Wishes can come true
by thedarkpassenger85
Summary: Today is JJ's graduation day! FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Pride or love?

**Okay guys,this is my first R&I story and I hope you will like it, don't worry I will eventually go back to my SVU stories but right now inspiration isn't there anymore(it will come back I hope)This story starts right after "I kissed a girl" Season 1 episode 6, I know nothing original there lots of story starts after that episode,but I do have lots of ideas, I think Jane and Maura are two very interesting individuals and I think that they're not as different as you might think when you first see them together, they have actually a lot in common, anyway just give it a try, don't forget to read and review.**

Chapter 1:

Pride or love?

"Really Maura, you really had to tell him I was gay?"

"What was I supposed to say?"

"I don't know you could have found something you're smart enough."

"Intelligence has nothing to do with someone's ability to improvise."Maura said trying to justify herself.

"Well thank you for your help!Next time please don't say anything and remind me not to bring you undercover again."

"Would you forgive me if I offered you a drink?"

"That's a good start let's go."Jane said grabbing her bag and moving toward the showers.

After their yoga class they went straight to a bar near by.  
The two women started talking about everything and nothing, at least Maura was,Jane's mind was somewhere else,she wasn't listening to what Maura was saying .

"Jane, are you still with me?"Maura said rubbing her arm.

"Yes,sorry."Jane replied, confused trying to go back to reality.

"Well you might be with me physically but your mind is somewhere else,are you okay?"Maura asked worried.

"Yes I'm fine Maura, really."

"Jane, I know you sweetheart, I know something is up,please talk to me."Maura said rubbing the top of her friend's hand.

"Please Maura just let it go, I have to go anyway, Jo must be starving, I will see you tomorrow."Jane said standing up and grabbing her bag.

"I guess so, take care and call me if you need me."Maura said watching her friend walk away.

Jane got home that night and as usual she took Jo for a walk for a bout 30 minutes around her block and then came back home and went straight to was right something was truth was Jane couldn't stop thinking about that thing Maura said, that "she wasn't her type".Maura tried to justify herself by saying Jane was too bossy but Jane knew that wasn't the only reason.  
And if she wanted to be honest with herself she knew she couldn't blame Maura for not liking her in a romantic had nothing in common:Maura was a brilliant,well educated Doctorwith good manners, not to mentioned very on the other hand was just a regular working class cop, who swore more then she should,and who would never fit into her clearly had nothing to offer her, she didn't have her money, her education and god knew how much she was damaged, by Hoyt, what he did to her and by other things that happened to her that Maura didn't even deserved better.  
But wait a minute why was Jane even disturbed by Maura's comment?The two were simply friends and being from two different worlds never kept them from being good partners and best friends, so why was she hurt that she wasn't Maura's type?  
Was she falling for her or was it only her pride talking?

**I know that a slow start, but it's a start right?So please read and review, be harsh with me if you want, this was It's my first R&I story I know I need feedback!For the next chapters I will try to focus on Jane's point of view, she will be doing a little introspection into her life, her heart to try to understand her feelings for will be there of course but quite enable to understand what is wrong with her friend, because as brilliant as she might be I see her quite naive when it comes to that matter(love).For those who read my other stories you know I'm an helpless romantic but I don't want to reveal to much.**


	2. Facing her

**Thank you guys for all the reviews I never expected to receive so many reviews and subscriptions and a few of you said I have some editing work to do.I know sometimes words are missing and that is something I can't even explain.I write on word pad and then import the document with the document manager but sometimes words are missing I don't know why, of course I read it before publishing it but sometimes I miss some words and also sometimes I hit the save button but some changes aren't even saved...weird I know I will be more careful next time!**  
**Please also know that obviously english isn't my native language so please don't trash me for not being fluent...:)**  
**I know the best thing I can do is to try to keep things simple but sometimes I have so many things I want to say that I end up writing long sentences that don't even make sense!**

Chapter two: Facing her:

The next few days were quite slow, no murder or attempted murder, no crime that would require Jane to face Maura. After 5 days without hearing from Jane and after several unanswered calls Maura finally decided to go talk to Jane.  
Has Maura was walking out of the elevator she could see that Jane was sitting at her desk working on some paperwork. She looked worried and nervous spinning a pen around her fingers which would indicate that she was very anxious and preocupied. She was took a deep breath and walked trough the door trying not to stare too much.  
Maura Isles was a brilliant doctor, well educated who had a extended knowledge on various subjects, from medicine, to history, even anthropology but when it came to social relationships she was actually quite handicaped. She knew something was wrong with Jane and she cared deeply for her, she wanted to found out what was going on so she could help her. Her heart was filled with good intentions, she didn't want to intrude but diplomacy was certainly not her strongest suit.

"Dr Isles nice of you to visit, we thought you disappeared on us."Frost said apparently happy to see her.

"I know, I've been busy, I had quite a lot of paperwork to do." Maura replied trying to catch Jane's look, but she was obviously avoiding her.

"I will let you guys catch up, Ma is waiting for me at home."Jane said putting on her jacket and grabbing her bag without even looking at Maura.

"Jane wait, Frost I will see you later." Maura said following Jane towards the elevator.

"What?"Jane said turning around to face her friend.

"Nothing, I just haven't seen you in a while you won't return my calls."

"I've been busy, you're not the only one with a very demanding job, I'm a cop remember?I'm on duty 24/7." Jane said entering the elevator.

"I know, but you seem angry at me, have I done something wrong? Tell me it's not the Jorge thing that is still bothering you?" Maura demanded as she followed Jane in the elevator.

"Damn it Maura,just drop it, you're not the center of the universe!Not everything in my life evolves around you. I have problems on my own that have nothing to do with you, and by problems I mean things more important then struggling to choose between two pairs of Manolo Blanick, so drop it okay!" Jane screamed.

"Okay,I just, I'm sorry I was just worried about you, I will leave you alone." Maura whispered trying to hold the tears coming to her eyes.

She never saw Jane like that, sure she saw her mad before with suspects, with her mom or at life in general but not like this. She could see anger in her eyes, pure anger and it scared her, because Jane was the more compassionate, sweet and attentive woman she knew but it looked like something had changed and even if Jane was denying it Maura knew that she was hurt because of her, because of something she did or said, more important then the "Jorge incident" and the worse part was she didn't know what she had done.

"Oh man, I'm sorry Maura, I wish I could tell you what's wrong with me, something is happening to me that I can't explain or even put words forgive me, I shouldn't have freaked out on you like that, please."Jane begged as she reached towards her friend.

"I understand Jane, I guess I'm just used to you talking to me when you have problems, if you don't trust me with this, it's Okay, I understand."Maura responded trying not to be too defensive which was hard because she didn't want Jane to get too close to her as she didn't know what kind of reaction to expect from her anymore, but at the same time she knew Jane needed understanding and comfort and that rejection wouldn't do any good.

"I do trust you it's just I really don't know what's going on with me and it's scaring the shit out of me."

"Jane. language!"

"Sorry, it's scaring me a lot."

"Well then let me help you figure things out,you're my best friend, I care about you,I'm sure I can help you,if you let me." Maura said finally looking into Jane's eyes.

"Why do you care so much? It's not like if I was your type right?" Jane finally said dropping a bomb on Maura's head.

"What? Is this why you've been avoiding me?Because I said that If I were attracted to women you wouldn't be my type?" Maura asked realizing why Jane has been acting so distant and aggressive with hurt her by making such a comment.

"Yeah, well I know I'm not like you, I don't have your good taste, your education nor your intelligence and god knows I don't have your money but I didn't need you to remind me of that."Jane said as the elevator's door finally open on the garage where Jane's car was parked.

"I'm sorry Jane I didn't mean to be condescending or judgemtal,please stop having such a low opinion of yourself,you're..."

"Stop it Maura we're not from the same world, I know that sometimes I just need a reminder." Jane interrupted.

"Oh Jane, let me fix this, let me fix us please."

"You can't fix us, there's no us and there will never be." Jane replied entering her car.

Maura stood there for a few minutes replaying what just happened in her head trying to find out how and when things went wrong between knew Jane had some issues with her being wealthy and that she also regretted not having a college education but she never thought it could cause such a gap between always tried her best not to trough her money or education in Jane's face and it never seemed to be a problem but apparently she was wrong.

Jane went home,she lied her mom wasn't expecting her, she just needed an excuse to go home and think about what she had just done : now that she told Maura why she was mad with her, she was wondering if Maura put the pieces together and discovered why exactly she reacted like that and what she really meant by "things are happening to me and there is and will never be an us."

**So guys at first I wrote the elevator a bit more violent, but thing is I don't really see Jane as someone violent.I know we can do everything we want with the characters and not stick to the way they are on the show but I kinda like to write my character as I see and like them on the show.. Next chapter will be Maura's point of view as she's trying to figure out why Jane over reacted like that and what she meant by"there's no us and there will never be". Will she figure out that Jane might have romantic feelings for her?And how will she reacts after realising that? Will she be able to help Jane ?Are these feelings going both ways?I know these are lots of questions but they will be answered if you keep reading :)**  
**please review for more!**


	3. Understanding and Patience

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys rock! Regarding my editing issues I think I found the solution, regarding my english well the best I can do is read and write a lot. I actually live and work in London and my oral skill are quite good I know that I still need to improve my writting skills though. If you read my SVU stories you can see the evolution in my style, my grammar and vocabulary and I'm quite proud of the progress I've made because I could write in french but I choose to write in English.:)**  
**Anyway some of you pointed the fact that Maura didn't deserve Jane going ballistic on her and that it wasn't Jane's style to get mad like I agree Jane is always so quite and protective over Maura but trust me when I say that going though that"journey"of finding who you are(I'm gay so I've benn through that journey)**  
**and what you want can be really hard and confusing especially for someone like Jane who has issues to express her feelings and it can be even worse when you're a grown woman who always like guys who suddenly starts to fancy her best friend!So I think even if it's not her style to go crazy like that you can understand it :)**  
**Anyway thanks for the encouragements.**

Chapter 3: Understanding and Patience :

Maura's point of view :

Maura went back into her office and sat on her desk trying to figure out what went wrong between her and Jane.

_Why did she react so badly after I made that comment? She knew I was just referring to her being bossy, she knows how much I appreciate and estimate her,that she's my best friend, the only person that has ever bee able to get to me, trough the facade._  
_Then why did she react like that? Have I made to many similar inappropriate comments?Have I exposed my wealth and extended knowledge more then I should have? And more importantly why did she mean by"There is no us and there will never be"?There is an us, we're a team : Jane and Maura we work together, we solve crimes and catch the perpetrator together and after that we go out and have drinks,there an us, I don't understand.I really need to talk to her,let her know that there is an us and that to me she's the most compassionate,intelligent and supportive person I've ever known in my entire life and that I'm lucky to have her, that I don't deserve a friend like her, that even if we don't come from the same world if doesn't change the way I feel about her."_

As brilliant and willing to understand Jane, Maura couldn't understand why she acted like there were nothing to each other all of the sudden.

After finishing her paper work Maura decided she needed to go see Jane. The first reason was because she needed to know what Jane meant by "there is no us"and why she over reacted like that.  
But the main reason was that she was truly worried about her. It wasn't like Jane to explode like that. She has always been the kindest friend she could ever dreamed of. Her friend was hurt and by something much deeper then her inappropriate comment. She needed to fix this, to fix Jane, as much as Jane had fixed her ever since they met.

Maura stayed for 10 minutes in front of Jane's door not knowing what to say, she decided the best thing to do was to be natural and let Jane do all the talking.

"Hey there"Maura shyly said as Jane opened the door.

"Maura, I wasn't expecting you."Jane said obviously surprised. After the way she behaved she didn't expect her friend to come talk to her, she was convinced she didn't deserve it.

"May I come in please?"

"Yes you may, I promise I will behave myself."Jane replied as a way to apologise for her erratic behaviour.

"I know, I trust you."Maura said moving instinctively towards Jane's couch.

"I'm sorry Maura,I shouldn't have freaked out like that, what can I do to earn your forgiveness?"Jane begged.

"Oh Jane you don't have anything to do, I know you're in pain because of what I said and I apologize, my comment was inappropriate."Maura replied looking straight into Jane's eyes with such compassion that Jane's heart almost broke into pieces.

"It's my reaction that was innapropriate."

"Well I can understand that you were mad after such a inappropriate comment from my part, I do truly apologise you know how I feel about you and what I think of you, you know I can't lie."

"I know, thanks,I guess you just hurt my pride or...I don't know"

"What is bothering me isn't your reaction it's what you said afterwards, that there was no "US" and that there will never be an "US". Why did you say that?How could you say there is no us, you're my best friend, we're a team, Rizzoli&ISles the crime fighters..."

"I know that's not what I meant?"Jane shameful replied avoiding her friend's look.

"What did you mean then?"Maura asked naively. She knew or at least she thought she knew what Jane meant but she needed to hear it from her and besides if she was wrong it could create even more tensions between us.

"Really Maura? Do I really need to say it? I mean you're the smartest woman I know and you know more then anyone else.I think you can draw you own conclusions." Jane replied obviously not willing or ready to admit how she truly felt.

"Well I think it's better if it comes from you and you know I don't like to guess."

"Well I think you have enough data collected to make a correct assessment."

At that moment Maura could see how uncomfortable Jane was, she had her arms wrapped around her waist bent over and was looking at the coffee table to avoid her.

"Ok sweetheart, if you don't want to say it it's ok, I can wait."

"No just say it please."Jane almost begged.

The truth was that Jane wasn't sure of her feelings for Jane so it was important that Maura told her what she thought Jane felt because if she could see it maybe it was real after all.

"I think you might be going through an identity crisis, you feel insecure and that you need someone to help you and the recent events and our undercover operation may have awaken old interrogations you had about yourself."

"Tell me more..."

"I think you are starting to wonder if you are attracted to me in a romantic way that is. And you're asking yourself if it's only that we have a very strong relationship and you interpret it as attraction because you're a period of your life where you need comfort and affection and understanding or if you really have feelings for me."

"I thought you skipped the psych rotation in med-school?"

"Yes I did as well as the ER rotation, but I know you Jane, we're not as different as you seem to think. We are quite similar, we both try to be strong and do what people expect us to do but deep inside we're just broken and we never found anybody to share that, until we met."

"But I'm not gay, I like guys, really!"

"I think attraction doesn't have anything to do with gender, it has a lot to do with pheromones. I personally think it's quite restrictive to restrain yourself to one gender. "

"Oh my God Maura does mean you're bi?"Jane asked surprised.

"I don't like the term bi-sexual, I consider myself attracted to human beings in general. It doesn't matter if it's a woman or a man. I'm attracted to someone's ability to make me feel safe, to make me laugh and to make me happy, you know." Jane explain hoping that Jane would recognize herself in that statement.

"Does that mean you've been with women before?" Jane asked starting to relax a little bit more as Maura was revealing personal facts about herself.

"Hardly, I had an experience with a girl when I was in boarding school, it's was quite interessting actually."

"You slept with her?" Jane said trying not to act like she was jealous or something.

"Actually things didn't go that far, we kissed and touched a lot, but with our clothes on. I might be open minded but I still need to feel a real connection and to have feelings for someone before I can engage in any kind of physical contact you know."

"I know and how many women have you "connected" with?"

"Since her?"

"Yeah."

"None, I guess even if I'm willing and have no issue to have a relationship with a woman , I just never met any woman who I had a connection that was strong enough, well until now."

"Until now." Jane asked as her heart was beating faster and faster.

"Yes, you understood my statement properly, I meant until I met you..."

"What are you trying to say? Are attracted to me?"Jane asked as her heart almost burst out of her chest.

"well I certainly found you physically very attractive and no one can deny that we have a strong emotional connection."

"Come on Maura. We're as opposite as two human beings can possibly be. Don't drop a bomb on me like this if you don't mean it, I know you couldn't possibly be attracted or remotely interessed in someone like me."

"Someone like you? What's that supposed to mean?"Maura replied shocked.

"Come on, be realistic I have nothing to offer you."

"Look at me Jane and listen to me carefully. When I look at you I see the most compassionate, loving, funny , supportive person I have ever met in my life but most importantly you make me feel safe and you know how great my insecurities are." Maura said holding her friend's hands as tight as she could.

"That's not me, it's just the gun." Jane joked.

"I must object to that, it's you Jane, if you could see you trough my eyes you would understand why I'm so found of you . "

"Oh Maura, please don't do this, I just can't do this, do you realise what all this mean ?"

"Yes, I understand you perfectly : you've been attracted to men all your life and all the sudden you found yourself attracted to a women, your best friend and colleague not the less and it's confusing you."

"That's an understatement, but what do you want from me Maura?

"What do YOU want from me?I'll give you anything..."

"Please don't say it looking at me like that I might actually believe it."

"Please do so, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"So what are we in a relationship now?"Jane asked confused.

"If that's what you want then yes."

"I don't know what I want, I know I feel things for you I have never felt for anyone before for a man or a woman and yes the fact that you're a woman and my best friend doesn't help the confusion, I'm just..."

"Completely lost?"

"Yes."Jane finally admitted.

For Jane admitting this was quite a big step forward. She always worked so hard to hide her weaknesses to every one and for the first time in her life she was letting someone in, and that was scary because it just proved how much she really trusted and loved Maura.

"Then let me help me found yourself again please."

"I don't know if you can, I feel so damaged by what Hoyt did to me, by others things you don't even know about that I don't feel like I can go on an"identity search " right now, I'm sorry."

"Then I will wait until you're ready for us..."

"Oh Maura please... Don't do this you're just breaking my heart."

"No I mean it, I will never force you to do or say anything you don't want to or you don't feel ready for. I can wait, but until you're ready to face your feelings please let me help you to deal with your other problems."

"Okay, but I can't promise you anything."

"I'm not asking for anything don't worry." Maura said pulling her friend into her arms.

"Thank you." Jane said letting herself relax in her friend's arms.

**So what you guys think?I know I made Jane pretty insecure but I felt that would fit with her identity search right? Hopefully Maura will be there to support her and Jane will feel more and more comfortable and and let her help her.**  
**and maybe let herself act on her desires and just let herself go and authorise herself to be happy. It wont happen over night but with Maura's help she's get there eventually... I warned you guys that iwas quite romantic and even if on the show Jane seems to be the strong one always comforting Maura I think Maura can also be supportive(Cf when Hoyt tries to hurt her)Anyway as always please review!**


	4. Would you do me the honor?

**Hey guys, again thanks for the good reviews. I agree with you : it's nice to see Maura being patient and affectionate with Jane, but in my mind Jane is like a knight, I mean I picture her being the caring one in their relationship, taking care of Maura, treating her like a princess, doing every she can to make her happy(including taking yoga classes), being very protective ( I even have a chapter in mind reflecting that) even if we all know and actually saw that Maura is a big girl who can take care of herself. But at that precise moment in my story Jane is insecure and it's going to last for some time, but once she feels more secure she will be very very secure and sure of herself and them as a couple and ready to go after any body or anything that would try to jeopardize that:) but as I said she's not there yet, but prepare yourself for some romantic stuff :)**

**I hope I'm not saying too much about the things I'm going to write about but I like my readers to be aware of what's coming but if you've read my other stories you know I'm full of surprises and dramas, that said:**

**Chapter 3: Would you do me the honor?**

Without even realizing it the two women fell asleep on Jane's couch, at least Jane did. It was obvious for her that Jane needed to have some rest. She wasn't an expert in psychology but she could certainly understand that facing her true feelings last night she deserved a break so she decided not to wake her up.

Maura found herself watching Jane sleeping for the most part of that night, passing her fingers through her dark hair from time to time.

She couldn't help but thinking about like night's revelations and tried her best to reanalyze every single word Jane said, to be sure to interpret them properly. But after several hours of thinking she realized she didn't need to over analyze every thing, not with Jane. The truth was that Maura always over thinks every move, every decision she makes only to hide her discomfort and lack of insurance: she needed to be prepared for every possible case scenario. When she was nervous it was even worse , she couldn't help herself from talking and showing off historical or medical facts that people would barely understand.

But with Jane she didn't need that, she could be natural, she didn't have to hide her discomfort by showing off her vast knowledge.

To her defense Maura was raised in a very wealthy environment where appearance matters, and hiding your weaknesses and always be at the top of your game were a necessity to fit in and suceed : as her father said" If you can't do it, then fake it."

But with Jane she didn't feel the need to be anybody but herself and that felt because even when she tried to hide her feelings Jane could see write through her so there was no real need to fake or hide anything . Maura couldn't help thinking how lucky she was to have Jane as a friend and possibly as a partner.

Around 7am Jane finally slowly open her eyes, her head on Maura's lap.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, how do you feel today?"Maura asked admiring the the cuteness that Jane exhibited waking up.

"Good how about you? " Jane mumbled in a effort to wake up further more.

"Not so bad thank you. " Maura replied caressing Jane forehead with her thumb.

"Wait a minute, have we slept here?" Jane said trying to straight up on her couch.

"Well at least you did, sweetheart."Jane quietly replied.

"I'm so sorry Maura your lap must feel like mashed potatoes."

"I'm fine, really, I think It was indeed one of the nicest night I ever spent with anyone." Maura said trying not to blush to much.

"Well I can say it was the best night I ever spent on someone's lap." Jane joked.

"So do you recall any of last night events?"Maura asked giving a chance to Jane to move backward.

"Considering that I didn't drink last night, yes I fairly remember our conversation and I wanted to thank you for giving me time to think and also for making the effort of coming to see me when I was clearly wrong."Jane solemnly apologized.

"Don't apologize, I'm happy we talked and as I said, I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere without you, I mean it."

"Well I'm sorry for being so insecure, so much for the strong fearless, bold cop." Jane replied trying to avoid Maura's eyes.

"Jane, look at me, you don't have and will never have to apologize for being insecure, not to me, I know you, I know who you are I always knew you had insecurities even if just like me you hide them quite well but it never kept me from having feelings for you. You're still my hero and the only person that really make me feel safe and you know I can't lie."Maura said cupping jane's face in her right hand.

"I know, it's just yes, I just feel like I will never have what it takes to make you happy but I was also scared of getting hurt and well I had time to think about it and I know you would never hurt me, so I guess I have to trust you and take..."

"A leap of faith?"

"Yes."

"You're right on one thing : I would never hurt you, but you're wrong in your other statement, you are good enough for me, more then you can imagine."

"I guess I might need some time to believe it."

"Well if you open your eyes you will see it."

"OK, so enough talking, Dr Maura Isles would you do me the honor of going out with me tonight or any other night?"Jane finally popped gathering all the courage she had in her body.

"Like on a date?" Maura replied trying to play hard to get.

"Yes Doctor, I'm asking you out on a date. I have absolutely have no idea what I'm doing. It's possible that I just have lost my mind, but yes I'm asking you on a date."

"Well then I would be honored to accept."

"Good. I don't know what I would have done if you had say no, it was unlikely to happen but still."Jane said finally feeling more relax.

"Where are you taking me?"

"That my dear is a surprise." Jane smiled.

"That is not fair." Maura groaned.

"Life is unfair, but don't worry I' m taking you to a nice place."

"Don't worry I don't mind where you take me as long as it's not to noisy so we can talk, I will be content be as long as we're together. "

"Ok then, I'm sure you will love it."

"But I'm warning you, I do not kiss until at least the 3rd date and I certainly don't engage in any kind of sexual activities until at least the 10th date." Maura stated waiting for Jane's reaction.

"Gee are you serious? shit, 10 dates with the kind of job hours we're working it can takes months." Maura replied trying swallow her saliva.

"And that would be a problem because?"Maura prompted obviously disturbed or even hurt by Jane's reaction.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"Jane mumbled trying to find her words.

"Are you trying to tell me that you like me on solely a sexual level, if this assessment is correct I must cancel, sorry" Maura said hoping that she misinterpreted Jane.

"Of course not Maura, you know how I feel about you, about us. I mean this isn't about sex, don't worry, I can't even say that I'm ready for that yet it took me already so long to admit my feelings for you and ask you out on a date, so sex isn't one of my main concern."

"Well then waiting won't be a problem."

"No it won't, I think you're even a better person then I imagined ."

"I don't know what that means." Maura replied confused.

"Well the fact that you want to wait 10 dates to have sex, says a lot about your moral values ."

" Well I like to think that you need to know someone very deeply in order to satisfy that person fully and as I told you before I need to be in love and to feel a complete connection to have sex and neither of these to requirements can be achieve over night." Maura explained hoping that she wasn't scaring Jane too much.

"I understand and I feel the same, and trust me when I say I have no idea how to have sex with a woman so time to get to know each other better if that's even possible seems like a good plan."

"First of all You and Me won't have sex, we'll make love and when the time comes I'm sure you will know exactly what to do, you already know me so well."

"We'll see about that, anyway do you want some breakfast, I must have some cereals somewhere or we can go out if you want." Jane replied trying to change the subject and because she couldn't get that image of Maura naked off her head.

"I think I might need to go home and get a new set of clothes, but you can come with me, bass misses you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Maura replied shaking her head.

"My bad I forgot that he's actually alive." Jane teased.

"Jane!"

"I'm sorry. I know turtles I mean tortoise are living creature and are doted of a brain and a heart and that he can be quite affectionate."

"That's better, now go get a show and get changed I will walk Jo in the mean time she looks like she wants to use the ladies room" Maura said pointed out Jo who look quite excited and eager to go outside.

"Yes Mam."

Jane went straight to her bathroom and turned of the cold water, god knows she needed one, a cold one just to wake her up, but the problem was she didn't want to wake up, if this was a dream she wanted to keep dreaming. Then it hit her: Where was she going to take Maura? Maura wasn't a cheap date and even if she knew she didn't have anything to prove to Maura as a friend she still had to prove her that she could be the perfect girlfriend for her and besides she wanted their first date to be perfect and romantic, she had 12 hours to figure something out.

**Yes 10 dates! I don't know where I got that idea. I know most readers love hot steamy sex and so do I and there will be plenty of it trust me !But for now this story for the next several chapters will mainly be focus on Jane's search and also the beginning of the relationship. Don't worry there will be also some body exploration before the final love making session, nothing is set in stone I might change my mind and make them do it before the 10th date!**

**Be aware I like to tease my readers when it comes to sex!**

**I'm also thinking about writing POV as part as my chapters here it starts with Maura's pov and it ends with Jane's pov what do you think?**


	5. The first date: Part one

**Well guys, once again thanks for the reviews, they really encourage me. I feel inspired these days, don't know why, enjoy cause it might not last for ever. I mean don't get used to have one chapter every day because it might drop to once per week at some point.**

**I write at work while working, yeah my job is THAT boring, I recently gave my notice and I'll be free in a couple weeks and hopefully my next job will be more interesting but I won't be able to write as I work I guess :( I guess I can't have it both ways :) but hopefully my new working hours will give me time to write, thing that my current position doesn't give me.**

**Anyway this is the first part of Maura and Jane first date. I read your review and yes 10 dates it a long time but maybe Jane need that time…As I said nothing is set in stone and I must say I admire Maura for being willing to wait for that long because I'd never be able to resist that long… I would never be able to sleep in the same bed as Jane and not make a move on her….. Yeah I admit it : tall slim brunette with a bossy butch attitude are my type, which makes me think that my first GF looked a lot like Angie, the bitch(my ex not Angie obviously)**

**Anyway I know Author's note are boring, so enjoy and review!**

Chapter 5:

The first Date : prelude:

After about 20 minutes Maura came back with a much happier Jo. Jane was drying her hair.

"I see you're almost ready." Maura said sneaking into Jane's bathroom.

"Yes, some women don't need 2 hours to get ready." Jane teased trying in fact to be as glamorous as possible while fixing her hair.

"I certainly do not need 2 hours to get prepared for work . Actually I only need about an hour and a half, that includes my morning yoga exercises and work out, taking a shower, drying my hair, getting dressed and taking my breakfast and petting Bass. I like to believe I'm quite efficient considering the amount of tasks I have to ably every morning." Maura stated.

"And how long does it take to choose your outfit?" Jane said in an provocative way.

"That would be my weakness, it can require an extended amount of time. That is why I try to chose my clothes at night before going to bed." Maura proudly replied.

"Of course you do. For what it's worth, you're gorgeous what ever you wear."

"Thank you. If you're ready I would like to go home and change."

"Sure, let me grab my gun and badge." Jane said putting her jacket on.

"For what it's worth, your gun and badge suit you perfectly, very hot." Maura said in a very sexy, husky tone.

"Thank you now please let's go I can hear Bass crying for you."

"Very funny Detective." Maura replied smiling.

About 30 minutes they arrived at Maura's castle as Jane called it.

"Bass come here..." Jane called as soon as she saw him.

"See he missed you ." Maura proudly said seeing Bass walking slowly towards Jane.

"I know, good boy." Jane said scratching his head thinking that must have be the must disgusting experience of her life.

"You're sweet." Maura said as she took off her shoes.

"You had any doubts?"

"Not for a second. If would you excuse me I would like to go take a shower, you were right earlier my knees are starting to hurt little, staying seated all night with my legs folded kept my blood from circulating properly." Maura explained stretching her legs trying not to blame Jane .

"I'm sorry, I will make it up to you tonight. I will see you at work?" Jane asked hoping Maura wouldn't change her mind.

"You don't want to stay for breakfast?" Maura asked surprise also hoping Jane hasn't changed her mind.

"I have some paperwork to do and I want to leave early tonight, I will see you tonight."

"Is this the real reason or is it the thought of me naked in my bath tub that makes you uncomfortable?" Maura replied with the most seductive voice Jane ever heard.

"Don't flatter yourself Doc." Jane said thinking that the 10th wouldn't never come soon enough.

"Fine then I will see you at work or I will get in touch with you to tell you on what time you shall pick me up." Maura said walking away making sure that Jane would take a pic at the butt.

"I will be waiting." Jane replied closing the door behind her.

Jane spent the whole morning trying to figure out where to take Maura for dinner. She wanted this to be perfect and romantic. In her mind this first date would set up the rest of their relation ship. It was her chance to prove Maura that she wasn't only an hard core cop, that she could be romantic and charming as well.

"Hey Rizzoli, what's his name?"Korsak asked.

"What?" Jane replied aggressively as he took her away from her thoughts.

"The guy you've been thinking about since you arrived."

"Mind your own business Korsak, don't you have some donuts to eat?" Jane threw at his face.

"Alright, alright but tell him that if he breaks your heart I will break his legs." Korsak said giving Jane an overprotective look.

"Thank you, now get back to work!That goes for you two Frost!" Jane ordered.

Jane couldn't tell the guys that she was seeing Maura, she would never see the end of it if she did. It's not like she was afraid they would reject her if they knew she was gay. It was just she knew them so well and she knew it would call for endless teasing and besides she wasn't even really in a relation ship with Maura, at least not yet.

After considering all her options Jane found the perfect place : it would certainly cost her at least a week of pay but she didn't care she wanted to please and surprise Maura.

Around 4 pm her she finally heard from Maura.

_"Hello my sexy hero, I apologize for not coming to see you, don't think I've changed my mind, but the morning was busy down at the morgue, I will see you tonight at my place at 7 o clock, prepare yourself to have your breath taken away because I found the perfect outfit. xoxo Maura Isles MD."_

Jane smiled while reading the text, she couldn't believe she actually signed her text Maura Isles MD, that was so typical of her and so cute too.

_"OK, I will pick you up at 7 pm also prepare yourself to be surprised, you will like the place where I'm taking you." Detective Jane Rizzoli._

As soon as she received this message Maura smiled was well. She was a bit nervous at the idea of this first date. It was a feeling she couldn't understand : She went out with Jane for dinner on several occasions, they actually always celebrate closing a case by going to a bar and they had lunch on regular basis, but it wasn't the same. This was a date, it implied a fair amount of seduction. If she wanted to be honest with herself she would have to show a huge amount of restrain to wait until the 10th date. This rule she imposed herself has never been a problem for her because it always took that much time for her to trust and feel close enough to someone to have sex with someone. But with Jane it was different, she already knew her very well, as much as Jane knew her and she already trusted her with her life and the sexual desire was also quite present. But she came to the conclusion that waiting would give Jane some time to solve her issue and to take and to feel more and more comfortable and trust her completely without restrain. She thought that telling her she wanted to wait that long would help Jane relax , not having to worry about it every time they would go out or every time they would physically close to each other. It would be a challenge for her, but she knew she had to be patient and to control this immediate urge she had to take off Jane's clothes and passionately make love to her. She decided to go for a something some that wouldn't show too much of her cleavage or legs. She was really trying hard to make Jane as comfortable as possible. After an hour or searching she settled for a blue Dior dress that ended just as the middle of her legs.

"Fairly appropriate." She said to herself checking herself in the mirror one last time.

Jane went home around 6 pm to take another shower and put her dress on. Yes ladies and gentlemen tonight Jane Rizzoli would be wearing a dress and heels, a very simple long black dress with a reasonable cleavage that covered her long legs, she actually bought that for a funeral, but hell that was the only dress appropriate for such a fancy place.

She left her apartment around 6.30 not without stopping at the store to buy a little something for Maura.

She stayed about 5 minutes in her car talking to herself and trying to relax herself.

"Come on Rizzoli, put your shit together, you've had dinner and lunch with her a million times, you know her, there is nothing to be scared of ." Jane said to herself.

After a few minutes of self reassuring she finally came out of her car and knocked at Maura's door not without taking a deep breath first.

As usual Maura opened the door with a lot of grace.

"You, wow, you look stunning tonight." Jane commented trying not to stare too much.

"You look gorgeous as well, Please come in. I really wished you would wear dress and high heels more often." Maura said inviting Jane in.

"That would be totally appropriate to chase after criminals." Jane pointed out.

"A girl can dream can she?"

"Of course it can't hurt, and besides you will appreciate it more if it doesn't happen so often, I almost forgot here's a little something for Bass and a little something for you as well." Jane said handing her present to a very surprised Doctor.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to get me anything, really." Maura replied surprised but touched by the gesture.

"Well I wanted to buy you flowers but I figured it wasn't original, the strawberries are for bass, I heard they were his favorites and the brown box are chocolates for you."

"And my favorites none the less, oh Jane you shouldn't have, really." Maura replied trying not to loose her words.

"Well, you accepted to go out with me tonight I wanted to do is do things right and treat you like a lady." Jane proudly stated.

"Well I'm a lady and I certainly appreciate being treated as such."

"You're welcome, hey Bass how are you?You're still at the same spot you were when I left you this morning how energetic of you." Jane teased as she tried to establish a physical contact with him.

"How about you give him one of this wonderful strawberries you brought him, it might cheer him up a little bit, he really seems sad today." Maura asked genuinely worried.

"Well he's probably jealous, I heard turtles I mean tortoise can be quite territorial."

"You really think he's jealous of you?"

"Well he's been the only one in your life ever since you got him, he doesn't want to share you, I can understand I know I would never share you."

"Good because I have no intention of asking you to , but wait a minute that's why you brought him his favorite treat to try to bribe him?"

"Well I don't know as many things as you but I know guys and he's not really different his mates I met in my life, expect he's cute." Jane said scratching his head.

Maura couldn't help but loving how Jane tried to make friends with Bass, she knew tortoise weren't her type of pet that she was more of a dog person, but she certainly appreciated the gesture, Jane knew Maura loved Bass so she did what she could to make him like her.

"I'm ready shall we go""

"We certainly shall." Jane said offering her arm to Maura to bring her to her car. When they reached the car Jane insisted to open the door for her, which just caused Maura's heart to melt.

"Thank you Detective." Maura said as she gracefully entered the car.

"You're welcome Doctor."

" Now that we're on route may I ask where you're taking me?" Maura asked knowing that Jane wouldn't tell her.

"You will know when we get there. But trust me you will like it." Jane laughed liking the defeat look on Maura's face.

"Alright then I shall not be impatient." Maura moaned admitting her defeat.

After 30 minutes of driving they finally arrived at the restaurant, again Jane insisted to open Maura's door and give her hand to help her get of the car.

"Thank you, Oh Jane, are we where I think we are?" Maura asked as she recognized the familiar place.

"Yes the "Coq au vin" , I heard it's the best french restaurant in the city." Jane proudly said.

"But you hate everything that's remotely connected to the french culture."

" I don't like the way they talk, but I do like their wine and besides you like their food right?"

"Yes I do." At that moment Maura realized that Jane really made an effort to make that night special for her.

"I remembered you told me a old college friend of yours took you here a few months ago."

"That is correct, you have a good memory Detective."

"That's part of the job Doc, shall we?" Jane said showing Maura the door a bit nervous.

"Wait." Maura replied refusing to move.

"What's wrong, have you changed your mind? Shit, I should have known you wouldn't want to be seen with another woman in such an up tide restaurant where you might run into someone from you know." Jane said panicked and starting to walk away.

"Wait, no, Jane look at me, I truly don't care about meeting one of my acquaintances here. Actually I'm proud to be your date tonight and I couldn't care less if people I know found out I'm dating a woman." Maura said grabbing Jane's hand to keep her from leaving,

"Then what's wrong?" Jane said trying to calm down.

"It's just this is a very fancy place."

"And you're afraid I might make a fool of myself with my bad manners ? "

"Of course not you have excellent manners, it's just eating here will probably cost you a week of pay." Maura said trying to be as tactful as she could.

"How about you let me worry about that?" Jane said understanding why Maura wouldn't go inside.

"Well if you insist I must ask you to consider letting me pay half of the bill."

"No, no way, I asked you out on a date, and I promised you I would take you to a nice place. I decided to treat you tonight so please just let me buy you a nice dinner you can pay next time."

"Alright, I see no reason to fight you on this. I know when you have made a decision there is no stopping you." Maura replied.

"Thank you." Jane said giving her arm to bring Maura inside.

Maura couldn't help but smiling as they entered the restaurant, because she like the attention Jane was giving her, no man as ever treated her with such kindness and respect in her life, she couldn't wait to see how things would go.

**So what you guys think of the beginning of the first date so far? I think I' ve managed to give you a glimpse of how I intend to picture Jane regarding the way she treats Maura. ****I thought it would be better to write a separate chapter with the actual dinner just to keep the suspense and your interest.(I also hate long chapters ). Please don't hate me :)**

**PS: As my style improved since the first chapter?(Grammar, etc…)Thanks**


	6. The first date: part two

Chapter 6:

The first date: part 2:

**My dear readers be prepared this chapter contains some fluff, more fluff and some fluff on top of it... yeah feeling romantic these days.**  
**The problem that I have is that I feel like I'm making Maura say a lot of romantic things to Jane, you know how she is she just can't lie and doesn't filter what she says. I know they just started dating but they have been friends for a long time and they have an incredible bond so they're basically further in their relationship then they would have been if they weren't friends before so I don't see why Maura should filter what she says to Jane, I guess I just need the perfect balance between Maura reassuring Jane and scaring her...**

After debating who should pay for tonight's date Jane and Maura finally reached the restaurant reception.

"Hi welcome to the "Coq au vin" do you have a reservation?" The receptionnist formelly asked.

"Yes we do, under Rizzoli."

"Yes I have a table for you, please follow me Detective."

"Detective? Don't tell me your used your badge to get us a reservation." Maura asked actually impressed if it had been the case.

"A magician never reveals his tricks right?" Jane said winking at Maura.

"Alright, but I certainly appreciate your audace Detective."

"Thank you."

"Here is your table, by the garden as you requested."

"Thanks, Maura have a seat."Jane said politelly pulling Maura's chair.

Maura couldn't help but thinking that she really enjoy the "gentleman" side of her Jane that was showing her. She felt important, she felt like the was the only person in that restaurant, hell that they were the only two people left on earth. Nothing could keep her from enjoying herself tonight. She had been waiting for this for so long and she was determined to make the most of it.

"As you requested Detective this is a bottle of our best Bordeaux, I hope you will like and and here is our menu, feel free to ask me if you have any questions."The waitor said as he poured the red wine in their glasses.

"I'm impressed Jane." Maura said impressed by the excellent taste Jane was showing off tonight.

"By the fact that I can actually show some good taste or that I organized everything?"

"I never doubted you had good taste, you asked me out right? I just never knew you were so organized."

"When I need to be, I am."

"Well if you managed all this in the simple purpose of impressing me you certainly achieved your goal."

"I'm happy then." Jane said covering Maura's hand with her.

"So Detective do you have any conversation topic in mind, as it sounds like you came prepared."

"Well I do have some questions I would like to ask you if you don't mind."

"Certainly, not that there is much about me you don't already know ."

"There is one thing I would like you to talk to me about." Jane said a bit nervous.

"Please ask me anything you want, you know I can't lie." Maura said knowing exactly where this was going and trying to make it as easy as possible for Jane to ask her.

"I would like you to tell me about her." Jane finally said.

"About who?" Maura shyly asked.

"You know your boarding school girlfriend."

"She wasn't my girlfriend."

"Well you told me you hooked up with her..." Jane groaned confused.

"We did explored each other anatomy, yes."

"Too much information, it's painful enough to imagine someone's tongue down your troat, I don't need graphic details." Jane said trying to get the idea of some woman touching her off her head.

"Oh Jane, you're sweet. It was 15 years ago it didn't mean anything."Maura smile squeezing Jane's hand rubbing it with her thumb.

"Then tell me about her then."

"Well she was the Captain of our volley ball team."

"Of course she was, let me guess, nordic, tall, blonde with big boobs."

"Your guessings are indeed correct, she was from Norway, her parents were diplomats and she was fairly tall and yes if I recall correctly her breasts were of fair size." Maura stated with no emotions in her voice as she was describing inflected wounds during an autopsy.

"That's just great and I have to compete with that."

"No you don't."

"Well you know what people say, we always compare our partners to the first one."

"Not it my case, it was just a fling, a teenage crush nothing more."

"Yeah but you do like blondes."

"I don't restrain my tastes to one particular type."

"You don't have a specific type of women that you're attracted to?"

"Indeed I do."

"Tell me or maybe I don't wanna know." Jane said bitting her lips.

"You, you're my type of women."

"Yeah right."

"Yes indeed, you're loyal, funny, caring and extremelly attractive and besides you know you make me feel safe and you trully respect me and like me for me not for my money and that is more then I could say about anybody I have ever met in my life."

"Thank you then."

"How about you tell me about your first crush?"

"Nothing much to say, how about we stop talking about our exes and focus on us and the future?"

"You started it." Maura pointed out.

"Well I was curious to know about the girl who made you switch team."

"I was 15 , I was hardly on any team."

"Tell me something. How come you never tried again? I mean you told me you never found another woman who you would have connected with but I found it hard to believe that in 15 years you haven't met anyone special."

"I guess I have high standards. It's true being with her certainly opened my mind and desire but I never quite found a woman I would be able to create a bond with. I mean I dated guys and I always had issues to connect with them that's why I instated that 10 dates rule, but for women it's even worse."

"I understand that, but you had opportunities right?"

"Yes I had, in college and med - school but I don't know None of them seemed to reach my standards and expections , physically attracted, but not emotionally . I just always felt that if I had a relationship with a woman it would have to be special..."

"I'm flattered...never thought of myself as special."

"But you are, you are special to me Jane don't ever doubt that. You know sometimes I feel like I've only been with men because as any human I have basic needs of affection and sex of course and intellectual and social connection but I've always pictured myself spending the rest of my life with a woman, it makes more sense."

"And you only dated guys until you found the perfect woman to spent the rest of your life with?" Jane joked.

"And as it appears I've found her."

"Please Maura. Don't get me started me on this."

"I'm sorry I cant lie, you know that."

"Yeah but you don't have to say everything that comes through your mind."

"Sorry, I'm moving to fast for you, I'm sorry I just want you to know how I feel."

"I know you're doing this to reassure me to boost my self confidence but it also freaks me out a bit. It's just you waited for so long to be with a woman, you clearly want your first time to be perfect and this relationship to last and I just don't know if I can live up to that you know."

"Of course you can, I wouldn't be with tonight if I had anydoubt. Time will make you see it..."

"Hopefully, anyway I'm flattered to be your first. I'm sure you met great women in your life."

"None of them were you ..."

"Well thanks for answering my questions, If I was worried and stressed before now I'm totally freaked out, you have high expectations."

"What's wrong with that? Should I hope or settle for average when I can have excellent?"

"Well I've always lived by one rule : Hope for the best but expect the worse." Jane sighed avoiding Maura look.

Maura couldn't help but thinking that Jane didn't really believe in love and happiness anymore, she wondered what, appart from Hoyt happened to her to make her appear so broken and hopeless. She knew Jane was trully a good person that she just needed encouragement to help her see herself as other people saw her.

"Maybe it's time that you get your hopes up a bit."

"Maybe, but I feel like I don't need to, I would never found someone better then you, you're right I should settle for excellence, So I've decided to settle for you ."

"I'm far from being perfect."

"I know that, you're my best friend, I know all your bad sides, but as annoying as they might, they're a part of you are and I found myself finding them cute after a while."

"What do you mean bad sides?" Maura replied shocked.

"Your google talking, for starters, your constant refusal to call a blood stain blood until you have the blood results. And the fact that you always like you're going to go to a fashion show."

"Well I do google talk when Im nervous it's my way of focusing, I' m a scientist and I can't make any conclusions before my lab confirms your suspicions and yes I take care of my look, I do like to present well, our appearance matter in our society, for most it reflects who you are ."

"Relax, I love all your little manners, they're cute, you're perfect to me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, you know you could have chosen any woman but you chose me, I promise I will make your choice worth it, I will..." Jane hesisated not knowing if she should reveal more.

"I know Jane, you don't need to say it, I know and it wasn't a choice, you don't chose who you fall for."

"Tell me about it."Jane said covering Maura's hand with hers.

Dinner was great, Maura settled for Oysters and then "Coq au Vin" and Jane chose "Fois gras" and salad and "Boeuf Bourgignon", soon enough dessert arrived .

"I'm wondering when this soufflet is coming." Jane prompted impatient.

"Don't be so impatient ."

"Well you told me it was a piece of heaven and you know how much I love chocolate."

"I know, here it comes." Maura said seeing the waitor coming with they chocolate souffle with 2 forks.

"It does smell terrific." Jane said already salivating.

"Here, have a bite." Maura said cutting a piece with her fork and approaching it to Jane's mouth.

"Shit, that's good stuff."Jane said letting the chocolate melt in her mouth.

"The chocolate is actually belgium chocolate." Maura stated as she watched Jane enjoying the cake.

"Come on try it."Jane said as she presented her fork to Maura.

"It is in fact quite delicious."Maura said licking her lips.

"_Oh no she can't eat this like this, how Am I suppose to wait until the third date when she eats her souffle like that.I just wish I were this fork_." Jane said to herself watching Maura liking her lips after tasting the cake.

"Here, you got a little chocolate." Jane said as she wipped the chocolate of Maura's lip with her thumb.

At that precise moment Maura had to fight really hard not to just lick Jane fingers are they passed on her lips.

_"She can not possibly expect me to stay reasonnable when she does that can she_?" Maura said to herself as she had to almost bite her tongue to keep affraid from kissing Jane's fingers.

After dinner they settled for some infusions to ease the digestion.  
Of course Jane picked up the check and Maura was more then happy to let her pay.

"How about I take you home now, you look tired." Jane finally proposed around 10 pm.

"Yes I'm indeed quite exhausted." Maura admitted not wanting this night to end.

They drove back to Maura's house in silence, not willing to let this evening end and looking at each other and smiling from time to time.

After half an hour they finally arrived at Maura's house, Jane of course insisted to walk her to her door.  
Jane was standing behind Maura who was voluntarily taking her time to find her keys and open her door.  
Jane stood as close to Maura as she could possibly stood and couldn't help herself from breathing down Maura's neck to smell her perfume.  
As she was opening her door Maura could feel Jane warm breath on her neck which cause her body to shiver.  
She finally opened the door and turned around to face Jane who wasn't more then 10 inches away from her.

"I had a great time tonight, Jane, thank you, it was perfect, as perfect I have dreamed it." Maura confessed trying not to blush too much.

"Thank you, but all the credit goes to you, you're the perfect date." Jane said unable to keep her eyes from Maura.

"Well, I think I should go inside, it's fairly cold here, would you like to come in?"Maura asked hoping that Jane would say yes and also ready to break her "not kissing before the third date " rule.

"I should probably go, you look tired." Jane whispered getting even closer, biting her lips, tempted to kiss her.

"You're right, we should be reasonable. Good night."Maura said looking the taller brunette with desir.

As she was looking straight into Jane's dark eyes, not only she felt like she could see Jane's soul but she could also see herself.  
Maura Isles was an MD, a scientist and she believe in science, but she was also a romantic and when was just a little girl she read somewhere that not only the eyes were the path to people's soul but also that if you could see yourself in someone's eye that person was your soul mate. To this day she looked into a lot people's eye and was never able to see her reflection, well until tonight.

"Good night." Jane said kissing the crown of Maura's head.

Maura watched Jane walk away unable to catch her breath. After putting herself together Maura finally went inside and layed against her door thinking about the night she just spent with the woman she loved, yes she was in love with Jane and that was the best feeling she ever experienced in her life. She couldn't help but loving Jane's chivalry, she saw how much Jane wanted to kiss her but she didn't, she respected her desire to wait until the first date. She treated her like a lady from the minute she picked her up until the moment she left her.

Jane went straight home, walked Jo for a few minutes and went straight to bed.  
Both women spent a fair amount of time reliving this special date, fantasizing about the next one and about that"Almost kiss"  
Their first date was indeed perfect, even more they expected or even dare to dream it would be.

Around midnight and unable to sleep Jane, knowing or at least expected Maura to still be up decided to text her.

_"Thank you again for this wonderful night, I will see you at work. Your sexy cop, Det Jane Rizzoli."_

_"Thank you for sharing this souffle with me, have a wonderful night, hoping you will dream of me, Maura Isles MD"_

Dream of her?That would be an understatement, Jane knew she wouldn't even be able to sleep, as she was laying on her bed she realised that being with Maura was the most natural thing in the world. For the first time in her life she had no doubt about what she wanted. She finally fall asleep her mind filled up with the hope of what she knew was the begining of something great.

At the other side of town Maura had issues of her own falling asleep, she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss Jane almost gave her. That was a good sign right? It meant that Jane was in fact attracted to her and had a good evening with her and she couldn't wait to have a second date with her.

**OKAY guys so what do you think?I know I should stop making Maura so romantic and telling Jane all these things or Jane will freak out. It seems to me that at the end of the chapter Jane feels a bit more secure about herself and her ability to make Maura happy and more conviced that Maura really wants to be with her.**  
**Stay tuned for more!**  
**Please do not forget to review, I had only 3 reviews for the last chapter, you liked it?tell me!You hated it? tell me!plz!**


	7. Teasing

**First of all guys, thank you for reviewing the last chapter. I know asking for reviews it's quite presumptuous and lame but I spend a lot of time writing and I like to have feedback I mean if you dont review how do I know I should continue or stop or what to change?**  
**Anyway this might be a bit of a transitional chapter. Jane has planned something special for their second date, something personal and less formal.**  
**Some of you suggested that Maura should break her rules, maybe she will, she certainly wants to . Now it depends on Jane, on how far she's willing to go and ready to go with her.**  
**Soon I will also try to incorporate the actual show and real episodes in my writing (I have a particular chapter for that) I also have the song in my head that would be a great chapter...**  
**sorry if I reveal too much,**  
**anyway enjoy...**

Chapter 7: playing games

Dr Maura Isles arrived at the ME office around 8 am, her favorite cup of coffee in hand. As she entered her office she immediately saw a giant bouquet of lilies, her favorite flowers.

"Oh Jane." She sighted to herself as she recalled last night's events not without a certain nostalgia.  
As she took a minute to smell the flowers, she noticed a little card on the side of the bouquet.

_"Thank you again for last night, it was a pleasure, Hoping for a second date, Det Jane Rizzoli."_

_Around 10 am she received a special visit: Jane came down to the morgue to see her, unfortunately along with Korsak._

"Good morning Doc, so do you those autopsy results?" Korsac asked obviously in a hurry.

"Good morning to you Detective Korsak, Jane." Maura said smiling at Jane.

"Good morning Maura." Jane replied smilling back at her.

They both tried really hard to hide the mutual attraction and the happiness to see each other for the first time after such a perfect night.

"When your ladies are done flirting, do you have the results or not?"

"Yes indeed I do." Maura politely replied still unable to keep her eyes away from Jane.

"And?"

"And I ruled it as a suicide, the shot was close range to his chest and there was gun shot residue on both his right hand and his shirt, and I found a note in his pocket. I will finish my report soon so you can release the body to the family."

"Thank you." Korsak said.

"What he's trying to say, is thank you Maura for your brilliant expertise and rapidity of execution." Jane said a bit angry at Korsak for disrespecting her girlfriend.

"You're welcome, I only did the work I was hired for, my expertise didn't take too much time because the cause of death was quite obvious."

"Now ladies, I'm expected in court, I have to go get changed, if you would excuse me." Korsak said as he walked away.

"I will catch up with you later." Jane said relieve to finally be alone with Maura.

"Finally, I thought he would never give us some privacy." Maura joked.

"So, anything interesting happened this morning?" Jane said fishing for compliment.

"Yes indeed, follow me." Maura ordered as she took Jane's hand.

"On your 6 boss." Jane replied following her into her office.

"I really love the flowers." Maura said her nose deep in the huge bouquet on her desk.

"I figured, you could use some flowers in here.." Jane whispered as she was standing behind her, breathing down her neck.

"Your thoughts were indeed correct, it certainly give some warmth to the room, not to mention lilies are my favorite, which I guess you already knew." Maura said trying to stay still.

"Yes I did know, and please don't tell me I shouldn't have."

"I won't, offering flowers after the first date is a fairly known tradition and I'm very traditional."

"So I've heard." Jane said putting her hand on Maura's hips.

"Oh Jane." Maura groaned.

"So about this dating thing, does it always have to be dinner?" Jane said to change the topic and get rid of some of the obvious sexual tension.

"What do you mean?" Maura said turning to face Jane, finding herself no more then 10 inches from her.

"Well let's say I have a place I would like to take you, is it alright if it's not dinner?"

"Well you have to be more precise, I can't consider lunch as a date, we have lunch every day."

"I didn't mean lunch, I mean something I would like to do with you, to share with you that doesn't happen at dinner time."

"You want to take me on a field trip?" Maura joked.

"Yeah sort of." Jane replied scratching her head not willing to reveal too much.

"Well I guess not each single of our dates have to be formal."

"Great, I will get in touch with you then."

"I suppose I'm not allowed to ask?"

"You're right, don't try to guess either."

"So when should I expect this very special second date?" Maura asked thinking it would never come soon enough.

"Well not today, because I'm swamped at work, I have many case reports to finish and a trial to get prepared for and well tomorrow I'm suppose to have lunch with my mom, Frankie is worried about her."

"Is there something wrong with Angela?" Maura asked genuinely worried.

"No, I mean I don't think so, he thinks she's even considering leaving dad or having an affair because she has this sales job and is more and more independent."

"I'm sorry to hear that, it's probably just menopause."

"Can we please not talk about my mom's menopause."

"Why? It's a perfectly natural phenomenon and if it's the case her hormones might be..."

"Filter sweetheart, seriously please don't go there, I know it's a natural thing but it's still it's my mom we're talking about here."

"Sorry, take care of your mom, I can wait."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can, your family comes first and besides I'm also quite occupied here, but I thought I was supposed to organized our next date?"

"I said you I would let you pay for our next dinner, this ain't dinner."

"Alright then you shall call me when we can arrange this date?"

"I will, trust me."

"Jane?."Maura moaned.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to organize something special for every single date we have."

"I know but I want to , at least until the 10 th date." Jane teased just to test her reaction.

"I see : you're doing this only to impress me to get me into bed."

"Yeah totally, but for my defense you tempted me first."

"I don't know what you're referring to." Maura innocently replied deciding to playing along Jane's little game.

"Well, you clearly invited me to fantasize about you naked in your bath thub." Jane said as she was getting closer to her.

"I see, well I just wanted to make you uncomforable and to tease you."

"I know, don't worry I was only kidding, our dates will be special as long as they need to be: the first 10, 15 it doesn't matter. I just want each single moment we spend together to be special." Jane said as she cupped Maura's face with her right hand.

"That's adorable and you know that, I enjoy each single moment with you, Chinese food at your place would be as special as any other place as long as we are together."

"I know, don't worry we' ll have plenty of quiet evenings at home, please just let me impress you a bit before we enter into a couple routine."

"Couple?" Maura exclaimed as her heart almost burst out of her chest to the sound of that sweet word.

"Yeah, you know after a while you start to have a certain routine, things aren't as exciting as they were at, it's perfectly normal according to my mom."

" I know, I mean do you see us as a couple?"

"I don't know, we just started seeing each, but you know I'm not seeing anyone else are you?"

"Of course not, I want to be with you Jane." Maura said.

"So do I then I guess we're a couple or do you want to wait until the third date to use that word?"Jane said getting even closer to her.

"Ok then I should change my status on facebook." Maura joked

"Is Dr Isles making jokes now?"

"Well I certainly can be quite funny and even entertaining when I wish to be Detective."

"I know that, that's one of the things I love about you."

"I think you should probably go now." Maura said unable to keep her eyes away from Jane's lips

Jane knew that Maura was dying for her to kiss her, but she also wanted to respect her wish to wait even if she found that rule stupid. She also felt it was a good way to make things even more special, the wait would make it special.

"Yes you're right, I have those freaking reports to finish."Jane said slowing moving her lips to reach Maura's, only to slowly deviate her course as their lips almost touched .

"Enjoy your day Doctor." Jane whispered as she slowly and gently kissed Maura's neck.

"I ...I ...sure..."Maura tried to articulate as Jane walked away.

At that precise moment Maura's heart and entire was in fire her breath was short, she couldn't talk or even think straight and had to sit down to catch her thoughts:

_"My godness, the effect this woman has on me, almost like a vampire, I really hope it's going to work between us because, I'm so into her and I wouldn't be able to live without that feeling and without her."_

For the first time in her life, not only she felt loved and cared for but she also felt alive.

As she was in the elevator Jane couldn't help but thinking that she really enjoyed this teasing game, that was the second time she almost kissed Maura and she could clearly see and feel Maura's desire. This build up wasn't necessary but she really wanted to respect her wishes even if it was obvious that Maura wouldn't mind at all if she had kissed her this morning or even last night.  
For Jane it was important to show Maura that she respected her and what she wanted and her moral values and that she was willing to do anything for her .  
The teasing was just a way to show her that she was indeed attracted and even aroused by her and also to let Maura know that when she 's ready she would be ready as well.  
But was Jane she ready?

S**o what do you think?Why so much teasing..don't forget to review and tell me what you think about their little game?I'm also trying to insert some humor.**  
**Next chapter will be the second date and be prepare Jane is going to reveal some heavy stuff to Maura!**


	8. The second date: Revelations

**This chapter is quite special, Jane finally trusts Maura and tells her more about her insecurities...Enjoy!**

Chapter 8:

Second date: confessions.

After almost two days without hearing from Jane Maura started to feel concerned. She was wondering if Jane had decided to take a step back or if she was simply busy. She wrote her about 10 texts messages but never sent them and called her about 5 times but cancelled the calls before the first ring.

Maura was a scientist, she never made hypothesis, she 'd rather made assessment based on scientific proves, which always drove Jane crazy, but that's the way she likes things: She wouldn't do or say anything until she was absolutely sure. She would have never engaged in a romantic relationship with Jane and encouraged her to face her true feelings if she wasn't sure they were meant to be together, she wouldn't do that to Jane, she wouldn't ask her to trust with her heart and soul if she thought it might fail. She knew that Jane would never been able to handle it, if it were the case. Someone like Jane doesn't open up easily and when she does, it's a precious gift that shall not be broken or abused. That's why she didn't acted on her feelings until she was 100 % sure.

She wanted to help Jane so badly but she also knew she needed to let her figure things out on her own even if it broke her heart to see her struggling and doubting herself like that. But she knew she couldn't be to overwhelming or pressure her too much that's why she decided to let her make the first time.

After 2 long days her phone finally rang, it was Jane personal ring tone:

"Dr Isles speaking." Maura formally said not wanting to appear like she was desperately waiting waiting for Jane's phone call.

"It's me, how are you?" Jane said hoping Maura wasn't upset for not giving her any news for 2 days.

"Jane I'm sorry I didn't check my screen, how are you? How is your mom?"

"She's ok, you were right it's probably her menopause."

"I'm always right, haven't you learned that by now?"

"I know, I know. So I'm sorry for going MIA like that." Jane said hoping Maura would forgive you.

"Don't worry, you told me you would be busy for about two days, between your job and your mom, I understand."

"Thank you, anyway how long do you need to get ready?Don't answer to that, just get ready, I'm outside I'm waiting."

"OK, I will be right there, I missed you."

"I know, I missed you too, now go get ready for our second date." Jane ordered knowing that mentioning their second date would make Maura get ready faster.

As she was leaning against her car Jane tried to put her thoughts together:

_"Come on Jane, you can do this, you can trust her, for some reason you don't quite get yet she wants to be with you, apparently for the better or worse, you can trust her, she can help and besides she deserves to know, soon enough she will probably be sharing your bed and you don't wanna scare her with the nightmares. It's better and easier to tell her now when you're calm, focused and prepared rather at the middle of the night after having a nightmare. Yes Maura deserves to know what she's getting herself into, that way if she wants out she will able to do it now before things get into serious when a break up would be disastrous for both of us. Come one Jane who are you kidding?You're already both totally into each other, a break up even now after only would break her heart and yours in a millions pieces that nothing would be able to put back together,Come on Jane you can do it!"_ Jane said to herself as she was about to reveal her darkest secrets and thoughts to Maura.

"Hey gorgeous." Jane said as she saw Maura walking out the precinct and walking down the stairs as gracefully as a swan.

"Hey yourself, I really, really missed you." Maura said as she approached Jane to take her hand and gently kissed the top of it.

Of course Maura's first instinct was to jump into Jane's arms and kiss her, but of course it wouldn't have been an appropriate move, first because they haven't talked about going public or not and because the first kissed had to come from Jane.

"If you would please get in the car I'm taking you somewhere very special."

"Thank you ." Maura said as Jane hold the door for her.

"Are you sure you want to do this, I mean I have things I want to tell you, but it won't be easy for me to say them or for you to hear them." Jane confessed looking down.

"Jane, look at me, if you want to tell me things and if you feel like you're ready I'm here to listen and help, but don't do it because you think that's what I want, I can wait as long as it takes." Maura said cupping Jane's face with both her hands.

"Alright then but you need to put this on." Jane required as she handed a blind fold to her.

"Well I guess I need to trust you on this one." Maura said as she put the blind fold on.

"Yes, you do, don't worry we're not going far."

After about 20 minutes they arrived at what Jane considered at her safe place.

Jane helped Maura to get out the car and help her go inside.

"Are you ready?" Jane asked taking a deep breath.

"I am if you are." Maura replied still holding her girlfriend's hand.

"OK then." Jane said as she took the blind fold off Maura's eyes.

"Jane, are we where I think we are?"

"Yes, we're at the aquarium."

"This is beautiful, I love all the colors of the tropical fishes and the diversities of the species they have, when I come here I feel like the entire world fits and is represented in those tanks." Maura said her eyes wild opened.

"I know right?Well if I took you here it's for a good you mind if we sit down?" Jane offered pointing out a bench a few feet from them.

"Sure."

"Well I don't know where to start. After Hoyt attacked me, I was on medical leave for a ling time. I was physically fit but the department shrink didn't think I was ready to go back to work, so I was out of the field for about two months. I was so bored, spending my days in bed that I barely slept at night so as any insomniac, I started to watch cable, and I found myself enjoying watching the oceanic channel, those documentaries about whales, and dolphins and life in the oceans made me quieter and more relax. One day decided to come here, and that's when I started to feel better. I don't know but fishes and water have that effect on me, maybe it's the silence, the colors or this feeling of infinity but it helped, now I come here when I need to think or when I don't feel so well."

"This makes perfect sense." Maura said rubbing the tops of Jane's hand with her thumbs to relax her.

"What Hoyt did to me, I don't even have words to describe it, I 'm damaged Maura, for good, I mean what he did to my hands, that was painful, but I survived it, the worse part was what he said to me as I was down, bleeding out. I saw a lot during my 10 years on the job but I never even suspected someone could be that evil on purpose. He knows he's pure evil and that what he's doing is wrong but he enjoys it, torturing me physically and emotionally, that's why he didn't raped me, the emotional torture was good enough for him and he probably gets off at night thinking about how I cannot spend one night without dreaming about what he did to me and what he whispered at my ears as I was almost unconscious."

"I'm here, Jane, I'm not going anywhere, he can not hurt you anymore, he's in jail."

"He's still after me Maura, I know one day he's going to escape a second and come after me again. And in the mean time he has my psychologically."

"No he doesn't I'm here, things are going to be OK , I promise, if you comes out again, we'll face it together with Frost and Korsak , we will die before letting him touch you again."

"Exactly my point : I cannot put you at risk like that, this is between me and him. If you stay with me, you become his target : he might come after you and hurt you just to make me suffer."

"Jane relax, my job is dangerous, I'm a forensic medical examiner, I put bad guys away for a living, I've received numerous treats in my career and I'm still here, I will be fine don't worry."

"If he touches or even approaches you I will never be able to forgive myself, I know it."

"It won't happen, don't let him destroy you, you have to live your life and ignore him, don't let him rule your life."

"Easier said then done."

"Jane, you like it or not, I'm not going with there, we're in this together."

"Are you really willing to put your life in danger just to be with me?Is it worth it?Not to mentioned the nightmares that I have almost every night, is that the kind of life you want, being with someone that could get you killed or who has nightmares and flash backs almost every night?"

"Yes Jane that's what I want, it's worth it, being with you is worth taking a risk and you have nightmares? well I guess I will have to hold you tight to keep you from dreaming, that's not a bad deal, not a bad deal at all." Jane said as she slowly allowed her lip to approach Jane's.

This moment was a turning point in their relation ship: If Jane kisses Maura, it meant that she finally decided to take that leap of faith.

"Oh Maura..." Jane said as she...

**Yeah I know, you hate me, big cliffhanger :)**

**I don't know what happened with that chapter, I went on my computer saying, yeah let's write a few things down, and voila an hour and a half later this chapter was done!I'm really excited about this chapter that's why I'm posting it tonight, yeah 2 chapters in one day, you lucky readers :)**

**Please as always read and review and tell me what you think, Will Jane kiss Maura and seal their love?Or will she run away risking loosing Maura in the process?**


	9. Perfect first kiss

**Yeah I know guys, I kinda tortured you…Well I warned you that I like to tease, and be prepared when the sex will enter their relation ship I will tease you even more :) Anyway I listened to all your suggestions...**

Previously….

This moment was a turning point in their relationship: If Jane kisses Maura, it meant that she finally decided to take that leap of faith.

"Oh Maura..." Jane said as she...

Chapter 9: Perfect first kiss and night together.

"Oh Maura…"Jane said as she moved slowly towards Maura.

Their lips couldn't be more then a few millimeters from each other. They were so close that Maura could literally inhaled Jane's breath.

"It's ok, if you're not ready, you're not, I can wait." Maura murmured as she pressed her forehead against Jane's .

"I am, that's what's scaring me." Jane confessed.

"Then kiss me…" Maura almost begged.

"I think I'm in love with you…"Jane mumbled as she gently kissed Maura soft lips.

Suddenly it felt like the earth had just stop spinning, nothing could have stopped them from continuing, no earth quake or natural disaster could have taken them apart.

"And I know I am." Maura professed as she slowly opened her mouth to press her tongue against Jane's lips to ask for permission to enter her mouth. Permission Jane was more then happy to give her.

As their tongue slowly tangled for dominance Jane's arousal become more and more intense and also quite obvious to Maura.

After a few moments that seemed like eternity for both them Maura finally broke the kiss, slowly pulling out her tongue from Jane's mouth, gently biting her girlfriend's lips in the process.

"Shit." Jane said as she opened her eyes.

"Was it that bad?" Maura asked trying not to be offended.

"Oh no, it was perfect. Thank you." Jane said as she tenderly kissed Maura's forehead.

"It was indeed quite enjoyable. How do you feel about what just happened?" Maura prompted.

"This is how I feel." Jane replied as she took Maura's hand and press it against her chest.

"Your heart is beating so fast."

"10 more seconds and I would have went into cardiac arrest." Jane smirked.

"Good thing I'm a Doctor then." Maura joked.

"Yeah, please take just take me home now." Jane requested.

"Your home, or mine?" Maura prompted a bit lost.

"Yours, the only time when I don't have nightmare is when I sleep at your place with you next to me." Jane disclosed .

"Then that's where you're going to sleep tonight and every other night until the nightmares stop for good."

"You mean until the end of times?"

"If that's what it takes, come one let's go home." Maura strongly said as she stood up.

So Maura took Jane home, she drove Jane's car which was rare. As soon as they arrived Jane instinctively went upstairs to Maura's guest room.

"Jane, sweet heart where are you going?"

"Your guest room…"

"Not tonight, tonight you're sleeping in my bed with me."

"But…"

"There is no but, Even If I certainly appreciate the chivalry we're together now and we shall share my bed, it's our bed now." Maura said as she pulled Jane towards her bedroom.

"I won't fight you on this." Jane obliged exhausted.

"Let's found you something more comfortable to wear, and please take off your shoes this time." Maura ordered.

"Yes Mom." Jane smiled.

Maura came back a few minutes later with a new pair of pajamas for Jane.

"They're a bit long for me, should suit you perfectly, the bathroom is over there as you know please feel free to use it to change and take a shower, you will also find new toothbrush under the sink."

"Thank you." Jane said relieved that Maura didn't offered to change in front of her.

Jane decided that taking a shower was indeed a great idea.

Maura laid in bed unable to stop smiling.

_"Finally, we took a step further, and it was worth the wait, it was so passionate and gentle as the same time, just as I imagined and dreamed it. I don't know if it's her Italian blood but she's such a passionate kisser. Come on Maura you have to get rid of that image of Jane's tongue on your lips and inside your mouth hell. You have to learn to control your urges. This kiss was a big step for Jane, she finally trusts you and herself and starts to believe that you can help her and that she might be good enough for you, don't blow everything by showing to much sexual interest in her too soon. How I am supposed to do that?I want her, badly, I want her on top of me, under me, inside of me, oh God I just want her, her tongue, her fingers all over and inside my naked body." Jane fantasized._

"Fantasizing about me?" Jane said as she entered the bedroom.

"Absolutely not, I do not fantasize about you or any body else for that matter, now get your gorgeous body over here."

"See, you can't get enough of me, my hot sexy body.. you need to touch it, you just can't help it."

"You're right I feel the urgent need to hold you against me."

"Alright then, you wishes are orders to me." Jane said she crawled into me next to her girlfriend.

"Come closer . " Maura said as she pulled Jane closer to her.

Their two bodies were now touching : Jane was on her left side against Maura, her right arms on Maura's belly and her head on her chest. Maura's right arms was around Jane's should and her left hand was laying on Jane's arm.

"Good night, my dear Detective." Maura whispered as she kissed the back of Jane's head.

"Good night Doctor." Jane moaned.

It was only 6 o'clock but Jane fell asleep quickly, exhausted by today's event. They didn't talk after the goodnight kiss . Maura actually didn't sleep at all. Of course she had suspicions regarding Jane's sleep deprivation as she saw her tired even irritated on multiple occasions but never dare to ask her about it. She knew to well that Jane hated when Maura tried to diagnose people. So she waited until she was ready to open up.

Maura couldn't help but thinking that Jane finally opened up because she trusted her and because she finally admitted to herself she needed help but probably because she wanted to give her a chance to back off. She found it heart breaking that Jane would expect her to leave her if she told her about her nightmares and her "weakness" . She figured Jane thought that she was attracted to her "kick ass cop" side and not to " the weak, terrified by a serial killer" side of her. This wasn't how Maura felt, she loved Jane no matter what and despite of her fears and potential weaknesses, actually she didn't consider her as being weak, the fact that she confessed to her tonight proved that she was indeed the strongest person she had ever met. Her goal from now on would be to help Jane see that : That she loved her no matter what and also that she's wasn't remotely damaged or broken.

The next morning Maura woke up to an empty bed.

_"Well done Dr Isles you told her you loved her and now she's gone, you scared her, damn it!_" Maura said to herself hoping that Jane was just making breakfast but unwilling to open her eyes on an empty bed.

"You can open your eyes now, I'm here." Jane whispered as she gently kissed Maura's lips.

"Hey you." Maura's moaned unable to hide her happiness.

"You thought I left, right?" Jane prompted as she leaned over to give her girlfriend another reassuring kiss.

"Yes, you weren't in bed with me so I assumed…"

"You assumed I woke up regretting last night and ran off?"

"A bit, I apologize."

"No need to, I was just making you breakfast." Jane said pointing Maura's night table .

"Oh Jane, you're adorable, I could get used to that, I mean waking up next to you every morning and you treating me like a princess ."Maura said, starving from skipping dinner last night.

"You better, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, we're together now and I want things to stay that way. And I intend to treat you as deserve to be like a princess"

"That's sweet and I don't see any reason to try keep you from executing your plans . Shall we eat now?"

"Yes." Jane laughed jumping in bed next to her gorgeous girlfriend.

**Alright guys, what do you think?Things shouldn't be so tensed for the next few chapters, Maura is going to fight to control her sexual urges and Jane will try to feel ready for that but it won't be easy. She will also start to act more and more romantically and treat Maura like a little princess (remember I opened that door during their first date) she 's going to take more and more control over their relationship and feel more confident in her ability to make her happy.**

**I have a question for you guys: should they come out to their team? I might have a "coming out "chapter in mind.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Maura and Jane have a serious talk about the " I think I'm in love with you" thing :) Should be interesting right?**

**ps: I was expecting more feedback on Jane's confession, I mean she opened her heart about Hoyt and I'd love you to tell me what you thought of that...**


	10. Quiet day in bed

**Thank you guys and girls for the reviews, so This is a new chapter, important one, romantic, with a bit of humour as well, perfect mix, in my humble opinion. I know you like POV's so I managed to put both Maura's and Jane's POV's in this one...**

Chapter 10:

Quiet day in bed:

" Thank you God for breakfast." Maura moaned as she took a bit of the waffles Jane made especially for her.

"I 'm sorry I made you skipped dinner last night." Jane apologized as she watches her girlfriend enjoying her home made waffles.

" It's ok it was worth it, these waffles are spectacular."

" Yeah, my mom would be proud, at least something I actually learned from her. And you're right last night was definitely worth skipping a meal. Not to mentioned I haven't slept that well in years, thank you."

"You're welcome, I told you I would make the nightmares go away."

"I know, why do you always have to be right?"

Maura didn't reply, she obviously had something on her mind.

"I know what you're thinking." Jane said snapping her fingers in front on Maura trying to get her attention.

"You do?" Maura replied as a way of daring Jane to guess.

"Yes, you're thinking that Bass must be starving but you're way to well educated and polite to jump out of bed to go heck on him."

" God how do you do that?" Maura asked surprised by also amazed that Jane knew her so well.

" I just know that feeding him is the first thing you do when you wake up, don't worry he's fed, I even and that my dear is going to cost you, I even tried to established physical contact with him, he actually tried to follow me around but he's damn slow. And don't worry about Jo either my mom has him."

" You will never cease to amaze and surprise me, and again I told you Bass likes you."

"I don't think he trusts me yet, he probably just follows me around to check If I'm not a intruder."

" Well as you mentioned the other day tortoise are quite territorial and possessive. But I certainly appreciate the effort."

"Yeah, speaking about him I called the station and your office and told them Bass was sick and that you needed help to take care of him."

" No you didn't ."

" No, you're right I didn't', but I was tempted but I told them you got food poisoning and that you were miserable and that you needed my assistance."

"So we can stay in bed all day?"

"Yes." Jane said expecting Maura to sermon her for lying like that.

"Well I certainly do not like to miss work especially under false excuses and I certainly do not caution lies, but I appreciate the gesture and I'm happy you called in sick for both of us." Maura said rewarding Jane with another kiss.

After breaking Maura laid down and turn on her side and it didn't took much time for Jane to wrap herself around her.

"What are you thinking about?" Jane asked kissing Maura's neck .

"Nothing, I think I might have eaten too much waffles, my stomach is fairly small due to my extensive diet." Maura said trying to avoid Jane's look.

Something was wrong, Jane knew it, she could feel it. This was the first real relationship she ever had, at least the first one that truly matter, but due to her lack of experience she didn't really know what to do. Should she insist and push her into telling her what was wrong? She couldn't do that, when she needed time to think Maura gave it to her, twice : once after the elevator incident and then after their first date. She knew it must have been torture for her to restrain herself from calling her for two days. But she did it, because she respected her privacy and her desire and need of space. But on the other hand if didn't ask her it could indicate that she didn't care, that she didn't even see something was wrong.

_"Come on Jane stop over analyzing things like that, jus talk to her."_ Jane said to herself gathering her courage.

"Come on , not only you can't lie but you can't hide your feelings either. Talk to me."

" I'm sorry, don't worry I'm fine, I'm happy here with you."

" Don't be sorry, look I know I freaked out on you when you confronted me and tried to help me face my feelings and now you're hesitant to tell me how you feel because you think I might feel overwhelmed . I'm sorry for what I did, it won't happen again. I'm scared to death? Yes I'm, but I will never push you away and hurt you again, never, you hear me? We're together now and I'm here to stay. I'm willing to accept your help and I will do everything in my power to make you happy and to give you everything you could hope for and deserve in life. Please trust me when I say I will do what ever it takes to make it up to you even if it's the last thing I ever do."

" I do trust you and you don't have to make it up to me, the only thing I want in life is to be with you." Maura replied finally turning around to face Jane.

"Then , I'm giving myself to you, heart , body and soul . Don't be scared to tell how you feel and what you're thinking, please."

" Alright , I was thinking about what you told me before you kissed me." Maura finally admitted.

"You mean when I said I thought I was in love with you?"

"Yes". Maura said biting her lips

" Go on ask me anything you want, what ever you want to know I will reply truthfully."

"Do you still mean it or was it or did you just say that the heat of the moment?" Maura dropped as she prepared herself for the worse.

"Well, it's a good thing you've asked me because I would like to recant my statement."

"Oh I see, it's ok, I understand, adrenaline can sometime make us say or do think we don't mean." Maura stated .

"Let me finish, I don't think I'm in love with you anymore, I know I am." Jane confessed as she look Jane straight in in the eyes.

"Oh Jane, you scared me for one minute, don't ever do that again." Maura said pushing Jane's shoulder as a way of showing her relief.

" Sorry, It was quite tempting, you know I like to tease you, you're beautiful when you're insecure."

"I'm sure I can find another facial expression that makes me beautiful to your eyes without giving me a heart attack."

"Yeah, ok I won't do it again, I promise."

"OK, I trust you, and I love you too."

" I know, so any ideas how we could occupy our day?"

" Well considering you're the one who called in sick for both of us, I was hoping you had plans and besides you told me you wanted to take care of me, here's you chance Detective."

"Alright, I'll come up with something, but for now, how about we both turn our cells off and we just spend the morning in bed?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good." Jane agreed holding her as close as she could.

_"How does she expect me to spend the day with her so close to me, in bed none the less and only a few clothes on. No Maura you are not fantasizing about ripping them off… She's torturing me and she knows it, she 's well aware of how aroused and excited she makes me, but she still holds me so close to her that I'm sure she can feel my heart beating faster and faster. This woman is a vampire, has to be I see no other explanation that could explain the power she has over me." Maura fantasizeed._

**Told you I was a dead romantic, didn't I?**

**I'm wondering if I didn't make Jane said too much, I mean I know I said that once she accepts her feeling and feels more confident she would be 100% into the relation ship but maybe it was too much to fast , I just felt like making her tell her she loved her, it sounded appropriate (the romantic part of me wanted them to wait for their first time but I don't know….)what do you soon ,are thing going too fast.**

**About the coming out, yeah I'm going to wait.**

**Oh and yes Maura is , I would be too if Jane( or Angie for that matter) was in my bed :)**


	11. The Sex Talk

**hey guys, thanks again for the reviews, you just rockkkkkkkkkkkk!**

**So a lot of you guys seem to want them to have sex right now! You either want Jane to be ready soon or Maura to break her own rule and jump Jane's bones. Well too bad it's not going to happen yet…things are not that easy in life or in my stories :) there are things I want to explore before they make love, sorry…(or maybe I'll just wait until I reach 100 reviews! ) I want this to be perfect and special.**

**Anyway as I like to satisfy you guys this chapter is quite sexual, not in actions but our 2 girls have a serious sex talk!**

**ps : No, waffles in bed can't be considered as a date!**

**I also notice you like Jane and bass together so I will also develop that "relationship."**

Previously:

_"How does she expect me to spend the day with her so close to me, in bed none the less and only a few clothes on._

_No Maura you are not fantasizing about ripping them off… She's torturing me and she knows it, she 's well aware of how_

_aroused and excited she makes me, but she still holds me so close to her that I'm sure she can feel my heart beating faster and faster._

_This woman is a vampire, has to be I see no other explanation that could explain the power she has over me." Maura fantasized._

Chapter 11:

Sex talk:

"What did you just say?" Jane mumbled half asleep.

"I didn't say anything." Maura replied shocked and scared that she might have been thinking out loud.

" Alright then you must have been thinking quiet loud, because I swear I heard you say something."

"I was indeed meditating." Maura lied.

"Really?Don't you feel relaxed enough in my arms?" Jane asked trying not to be offended.

"Yes I do feel quite comfortable and relaxed in your arms, it's just I'm a bit tensed I suppose." Maura lied again starching her arms.

" I think I have the perfect remedy for that." Jane murmured as she started to kiss Maura's neck all the way to her collar bone, softly sliding her tongue on her Girlfriend's skin in the process.

"That is exactly what makes me nervous ." Maura confessed as she pushed Jane away.

"I make you nervous and tensed?" Jane asked surprised.

" Yes, you do..." Maura replied a bit embarrassed.

"Hey sweetheart, look at me, there is nothing to be nervous about ok? Everything is going to be ok." Jane said as she tried to reach out to her girlfriend that was now sitting on her bed .

" I know things are going to be ok, I'm happy with you, I truly Am."

"So what's wrong then?"

"Nothing is wrong, it's just being so close to you, being in your arms, kissing you, touching you, feeling your breath on my skin is harder then I had anticipated it." Maura sighed.

" You mean that it's hard because you're not physically attracted to me?"

" No It's quite the opposite : it's hard because I'm madly, intensely attracted to you and that where the problem is."

"I thought you had no issues being attracted to women?" Jane asked trying not to ask too much information at the same time . She could see how confused Maura was and she wanted to understand but she didn't want to push her too hard.

"I don't, It's just being in bed with you like that is extremely challenging for me, you don't know the effect you have on me."

"I think I'm starting to see it."

" It's hard Jane, I know you need time, and I understand that you're not ready to engage in a sexual relationship with me and I'm willing to wait but I can't help it : you drive me crazy."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was teasing you that much, I just feel so excited and I like these new sensations I'm experiencing with you. I never felt anything like this before, I can't stop thinking about kissing you, exploring you, but you're right I'm not ready to make love to you yet . I apologize my attitude is unfair to you." Jane said sitting on the side of Maura's bed.

"Oh sweet heart, don't apologize, I know how you feel and how overwhelming it is because I feel the same, expect that I actually feel ready for it."

"How about your 10 dates rules?"

"After thinking about it I can assess that there is no need for me to wait that extended period of time to let you make love to me, you already know me more then anybody ever has and I know you well as well. We're almost like an old couple." Maura joked seeing that Jane was starting to feel insecure again.

" I agree, everybody we know think we've been secretly dating for ages."

"I know."

"Look Maura, I'm sorry, I told you I'm broken, I just can't ..."

"What? what is it that you think you cannot do?"

"I can't let you see me like this ,all broken. If we make love and I let myself go 100% you will see how broken I am. And you deserve better : you deserve a girlfriend who can let herself go 100% in your arms and also who's not as damaged as I am, I'm not that person yet, but I know with your help I will be soon."

"I understand, and I will wait until you're ready, in the mean time feel free to explore me all you want." Maura said as she sat behind Jane wrapping her arms around her to keep her from leaving.

Maura decided not to tell Jane that she wasn't broken in her eyes, she told her that many times already and she didn't want to be redondant. Jane felt broken, maybe she needed to feel like this , maybe she needed to feel like crap and fight hard to get better. Maybe the best thing she could do was to accept how Jane felt about herself and let her do things her own way instead of just contradicting her.

"That is not fair to you, I like the idea of playing seduction games, that way I can learn more where you like me to touch you and how you like me to touch you but this would terribly unfair , I would be playing with your desires."

"You can play with me all you want Jane." Maura offered as she kissed the back on Jane's neck.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve a girlfriend like you."

"You're you and you're great person, you're a cop , you save lives, I think that's a good reason why God put me on you path."

" Good answer." Jane smiled as she turned around and passionately kissed her gorgeous and perfect lover.

" Feeling much better I see."

" Yes I do. Thank you for this, I promise I will do my best not to drive you too crazy."

"Don't worry I can restrain my hormones and desires until you're ready, now come back to bed." Maura said pulling Jane back in her bed.

" Alright I won't fight you on this. You know it's not that I don't won't to make love to you, I really do, I'm so attracted to you and when we kissed I'm so excited, aroused even, but I'm just not ready for that yet."

"I understand, take your time, when you're ready I will be as well don't worry, you won't have to ask me, you will only have to show me ok?"

" I guess I feel comfortable enough with you to be able to make my move when I feel ready for it. But for now on I have no idea what I'm doing and I want things to be perfect for our first night, I want to be in control and know what I'm actually doing to be sure to satisfy you"

"I know you will don't worry , if you can get me that excited by only kissing me on the neck, I cannot see how you could fail making me climaxing . But I'm a scientist and I know that this kind of thing can require extensive research and I understand your need to explore things slowly . But again your technique is already quite appealing and I'm sure it you will improve your skill quite rapidly. That's why after many consideration I agree to let you experiment on me even if it's frustrating."

"Thank you, babe." Jane said as she laid her head on Maura's chest. She could hear her heart bit fast, it was beating for her and that was the best sensation she ever experienced in her life.

**Positive points : Jane is accepting Maura's help and she's willing to fight to be the partner that Maura deserves (even if she already is in Maura's eyes.) And Maura lets Jane do things her own way and I think that will help her self confidence.**

**Negative point : Once again Maura gets to be patient and understanding while Jane gets to experiment on her and drives her crazy! Yeah that is not fair. I don't know where that " experimenting idea" came from but I find it quite logical, I mean maybe not at their ages and considering that none of them are virgins but we all experience with our first partner : we start kissing first, then we touch through the clothes then under the clothes…and so on…. You know , so for me it made perfect sense that Jane wouldn't be able to have sex directly. Not to mentioned she's scared of letting herself go 100% and to show her "Damaged side" to Maura by doing that. Exploring step by step might give her the confidence she needs before finally letting go 100%, what do you think?Tell me if things are getting to complicated and if you can't follow me on this :)**

**next chapter: Maura will share some stuff as weel(childhood memories among other things)**


	12. Sharing memories

**First of all, thanks to darkembedagger who agreed to be my beta! thank you for doing this for me!Please go on her profile and check her great story...**

**Good news guys, I'm currently working on the "sex" chapter…Don't get your hopes up; it doesn't mean you will have it anytime soon!**

**I love your feedback, they mean a lot to me.**

**This chapter is a bit different, I think it's time for Maura to share some of her fears and some of her past as well. You know how I told you I pictured Jane well I think it's time for her to reveal her real personality… The insecure part is interesting but it's not how I want to write her for the rest of the story, I'm not saying she won't have doubts in the future, but she's really starting to give herself to Maura and take care of her…**

Tell me what you think!

Chapter 12:

Sharing memories.

Maura and Jane spent the morning in bed cuddling. Jane couldn't stop marveling at Maura's beauty: She was probably the most beautiful woman Jane had ever met.

_What have I ever done to deserve someone so perfect? She's the most caring, intelligent, educated woman I have ever met and for some reason I can't quite understand she wants to be with me? Of all the smart, gorgeous men and women she could be with, she chose me: an ordinary cop. Come on Rizzoli, you cannot screw this up, this is your chance._

"You know, I kinda like your house." Jane stated.

"Really? If I can recall properly you said it looked like a big castle. A cold one." Maura scoffed.

"I know what I said and I'm sorry. It's true, it's a bit big for me but spending time here with you, I'm starting to like it." Jane apologized, combing her fingers through Maura's hair.

"Well I'm glad you do because I'm not moving out, my parents gave me this house as a graduation present when I finished medical school." Maura explained.

"Wow, that's such a great present. My parents gave me a coffee table." Jane smiled sheepishly.

"And I love that coffee table, it's such a more personal gift then an empty house with no furniture."

"I agree it has character, you know I was just moving into my apartment, working hard and I had no time to shop for furniture so my parents thought it would be a good start. I'm sure your parents meant well. Were they there at your graduation?" Jane asked, hoping that they were. She couldn't bear the thought that her parents wouldn't have been there for the most important day of their daughter's life so far.

"Actually they were. I remember receiving a bouquet of flowers that morning along with a congratulations card. I was really touched that they actually remember I was graduating and then I realized that if they send me a bouquet it was because they wouldn't be here for the ceremony. I was disappointed, even hurt but I understood they must have had more important business to attend to."

"More important than their daughter's graduation?" Jane groaned, already hating who she considered to be her future in laws.

"Yes. You know my parents travelled a lot when I was a kid and when I was ten, I was sent to boarding school. Well, I remember sending them the brochure. I understood they were important people with important responsibilities that were far more urgent than me. I didn't ask for much as a kid and I was quite content with the little they gave me. They're not bad parents; they always made sure I received the best things in life: I went to the best schools, I was taken care of by the best nannies, and they made sure I opened my heart to the world, to traveling, to the arts, to foreign cultures… But they were just busy with their lives. My dad was a professor, and he would travel the world to give lectures and my mom came from a very wealthy family so she had a lot of charities and social events she had to attend. And of course they were so in love and so into each other that all together, they barely had time for me. But It was ok, I wasn't abused or anything, I consider myself as privileged." Maura confessed a tear streaming down her cheek.

"Oh sweetheart, I understand, but you had the right to ask for more. There's nothing wrong with that. You know money isn't everything, a child needs love, to be cuddled, and attention, to be taken care of, you know." Jane said as she wiped the tear off Maura's cheek.

"I know and I had nannies, so I wasn't totally lacking affection you know. They always treated me like their own daughter and like a little princess: they would feed me, cuddle me, read me stories at night, and take me to school. Some kids grow up with no care taker at all, so I was lucky in a way. Anyway I remember going on stage to make my speech and I saw my mom and dad. I almost lost my concentration, but I managed to get through it and at the end of the ceremony, my mom hugged me and told me she was proud of me and I cried. It was the most intense memory I have with my mother. You know, I worked really hard to graduate at the top of my class so that they would be proud of me. I always tried not to be an embarrassment for them and honor to my family's name."

"That's a sweet memory. I'm sure they are both very proud of you. I mean, you're the Chief Medical Examiner. You are a world class Forensic Pathologic. I'm sure they're proud and that you could never embarrass them, even if they don't say it."

"I know. How about when you graduated from the academy? Were your parents there?" Maura asked trying to change the subject. She didn't want Jane to pity her. And besides, she felt it was inappropriate to complain considering she grew up in a wealthy family and received everything money could buy. But on the other hand, Jane was right. Money wasn't everything. But now things were different; she had Jane in her life and she knew she would never have to worry about loneliness or lack of affection ever again, and that was the best feeling in the world.

"Of course they were. Or should I say 'unfortunately' they were...?"

"Why would you say that?" Maura prompted, unable to imagine why Jane wouldn't want her parents to be there.

"Well my mom as you know is, well very Italian and loud so when my name was called she just stood up and started screaming my name: yelling "that's my daughter!" Even pop was embarrassed."

"As weird as this might sound, I can easily picture your mom standing and applauding."

"That's exactly what happened, I was a bit embarrassed at first but you know, they love me and they always support me and my brother, that's what a family is for."

"I'm sure your family was there for every school play, every softball game, every small or big event in your life."

"Yeah, they were. My dad always worked hard to provide for us and make sure we had everything we needed, but he always managed to come to see me at my softball games. I remember after games, we usually went to get pizza and ice cream. It was fun. I had a very happy childhood, different from yours but happy."

"I like your family. They're good people, very caring and strong."

"And crazy, but every family has its problems right? I always complain about how my mom is always so nosy but when I hear you telling me how your parents neglected you, I think I' m actually lucky. You know they love you too."

"They do?"

"Yeah. At first they thought you were a little odd, but then they got to know you and they see the good friend you are to me and you make them laugh when you google talk."

"I'm happy to be a source of amusement for them." Maura joked.

Maura realized that Jane's family was the family she has always wanted: warm, affectionate, present, and loud. She always promised herself that when the time comes for her to have a child she will be there for that kid. She won't let them be raised by nannies or send them to boarding school.

"Hey, don't be sad. I'm your family. You and me, we are a family now, and I'm not going anywhere." Jane murmured soothingly seeing that Maura was once again lost in her own thoughts.

"That's sweet." Maura replied.

"And as insane as this might be, well my family is also your family now. Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize! I couldn't dream about a better family in law."

"In law?"

"Yes, that's how you call the family of the person you're seeing."

"I know, it's just seems so formal and official." Jane smirked.

"I know. Sorry, I'm jumping ahead of my self...We still haven't gone public with our relationship." Maura panicked.

"You're not. I told you I'm in this relationship for the long run. I'm not going anywhere and I'm sure my family will be thrilled that we're together: they can see how good an influence you are on me and that you're helping me a lot ..."

"Are you sure they will accept that you're with a woman?"

"Well my dad won't care. My mom will probably go crazy at first, asking me what she did wrong when she raised me. She will ask herself if she loved and cuddled me enough, if she should have made me take ballet lesson instead of soccer and softball...but after a while she will get used to it and besides she already loves you…Actually I know for a fact that she sometimes wishes I was a bit more like you."

"Really?" Maura asked, accepting the compliment.

"Yes she always says: why do you have to wear men clothes, can't you wear more feminine clothes, like your friend Maura? She certainly has good taste, and she has good manners too, you could learn a thing or two from her."

"Thank you for trying to reassure me, I'm actually flattered that your mom sees me as a good influence. I do feel a bit nervous about entering your family, but we already know each other and I feel comfortable being with them."

"Are you sure you want to become a member of the Rizzoli clan? Once you're in, there is no way out. I hope you realize that."

"I'm well aware of that. And I'm willing to join your family if they want and accept me, but I do have to admit that for now, I'm fully satisfied just being with you with nobody aware of our relationship."

"The secrecy makes things more exciting?"

"Yes it does and besides, you're right: your family can be overwhelming and I'm not willing to share you with them yet."

"Once they know about us and process the information, you will have to go there every Sunday for lunch and maybe twice a week for dinner. I want to have you all for myself and spend all my free time with you..."

"I couldn't agree more, Detective…"

"How about your parents? Will I meet them at some point?"

"Trust me, you don't want that."

"Why, do you think they would give me a hard time?"

"Well I'm sure they won't mind that I'm in love with a woman, my parents are quite liberated actually but lets just say that they expect me to marry someone…"

"From your social class?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. It sounds so pretentious and discriminatory but they raised me to marry well and give an heir to the family, you know, they're disappointed enough that I'm not into the family business…"

"Well, I think that we have different definitions of marrying well: to me marrying well is marrying someone who loves you and respect you and gives their heart and soul and for them it's someone with money and good blood."

"Yes." Maura said sheepishly.

"Well then they might not like me at first… But I hope that with time they will see that I make you happy and that I will always do everything in my power to make you happy. I hope they will see that I have so much more than money to give you. And about that heir thing, that can be arranged."

"What did you just say?"

"Well if what they worry about is your family name disappearing and all they need is a grandchild, we'll give them one."

"Are you saying that you're considering having a child with me?"

"Yeah, why not? Well I'd rather have two actually, you're an only child, and you told me you were quite lonely as a child and I loved having someone to play with, most of the time. It's fun and I like being a role model to at least one person."

"Oh Jane I don't know what to say… I just…"

"Never thought I would be the marrying and having kids type?"

"Yes, and I apologize for making such presumptions."

"Don't apologize, I told you I will give you everything you want. If you want kids, then we'll have kids. If you don't, we won't. I know I will be happy with you, with or without kids, as long as we are together. We're a family anyway."

"Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For being you and giving me a family already..."

Jane realized something that she only suspected before: as rich and privileged Maura was, she was also very lonely and insecure. She couldn't understand how a ten year old girl could think that her parents have better things to do then taking care of her. She realized Maura was damaged, in her own way. She knew she needed someone to be there for her, to give her attention and support and she knew she could be that person.

She also realized that her parents might be an obstacle in their relationship. Maura seemed to care a lot about what her parents thought of her. Jane knew that she would never chose her parents over her and would never leave her if her parents ask her to but it was important for Maura to have their approval and blessing.

Jane wasn't very happy at the idea that she would have to please her parents and try to fit into their world, but it was the least she could do for Maura, after everything she had done for her and given her, she would do everything to make her parents accept her.

**So guys what do you think? I'm sure you didn't expect Jane to talk about having kids, so soon but it makes sense in the conversation. It's funny when I'm writing my svu story I'm always stuck, it took me 50 chapter to have them married and I know it will take me another 50 to make Alex and Liv have kids, but here things are going more naturally and smoothly and I have no issues to make things happen fast…**


	13. Planning the future

**Ok this chapter is a very serious one. I just wanted them to talk about the whole "Kid" thing before going on the 3rd date date and as I don't like long chapters I figured it was a good idea to slip it in two.**  
**Yes they talk a lot about their feelings, they're women, get over it guys!**

Chapter 13:

Planning the future :

"Would you like care for some lunch? I'm starving." Maura offered.

"Yes, I can hear that." Jane said placing her hand on Maura's screaming stomach.

"If I recall properly you made me skip dinner last night." Maura teased.

"Why do I feel I'm never going to see the end of it?" Jane complained.

"Well I have basics needs Detective, that is all."

"And as your girlfriend It's my duty to make sure your needs are covered, come on, Let's go downstairs and order some thai,or we can also eat in bed ... " Jane asked knowing what Maura would say.

"Jane, how can I say this delicately without hurting your feelings : We are not eating in bed, except breakfast. The bedroom isn't the place to eat."

"I know, I was kidding, let's go downstairs, I think I can herr Bass calling for his mom."

"Moms, he has two mom now" Maura joked jumping out of bed.

"Well he also has a little sister, we should organize a play date with Jo. If I spend a lot of time here, I don't want to leave her alone or with my mom you know. Don't want her to feel neglect or anything."

"I know, you should bring her sometimes." Maura offered.

"Alright, that sounds like a date."

They went downstairs and Maura head straight to the kitchen counter where she usually put her take out menus.

"Here are some take out menus, pick one you want, surprise me." Maura said handling the menus to Jane.

After about 5 minutes of looking Jane made up her mind and ordered them some thai food.

"Should be here in 30 minutes." Jane said wrapping her arms around Maura's waist.

"Ok. I'm not that hungry, I can wait." Maura sighed not really paying attention to what Jane was saying.

Her mind was else where, of course she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Jane , get married and have kids with her but she didn't know if she would be a good mom, she knew Jane would be, she was so caring and gentle and she knew how to talk to people, Maura on the other hand was socially disabled at least that's how she considered herself but she wanted to make Jane happy and if Jane wanted a child in the future she will give her one.

"Does it ever hurt?"

"What?"

"Your brain? I mean I feel like you spend your days thinking. Come on , we have the day off, stop thinking about what ever you're thinking and enjoy yourself." Jane said as she slowly kissed the back of Maura's neck.

"I know I'm sorry, I'm with you, what were you saying?"

"Nothing. What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about what you said, about us having kids."

"And?"

" Do you really want to have kids with me?" Maura asked turning around to face Jane.

She needed to look her in the eyes when she answers her. With most people Maura would just analyze their facial movements as they talked to her, to see if they were telling the truth. With Jane she didn't need to do that , first she knew Jane would never lie to her and second if she wanted to know how Jane felt she just needed to look straight into her big brown eyes.

"Of course I meant what I said. We just started dating and I sure don't want to share you, I want us to enjoy being together for a while before having kids you know. But yes I do want to start a family with you someday when we both feel we're ready for that if we both decide that's what we want. Oh my God Am I scaring you by talking of having kids after only two dates?" Jane asked worried.

At first Jane doubted herself but even if she tried to deny her feelings for Maura she never doubted them : she always knew from the first minute she saw her that she would love her for the rest of her life. It took her time to accept that and to act on her feelings but now she was confident about her feelings and about her feelings, so confident that she actually forgot that Maura as strong and reassuring as she was might also have fears.

"No, don't say that we both know our relationship is far more advanced then it would be for two normal people after only two dates. I have no doubts about how I feel about you, I just I don't know if I will ever be able to give you a child, that's all ." Maura confessed looking down at her feet.

"You mean, do you have health issues? Because if you do, we'll adopt, it's not a problem. I won't have any DNA in common with the child anyway, so adopting won't make a difference, I will love him or her just the same, as if he or her was my own flesh and blood."

"I know you will, So do you actually expect me to carry the child?"

"Well I told you I would be the guy so yes. And besides my job is way to dangerous for me to get pregnant. I wouldn't want to risk loosing our child. And besides I know you're going to be so gorgeous pregnant, probably full of hormones and driving me crazy but so hot .." Jane said her hand on Maura's belly imagining her pregnant.

"I see. It makes sense, my job is by far less dangerous then yours, you're right. Don't worry I'm perfectly healthy and fit to carry a child, I just don't know If I would be a good mom. I didn't have the best example at home." Maura sighed.

"Don't say that, you're the most caring and warm woman I know. You're not your mom, I know for a fact that you won't neglect our child, and that you will never consider sending him or her to boarding school."

" I guess we all have our insecurities after all."

"Yes we do, but I will help you with them just like you're helping me with mine. We help each other, that 's what couple do, I promise I will never let you down, you know that right?" Jane whispered kissing Maura's forehead.

"Yes, I know you're a very strong person and that you will always be here to help and support me, some how that makes me feel more confident on my ability to be a good mom, knowing that I'll get to share that experience with you "

" Look at me babe, everything is going to be ok. How about we wait until the time is right to talk about having kids? Before I met you I never thought I would ever be in a serious relationship, I never wanted one actually and I also never considered having kids, but you changed all that. Would I consider having kids with you?Yes without a doubt, but if you don't want to have any I will be fine. I don't have my maternal instincts and hormones begging me for a child. The only thing I need is to be with you, and if we don't have kids then I will be more then happy to spend the rest of my life with you, only you. I kinda love our symbiotic relationship and I'm sure not having kids won't create any void in our lives. But let's talk about it when the times come ok?But for now how about we worry about lunch and about our third date." Jane said pulling Maura even closer to her.

" Yes, thank you, and don't worry I do want to have kids, anyway, where are you taking me? it's going to be really hard for you to beat the first two."

"Well the first one was great but the second one was weird, I'm sorry."

"Don't say that, it was very thoughtful of you. You took me to your secret safe place and you shared something really personal with me, that means the world to me. I can only imagine how hard that must have been for you, I mean opening up."

"It was but I figured that you needed to know the real me, I didn't want you to be with me with that idea that I'm a strong fearless cop, when I'm... "

"Listen to me Jane, you're not weak, you're the strongest person I know and besides I'm not with you because you're strong and because you can virtually kill someone with your bare hands, but because you're the most caring, loving person I know and I do love you with your weaknesses and fears, ok?"

"Alright, so where are you taking me?" Jane asked trying to avoid the subject.

"OH, I see, I'm to organize our third date?"

"Well, if you have a problem with that, I will find something nice, but I figured you would want to do it this time."

"Yes, not that I don't like the idea of you treating me again, I want to treat you this time, don't worry we'll do something fun."

"As long as it doesn't require that I wear a dress or heel, I'm good."

"Then you will be please, shall we say tonight?"

"You got yourself a date Doctor Isles.."

**So guys, next chapter Maura will take Jane some place fun meaning not opera, no museum or art exhibit Where do you think she should take her?My first thought was the shooting range it seems a bit extreme lol .**  
**Ps : what do you think about skipping a few months :Let say 3 months?Maybe it could be a coming out to Jane's family chapter?And maybe a romantic week end with a lot of steamy sex could follow...I don't know, just asking you guys...:)**


	14. The third date

Chapter 14:

The third date:

About 30 minutes later Maura heard the door bell:

" This must be our lunch." Maura said as she reached to her purse.

"I got this." Jane stated as she took her wallet of her back pocket.

"Ok.I will set up the table." Maura replied knowing to well not to fight Jane when it came to money.

"I never thanked you for washing my clothes last night." Jane remarked putting the take out bags on the table.

"It's alright I had a laundry to do anyway."

"You actually do your own laundry?You don't have a maid to do that?" Jane bantered.

"Yes I do but she comes 3 times a week and when I need to do a laundry I'm perfectly capable to do it myself." Maura stated.

"I know sweetheart, I was teasing you, I know you're very capable and independent, it's just you were raised with people doing so many things for you."

"You're right, but I remember as a child spending a lot of time with our maid . I would follow her around even when she was cleaning so when I was old enough she said: If you're going to follow me like that you might as well help me. It was quite enjoyable for me because it gave me a sense of responsibility and I wasn't alone all day long, you know, we had a lot of fun, then when I was older she taught me to cook." Maura remembered.

"You still see her sometimes?" Jane prompted.

"I do when I see my parents, She's about 50 now so she still work for my family."

"She must have been young when you were a child."

"She came work for us when I was 5 , she was 20."

"I see your parents are very faithful employers."

"Yes, she's a part of the family as much as our gardeners or our accountant. Our parents don't trust easily so when they find sometime that they can trust they don't let him or her go easily and unlike must wealthy people they treat our employee fairly, they're good people."

"I know sweetheart, I know."

After lunch Maura and Jane just laid on the couch and relax watching TV.

Around 6 pm Maura decided it was time to go for their date.

"I think it's time for us to go, I just need to change clothes and we can go." Maura said as she tried to stand up.

"How about we stay here and we make out all night like teenagers until you can't take it anymore and rip my clothes off." Jane proposed as she pulled Maura back in her arms.

"That is exactly why we have to go out tonight, we're way too old to make out like teenagers and then go to bed like nothing happened. Come on, get your coat it will only take a minute for me to change." Maura ordered.

Jane couldn't help but notice the bitterness in Maura's voice.

_"Maybe I should grow a pair and rip her clothes off and make love to her right here right now."_ Jane said to herself willing but unable to act on it.

5 Minutes Later Maura came back wearing casual clothes.

"Wow, you look gorgeous, turn around." Jane said not expecting Maura to even have a pair of jean in her wardrobe.

"You like it?." Maura asked spinning around.

"Yes I do it certainly fits you well ." Jane replied her eyes fixated on Maura's butt.

"Come on let's go and if you ask nicely I will let you drive my car on the way back."

" Maura darling, would you please be the wonderful woman I know you are and let me drive your car?" Jane politely asked.

"If you promise not to drive like a cop."

"Pinkie promise."

"Alright then let's go."

After half an hour of driving under they finally arrive .

"Maura, what are we doing here?" Jane said a little surprised.

"Well , last time we played softball, I clearly embarrassed you. So I figured you could teach me a thing or two so I won't make a fool of myself next time."

"Maura, that's great. I mean taking me to a battling case for our third date, I knew you were great, but now I think you're just perfect for me."Jane said touched by the gesture.

Not only Maura took Jane some place she would feel comfortable but also she was giving her the opportunity to teach her something.

"Come on let's get you all set. Do you prefer If I trough the ball at you or if the machine does it?" Jane asked as she chose helmets for both of them.

"Can we program it to through the ball slowly?"

"Of course."

"OK then, I'd feel better knowing your behind me." Maura said.

"Alright then, let me program it." Jane smiled.

Jane was no fool, she knew Maura took her here to give her the opportunity to teaching her something and taking care of her and she certainly appreciated the gesture.

"Alright it's all set. Show me what you got."

"If you laugh at me, I swear you will have to sleep on the couch tonight!" Maura threatened meaning every word.

"You mean sleeping with Bass? Well I think I better behave then, come on show me." Jane joked.

"Well at least he doesn't snore."

"Joe doesn't snore you said it yourself she has dog dreams." Jane said kissing Maura good luck.

"I know, ok, I'm ready." Maura said positioning herself in the most ridiculous posture Jane ever saw in her life.

Jane pressed the button of the remote that controlled the machine and as expected Maura missed it.

"Alright, it wasn't that bad, let me show you." Jane said moving behind Maura and positioning her hands on her hips.

"Yes show me." Maura whispered.

"So first of all you need to relax, don't keep your legs straight like that and do not spread them too much, like that flexible on your legs. Second try not to keep your elbow too high and then keep your eyes on the ball, Maura, are you listening?"

"Yes I am, face straight, elbow right here and flexible on my legs. I will keep an eye on the ball if you keep yours off my ass." Maura joked.

"You know I can't promise you that or to keep my hands off if either." Jane whispered kissing her down her neck and squeezing her hips.

"Alright then, but please close your mouth while you do so. Now let's try again I feel ready."

"Alright then, stay just like that and keep an eye on the ball." Jane said as she slowly moved away.

"I'm ready." Maura said determined to hit the ball this time.

"Alright then." Jane shouted as she press the button.

This time Maura hit the ball and threw it far, more then Jane would have it expected.

"You saw that!I did it." Maura screaming , jumping around.

"I saw that, you're a fast learner." Jane said as she gave her a congratulation kiss.

"I got a good teacher." Maura replied as she tenderly kissed her back.

"There is something else we need to work on, your attitude, you can not scream like that, like an hysterical hormonal teenager , it's embarrassing."

"Really, I'm sorry, I thought you like my enthusiasm." Maura grinned.

"I do, it's just it's a guys game, they let me play because I fit in and they let you play because you're with me but they won't let you play if you act hysterical you know, they play softball to get away from their annoying wives, the last thing they want when they play is to have a screaming woman here." Jane explaining trying not to offend her.

"I understand, they come here to play to take a break from home and they don't want to come here and face what they have to face at home, got it."

"Thank you, I'll make you a deal, if you behave yourself here, I will let you scream and jump around all you want when we're together ok?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On your ability to make me scream." Maura croaked dragging Jane against her grabbing her by the belt , kissing her passionately .

"You got yourself a deal Doc." Jane whimpered as she slowly opened her mouth to gently caress Maura's tongue.

As they were kissing, Maura gently slid her hand under Jane's top lavishing her attention on Jane's belly outlining each rib with her fingers which made Jane quiver.

Still her hand on Jane's belly Maura broke the kiss first, resting her forehead against Jane's.

Jane's breath was short and irregular and her eyes were glistening slightly which indicated how aroused and emotionally vulnerable she was at that precise moment.

"I love you." Jane finally breathed.

This was the first time Jane actually said those word Maura had been waiting for so long.

She told her she knew she loved her but she never said the actual words.

"I love you too." Maura murmured as she slowly removed her hand.

"No please, continue, I need this, I need to feel your warms hands on my skin." Jane mumbled as she stopped Maura from removing her hand.

"Alright sweat heart ,I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Maura reassured Jane as she continued to nuzzle her fingers against her belly.

As that precise moment, by letting her touch her like that Jane finally let go of all her fears and doubts and gave herself to Maura, physically and emotionally . She never felt so strong and so vulnerable at the same time in her life.

And also for the time in her life she didn't want to run , she wanted to stay right here with Maura and let her see her like that, vulnerable. She knew she belonged with Maura and she wanted to give herself to her, heart,body and soul without hiding anything.

**So guys what do you think?**

**I hope It was as good as you expected it :)**

**Please read and review.**


	15. Making a move

Chapter 15:

Making a move :

Maura and Jane stood there for a few minutes that felt more like hours.

Maura wanted to move but she didn't dare. She felt Jane 100% relaxed in her arms for the first time and she didn't want to break that.

"Thank you." Jane finally gasped.

"For what?" Maura asked.

"For not trying to grab my boobs." Jane joked.

"Well I told you I would restrain myself." Maura laughed.

"Well thank you I know they're pretty hard to resist."

"Tell me about it. I hope you know that once I get you into my bed all naked I will never let you go, you better be have some endurance."

"I think I'm in pretty good shape. Don't worry once I decide to make love to you, I will until you beg me to stop."

"You sound very sure that at some point I won't be able to take it anymore and ask you to stop."

"Well I do love you very much and I'm motivated and well I'm Italian, we're passionate lovers."

"I know.I mean ."

"Don't' worry I know you're not a virgin."

"Well I've never been with a woman so technically I am."

"You're right, then I will be honored to take your virginity, don't worry I'll be gentle." Jane joked.

"I know, now let's continue practice, I feel like I can actually become quite good."

"Practice makes things easier, let's continue." Jane said as she kissed her before walking away back to her position to observes her.

The two women spent another 2 hours playing and enjoying each other company. Afterwards they went for hot dog and then Jane took Maura home.

"Thank you for letting me driving your car." Jane said as Maura was looking for her keys in her bag.

"Well you behaved yourself, so I kept my promise."

"Well you certainly didn't behave yourself Doctor." Jane said grabbing her from behind.

"Where are these stupid keys. Here they are." Maura mumbled going through her purse .

"You have such a big purse, it's insane."

"I know, but I've found them." Maura said as she turned around to face Jane.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked worried.

"Nothing come in." Maura as she turned around again and opened the door.

Maura went straight to the kitchen , as she always does to check if Bass was alright and if he had eaten properly.

" See he ate . Now come here." Jane said as she tried to get closer to Maura who seemed a bit distant.

"He looks fine. I'm sorry he's my baby." Maura apologized as she reached out to Jane to hug her.

"I know, and you're a good mom to him and you will be for our kids if we have any. I love you thank you for this date, it was perfect."

"You're welcome, see I'm perfectly capable of enjoying a simple night out without going to a fancy expensive place."

"I know and I'm impressed that you actually ate that hot dog."

"Well I wouldn't do that for just anybody."

"I know I'm special."

"You are indeed."

"So what do you want to do now?" Jane asked starting to gently caress Maura's lips.

"I don't know we could have a cup of tea to help digest that awful hotdog or maybe you have something else in mind." Maura moaned.

"How about I take your upstairs and you let me make love to you?" Jane offered her heart beating faster then ever.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Just kidding, I wouldn't do that to you guys!**

"Oh Jane, you don't have to do that." Maura sighed.

"I know, I want to, I really do, don't you?"

"Of course I do want to make love to you, there is nothing I want more on earth right now."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just don't think you're ready yet."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know you Jane , I know you would do anything to make me happy and to give me what I want ."

"You're right, my life priority from now on is making you happy and making sure you have everything you want, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, but I won't ask you to do something you 're not ready for, even if I know you want it.  
Wanting something and being ready for it are two different things. Look, if we make love we'll be naked in the same bed, are you ready to look me in the eyes and totally let yourself go? I mean you know what kind of relief climax can procure, and also how vulnerable you can feel and as our relationship is really symbiotic, I can only imagine how intense, both physically and emotionally it will be. So I'm asking you are you ready to totally let yourself go and to reveal yourself to me, fears and weakness included?"

"I don't know Maura, I'm sorry."

"If you don't know it means you're not ready."

"But I want to make love to you and to satisfy you. I know I can do that."

"Of course you can, you arouse me so much by kissing me I know you will satisfy me. But what I really want is for you to be satisfied as well."

"Don't worry about that."

"I do Jane, I want us to make love, I don't want you to just make love to me and satisfy me. I want to make love to you as well and look at you in the eyes as I make you come and see the the relief in your eyes."

"I know. Then I guess I'm not ready, I'm ready to make love to you but I'm not ready to let myself go 100% yet, I'm sorry." Jane sighed avoiding Maura's look.

"Then I will wait, it's ok. We're talking about it, it's all that matter. Talking always helps." Maura said trying to reassure Jane once again.

"It does, now I think I should go." Jane stated as she moved away from Maura's embrace.

"No, Jane don't do that, don't walk away. Look at me. I want you to come to bed with and spend the night with me, I want to sleep in your arms tonight and every other nights after that."

"I'm not walking away from you ever again, I told you." Jane assured.

"Then stay, come on let's go to bed." Maura said dragging Jane to her bedroom.

**OK guys I know that chapter wasn't as good as last one but don't worry, it won't be long until they have sex, the next chapter will be a fast forward about 3 month . Prepare yourself for a very funny chapter!**


	16. Meeting the Rizzolis Part 1

**This chapters is fast forward about 2 and half months after the last chapter!**

**I thought it would be a good idea to take a jump into the future...It's quite a long chapter, it's in two parts because as you know I don't really like ling chapter but I couldn't do shorter then this :) Hope you'll like it please review if you do and if yu don't review too!**

**Chapter 16 :**

**Meeting the Rizzolis:**  
**Part one:**

Maura and Jane have now been dated for 3 months now and things were as good as they could have wished. Jane would spend all her nights and free time with Maura at her place.  
They decided to take it slow, and haven't had sex yet. But things were going in that direction: Jane had planned to organize a romantic get away to celebrate their 3 months together. There was no doubt in her mind that it was finally time for them to make love. Every morning Jane would wake up with Maura in her arms and would spend time watching her sleep thinking that she was probably the luckiest woman on earth. The more the time passes the less scared she was and the more confident she became.

Maura had been really patient and accepted Jane exploring hands and mouth without complaining. Jane always tried to surprise Maura with little attentions such has flowers or romantic home made dinners. She was actually trying to compensate the fact that she wasn't ready to have sex yet, by trying to make Maura happy in every other areas.  
Jane knew that this week end would be special and she also felt it was time for them to come out, she just needed to find the right moment to talk to Maura about it, who actually was still enjoying the fooling around. She was actually scared that Maura wasn't ready to make things official, and she at least ought her to wait for her.

That saturday morning was a indeed a very quiet, both women were both off, which was rare.  
Maura seemed a bit distracted, well she actually looked very excited, she was walking around in her house biting her fingers nails.

"What are you all excited about? I knew I had that effect on you, but I never suspected it to be so intense." Jane joked gently grabbing Maura's butt.

"I'm expected a package any minute now. But yes you know how aroused you make me especially when you have your beautiful and strong hands on my...well back side."

"A package? what kind of package?" Jane asked hoping it wasn't a new pair of expensive shoes.

Jane was always trying to be understanding of Maura's colorful personality, Maura was used to have things done her way and really didn't take rejection well. And Jane was more then happy to make all her desires come true.  
The only thing she had issues with was the amount of money she spent on clothes, especially shoes. She had pair of designer shoes that coast her a month of rent. But Jane didn't complain, if Maura was happy like that she didn't mind, she knew there was more to her other then the fashion victim.

" It's surprise for you actually." Maura teased.

Maura had prepared a very special surprise for Jane, a very symbolic one, she hoped that Jane would see that gift a proof of her engagement and love.

"Really? I can't wait to see that." Jane asked knowing that it would be unfair to ask Maura for information.

20 minutes later Jane gift was finally here.

"Thank you gentlemen, first floor and second door on your right." Maura said as she welcomed the delivery men.

"What the hell is in that box?" Jane bawled as soon as she saw as big the package was.

"Stay here until they unpack it thank you." Maura smiled following the 2 men in her bedroom.

"OK Boss." Jane groaned unable to hide her excitement.

After a few minutes Maura let the 2 gentlemen go and called Jane in.

"Come in Jane, your surprise is ready..." Maura shouted.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jane tried to articulate.

"If you think it's a wardrobe, you're correct." Jane proudly stated.

" A very fancy one I must say. Wait a minute are you asking me to move in with you?" Jane said trying not to appear to nervous.

The fact was that Jane spent all her nights at Maura's, she could barely sleep the rare nights where they were separated. The only nights she seemed to be able to sleep without having nightmares were the one she spent in Maura's arms. She enjoyed waking up next to her every morning and watch her sleep.  
They actually started to have a morning routine, it almost looked like Jane was already living with her : Joe was there was well, she had clothes and various other items spread all over the place. But she still had her apartment and knew she could go there in case of an argument or if she needed to think for a little while.  
Their relation ship became intense quite fast and sometimes Jane felt pressured and even if she knew she made Maura happy, she was still a bit scared. That's why she needed to keep a her place : she needed a safe place in case she felt like doubting herself again so she could put herself together instead of loosing it in front of Maura.

"Of course not, I know you're not ready for that yet. I know you like your freedom and you like to have some time on your own once in a while and I have to admit that I also appreciate having nights on my own once in a while. But you do spend a fair amount of time here and you already have invaded my apartment with your clothes and various items so I figured I might as well give a place to put them."

"You're the Best, I love you and I want you to meet my family, I mean I want to tell them about them about us." Jane popped out of nowhere.

"Oh Jane, are you sure? Is this because of this cupboard? I mean I didn't buy this wardrobe to make you take a step further in our relationship . I did it to show you how much you meant to me and that you were more then welcome at my place. "

"Well it's not because of that wardrobe, well actually it is, among other things. I love you Maura and I'm happy with you, over the past few months you came to my parents' place several times for dinner, it's ridiculous not to tell them,they love you and they love me, there is nothing to be scared about. Not to mention I hate not being able to touch you or hold hands when we're with them. We should stop hiding. So would you come tonight, my mom is making her lasagnas.."Jane offered.

"Of course I will, I just don't know if I can live up to what they expect me to be, I mean I know your parents and I know they have great expectations regarding the person that will be lucky enough to share your life and..."

"And nothing, Maura please I love you it's all that matters, you're a good person and you love me and make me happy, they will see that and besides you know they already know you and welcomed you into the family, you already won their affection a long time ago."

"As your friend, not as your girlfriend." Maura pointed out.

"They love you as a person. It doesn't matter if you're my friend or my girlfriend . They will accept and love you the same, all they need to know and see is how much you love me and make me happy alright?"

"What would you do if they rejected me?" Maura said a bit panicked.

"That would never happen, we're not that kind of family. As crazy as we are we love and support each other no matter what. But if they didn't accept you well I wouldn't have any other choice but to..."

"Break up with me, I understand, your family is the most important thing for you, I would never come between you and them."

"Would you please stop this non sense. Even if in a million years or on another planet my parents wouldn't accept you well It would be their loss. Don't you see how much I love you and how miserable I was before I met you?  
I remember what my life was like before you and trust me I don't want to go back to a life where you're not with me, you're my family now : You're all I need in my life. " Jane professed as she cupped Maura's face in her hand, rubbing her cheeks with her thumbs.

"Alright then, I will officially meet your parents tonight. I agree, being with your parents and not being able to kiss you or hold your hands is a torture, and dinner with them always last for hours and I can't spend that amount of time without engaging physical contact with you."Maura said slowly kissing Jane's cheek all the way to her neck and collar bone.

"Me neither. Thanks for waiting." Jane moaned.

God she wanted to make love to her right here right now, but the time and place wasn't ideal. Jane had a precise idea of how, when and where she wanted to make love to Maura for the first time. Everything was prepared. It killed her to do so but she needed to keep Maura from kissing her even she didn't want to.

"Hey babe, we should stop, I need to put my stuff into the gorgeous wardrobe you gave me." Jane whispered escaping Maura's embrace.

"Right." Maura sighed obviously upset and disappointed.

It has been almost 3 months and things were still at the same point. Jane and Maura would share the same bed night after night and they would kiss and cuddle for hours but Jane always pull back when things start to get serious.

Jane had received permission from Maura to explore her body and experiment on her and she has been more then happy to do it. But she was being a perfect gentleman : she kissed and cuddled more in a very passionate way but she never even one tried to open Maura's shirt or even grab her breasts, it was a matter of respect.  
She loved and respected Maura and she didn't want to invade her intimacy and then pull out because she wasn't ready to go further, for her doing that would be a sign of disrespect.

Sometimes Maura wished that Jane would be more sexual in the way she touched and kissed her but she certainly the chivalry and respect Jane was showing her. But Maura was also concerned : she knew Jane desired her sexually speaking : by the way she touched her, kissed her and breathed down her neck.

She didn't know what was wrong for Jane not to be ready yet. She did everything possible to try to help her with her insecurities but nothing seemed to help her. It wasn't so much not having sex that was bothering her : It was actually that each time they would start making out and Jane would move away and apologize and she felt that was pulling them away a bit more each time.  
She didn't need sex that much, what was frustrating was that her girlfriend pulling away from her like that, that's what was bothering her. She felt totally useless and unable to help and reassure her and she didn't like it but she agreed that she would let Jane deal with her problems her own way without intervening. And even if it was killing her she needed to let her do that.

So that night Maura and Jane went to the Rizzoli's family home to have dinner and finally told them that they were dating.  
Jane decided to drop the information as they were drinking a few beers while the lasagnas were still in the oven.

"Ma, Pop, Frankie JR, Maura and I have something we need to tell you." Jane said as she looked straight into Maura eyes looking for support.

"Yes,it's something that means a lot to us and that we 've been meaning to tell you for a while but we wanted to wait for the perfect moment." Maura finished as she took Jane's trembling hand.

"What Maura is trying to say is that we've been dating for the past 3 months, and we thought it was time to tell you the truth." Jane confessed feeling so much better to finally tell the truth to the people she loved most.

"Gee Jane!" Angela screamed as soon a Jane finished talking.

"I told you, you owe me 20 bucks." Jane's dad yelped at his mom a victorious smile on his face.

"What?"Jane asked petrified.

"I just lost a bet,couldn't you have waited until Thanksgiving?" Angela complained.

"Wait a minute you bet on the day we would come out?" Jane mumbled.

"Of course we did : mom thought you would wait at least until Thanksgiving, pop and I thought you would do it before, during one of our weekly dinners." Frankie Jr explained.

"How nice of you. So you knew about us all along?" Maura asked.

"Of course darling everybody already knows. What is happening between of you is so obvious : it's written all over both your beautiful faces. We just thought you were dating for at least a year. Lucky for me we didn't bet on that too..."Angela joked.

"And I was worried you might over react..." Jane sighed.

"Her facial muscles are fairly relaxed, she seems to be taking the news quite well, babe don't worry." Maura whispered trying to reassure Jane who was indeed starting to relax.

"Thank you honey, well I'm happy you all accept it." Jane said relieved.

"Of course we do, you're our daughter we don't care who you date and besides no men on earth could be half as good for you as Maura is." Frankie Senior strongly stated.

"Oh Sir, I really don't know what to say, I'm flattered, I actually consider myself as being the lucky one."

"Just promise me you Will take care of my baby and please call me pop. But I'm warning you if you hurt her, well let's just say I have a lot of tools in my truck." Jane's dad said looking damn serious.

"Pop, would you stop that, don't try to scare her, Maura would never hurt me." Jane ordered giving her father a killer look.

"It's ok Jane, your dad is just doing his job, he's trying to protect from getting hurt. Sir, I can assure you that I will never hurt your daughter, I'm madly in love with her , I promise I will take care of her for the rest of my life." Maura said standing moving slowly towards Jane's dad to shake his hand.

"Don't be shy come here and give us a hug."Jane's dad said as he pulled Maura towards him and his wife.

"Welcome to the family ."Jane's mom added as she cupped Maura's head with her hands.

"Thank you." Maura shyly replied a bit overwhelmed by such an unusual display of affection.

"Come on you guys, let her breath."Jane ordered pulling her girlfriend out of their embrace into her own arms.

"What are you complaining about? We were just welcoming your girlfriend into our family." Angela groaned.

"And we appreciate it, thank you this means a lot, Maura and I are in love, it's not just a fling, it's the real deal." Jane proudly stated holding Maura from behind her arms around her waist holding her as close as she could.

"We know sweetheart, you too are obviously meant for each other, we're happy you finally decided to admit your feelings for each other . See Frankie I finally got the second daughter I always wanted. No offense Junior."

"None taken, Welcome to the family Maura, it was about time Sis, seriously the way you look at her and the way you would literally kill for her and give your life to protect her, for me it was no secret that you we were meant for each other I saw it the first time I saw you interact with each other. I'm just glad that you finally grew a pair and faced the truth every one already knew about."

"Thank you Frankie, it means a lot to both of us to have your support."

Jane always knew her family would welcome her relationship with Maura with happiness, she never doubted it. But part of her wanted to stay in the closet because she knew that as soon as the relation ship would go public, it would become real and then she wouldn't be allowed to screw up.  
She knew her family would pressure her to marry Maura and have kids with her and that was scaring her, because as much as she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Maura she wasn't ready for that type of engagement yet even if she knew that if she were to propose on the spot Maura would say yes...

**To be continued...**

**So guys what do you think?I always try to put some humour in my story and the way I wrote the Rizzoli's reaction was I think appropriate, Ican totally imagine them reacting just like that...**


	17. Meeting the Rizzolis part 2

**In case I haven't said it enough : You guys rock!I just reached the 100 review mark!Thanks to GSRCSILVR25for writing the 100 th review! Be patient guys I'm going to give you what you want, I want it to be perfect and special and exciting for you guys, It's coming don't worry :)**

**ps : thanks to SamSpade for a great review on my one shot that will really help me :)**

**Chapter 16 : Meeting the Rizzolis part 2:**

Soon enough the lasagnas were ready and the Rizzoli's clan along its newest member started to eat in silent at first. Of course hoping for a silent and quiet dinner was too much to expect.

"So Maura, can you tell what your intentions regarding my daughter are?" Jane's dad asked.

"Pop, please don't start interrogate her like that. You know Maura, you don't need to ask her those questions." Jane snapped a bit offended that her dad felt the need to interrogate Maura like that.

"Jane, I love you and I really appreciate your protectivness and I certainly found it very exciting but I'm perfectly capable of speaking for myself." Maura quietly stated.

"Alright then, But it I think he's going to far I will stop him." Jane whimpered in protest .

"Alright, Mr Rizzoli, to answer your question I only have the best intentions regarding your daughter. As I mentionned before I'm madly in love with Jane and she makes me very happy, she's the most loyal, protective person I have ever met in my life. I know she loves me and she respects me and she treats me like a lady.  
Not to mention she makes me smile and laugh every single day. I 've never felt so secured and love and supported in my life. So my only intention is to do everything in my power to make her happy until the day I die." Maura replied stars filled up her stars.

"Good answer." Mr Rizzoli sighed shaking his head in approval.

"Are you planning on marrying my daughter and to give us grand children?" Angela suddenly asked.

"Well Jane and I talked about it and we decided that when the time comes and we're ready for that yes we will start a familly and I will be caring the child myself, Jane's job being to dangerous. Regarding a possible wedding, well I would be more then honored to marry your daughter .  
Be assured that being Jane's wife and the mother of our children will be my absolute priority and I will do everything in my power to live up to her and your expectations. That said, we haven't discussed getting married yet. It might be a bit soon for that, but when we're both ready yes I will be more then happy to marry her."

"That was certainly spoken. Welcome to the familly Maura, now let's finished dinner." Angela and Frankie Senior both agreed.

"Thank you Ma, Frankie do you have questions you might want to ask my girlfriend while we're at it?" Jane offered sending him such a protective look that she knew that he wouldn't dare.

"Nope I'm alright, Ma is right let's eat."

The rest of the dinner was quite animated, of course Angela felt the need to share embarrassing stories about Jane, which made Maura's heart melt.  
Around 11 pm the newly official couple decided to go back home.

"So it wasn't that bad wasn't it?" Jane asked a bit worried that Maura would be freaked out by her familly .

"I had a lot of fun, I feel so much better not to have to lie and hide from your family, now I'm allowed to hold your hand and kiss you when ever I want."

"I know that feels great right?I'm so sorry for their attitude, I mean I'm the cop but they asked you so many private questions..." Jane apologized.

"I was prepared for that, don't worry and besides wait until you meet my parents and you will understand why I wasn't uncomfrotable at all answering their questions."

"Thanks a lot babe, it makes me feel so much better, If I was nervous to meet your parents now I'm petrified."

"Don't worry I will protect you. As long as your with me, you're safe." Maura said trying to reassure her girlfriend.

"I trust you, anyway I need to talk to you about something." Jane said as she walk towards the bedroom.

"Alright I'm listening." Maura replied a bit worried.

" How do you feel about going away next week end?Just you and me? Ma can take care of Bass and Joe."Jane proposed.

"I will be more then happy, I think we both need a break from the city and from work. I am allowed to ask where you are taking me?" Maura shyl prompted.

"Outside the city, to a place my familly used to go every summer when I was a kid." Jane explained.

"Well I'm already excited...I can't wait to listen to your children memories."

"Well the place is special ,we had a lot of fun there. If I'm taking you there is because you're right we need a break from the city and I thought it would be a nice way to celebreate our 3 months anniversary."

"Oh Jane you remembered..."

"Of course, you didn't expect me to forget the day you agreed to go out with me right?" Jane scoffed a bit offended that Maura would think she could have forgotten the most wonderful day of her life.

"No, of course not. So you actually consider our first date as our anniversary, not our first kiss?"

"Yes. To me our relationship started the day we went on that very first dat .Don't you think?"

"I do, don't worry."

"So I organised this romantic get away and I promise you we're going to have fun and that I won't desapoint you this time, if you know what I mean."

" Jane, Look at me and listen to me : You never desapointed me, actually you 're making me happy beyond my wildest dreams and expectations, not that I didn't expect you to be a fantastic girlfriend. But these past few months have been by far the happiest of my life."

"Thank you, what I meant is that I'm ready to give myself 100% to you and I'm ready to take our relationship a step further, If of course that's want you want." Jane shyly stated.

"Of course I want to take our relationship to the next level, but are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, and I don't even know what was wrong with me, you obviously love me, with me fears and weaknesses . Seeing you tonight with my familly I can't stop thinking that my life is right like it was always meant to be. You and me, we're meant to be together I know that, I always did I was just scared but now I'm not scared anymore, so Doctor Isles prepare yourself because this week-end you and me are going to make love and I intent to satisfy you until your heart stops beating. Don't worry I'm also willing to let you satisfy you and reveal myself to you, with no restrain or putting any barrer between us."

"Please stop teasing me like that or I might not be able to wait until next week end."

"Alright then, let's go to bed now, My mom killed me, she's so loud sometimes my head is hurting so much." Jane complain her hand on her forehead.

"I hope the screaming thing runs in the familly..." Maura teased joining her girlfriend in bed.

"Well that depends on you babe...Good night."Jane smiled kissing the crown of Maura's head.

Maura fell asleep her mind filled with dirty thoughts. She couldn't believe that Jane was finally ready. She was very excited and also a bit nervous. She knew Jane would organize something special and romantic and would do everything to satisfy her and she had no doubt she would love what Jane was going to do to her.

Maura couldn't help but being a bit nervous. She spent the past 3 months trying to reassure Jane and show her how much how much she loved her and how happy she was but she forgot her own fears. Jane was nervous to make love to Maura and not being to fully satisfy her but Maura felt the same. She was as unexperienced as Jane on that field. She didn't consider making out with another girl when she was 15 as valuable experience. She felt nervous but she knew deep down that everything would be ok that it would be perfect because Jane loved her and she loved her and that all they needed to satisfied each other. The only thing she had to do was relax and do everything she could to reassure Jane and let her know that what ever would happen next week end it would be perfect because they would be making love for the first time.


	18. The faithful knight and the princess

**OK guys, this is one small transitional chapter before the get away week you've been waiting for!**  
**I just wanted to show a little of that "Knight" attitude that Jane shows to Maura and yes, I like fluff :)**

Chapter 18 :

The faithful knight and the princess:

The next morning was a Saturday and both women had planned to spend it in bed.  
Being together really made them do arrangements to their life style.  
They were both hard workers, workaholic even, but since they've started dating they always tried their best to be home at reasonable hours and to go out at least once per week. They also tried their best to have at least one day off during the week end, generally on saturday. Of course they didn't really chose their schedules and if a murder occurred they would work days and nights until they close the case.  
The two women who at first sight looked as different as two human being could possibly be were actually quite similar: They shared the same work and moral ethic. They both took their jobs and the responsibilities that came with it very seriously, they were both experienced and meticulous and fairly known and appreciated in their respective fields.  
They also share the same moral values, they wanted the same things in life, they had the same view on how their relation ship should be and both wanted a family and knew they would raise their children with the same vision and values.  
Even if they were born and raised in two different worlds with two separates type of educations they were meant to be with other.

" OH God, I think I'm going to be sick." Maura moaned trying to get out of bed.

"Are you OK?" Jane asked, trying to help her girlfriend to get up.

"I think I might have eaten to much of your mother's lasagnas." Maura replied a hand on her mouth.

"Oh sweetheart, you took 3 huge pieces. I told you to stop accepting after the second round. And then you had to take two piece of pie." Jane reminded her, as she gently try to rub to her girlfriend's stomach to make her feel better.

"Get you hands off me, it doesn't help at all. What was I supposed to do? Say: Sorry Mrs Rizzoli I'm taking your daughter away from you and no thank you I don't like your lasagnas but thank you for offering?" Maura groaned as she finally managed to get out off bed.

"You didn't take me away from her, she doesn't see it like that. And I agree my mom doesn't like when someone refuses to eat her food, I'm sorry next time I will try to control her better." Jane said following her.

"Do not follow me intro the bathroom." Maura ordered as she slammed the door on Jane's face.

"Wait, Aren't I supposed to hold your hair back when you trough up?" Jane offered a bit lost.

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"Oh babe. You don't have to worry about it, you don't need to always be so perfect for me, I can handle seeing you puking. Come on open the door." Jane pleaded.

"No, I want to maintain the image you have of me at least until next week end." Maura said as she was emptying her stomach content in the toilet, trying not to be to noisy.

"OH babe, it's cute but I don't care about seeing you sick, I'm going to come in now, you like it or not." Jane said forcing her way in.

"That's breaking and entering." Maura barely articulated.

"Yeah, I will arrest myself later, come her let met hold your hair." Jane proposed pulling her girlfriend's hair behind her ears.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now let it go, it's ok, I got you. It can't be as embarrassing as you wearing that ridiculous outfit at our last softball game." Jane joked.

"It was custom made especially for me." Maura objected.

"And you my love are custom made for me." Jane smiled.

"Do not try to be charming Detective."

"Come here, relax, you're going to be ok." Jane said pulling her girlfriend towards her and kissing her on her forehead.

"I shouldn't be so close to you, you don't want to get yourself all dirty."

" Don't worry about it and don't worry about me not desiring you after that ok?"

"You still want to make love to me after seeing me like that?"

"Yes, I do, if you brush your teeth first of course. Don't worry about it, calm down ok?"

"Alright Doctor Rizzoli."

The two women spent some time on the cold marble floor of Maura's bathroom, until she felt better.  
Maura wouldn't have let anybody seeing her like that. She had a certain image she liked to give to people and seeing her sick to her stomach was not part of it.  
But she knew that she didn't need to hide anything from Jane.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I think so, would you please help me going back to bed." Maura asked trying to stand up.

"Yeah, hold on put your arms around my neck." Jane instructed her girlfriend.

"You're not carrying me to that bed, I can walk." Maura objected.

"You are not fighting me on this, here I got you." Jane said standing up carrying her girlfriend.

"My faithful knight." Maura whispered resting her head on Jane's shoulders.

"My princess." Jane replied smiling carrying her towards her bed.

"Thank you." Maura replied laying on the bed trying to find a position that wouldn't be to painful.

"You're welcome. So, what do you need to get better?" Jane offered.

"You, I only need you, and your hand right here." Maura replied pulling Jane hand on her belly.

"I thought you didn't want me to touch you."

"I'm sorry about earlier, I get a little grumpy when I'm sick." Maura moaned still in pain.

"It's ok, I've seen worse, Frankie Junior for instance when he got his wisdom teeth pulled, cried like a baby. I'm just worried how grumpy you're going to be when you get pregnant, I mean with the hormones and morning sickness it might be worse then this."

"I'm very sorry but Yes I expect a future pregnancy to be enduring and challenging for you, I have always had a high concentration of hormones especially in the 2 days before my period, I can only imagine how I'm going to be if I get pregnant." Maura stated a bit embarassed.

"Not if, when." Jane corrected as she was gently rubbing Maura's belly imagining her pregnant.

Seeing the look in Jane's eyes Maura knew how much Jane would want her to carry their child and how important it was for Jane to have a family of her own.

"Yes sorry, when I get pregnant. Do you think you will be able to handle me? I prefer to warn you that when my hormones level is high I can be quite challenging to live with and when I'm in pain I can also be quite difficult to manage, I can only imagine how a delivery will affect me."

"I think I will be just fine, I've been handling my mother for so many years, so you being pregnant won't be an issue and besides, it's my child we're talking about, I will endure anything for you and for him or her you have to know thatl I will be there to hold your hair during your morning sickness. I will be there for every single OBGYN appointement and I will be there in the delivery room to hold your hand and to tell you to breath. And I also intent to cut the umbilical cord myself." Jane said gently rubbing Maura's belly imagining her pregnant.

"I know that you're going to take care of our family, I have no doubts about it, but your child ?" Maura objected raising her eyebows to Jane.

"Yeah I meant our child, sorry."

"You're very italian, I love that about you, I love how family is so important for you , I know you would give your life for me or your familly. I love how much you care for me and for them. I can only imagine how reassuring and caring you will be once we have our own familly and that makes my fears and insecurities on my ability to be a fit parent almost go away. And I love your family ."

"Even after what they put you through last night?"

"Well I told you, they knew me as your best friend, not your girlfriend. I never expected them to accept me right away, they needed to be assured that my intentions were noble, that I wasn't with you only with you for sexual experiment or sexual relief."

"If only they knew that we haven't slept together yet.."

"They would think we're waiting for the right moment and that we're in love."

"I know, now try to relax and get some sleep alright."

"I'm sorry I wont be too much fun this week end But I promise I will make it up to you next week end."

"I know and trust me I have the perfect romantic week end planned for us."

Maura fell right back to sleep, Jane's hand on her belly. She couldn't help but imaging her future life with Jane. At first she had doubts on her ability to make Jane stop doubting herself. But now Jane was confident in them and in their future together.  
They've only been dated for 3 months but they were already talking about having kids, Maura never expected Jane to have the desire to have a child, especially after only 3months, she always expected her insecurities to get the best of her.

Jane was laying in bed, next to the woman she loved, realizing that she wanted the rest of her life with her, and have a child with her.  
A few months ago she thought she would never be able to make Maura happy and want to settle down and have kids with her. But she realized how wrong she was. Even if things weren't perfect Maura loved her and had no intention of leaving her anytime soon.  
Yes things weren't perfect yet, Jane could see that the lack of sexual contact and the frustration that came with it was hurting Maura.  
Jane knew it wasn't the lack of sex that was bugging Maura. She knew that it was the fact that Jane wouldn't talk about it.  
Jane was well aware that Maura felt helpless to help her and she hated that. She promised to herself that she would never let or make Maura feel like that . Next week end she was going to make love to her girlfriend and open up completelly to her with no restrain and she promised to herself that she would stay opened for the rest of her life.

**So guys How did you like grumpy Maura?How did you like Knight Jane? I tried to pictured her sure of herself and willing to have kids, I loved the " My kid" part. I t shows how much Jane wants to take care of her familly, how important it is for her the be the care giver .**

**Next chapter will be the romantic get away. It will be in several parts , Of course I'm going to tease you about sex, if you want to read about them having sex you will have to keep reading and reviewing :) Yes guys, you're going to have to work hard for it :)**  
**In return I promise you a romantic , hot, steamy, sexual get away week end, I've been working on it for a while and you won't be desapointed.**  
**It might take me a few days to put it together so ideas and encouragements are more then welcome.**


	19. Romantic get away : The Bikini

**OK guys, the moment you've been waiting for is coming!**

**Let the teasing begin!**

Chapter 19:

Romantic get away part I : The Jaccuzy

Friday morning couldn't come soon enough and Maura and Jane were packing their bags for their romantic week end.

"I'm ready when you are babe." Jane shouted from the kitchen.

"Would you help me with my luguage please?" Maura screamed back from her bedroom.

_"Luguage, we're going away for 3 days and she's packed half of her wardrobe. That woman is going to kill me."_ Jane groaned as she climbed the stairs leading to their bedroom.

" Here you are, would you mind carrying those bags for me?" Maura asked not really giving Jane any the possibility decline her request.

"Seriously? We're going away for 3 days and 3 nights, you do not need that many clothes. Especially for the kind of activities I have planned." Jane complained.

"I know sweetheart but I do like to have several sets of clothes, just in case the weather changes, you know."

"Please take only one bag, I'm not going to break my back carrying them to the car." Jane ordered trying to establish boundaries, knowing that she would give up eventually and do what ever Maura wanted.

That's the thing with Jane, she couldn't resist Maura, she could ask her to go to the moon for her she would do it. Maura had ways to convice her to convince her to do things her way, not to mention that Jane was crazy about her and wasn't willing to refuse her anyway.  
But once in a while she felt the need to reafirm her will power, but she always failed miserably:

"Jane please, you don't want me to wear the same pair of jeans and top the whole week end...Please my strong knight, remember when you carried me to bed when I was sick?" Maura said getting closer to Jane.

"Yes I do." Jane replied knowing she was in trouble.

Maura had that predatory look she has when she wants Jane to do something for her.

"Well if you were able to carry me, you should be able to carry my lunguage, and please do not try to convice me to take less, I like to have my little comfort and a variety of clothes when I travel, I was born this way, you can not change me." Maura affirmed as she slowly started kissing Jane's ear lobe knowing that was her sensitive spot.

"You were adopted, you weren't born that way, you were raised this way." Jane grinned.

"That's low Jane.." Maura said taking a step back.

"I'm sorry babe, I love you just the way you are, I will carry your luggage in the car, come on let's go." Jane apologized taking one Louis Vitton suit case in each arms.

"Thank you, do not worry, yout chivalery will be rewarded."

"I hope so." Jane sighed.

The two women drove in silence, Jane was a bit nervous and Maura could feel it.  
Jane and Maura didn't need to talk, they could know what the other though and feel without speaking , just by looking at each other or by a simple touch.  
People read story about twins at boths ends of the world and one of them is sick and the other can feel it, or even develops the same symtomps.  
With Jane and Maura it was the same, even miles apart Jane would feel if Maura needed her, she had the radar directly linked to her heart telling her when Maura needed her.

"You're nervous." Maura stated. It wasn't a question, it was a constatation.

"No I'm not. Why would I be?" Jane replied trying to act relaxed and sure of herself and of what she was doing.

"Because you and I are going away for the first time and we're about to make love for the first time as well, and you expect me to have high expectations regarding our first sexual experience."

"Don't you? I mean don't you have high expectations?"

"I do, actually I'm not expecting you to satisfy me, I know you are going to fully satisfy me." Maura stated her hand on Jane's thigh, squeezing it gently.

"Yeah, don't worry I got this." Jane replied trying to focuse on her driving rather then imaging her making love to Maura.

Maura knew that Jane would satisfy her, not only sexually speaking, but also emotionnaly speaking. She knew Jane would treat her gently, softly and that it would be making love, not a quick shag at the back of a car.  
She knew Jane would take her time with her, time to listen to her body, to analyse her every moan and whisper and that she would touch her exactly how and where she needed to be touched.  
Maura knew that Jane would do anything she would ask her, but she also felt like asking wouldn't be necessary, not only Jane would listen to Maura's body to satisfy her but she also knew her so well that giving direction wouldn't be necessary.  
Maura loved the way Jane treated her, with respect, patience and understanding. But what she loved most was the way Jane loved and actually needed to take care of everything : When they were going somewhere, she always had to be the one driving, she also always insisted on paying , she would pulled her chair before she would sit.  
Jane also liked to be sure that their surroundings were safe. For exemple when they would come home late she would check the parking quickly one hand on her gun, ready to shot any body who would dare to try to hurt her and her other hand her asking Maura to step back.  
For most people this behaviour would be since as a tendency and need to control everything. Yes most people would see Jane as a control freak, but it wasn't the case. That was just her way of taking care of her and she found it extremely reassuring and sexy.  
Maura loved hearong Jane saying things like " I got this" or "I would endure anything for MY child.", she loved the feeling that Jane was totally devoted to her and she knew that she would show the same devotion while making love to her.

After about two hours of driving they finally reached their destination.

"Jane, this is beautiful." Maura said getting off the car.

"I know right? It's not your parents' house in the Hamptons, but it has its charm."

"It's better then my parents' summer house, would you please show me around, we can empty the car later."

"Yes, come inside." Jane said offering her arm to her girlfriend.

"I love it, it's full of character and charm, just like you." Maura said her eyes wide opened.

"Yeah it's rustic, there are only two bedrooms so my brother and I had to share but we didn't care, let me show you the master bedroom, please close your eyes."

" OK, I trust you." Maura said closing her eyes.

Jane slowy moved towards the master bedroom, and wait straight to the terasse that went all around the house.

"You can open your eyes now." Jane said.

"Oh my god Jane, this is just gorgeous." Maura said watching as the beautiful lake above them.

"Yeah right, that's what I call a view." Jane said wrapping her arms around Maura's waist.

"Yes it is, tell me more about this place."

"Well this was my parents' bedroom obviously. My dad would work very hard all year to save up enough money to rent this place for 3 weeks during the summer and to hire an extra pair of hand for his business.  
I remember that he would take me and Frankie fishing on the lake, and it's actually in that lake that my dad taught us how to swim. My mom would sit on the terasse to watch us and eventually to yell at us.  
Looking back we had a wonderful childhood and we appreciated every moment of it, especially knowing the kind of sacrifices my parents were making to give us what we had you know?" Jane recalled her eyes slightly shining.

"Yes, I understand, you were very lucky and seeing how you were raised, I'm not surprised to see the woman your turned out to be."

"Thank you darling, I love you." Jane said gently kissing her lover's neck.

"This is perfect, thank you."

"Well you haven't seen the cherry on the top of the cream yet , turn around." Jane instructed.

"A jacuzzi." Maura yelled.

"Yes, the owners installed it a few years ago noticing that more and more couple came here more then families."

" I think it's time to unload the car. Lucky for me I brought several binikis. See it was a good idea for me to pack several type of clothes."

"Yes, considering you didn't know where I was taking you , I admit it you were right."

"Thanks for admitting your mistake." Maura triumphally said.

"So you brought a bikini?" Jane said licking her lips.

"Severals actually." Maura replied knowing that Jane was starting to imagine her wearing of of those binikis. "Instead of fantasizing abut me wearing it, would you please go get our luggage." Maura asked snapping her fingers at Jane to wake her up from her fantasy.

"Yes, sorry, you can go in the ensuite bathroom over there." Jane said pointing the ensuite bathroom.

_"Maura wearing a bikini, why does that simple thought excites me more then I 've never been before? If I'm that aroused imaging her in a bikini, I can't imagine what seeing her naked will do to me, come on Rizzoli, breath, you have to control your urges and desire, remember this week end is supposed to be special and you're supposed to take her time with her. This first time will set all your future sexual life together. You can't you screw this up."_ Jane said to herself trying put herself together.  
A few minutes later Jane came back .

"I got your bags, which one do you want?" Jane shouted through the door.

"Let me see." Maura said opening the door.

As soon as she saw her Jane's heart stopped beating and her breathing became more erratic, Maura was wearing a white robe and she was obviously naked under it.

"I like this place, feel like a hotel, the soap smells good and the towels and robes are so soft." Maura said obviously flirting.

"It's an old couple who bought this place a few years ago and they like to treat the customers like if it was a bed and breakfast." Jane mumbled barely able to articulate.

"I can see that. Would you stop staring at me wondering if I'm naked under that robe and come see for yourself." Maura offered pulling Jane towards her.

"Hum, yes , well..." Jane said unable to look anywhere else but into Maura's cleavage.

"So what do you think Detective, Am I naked under that robe?" Maura teased slowly sliding her right hand from her collar all the way down to her right breast, slowly starting to open the robe.

"What I think is that I should go get change in the other bathroom, be back in a few." Jane quickly said grabbing her back.

Maura stood there for a minute thinking that she might have been a bit too straight forward with Jane, she decided to correct her mistake by not wearing a too audacious bikini that would make Jane even more uncomfortable.

A few minutes later Jane come back, wearing a 2 pieces swimming suit.

" Maura, I think I'm going to settle down and warm it up a bit." Jane shouted through the door.

"I will be right there."

A few minutes later Jane was inside the jacuzzy waiting for Maura. When she finally appeared Jane could barely hide her excitment and her love.

Maura took a few step towards Jane and slowly began to open her robe, revealing her shoulders first before...

TO BE CONTINUED!

**I know you hate me! Well I told you would have to work for it, as Isla133 said yes I do like that power, knowing that you're going to come back to see what happens next..**  
**I like the built up until the final love scene, for me making them have sex straight away wouldn't be fun, but making them seduce each other, play a bit with each other first is fun and it only makes the final act more exciting.**  
**Yes the expectation makes things better...**  
**I'm also a bit nervous to write that scene, english bot being my mother tongue, I hope I won't desapoint you , but I promise that after writing the first one I will feel more comfortable and the story will become more and more sexual...;)**  
**I'm a very visual person and my goal is beeing able to make you close your eyes and actually see them making love. Anyway stay tuned!**


	20. Flirting in the Jaccuzy

**First of all I wanted to thank Chase, man your review just made my day! A also want to thank heatwave16, kitten in the rainbow,isla 1113, gsrcsilvr25, and alll the others to review on daily basis, you guys rock!**

Chapter 20:

Previously :

A few minutes later Jane was inside the Jacuzzi waiting for Maura. When she finally appeared Jane could barely hide her excitement and her love.

Maura took a few step towards Jane and slowly began to open her robe, revealing her shoulders first before...

The Jacuzzi part 2:

"Would you mind closing your eyes?" Maura politely asked, not being shy but trying to make Jane as comfortable as possible.

"Of course, sorry, I didn't mean to stare." Jane said closing her eyes.

"I know, wait until I ask you to open them." Maura instructed opening her robe and letting it slipping slowly on her body.

Maura made sure to wear that perfume that she knew would drive Jane crazy. It wasn't a fancy perfume, it was Angel by Thierry Mugler, Jane gave it to her a few weeks ago and she noticed that Jane would just come closer and breath down her neck to smell it.

Maura moved towards the jacuzzi and slowly slid inside.

Jane was at the other end of the Jacuzzi, sitting and the water was covering her up to her shoulders.

"You can open your eyes now." Maura whispered.

When Jane opened her eyes Maura was as closed to her as she could possibly be, she could feel her breath on her face.

As Maura was kneeling before Jane , the water was only covering half of Maura's body, revealing her large breasts.

Jane opened her eyes and took time to appreciate the view. She spent several seconds admiring Maura's breasts before slowly lowering her eyes to look at Maura's belly.

Jane had turned up the heat and the water was full of bubbles, so she couldn't clearly see Maura's body through the water and that was frustrating.

As she tried to distinguished Maura's curves trough the trouble water she instinctively approached her hand to Maura's stomach.

"It's ok babe, you can touch, I belong to you, my body, my heart and my soul belong to you." Maura whispered.

Jane didn't complain and was more then happy to ably.

She gently laid her hand on her belly, softly sliding her fingers, taking the time to outline each rib with her fingers which made Maura moan. Never in her life Jane had touched such a soft skin, she couldn't wait to taste it.

"That's good baby, continue." Maura moaned louder expecting Jane to move her hand a bit lower, to reach her panties.

But to her surprise Jane didn't, instead she moved her hand towards Maura's back and suddenly pushed her against her pressing their two bodies against each other.

"Jane." Maura whimpered.

"I love you." Jane gasped bucking her lips against Maura's.

Now their two bodies were pressing against each other, their breasts rubbing against each other .

The two women exchanged a passionate kissed, Jane slowly opened her mouth and pressed her tongue against Maura's lips and Maura was more then happy to grant her the access to the inside of her mouth.

At first Jane's kiss was soft and gentle, slowly caressing her lover's tongue, gently wandering her fingers across her back, but soon enough the kiss became more passionate and exciting for both of them.

"I know you Italians were passionate." Maura moaned breaking the kiss.

"You've seen nothing yet." Jane teased.

"I know..." Maura whispered pressing her forehead against Jane's.

None of them wanted to make love for the first time in the Jacuzzi even if they were both insanely aroused.

Maura decided to be the reasonable one and to slowly turned around resting her back on Jane's chest. She could feel Jane's heart hammering her chest and her warm breath down her neck.

Jane understood that Maura was trying to cool down the atmosphere a bit and she was grateful for it.

"I love you." Jane whispered gently wrapping her arms around her girlfriend bare waist.

"I love you too, remember I told you that you would never need to ask for permission?" Maura asked guiding Jane's hand towards the lower part of her belly thinking that she should at least give Jane some encouragement.

"I remember and trust me I don't intend to ask for permission later on." Jane replied moving back her hand above Maura's belly button.

"But…" Jane pouted.

"There is not but. I have no intentions of making love to you for the first time in that Jacuzzi. I want to take you to bed and take my time to take off your clothes , and then slowly wander my tongue on your naked body until I reach your thighs and then... ." Jane whispered hoarsely.

"Oh Jane, you're killing me… Please just take me to bed now." Maura ordered.

"Alright Miss bossy but first let's have some lunch, I don't want you to pass out on me because you haven't eaten anything since breakfast, I need you awake and aware when I'm making you see stars, maybe after that I will let you collapse on me."

"You seem sure that you're going to make me collapse of pleasure…"

"I'm italian remember." Jane laughed.

"I remember, please cover your eyes, if you want to tease me like that, you won't get to take a peak at my body."

"Alright . Go get change , I will meet you in the kitchen."

"See you my love."

A few minutes later Maura finally joined Jane in the kitchen where she found her setting the table.

Jane had prepared a greek salad, Maura's favorite before leaving, knowing that cooking would be the last of their priorities.

"I love how prepared you are sometimes." Maura stated as she joined Jane.

"Well at least I had that prepared, I hope you will like dessert as well, I'm warning you I haven't prepared anything, I figured it would be better to just go with the flow."

"Really? You haven't spend the last 3 months fantasizing about this moment?"

"Thinking about it yes, fantasizing about it, no, you're the one who had wet dreams about me touching you, not the other way around."

"I did not." Maura objected shocked.

"Yes you did…"

"How could you possibly know what I was dreaming about?" Maura asked offended and embarrassed.

" Well for starters you whispered my name ..."

"Well I do dream about you…"

"Let me finish, you would call my name, whispering and moaning and your breath would get faster…"

"Alright, alright I get the picture , well you made me wait for so long and sleeping next to you had that effect on me, I shouldn't have to justify myself for that."

"I know and I'm flattered . I just hope that the reality will overcome the dreams that's all." Jane confessed.

"I'm sure it will…"

"Come on let's eat, I don't want to make you wait any longer..."

"Thank you." Maura replied.

**So guys, what did you think? You didn't expect me to have them make love in that Jacuzzi, did you?**

**Please review this chapter and tell me what you think!**

**ps: The tease is over !next chapter will the one you've dying for! Please review!**

**Yes Chase even you!**


	21. Making love

**Chapter 21:**

**Making Love :**

**So guys. I won't tease you any longer, actually I can' t take it anymore either...**

**Thank you guys for the encouragements, Chase man, you made my day again...Now I'm expecting you to open an account and subscribe so you**

**won't have to check your phone every 15 minutes!I think I'm might go on a strike if I don't see you reviewing on regular basis now :)**

**Anyway this Ain't my first X-rated scene but you know...nervous...**

**Anyway enjoy and go crazy on reviews, the more reviews I get the more it encourages me to write more of those chapters.**

**ps: GSRCSILVR25 : get better soon!**

Jane and Maura enjoyed a quiet and relaxed lunch.

"Are you full?" Jane asked trying not to appear to impatient. She didn't want to look like she took Maura here just to have sex with her.

"Yes I am, you were right eating was a good idea, you know I might get used to your cooking." Maura joked seeing that Jane was impatient.

"It was a salad it's not rocket science..."

"Well it was made with love and I certainly enjoyed it." Maura replied sending her a gentle kiss.

"Well how about we go for some dessert now?"

"Yes sure." Maura said standing.

"Would you might waiting another couple of minutes?"

"Of course not, I will take care of the dishes." Maura said wondering what Jane had planned for her.

While Maura was taking care of the dishes, Jane was setting up the bedroom.

Jane had being planning this trip for two weeks now and she was nervous that things wouldn't go as planned.

She was so nervous that things might not turn out to be as romantic as they pictured it that she even made a list of things to bring.

_"Alright Rizzoli, don't be nervous everything is going to be ok, the setting is perfect,she's going to think you're a romantic now..."_Jane said to herself trying to relax.

At the other side of the house, in the kitchen :

_"I wonder what she's doing in there, knowing her she's probably setting up the perfect romantic love nest._" Maura said to herself dreaming about spending the rest of her life with Jane.

After a few minutes Jane came out of the bedroom.

"I'm all done sweetheart, when you're ready..."Jane whispered wrapping her arms around her lover's waist.

"Alright then, let's go for dessert." Maura said turning around to face Jane.

"I need you to put this on first." Jane asked handing a blind fold to Maura.

"OH, I see, is this payback for our 3rd date?" Maura complained.

"Yes it is. Now put it on and trust me."

"Alright..." Mara grinned.

"Follow me ." Jane offered leading Maura to the bedroom.

" Jane, this smell, it's..." Maura said as soon as they entered the room.

"Yes, vanilla candles, I had to go to 3 different stores to find the one you like..." Jane said kissing the back of Maura's neck.

"OH Jane..." Maura moaned feeling her heart beating faster and faster.

"Yes, I do listen when you talk, every single word I remember..." Jane explained slowly sliding her hand under Maura's shirt.

"Can I take this off now, I need to see you." Maura almost begged.

"Yes take it off." Jane authorised.

"Oh Jane, this is wonderful." Maura whispered as she saw the bedroom.

Not only Jane had set up different candles around the round but she also took the time to turn down the light a bit and close the curtains, to create a slight obscurity. She also took the time to lay roses petals on the bed.

"Are you ok?You're trembling, Maura look at me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, It's just you, and this and us, it's just…I just never expected anything like that in my life." Maura confessed looking down.

"Well believe in it Maura because I love you and I'm going to make sure to remind it to you every single day of my life until the day I die." Jane said slowly opening Maura's shirt .

"I trust you, Jane with my body, my heart and my soul."

"I know, don't worry I told you I got this." Jane said slowly pushing Maura on the bed.

"Detective…" Maura said a bit surprised.

"I told you I'd be the guy didn't I?" Jane joked.

"Yes you did…"

"Now shut up woman and let me make love to you." Jane ordered her lips gliding against Maura's .

Maura didn't complain. In fact she was more then happy to obey Jane's orders and was already aroused just by seeing Jane so sure of herself.

As Jane was slowly opening Maura's shirt she started to ghost kisses over her cheeks and chin, nibbling the corner of her lips before sucking her jaw line.

She then slowly moved down to Maura's chest which cause her to whimper .

Maura wasn' t wearing any bra, so Jane started to slowly caress her right breast with her thumb while lick Maura's already erected left nipple.

"Take of your top." Maura croaked, her arousal rising fast.

Without replying to her Jane quickly took of her top tank and leaned down to kiss her lover before refocusing her breasts.

Maura was humming with pleasure under Jane's tongue , she needed to see, to feel Jane's breasts too so she reached the center of her back and unclasped the hook of her bra revealing her small but perfectly shaped breasts.

As Jane was still licking one breast and caressing the other one her own breast slowly started rub against Maura's belly which cause Maura to writhe…She arousal was so intense that she wrapped her legs around Jane's waist and pulling them roughly together.

"Oh Jane do not stop." Jane moaned letting her hands wander up and down the muscles of Jane's back, feeling them relax under her touch.

" I won't. " Jane simply replied.

Instinctively Jane knew it was time to take the next step, so she gently slid her finger across Maura's belly, slowly enough to let her know what her intentions were.

Maura didn't protest, so Jane slowly unzipped her pants and gently took it off for her along with her own pants.

At that precise moment all Jane wanted was to taste her lover, but she couldn't, she needed to make sure that Maura was ready for that, physically and emotionally. She knew that letting her going down between her legs was the ultimate proof of love and she didn't want to screw things up by doing it too fast. So Jane took her time to wander to fingers on Maura's belly until she finally reached the entrance of her panties.

Seeing that Jane was a bit hesitant Maura whispered:

"No permission needed remember?" Maura reminded her kissing her forehead.

Once again Jane didn't reply, instead she slowly started to kiss Maura using her tongue to massage her's .

Maura felt like Jane needed some more encouragement so she bucked her hips against Jane's hand to invite her to go further down and to enter her panties.

Jane understood immediately what Maura was asking for so she inserted her hand inside her hand inside Maura's underwear and discovered how wet and aroused Maura already was for her.

Jane was surprised, she expected her to be excited but not, that excited, but she didn't flinched, she needed to act like she had everything under control.

So as Maura opened her legs for her, she started to gently rub Maura's already swollen clit burring herself in her neck, her breath hitching her throat.

At that precise moment Jane's fears and doubts assuaged and she gave herself completely to Maura.

After several minutes couldn't take it anymore:

"I need to taste you now." Jane whispered hoarsely.

Without waiting for Maura's response, which she didn't need , she slowly started to take off her underwear and wandered her tongue on her lover's firm body.

"Oh god." Maura let out, relaxing her grip on Jane and the tense muscles throughout her body.

As soon as she reached Maura's private part Jane slowly dragged her tongue through her girlfriend's fold sweeping up to suck at the straining point above he entrance.

_" Not only she smells good but she tastes so fucking good._" Jane said to herself as she looked up to see Maura's large breasts rising and falling at each breath she managed to suck through.

Confident that she was indeed doing things right Jane decided to go a step further and slowly inserted a finger inside Maura's wet vagina.

" Oh god" Maura moaned arching back forcing her hips up and harder against Jane's mouth.

Seeing the effect that finger had on her partner Jane quickly inserted a second one and started to rhythmically thrust in and out of her trying to find the perfect rhythm.

Maura was panting , her hands pulling Jane's hair, her eyes closed.

To increase Maura's sensation Jane used her free hand to gently pinch her left nipple, which cause Maura to squirm.

"Come on baby come for me, I want you to come in my mouth, come on let it go." Jane encouraged as she slowly continued to thrust in and out of her while gently licking her lit.

As soon as she heard those words, Maura felt like she couldn't take it anymore and she decided to let go.

As she started to feel her inner muscles contract Jane slowing pulled out her fingers from Maura's folds and instead grabbed her legs while pressing her lit with her tongue.

Suddenly Maura felt her inner muscles tensing harder and harder, until she finally let go.

"Oh God Jane …" She screamed as her back arched again under Jane's touch as her entered body was engulfed in a powerful orgasm.

Jane didn't let go of Maura's legs and was still pressing against her clit, giving licking her with the tip of her tongue at the same time, lapping the juice that was flowing from her lover's core.

After several seconds that seemed like minutes to both of them Maura finally started to breath normally and fell back on her pillow, unable to say a word.

As she felt her lover calming down Jane let go of her legs and started to make her way up .

As soon as Jane was face to face with her Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist against, pulling her closer to her.

Jane understood was Maura needed at the moment: She needed to feel her naked body against hers as she was literally coming back from the dead. So she decided not to try to escape and instead started to kiss her Neck feeling that her body was still shivering and shaking .

Jane continued to gently kiss her, gently rubbing her belly with her thumb until she felt that Maura was completely relaxed and then slowly laid her head on her naked chest.

The two women didn't say a word, they didn't need to.

They spent the next few minutes their two bodies wrapped around each other, enjoying the perfection of that special moment….

**So guys what did you guys think?**

**Yes I said it would be in severals chapters… I won't reveal what's next but of course Maura is going to make love to Jane…**

**please tell me what you liked about this chapter and what you didn't like so I can improve for the next one!**

**I mean it Go crazy on the reviews, I worked hard so please tell me:) thank you:)**


	22. Letting go

**Thank you guys for all the brilliant reviews!I worked hard for it and I'm happy you understood what I wanted to express : Romance, not only sex but love . Not so bad for a non native speaker!Anyway this chapter is the continuation of the previous one, I don't know if it's as good, but again, I tried hard!Thanks.**

Chapter 22 : Letting go

After about half an hour of cuddling Jane was still on top of Maura, her lover's legs still wrapped around her and her head resting on her chest. She was amazed by how fast Maura's heart was still beating and that she was still trembling a little.

"Maura?" Jane shyly said moving up to face her.

"Yes…" Maura replied in a sob.

"Are you alright?" Jane asked gently rubbing her cheek with her thumb.

"Yes, give me a minute and I will be happy to reciprocate." Maura whispered .

"It's ok, I don't need you to do anything, don't worry." Jane said finally escaping Maura's grip.

"But, Jane what you just gave me, I just want to…" Maura mumbled.

"I know and I promised you to open myself to you completely and I will trust me but for now on, let's take a nap ok?" Jane offered sliding on Maura's side and wrapping her body around her.

"Alright then." Maura finally agreed.

The truth was that Maura was still in shock, she never in her life experienced such an intense experience. Not only Jane had just give her the most intense orgasm of her entire life but she also took care of her with such kindness that she needed to pinch herself to believe it was true.

As she expected it Jane acted like the perfect lover she always dreamed of having but never met. She took her time to pleasure her and she was very attentive to the signs she was giving her and she was also considering enough to warn her before taking any further step. She really put her pleasure first selflessly without thinking of her own pleasure. Maura never doubted that Jane would be a selfless lover but she actually expected her to be a little less confident, not that she was complaining though, she really enjoyed how Jane took the control over her without dominating her.

Feeling a bit vulnerable after such an intense experience Maura closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Jane was contemplating Maura sleeping. She couldn't help but being proud that she succeeded to pleasure her and connect with her like that. When they were making love she felt like their two bodies and souls became one and as scary as that appeared to her it was a also very comforting because she knew that she finally found someone who she was in perfect harmony with with, physically and emotionally.

Since their first date Maura had been the confident one, reassuring Jane, giving her strength, being patient with her. But watching Maura sleep she couldn't help but feeling like she was a bit sad.

She never saw her life that. Maura was always so talkative and always needed to analyze everything and for the first time she didn't have anything to say. Strangely Jane could see the sadness in Maura's eyes which she didn't understand at first considering that was supposed to be the most wonderful moment of their lives. But after observing her for a while she realized that it wasn't sadness but relief. Maura was finally happy and had finally found someone to take care of her.

Jane knew that Maura had abandonment issues because of her parents and that she desperately needed to be taken care of and after making love with Jane she finally realized that she would never be alone and that was caused that look in her eyes. For the first time in her life Maura wasn't scared anymore because she knew she would never have to be alone anymore.

Even if Jane was unsure about her abilities to make her happy when they first started dating she now knew that she had what it would take to make Maura happy and she was determined to take care of her for the rest of her life, to support her, to stand by her side, no matter what would happen, just like Maura did when she needed her.

Without even realizing it Jane fell asleep watching Maura sleep until she felt her breath on her face.

When she opened her eyes Maura was on top of her. Before she could fully wake up and without any warning Maura started to slowly kiss Jane ear lobe , her right hand wandering on Jane's breast.

"God, tell me I'm not dreaming." Jane moaned.

"You're not." Maura whispered moving her tongue towards Jane's belly sucking and nipping at the clenched muscles of her firm stomach.

"Fuck." Jane yelled as Maura slowly moved her hand towards her thighs.

"I intend to don't worry." Maura joked as she slowly slid her tongue towards Jane's thighs.

"What are you doing?" Jane abruptly asked.

"What does it look like? I'm going to taste you and pleasure you as much as you pleasured me earlier." Maura replied confused.

"That's not what I want, come here." Jane asked .

"Alright, what do you want?" Maura asked trying not to be offended.

"I want to keep my promise to you and look at you in the eyes when you make me come, and well you clearly won't be able to see the relief in my eyes if you're down there." Jane replied combing her fingers through her hair.

"Alright then. You wishes are orders to me Detective." Maura said starting to kiss her as she sliding her hand down her stomach until she finally reach her thighs.

Maura was a little surprised that Jane would ask her not to go down on her, at first she was a bit offended thinking that Jane didn't trust her to satisfy her. But when Jane told her what she wanted she realized that Jane wanted to keep her promise and let herself her go completely in her arms.

Unlike Jane, Maura wasn't as confident of what she was doing and her movements were as precise and focused as Jane's .

Jane could feel how nervous Maura was and decided to give her some encouragements:

"Oh god Babe, continue, I need to feel you inside me." Jane moaned.

Determined to follow Jane's directions but also wanting to make her work for it, Maura started to gently caress Jane's inner thighs feeling Jane shivering under her.

Feeling Jane's body relaxing more and more by the minute she slowly started to nibble Jane's nipple as she slowly starting to stroke Jane's swollen lit.

"God I love you." Maura whispered as she slowly pushed a finger inside of her girlfriend marveling at her wetness and her warmth.

"Jesus fucking Christ Maura." Jane let out.

Hearing the appreciation in Jane's voice Maura, feeling more confident pushed a second, then a third fingers inside of her which cause Jane to whimper even louder.

Jane could feel that Maura was trying to be gentle and cautious and to take things slowly. She could also feel that she was still hesitant and even if she certainly loved Maura's kindness, she needed and wanted more. So started to move her hips in unison with Maura's hand pushing when Maura's pushed gaining maximum penetration.

As she could feel Jane's hips moving faster under her fingers Maura understand that Jane needed things to get more intense so she started to stroke Jane's folds faster and faster with her three fingers slowly rubbing Jane's clit with her thumb.

Soon enough she felt that Jane's was on the edge and started pressing her thumb harder to help her release the pleasure.

"OH God Maura, you're going to make me come, don't' stop." Jane pleaded feeling the tears coming to her eyes.

"It's ok babe, let go for me, I love you and I always will." Maura said encouraging her trying to thrust her fingers deeper into her core.

Jane replied to Maura's deeper stimulation with a sharp spams.

Maura could feel her love's inner muscles tensing and she knew that Jane was going to let go soon, so to help her reach her climax she suddenly insert a fourth finger into her and continued to plung in and out of her faster and faster.

"Fuck, Maura." Jane screamed still moving her hips around Maura's fingers following the rhythm of her thrusts.

"Am I hurting you?" Maura asked.

"No, continue please." Jane begged.

"Jane look at me, I want you to look at me when you come." Maura said looking deep inside Jane's big brown eyes.

"Harder, I need you harder." Jane instructed kissing her girlfriend, her eyes wide opened wrapping her legs around Maura's hips pulling her against her to intensify the penetration.

Maura was more then happy to ably and started to move her hips while still thrusting in and out of her harder and faster which caused Jane to finally let go.

As Jane was looking deep into the love of her life's eyes , she felt she was going to climax, her inner muscles tensing harder and harder around Maura's hand until she finally felt a spasm going through her entire body , from head to her toes.

Maura was trying to stay focus on Jane's eyes while penetrating her, she wanted, she needed to see the relief in Jane's eyes, she needed to know Jane was letting herself go 100% and that she belonged to her. And she did indeed saw the relief in Jane's eyes when she reached climax, she actually felt like Jane's soul was leaving her body.

"You're so beautiful." Maura whispered unable to withdraw her fingers from Jane's body.

"So are you. I love you. I always have and always will." Jane promised , her inner muscles starting to relax but her breathing still heavy.

"I know." Maura whispered laying her head on Jane's chest her fingers still trapped inside Jane's core.

The couple spent long minutes trying to catch their breath until :

"I think you can pull out now." Jane moaned.

"What?" Maura said raising her head.

"Your fingers, not that I mind but it might get uncomfortable for you ." Jane joked.

"Oh sorry." Maura apologized pulling out her fingers out of Jane's folds.

"Good lord." Jane moaned as she felt her lover's fingers leaving her body.

"You can call me Doctor." Maura joked kissing Jane's naked chest.

"Alright, I'm sorry Doctor for trapping you inside me like that."

"Don't worry about it, it means that you enjoyed what I was doing." Maura proudly stated.

"Yes I did, thank you." Jane whispered combing her lover's blonde hair.

"You're welcome."

The two women spent the rest of the afternoon napping in the same position : Maura on top of Jane not willing to move at all.

Both women were silent. Once again they didn't need to talk, they knew how lucky they were to have found each other.

**SO guys what do you think? I have a weird feelings about this chapter, feel like there are some contradictions, I tried to picture Maura hesitant and Jane instructive …Don't know if I succeeded...**


	23. Taking the next step

**Thank you guys for the nice reviews!I was a bit stressed but sounds like you liked it, so I will write more of these sexy chapters in the future!**

Chapter 23:

The next step:

After a well deserved nap the two women finally woke up .

Maura knew that what she was feeling right now was the best thing that ever happened to her, she knew that she wanted to wake up in Jane's arms every day for the rest of her life.

"Babe, wake up." Jane whispered trying to wake her up.

"What time is it?" Maura mumbled.

"Almost 8pm and both our bellies are crying." Jane replied gently combing the hair away from Maura's face.

"Yes, you're right last time we ate was lunch. I'm starving." Maura said trying to straight up a bit .

" I certainly like what I see at the moment." Jane said unable to keep her eyes from Maura's naked body on top of her.

This wasn't a dream, Doctor Maura Isles was literally sitting on her, naked.

"I'm happy , because I like what I see as well." Maura said sliding her fingers on Jane's chest.

"I know, So what can I get you?" Jane offered trying to straight up as well.

"Well I would love some of these waffles you made made me after our first night together remember." Maura asked wrapping her arms around Jane.

"Alright, but don't get used to it, because I only make them on very special occasion."

"I'm glad you consider me offering myself to you as a special occasion." Maura giggled.

"You're right and I should thank you for that wonderful gift. I hope I didn't disappoint you." Jane said pulling Maura closer to her.

"You could never disappoint me, it was perfect. " Maura replied knowing that Jane needed reassurance.

"I know…Come on let's get dressed and get some dinner." Jane said looking around trying to locate her clothes.

"How about if you go make me the waffles and I stay in bed?"

"So now we can eat in bed?"

"I think after such a passionate afternoon, yes it's appropriate to stay in bed. But don't get used to it I only do that on special occasion."

"I'm glad you consider me giving you the most intense orgasm of your life , a special occasion." Jane joked.

"Brag all you want Detective. Now get up and go make us some waffles." Maura ordered pushing Jane out of bed, naked.

"Alright boss, stay here, I will be back soon." Jane said picking up her clothes.

About 30 minutes later Jane came back and found Maura on the bed wearing her shirt, only her shirt.

"Damn you look good in my shirt." Jane said entering the bedroom with their dinner.

Jane couldn't help but to marvel at what she was seeing, Maura naked in her shirt . She wasn't wearing any make up and her hair wasn't fixed but she was still the most beautiful woman on earth.

"I like it, it smells like you, may I keep it?" Maura asked giving her the most seductive look she could.

"Yes you may, and no need to look at me like that , you know I can't refuse you anything." Jane replied leaning over to kiss the crown of Maura's head.

"Am I asking you too much?" Maura asked worried.

"Of course not, I told you I would do anything to make you happy and except going shopping with you, everything you ask me is reasonable."

"Alright, thank you . "

Both women laid down in bed and enjoyed the home made waffles.

"Tell me what's on your mind." Jane asked seeing that Maura was a bit out.

"You know you don't always have to try to fix me right?"

"I know I just don't like seeing you sad like that."

"I'm not sad I was just wondering…" Maura hesitated.

"Take a deep breath and just let it out." Jane said cupping Maura's face in her hands.

"Did you kiss her?" Maura suddenly asked.

"Who?" Jane replied not knowing who Maura was referring to.

"The bar tender?" Maura replied with despite.

"You mean the murderer ?" Jane joked.

"Yes."

"Where does that come from?"

"Well you asked me to swap you for DNA.."

"Yes my neck not my lips..."

"That doesn't answer my question Jane." Maura replied annoyed by Jane's refusal to answer such a simple question.

"She kissed ME on the neck."

"Did you kiss her back?"

"Of course not, I waited until she was done and then left and came to see you so you could swap me the DNA."

"Were you tempted to kiss her back?"

"How could you possibly ask me that?"

"I don't know she's a fairly attractive woman and..."

"And nothing Maura, nothing. I told you a million times that you're the only one I've ever wanted to be with."

"I know you're loyal to me, but no one can stop attraction and besides we weren't even together back then."

" I know but you know that I was already crazy about you, that I was lying to myself and scared to death. And besides, I am not attracted to women, you're the only woman I've ever been and will ever be attracted to, trust me on this. "

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am, Maura, are you having any doubts about us?"Jane smiled.

"That's not funny detective."

"No it's not but it's cute that after all we've been through together and knowing how much I love you you're still jealous. And I found it adorable that you waited all this time to ask me just because you didn't want to admit you were jealous before we even started dating. Are you still jealous I mean of the women I can interact with on regular basis?"

"I'm certainly not jealous ,jealousy is an irrational state of mind, I'm a very national person, all the facts suggest that you're in fact in love with me and faithful so why would I be jealous?"

"Maybe because you're a bit possessive and you saw me having drinks with all these women.."

"That was an undercover operation , I know it didn't mean anything and besides as I mentioned before we weren't even a couple yet."

"Is that why you felt the need to literally trough your boobs at me like you did?" Jane laughed as hard as she could.

"Alright I was jealous,satisfied?"Maura finally admitted.

"Not yet."Jane replied.

" What you mean?Do you need an apology for being jealous?" Maura asked offended.

"Of course not, but I do have something to ask you, I've been thinking about it for while now."

"Alright then, ask me…" Maura agreed a bit worried.

"I want us to move in together, I mean I want to move in with you, I know you're not leaving your castle …" Jane offered .

"Oh Jane, that's sweet but if you're doing this to make me stop being jealous and insecure it's unnecessary, I trust you, I just got a bit jealous but I came to my senses now, don't worry."

"I know and I'm doing this because I want to." Jane replied holding Maura's hands.

"But you like your independence and I know that sometimes you like to spend time at your place to think or what ever you do when you're there."

"I know sometimes I need to think about things, but every night we're apart I can't sleep, and I end up being unable to think at all. Yes I appear to be the independent type, but my independence is just a way for me to avoid human contact. I just don't want to get too close to people you know." Jane confessed.

"I know, you don't want people to get too close to you so they can see you have doubts and fears, that you're not as strong as you appear to be." Maura continued.

"Yes, just like you I like people to have that image of me. But things are different with you, I don't want to run away from you, from us. Of all the people who love my in this world, my family, Korsac, even Frost, you're the only one I want to be my real self with. I know that when I have a rough day the only thing I want to do is go home and crawl in bed with you. Being with you is the only thing that matters to me, the only thing that makes my fears go away. I know I'm a little distant sometimes, and I'm sorry and appreciate you giving me my space, but I don't want this anymore. I want, I need to be with you, to wake up next to you every morning and go to bed next to you every night, if that's what you want to of course." Jane professed.

"Of course that's what I want. And yes I want you to move in with me, and considering the amount of clothes and personal effects you keep at my place, we practically already live together." Maura stated.

"Alright then, it's a done deal." Jane said sealing it with a kiss.

"Wait a minute, there I something I need you to do before you can officially move in with me." Maura replied breaking the kiss.

"Tell me, I will do anything."

"I want you to meet my parents." Maura requested.

"Your parents?Well, if you feel you're ready for that, I mean to come out to your parents then, yes I will meet your parents."

"Are you sure you're ready?I mean my parents especially my dad can be intimidating you know."

"I know, and I expect your dad to give me hard time and questioning me about my intentions, just to make sure I won't break your heart and that I'm not with you for the money."

"I know you're not with me for my money and that you would never hurt me on purpose."

"Yes I know you trust me but your dad doesn't know me and it's his job to make sure I won't hurt it, don't worry I can take it. I'm a cop I spent hours in the interrogations room with killers so you dad won't impress me."

"Trust me, my dad has his way off scaring people off. And beside you know that he won't accept that you're not from the same social class as us."

"Well then I will have to prove him that money isn't everything and that I have so much more to offer you then money. You have to trust me on this. I 'm not saying your family will accept me and love me right away like mine did, but I will make it work, for you. I know you're not close to them but that your relationship ship with them and their opinion matter to you, so don't worry I will do my best to make a good impression on them."

"I never regretted trusting you, you seem to always have things under control."

"Yes, well that's what I want you to believe, most of the time, I'm scared to death, but you give me the courage to go on and face my fears. SO anyway when do you want me to meet them?"

"Thanks giving." Maura shyly replied.

"It's in two weeks." Jane mumbled.

"I know , my mom called me yesterday to tell me that they would be in the country this year, Jane it's important, last time they were here for thanksgiving was 5 years ago."

"I know, you spent last year with us and you looked so depressed. Well in that case I guess we can spend thanksgiving with them this year, but my mom is going to be so disappointed that we'll have to spend Christmas with them."

"Alright then, don't worry my parents never spend christmas here and besides I would rather spend it with your family, christmas with my family isn't the warmest experience trust me."

"Then we have a deal, thanksgiving with your parents and Christmas with mine. And before you asked, yes I will agree to go shopping, I want to make a good impression on your parents."

"Do not worry , I want you to be your gorgeous self don't be anything you're not, now please get rid of those clothes and join me." Maura ordered reaching Jane's pant sand unzipping it.

"Yes Ma'am ready for round 3?"

"Yes I'm"

**So what do you thing guys? Are things moving too fast? I mean they've been together for 3 months but they're relationship is more advance then that.**

**I wanted your opinion on something as well I wrote quite a dramatic chapter, would you like that, some drama, Maura and Jane engaging in a huge fight? It's a bit far from what we see on the show, but this is fiction right ?I can write what ever I want...**

**PS: Thanks to C for the nice chat , went to bed with your wonderful voice in my head:)**


	24. Meeting the Isles

Chapter 24 :

Meeting the Isles :

The next two weeks went fast, faster then Jane had expected it.

They squad caught a murder case that took most of her time.

She would come home late, exhausted unable to even maintain the slightest bit of conversation, but Maura didn't complain, she knew this was important, that catching a brutal killer was important.

Then came Thanksgiving. Maura and Jane were expecting at the Isles's house at 6 pm sharp.

At 5 O clock Jane finally came home.

"I'm home." Jane shouted as she entered Maura's house.

"And you're right on time." Maura said welcoming her her arms wide opened.

"Yes I am, and from now on I will be available for you. I'm sorry I wasn't around over the past 2 weeks." Jane apologized.

"I understand, and I'm so proud of you for catching him , without no DNA or physical evidence, your investigation was brilliantly conducted Detected." Maura said giving her a congratulation kiss.

"Thank you, I have finished the paper work, now it's up to the DA's office . So what will I be wearing tonight?" Jane asked a bit scared.

"You will be wearing what ever you want as long as you wear your badge ." Maura joked.

"Alright then, let me jump in the shower, alone, if you want us to be on time. " Jane laughed.

"I had no intention of joining you, I'm already dressed up and my hair and make up are done."

"I can see that, you look beautiful." Jane said on her way to the bathroom.

Jane spent about 15 minutes in the shower trying to put herself together. The truth was she was quite anxious to meet Maura 's parents. She was afraid that they wouldn't like her and that they wouldn't accept her. She didn't care if they didn't welcome her into their family but it was important for Maura. As distant and awkward as her relationship their relationship was Maura was looking up to them and was eager to have their approval over their relationship.

Jane wasn't the most politically correct person on earth and she never gave a damn about what people would say or think about her. But this was important for her and as much as she wanted to be herself tonight she was also willing to make efforts and to behave herself.

About thirty minutes later the couple arrived in front of Mrs and Mr Isles' mansion.

"Jesus Christ, is that your parents' house?" Jane screamed.

"Yes it is, it's been in the family for generations, it will be me when, God forbid, my parents will pass." Maura explained.

"It's not a house, or even a mansion, it's a freaking castle. I'm warning you I will never live in a house that big."

"Then I will donate it to charity, come on let's get out of this car, my parents already know we're here, if we make them any longer…"

"It will appear like I don't want to meet them or that I'm scared to you please do my a favor."

"Anything for you Jane."

"Please let me do the talking."

"I don't know what that means." Maura innocently replied knowing exactly what Jane meant. Once again Jane needed to control everything and to take care of the situation and she wasn't about to refuse her that.

"When your dad interrogates me please let me speak for myself. I need him to see that I'm strong and that I can take care of his daughter and it won't look that way if you rescue me, so please let me handle him."

"Alright won't rescue you." Maura agreed admiring Jane's courage.

About a minute later Jane and Maura were facing the door of her parents' house.

"You're not knocking at the door of your own house right?" Jane asked confused.

"Of course not , this is my house, I'm just giving you a second to breath." Maura said kissing Jane.

"Thank you but how about we go back in the car and you help me to relax a bit more, I have a few suggestions on how to achieve that goal." Jane said pushing Maura against the door and kissing her passionately.

"We both know that you require more then a few minutes and my parents are expecting us and…" Maura said trying to escape from Jane's embrace.

Little she knew her mother was standing right behind the door and heard them talking and naturally decide to open the door, which caused the two women who where still leaned against the door to fall, Jane on top of Maura a hand on her breasts.

"Well that is quite an entrance Detective, Maura dear , I'm happy to see you." Maura's mother mocked.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Isles." Jane said standing up, helping Maura to stand up.

"Nice to meet you to Detective, when you're both ready your father is expecting you, we will be waiting in the living room." Maura's mom said hugging her daughter before joining her husband in the living room.

"Are you alright babe?" Jane asked fearing Maura's reaction.

" I am, well I guess my mother knows about us now." Maura replied fixing her hair.

"I'm so sorry I should try to control my desire better, I'm so sorry, I wanted to make a good impression, I guess I failed miserably ."

"You didn't, I told you to be yourself and that is what you did, now come on, I want you to meet my dad." Maura ordered taking Jane's hand and squeezing it gently.

"I love you , you know that." Jane whispered.

"I know, now you need to let my parents know." Maura said entering the living room.

"Maura, dear, it seems we haven't see you in years." Maura's dad said moving towards her to hug her.

"I' m sorry daddy, I have been very occupied at work. " Maura apologized.

"I know, crime doesn't wait right?Aren't you going to introduce your friend?"

"Yes, sorry, dad this is Detective Jane Rizzoli, Jane this is my Dad Alexander Isles, and you already met my mother, Elizabeth." Maura formally said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir, Ma'am I'm sorry we had to meet like we did." Jane said shaking Maura's dad hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well , my daughter told us a lot about you. Would you like something to drink?" He offered showing her the sofa.

"I would love to thank you , I will have what ever you re having." Jane politely said.

"Alright scotch on the rock it is, Maura darling, A perrier with lime I presume?"

"Yes dad, please." Maura said knowing that Jane never drunk alcohol stronger then wine or beer but appreciating the gesture.

"Breath babe, everything is going to be alright." Jane whispered seeing that Maura was a bit uncomfortable.

"Dad, Mother,if I invited Jane to our Thanksgiving dinner it's because we have an announcement to make." Jane said squeezing Jane's hand harder looking at her hoping she would continue.

"Yes, what Maura is trying to say is that we've been dating for about 3 months now and that we've been discussing moving in together but we thought it would be more appropriate to formally tell you about us before moving it together, your blessing would mean a lot to both of us." Jane continued seeing the distress in Maura's eyes.

"Alright Detective that was certainly well said and I'm grateful you wanted to do things the right way."

"Yes, Sir, I'm not the most traditional person on earth but I think it was important to do things in the proper order."

"It is. So Detective, tell me do you love my daughter?" Alexander Isles promptly asked looking Jane straight in the eyes.

"Dad, please." Maura objected.

"It's ok Maura, Well Sir, I can assure you that I'm crazy about your daughter. She's the most compassionate and loving person I have met in my entire life. I can say without a doubt that she saved my life. When I met her, something terrible had just happened to me and she helped me, she never pushed me into talking or anything . She was just there for me as a friend and a colleague. It took me a while to have the courage to face my feelings for her, but Maura has been really patient and understanding and now we are very happy." Jane stated looking Maura with such love and devotion that her dad wouldn't be able to deny it.

"Well that is fortunate, I'm happy that my daughter makes you happy, you mentioned moving in together."

"Yes, Sir I will be moving in with her soon, if I can found time to pack my belongings. And before you ask, I'm moving in with her not because I'm too cheap to rent us our own place but because I know how much she loves that house that you gave her and I want her to be happy, even if to be honest with you I would feel more comfortable in a smaller house."

"Alright Detective, you seem very sincere but you can easily understand my concerns. I mean , not only my daughter is an extremely gifted Doctor but she is also fortunate enough to have a substantial trust fund."

"Well I can assure you that my intentions are sincere. I do not care about her money, it's even been an issue when we first started being friends, but I learned to know her better and discovered that she was much more then her money and she I hope, realized that I had other things to offer her other then money."

"I understand, but what are you intentions exactly?" Mr Isles insisted.

"Dad, please I didn't bring Jane so you can try to scare her off." Maura objected again.

"It's ok babe, I have nothing to hide. My intentions are quite simple : I intend to spend the rest of my life with your daughter and I'm willing to work very hard to give her everything she wants and deserves in life. I know it' s too soon to talk about it but I know that one day I will come to see you and ask for her hand in marriage and after that when we're both ready we will give you grand children. What is happening between us isn't a college fling, it is love , I love your daughter . She makes me a better person just by loving me and accepting me with my weaknesses and fears, she never tried to change me, she just stands by me what ever happens . I can't imagine my life without her." Jane confessed seeing in Maura's father's eyes that he was starting to actually believe her .

"How about your job, aren't you putting yourself at risk every single day?Aren't also exposing Maura to direct treats?"

"I agree, my job is quite dangerous and before being with your daughter I certainly didn't care about the risk, but now I'm trying to be more careful. I would never do anything stupid that would end up with me being killed. I could never do that to Maura. I would never risk my life and leave her alone. I know she wouldn't be able to live without me because I wouldn't be able to survive without her. And as I told you we're planning on having kids and I would never , ever, put my self in a position that would leave her alone to raise our children, I can promise you that. As for the treat I might expose her to, well as an ME, she receives a fair amount of threats, considering that it's her expertise that put away the criminals I arrest . I can assure you that I would give my life before I would let anything happen to her." Jane replied.

"Well It seems that you truly care about my daughter and that you are indeed very serious about your future together. I think the most reasonable thing would be to give you a chance to prove yourself to me before I could give you her hand."

"Thank you Sir, I appreciate it, don't worry I won't disappoint you and do not worry I don't intent to propose to Maura anytime soon, we are taking things slow and we are not ready for that step yet."

"Well that was well spoken Detective, maybe it's your badge that gives you that confidence but you're probably the first person who doesn't flinch in front of my husband, I can only admire that." Maura's mother said shaking her head.

"If I may say something, Dad, mother, I love Jane and I'm very happy that you seem to take the new relatively well. I'm not a person who trust and love easily but I'm totally in love with Jane and I'm totally devoted to her, just like she's devoted to me. Over the past 3 months, she made me happier then any men ever did. She respects me, my desires , my needs and always put them before hers. She's the most selfless person I have ever met and I know I'm the luckiest woman on earth. As Jane mentioned said we're starting to see the bigger picture and we are actually considered getting married and having children, but as she said we're taking things slow so you will have time to know her better. But I can tell you right now that when the time comes and she asks me to marry her and carry her children, I will say yes. That is a fact, you will have time to adjust and to accept the situation but know that if you don't accept our relationship it won't change anything. I love her and I want to spend my life with her." Maura stated determined to impose her relationship with her.

"Relax darling I just said I was willing to give her a chance, why do you always have to be so dramatic, you're really like your mother sometimes." Mr Isles joked.

"I found it extremely romantic that she's standing by the woman she loves and that she sticks on her positions, remember when you met my father the first time?"

"Yes, he told me I wasn't good enough for you, that our relationship wouldn't last and I told him that I would not let him come between us and that I will prove him wrong and I did, 40 years later we are still together. So Detective as I said before I'm giving you a chance, don't hate me I'm only looking up for my daughter."

"I understand Sir and I will not disappoint you."

"Now could we please go start dinner, I am starving." Maura's mother said standing up.

"Yes mother, Jane and I will join you in a minute." Maura replied.

"So how did I do?" Jane asked as soon as her in laws left the room.

"You did indeed very well, I think my dad was quite impress by your insurance."

"I didn't try to impress him, I just tried to be honest and to spoke from my heart."

"I know and I see he saw that you were sincere but he also saw the determination and trust me no body stands up to my dad like that."

"Then I'm glad he didn't through me out." Jane grinned.

"So you're really going to ask my hand before asking me?"

"Well, I told him I wanted to do things right, and your family looks very traditional and this seemed the most appropriate thing to say when I said it. Don't worry I felt like he was starting to trust me , I'm not suicidal I would never ask him your hand if I thought he would say no."

"I appreciate it, can we please not about marriage, it makes me nervous."

"I understand , I know we're not ready yet."

"And what makes me love you even more is that you will know exactly when I'm ready and that you will propose to me in the most romantic way possible." Maura replied.

"Of course, babe, now how about we go eat dinner .After our entrance I don't want them to think we're skipping to dessert." Jane said.

Dinner went well, Of course Maura's dad continued to ask Jane lots of questions, but the atmosphere was slightly more relaxed, he wasn't trying to scare her anymore, he was only trying to get to know her better.

Jane was happy because things went better then expected. She knew she still had a lot to prove to Maura's parents but she was determined to do it.

Even though she was happy she Jane couldn't stop thinking about what Maura said " _you will know when I'm ready_."

Jane always thought that,even if they were only dating for 3 months that Maura was already ready to get married and that she was desperately waiting for her to propose.

But from what Maura said it seemed like Maura wasn't actually ready to get married yet.

The thing was that Jane realized during this diner that she was actually ready to propose to Maura, but apparently Maura wasn't so she knew she would have to be patient and prove herself to her until she is ready, she knew that Maura was right, that when they will both be ready she will know.

**So guys, what do you think?It was a long chapter...wel I'm still thinking about some drama...please review for more I would like to reach 200 reviews before the Christmas chapters which are going to be spectacular:)**


	25. Trouble in paradise

**First of all guys thank you so much again, and over the past few days something awesome happened : Sasha tweeted me ! Once on tuesday and twice yesterday …she totally rocked my world (I almost collapsed the first time)**

Chapter 25:

Trouble in Paradise:

Jane and Maura were now living together. Jane was still worried about the fact that she Maura wasn't ready to get married. She felt like she had failed her somehow. Things have always been so natural with her, their first date or when they came out to her parents,the first time they made love, moving in together. They never really discussed any of this, things always seem to come together naturally.

Getting married was a really important step and Jane knew that Maura had her reasons not to be ready yet. Maybe she felt that Jane wasn't 100% invested in their relationship. Jane didn't know because she actually never asked her why she said she wasn't ready. Maura as always been so patient with her and never questioned her, she trusted her, she knew Jane wanted to be with her and that was enough, she just trusted that and stood by her side .

Jane knew that Maura wanted to get married and have kids, and she knew she ought it to her to be patient and to prove to her that she had made the right choice.

Things were going smoothly until :

"Really Jane? You really had to do that?" Maura shouted throwing her bag on the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to get you all worried." Jane apologized trying to reach out to her girlfriend.

"You didn't mean it?You engaged a fight with an armed suspect, he had a knife Jane, a butcher knife, what did you expect? To be resistant to blades?You're not superwoman, it's time you realize it."

"I did my job, the suspect had a weapon and I had to disarm it." Jane replied trying to minimize her actions.

"Why didn't you let Frost do it?"

"Because I was capable of doing it. I'm the only woman at homicide, do you know how it feels?I have to prove myself, every single day, that I can do the same job as a man. How would it look if I ask Frost for help every time things get physical?"

"It would look like you're not suicidal and you care about your girlfriend." Maura riposted.

" How can you say that? I care about you more then anything else, you're my life." Jane professed.

" Am I? If I were that important to you, you wouldn't act like that. Can you imagine how I felt when Frost called me saying that you were at the hospital , wounded?I'm a Medical Examiner for Christ sick, a thousand images ran through my head while I was on my way to see you. I could have killed myself driving in that state of mind." Maura said moving her hands hysterically.

" I'm a cop, you know that one day you might receive a phone call and that I might die on the job."

"I know that and trust me every time you're a bit late and the phone rings and it's not you calling me to tell me you're going to be late, my heart just stops beating."

"That's why I always call when I'm late , because I don't want you to worry."

" I know, but being wounded on the job and running towards potential danger on purpose are two different things."

"I know, I guess I'm stupid. I'm so used of being on my own that sometimes I don't think about the kind of consequences my actions can have on you and I'm sorry."

"It's not enough, how Am I supposed to trust you Jane?How Am I supposed to consider marrying you if I can't trust you? How Am I suppose to consider carrying your child if I know that would put yourself life that without thinking and that I might end up raising him or her child on my own?"

"Wait a minute, you're being unfair , you know that the minute you get pregnant I will change and be more careful. You know I would never do anything that would leave you alone to raise our child?You know that I wouldn't do that to our child right?"

"I don't know Jane, I would like to believe you but I can't. I asked you repeatedly to be more careful and you promised me you would. You even promised my dad remember?Did you mean all the promises you made to my father or was it just to make him like you?" Maura asked exasperated that not only Jane broke a promise she made to her but also to her dad.

"You know I was sincere with your dad and that I have always been sincere with you, I'm sorry."

"How I am supposed to believe you?How Am I supposed to believe that you would change for our child when you can't change for me?Or when you can't even keep a promise you made to me?"

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I don't want to loose you. I know how stupid I am . Is this why you said you weren't ready to get married when we met your parents?Because you don't trust me on this?" Jane asked finally understanding why Maura wasn't ready to get married yet.

"Oh Jane, you know I want to marry you, but I can't until I know can trust that you will be more careful, I'm sorry. " Maura sadly replied trying to avoid eye contact.

"Look when we first started dating and we talked about having kids in the future I told you I wouldn't be like your parents and that I would always be there for you and for our child that I would always make you my priorities and I meant it. I'm totally in love with you and I want to marry you and have a child with you. If I have to quit my job to show you how much you and our future family means to me then I will do it." Jane said trying to get closer to Maura who was obviously avoiding her.

"No you wouldn't, your job is your life." Maura contested avoiding Jane's touch. 0

"No YOU are my life. My job used to be my life, but you changed all that. I never pictured myself as a stay home mom, hell I never pictured myself as a mom or as in a relationship, but since I met you the only thing I want in my life is to be your partner and to be the mother of our child, that's all I want."

"Why do you always have to be so extreme?"

"Because I'm italian..." Jane grinned trying to cool down the atmosphere.

"It's not time to make jokes Jane, I'm sorry but I can't..." Maura mumbled confused.

"Don't do that, please." Jane begged.

"I'm not doing anything, you did it all by yourself."

"What is it gonna take for you to trust me? Tell me I will do anything." Jane offered desperate to lose her.

"I love Jane, I really do and ever since we started dating I tried to be understanding of your lifestyle, your insecurities and I accepted a lot of things from you. I accepted how you rejected me when I confronted you because I knew that you were confused. I accepted to wait for you to be ready to take a step further in our relation ship. I also accepted your desire of independence, and your pathological need of controlling everything because these bad sides believe or not are the reasons why I love you so much. But this, this is too much I' m sorry . As much as I love you I can not be with you until you decide what your priorities are, if you want to be with me or if you want to impress people at work by being as bold as a guy."

" Here is my priority. " Jane said taking off her gun and badge and putting them on the kitchen table.

"Please Jane , I'm being serious. "

"I'm dead serious, I will quit my job right now if you ask me to do it." Jane seriously offered knowing that Maura wouldn't ask her but willing to do it if necessary.

" And what would you do, if you're not a cop?" Maura asked seeing how serious Jane about this.

"Well I can take a desk assignment, or I can transfer to computer crime, or I can even teach at the academy. I will do you what ever will make you trust me and feel safe. I'm so sorry for putting you through this It will never happen again, I promise. I know you supported me a lot and I'm thankful for that. " Jane replied wrapping her arms around Maura to try to calm her down.

"I can't ask you that kind of sacrifice, you're an homicide Detective, you're meant to be on the field, you're the best at what you do and you breath for it, I can't take that from away from you."

"You're wrong I breath for you, because of you, taking you away from me would be worse. So right after Christmas I will talk to the boss and see how I can make this work." Jane decided.

" No, don't I won't take your dream away from you, you've always wanted to be a cop, you told me that you renounced to go to one of the best universities in the country to become one."

"You're my dream, well more of a fantasy, dreams are meant to become true and fantasies are meant to stay fantasies."

As crazy as it sounded Maura knew that Jane would actually quit her job if she asked her to. And that was scary. She knew that being a cop was Jane's dream and that she worked hard all her career to be where she is and she couldn't imagine that Jane would love her enough to give that away . After making such a scene she felt like she didn't even deserve such a sacrifice.

"Oh Jane, just promise me you will change, I love that bad ass attitude of yours, it makes you even sexier, but my nerves won't be able to handle what you put me through today another time."

"I promise, I will let Frost get dirty from now on, actually he always tells me to let him do it. I think he might feel a bit castrated when I take a suspect down myself." Jane joked feeling that Maura was starting to relax a bit more in her arms.

"And we wouldn't want that, would be?" Maura joked finally smiling again.

"Thank you babe, you won't regret it , just so you know one day I'm going to ask you to marry and you better say yes when I do."

"I will, but know that I'm very traditional, and I expect a traditional and romantic proposal and at least a year of being engaged before having a traditional wedding."

"Alright, then I should start working overtime right now, If I want to give you the best wedding money can buy."

"I'm tempted to say that money isn't an issue but you once told me you were the guy right?"

"Yes and you're the princess, I got the message . I got this, don't worry. I mean if you're not sick of my pathological need of controlling everything."

" I'm sorry, that was out of line, you're not a control freak, you just like to take care of everything, it's your way of showing me how much you love me . You know how charming and sexy I found it when you treat me like a princess. Now please just take me to bed and show me how much you love me." Maura ordered.

"You're not punishing me by going on a sex strike?"

"No I would be punishing myself as well, I don't want that, but know that you're on probation ."

"I know and trust me I will keep my promise form now on. Contemplating this idea of you leaving me is more then I can handle. Now let's get you to bed, so I can show you show sorry I am."

Jane knew at that precise moment that she needed to change right now, not once they get married, not once they have kids, now. She was now able to understand Maura's fear of getting married: Maura was scared of loosing her, that the job might take her away. Jane knew Maura had abandonment issues due to the neglect she suffered as a child and that she needed someone who would love her and be there for her unconditionally...She knew she would never handle being abandoned again. Jane knew that exactly how Maura would feel if she died on the job : abandoned and left alone in the world.

So that night Jane decided that she would be more careful because she couldn't make Maura worried or sad like that again, damn she hurt the woman she loved and she couldn't forgive herself for being so stupid and heartless. She was determined to make it up to her and to show her that she would never have to go through that pain again. That night Jane also decided to cut off her hours at work, for now Maura didn't complain, but she knew that at some point it would become necessary and she didn't want to wait that long to change, Maura needed her now.

**So what do you guys think?Was this too much?I just wanted to try some drama! I know that on the show Maura would never blame Jane like that, but I think she got scared and that Jane deserved to be yelled at. On the other hand it's totally like Jane to do what she did…**

**Well Jane is ready to propose but Maura isn't… Well I think it might take some time before Maura trusts her enough to say yes :)**


	26. Making up sex

**OK guys, so apparently based of the lack of reviews you didn't like the drama...well I hope you will enjoy the making up sex...**

**Chapter 26:**

**Making up sex:**

"Just take me upstairs please." Maura muttered.

"Yes Ma'am." Jane nodded promptly lifting her up and wrapping Maura's legs around her waist.

"Jane…" Maura moaned already fairly excited.

"Don't worry I got you." Jane soothed grabbing her lover's butt to get her closer to her.

"I know…" Maura grumbled her arms wrapped around Jane's neck.

God Maura loved that masculine side of Jane, yes Jane was definitely the guy and she found it so arousing and reassuring.

So Jane took Maura to their bedroom without expressing a bit of discomfort.

Once they arrived in the bedroom Jane sat on their bed, Maura on her lap.

"My faithful knight." Jane murmured her arms still around her neck.

"My princess, tell me what you want." Jane demanded.

"I want you to make love to me like if it was our last day on earth, I need to feel that you belong to me." Jane implored her heart beating slightly faster.

" I do belong to you, my heart, my body and my soul belong to you." Jane whispered slowly opening Maura's shirt.

Jane continued to unbutton Maura 's shirt while slowly drawing circles on her chest with the tip of her tongue.

She understood quickly what Maura wanted: gentle, slow and loving sex and she was ready to give it to her.

Maura was sitting still on Jane's lap breathing heavily, she usually enjoyed sharing the effort of making love with Jane, but this time she wanted, she needed to be passive. She desperately needed Jane to show her how much she adored her and how devoted to her she really was.

Maura didn't complaint when Jane took her shirt off and through it on the floor before unclipping her bra right before flipping her and gently laying her down on their bed .

"I love you." Jane professed while sliding her tongue on Maura's nipple which caused her to shiver.

Jane always told Maura she loved her right before starting to make love to her. It was important for Jane to profess her love letting Maura know that this was real , that they were about to make love as opposed to have random sex.

While stimulating Maura's breasts by passionately licking them Jane's right hand made its way to Maura's pant to unzip it.

As soon as Jane's hand reached the inside of Maura's pant she could feel the wetness and warmth under her fingers.

Even after making love to Maura several dozens of time she was still amazed how wet Maura was just by kissing her .

"I want…" Maura pouted.

"I know…" Jane interrupted moving slowly towards her lover's private parts.

Maura was on the edge of the bed so the only solution was for Jane to go out of the bed and kneel in front of it.

"Do you need me to move up a bit?" Maura asked seeing Jane kneeling on the floor.

"I'm fine, relax." Jane reassured her taking Maura's pants and underwear off.

Maura was already so excited that she instinctively opened her legs to welcome Jane.

Jane smiled at the gesture and pulled her closer to her grabbing both her legs and putting them on her shoulders.

" Oh Jane, I need …"Maura cried out unable to hold her desire and pulsions anymore.

"I know…" Jane moaned hoarsely before slowly stroking Maura's clit with her tongue.

Maura didn't wait a second to respond: She immediately bucked her hips against Jane's tongue trying to show her that she needed her inside her right now.

_"If that's what she wants, then I'm going to give it to her._" Jane said to herself.

Jane didn't even flinched at Maura's pushing and instead slowly started to thrust her tongue inside her warm core.

From where she was Jane could see Maura's chest rising and falling following the rhythm of her thrusts. She could feel her partner's breathing become heavier and heavier .

Jane was tempted to insert a finger or several inside Maura, but she knew that it's not what Maura wanted yet, so she restrained herself.

Jane couldn't help herself but thinking that having her tongue inside Maura's folds like that was the most fulfilling experience of her life: she could literally feel her from the inside. Every time Jane pulled out her tongue she could feel Maura's inner muscles relaxing and every time she would thrust them back inside she would feel them tensing around her tongue.

"I swear to God if you don't make me come right now, I'm going to loose it." Maura hissed through her tears, electricity literally passing through her entire body.

Jane and Maura had made love enough times for Jane to assess that she could wait that she wasn't going to come yet.

Feeling that Jane was slowing her the rythm thrusts Maura firmly bucked her hips against Jane's mouth to show her disapproval which made Jane smile.

She slowly pulled her tongue wanting to take a break and join Maura on the bed but once again Maura disapproved and violently pulled Jane's head back between her thighs using her legs who where still on her shoulders.

"Alright babe, calm down, I'm giving you what you want." Jane grinned thinking that she might be the one between Maura's legs with her tongue inside her but it was Maura who was actually driving and she didn't complain, she wanted to give Maura the second best orgasm of her life. She knew that Maura needed to regain the control she lost when she thought Jane was badly injured.

Jane decided not to fight Maura's desire and slowly started to stroke her clit before giving it a little bite which caused Maura's body to go into a short but powerful spasm, premiss of a future earth shaking orgasm.

As she felt Maura's body literally trembling Jane decided to put her out of her misery and without warning thrusted her tongue back inside Maura's core pressing it against her clit.

As Jane was feeling Maura breathing becoming more erratic she gently pressed her tongue against Maura's G spot , caressing it gently until she finally felt Maura's inner muscles tensing intensively around her tongue which cause Maura to violently close her legs trapping Jane's face between them.

"Oh my god Jane…." Maura finally let out grabbing Jane's hand and squeezing it firmly.

After about a minute Jane felt that Maura was finally starting to relax and slowly pulled out her tongue and started lapping up the juice that was flowing from her girlfriend 's core.

As she was slowly licking Maura's folds swallowing as much wetness as she could Jane was secretly hoping for a second wave .

Maura immediately understood Jane's intentions.

"Oh God no, not again, I can't take it a second time, please." Maura begged trying to escape Jane who was firmly holding both of her thighs.

"Not so fast my love, you wanted me down there, you got me, I'm not going anywhere." Jane mocked.

As she could see that Maura was finally giving up she continued to stimulate Maura's swollen clit until she felt Maura's inner muscles contracting again. She then slowly inserted one then two fingers inside Maura's drawing small circles.

"Good Lord, Jane…." Maura screamed arching her back as her powerful orgasm sent her over the edge.

After seconds that seemed like minutes Maura felt backward letting out a loud sob.

As she slowly plunged out her fingers Jane started to kiss Maura's inner thighs making her way up to Maura's erected nipples.

"One day you're just going to make me go into cardiac arrest." Maura moaned trying to catch up her breath.

"Well good thing I know CPR." Jane said her hand on Maura's chest.

Maura noticed that was something Jane compulsively needed to do : she need to feel her heart beating for her.

"Come here." Jane whispered pulling her girlfriend toward the bunch of pillow that was laying on their bed.

So Jane slowly wrapped herself around Maura holding her hands, breathing down her neck.

"That was how much I love you and how sorry I am for hurting and scarying you." Jane whispered.

Maura didn't response to that, she knew Jane was aware that she was already forgiven.

"You know I would never leave you right?" Maura gasped turning around nesting into Jane's side her head on her chest.

"I know, and I want you to know that I would never give you another reason to leave me." Jane whispered gently massaging her shoulder.

"I know." Maura replied.

**So what do you think?Was the making up sex good?I have to say i had issue starting this chapter but it then came naturally..**


	27. Merry Christmas : Family Tradition

**Hey guys!Thanks again for the review, so one of you(he will recognize him self) asked me for some hints about what I have planned. Well let just say that the more time passes the more I see a long long story, that includes, a wedding, kids, dramas, the whole package.I actually wrote several chapters what will come in a long time...suggestions are always welcome but I can tell you this much: : this story ain't gonna end anytime soon. Anyway, I know I'm a dead romantic please don't kill me for it the next chapters will be romantic, yeah some fluff, more fluff and some more fluff...**

**Chapter 26:**

Merry Christmas : Family Tradition

It was just a week before Christmas and Jane had taken the day off and asked her brother to help her buy a tree for their house.

"So, what do you think of this one?" Jane asked pointing the biggest three in the store.

"It's huge, I can't even see the top, and it's colorful and smells great as well." Frankie Jr replied admiring the magnificence of the tree.

"And I thought I was the gay one in our family." Jane mocked.

"What?A guy can't appreciate nature and be sensitive to its beauty?" Frankie Jr replied offended.

"Yes, you can, so I think I will be taking this one." Jane waving towards the store manager.

"You're really trying to give her the best Christmas possible aren't you?" Frankie Jr asked seeing the love in her sister's eyes.

"I am, I mean it's our first Christmas together and I want it to be special, and you know that her parents usually spend it in france or switzerland and when she was a kid it wasn't too much of a warm celebration. Now that we're together I want to create a new tradition you know."

"A family tradition like Ma an Pop did." He added shaking his head.

"Exactly, now put this gloves on and help me put that on dad's truck will you.? Jane ordered.

Jane and Frankie took the tree home and set it up in the living room.

"Well she does have high ceilings, it looks wonderful, I'm sure she will love it." Frankie affirmed.

"I hope so, I bought ornaments as well and I asked mom the star, you know the one I made at school."

"Wow, after all that if she refuses to marry you, I won't understand." Franking said admiring how much efforts his older sister put into this.

"What are you talking about?" Jane replied surprised.

"I'm talking about the fact that you're going to propose to her on Christmas right?"

"No, I'm not."

"Why not? A Christmas proposal would be totally romantic."

"I know but she's not ready yet. And after what happened two weeks ago I can't blame her." Jane grinned.

"She forgave you for that right?She gave you another chance…You too love each other, you're soul mates, I can see it in your eyes when you look at each other." He said rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

" I know she said she did but I know I'm still on probation. I failed her. I made the promise to her and her dad that I would never put myself in danger for no reason and I did. I went straight towards the knife. She told me during Thanksgiving dinner that she wasn't ready and that she trusted me to know when she's. I always thought that she would be ready before me you know, and I didn't even know why she wasn't. Now that I know I will wait until she trusts me and until she is ready. She waited for me to be ready for us for so long that it's the least that I can do for her."

"She loves you and you love her, but marriage is a big step, and she's right you will know when she's ready ."

"I know, things are going great between us, I couldn't ask for more."

"Expect a ring on her finger to let people know she is yours." Frankie laughed.

"Alright yes I want the world to know she's mine, satisfied?" Jane grinned.

"Yes, but don't worry people know, she has this look on her face that says : I belong to Jane. It's total devotion, it's annoying for the rest of us." Frankie complained.

"Thank you for reassuring me , now go she's going to be here soon. ."

"Alright, I'm leaving ." Frankie replied hugging his big sister.

About half an hour later, Maura came back home and found it locked from the inside.

"Jane are you inside?" Maura replied as she knocked on the door.

"Sorry about that, close your eyes."Jane replied opening the door.

"Alright I'm not even going to ask." Maura replied closing her eyes.

"Good girl, now follow me." Jane said leading her towards the living room.

"It smells like…" Maura said recognizing the smell.

"Like this." Jane said authorizing her to open her eyes.

"Oh my God Jane, what did you do?" Maura cried admiring the tree in the middle of their living room.

The majestic tree was about 9 feet tall and was taking half of their living room.

"Well, it's our first Christmas together and I wanted it to be special you know. I know Christmas in your family isn't so warm and exciting, but in my family it's different, and since we are a family now I figured we should start our own tradition." Jane whispered wrapping her arms around Maura's waist.

As she slowly started to kiss her neck she could feel her shivering and ready to burst into tears.

"Oh Jane this is perfect, this tree is exceptional." Maura mumbled trying not to cry.

"And it still has its roots so we can re plant it after Christmas." Jane pointed out.

"OH Jane, how thoughtful of you. Why do you always to make things so perfect?" Maura mumbled tears in her eyes.

"Because you're perfect. I love you and I want you to see how your life with me is going to be . I can't promise things are always going to be perfect, God knows I'm not, but I can promise you that I will always try to makes things special for you. And also it's my way of making it up to you for what I did."

"Oh Jane you know I forgave you , I wouldn't be here otherwise." Maura said cupping Jane's face seeing the distress and remorse in her eyes.

It has been 2 weeks since Jane and Maura had their first fight . Maura knew that she scared Jane enough to make her keep her promise in the future.

She couldn't help but being touched by all the energy Jane was spending to try to make it up to her: She would bring her flowers every day, make her breakfast, she would take care of Bass and would always come home early almost every night. Maura always knew that Jane was sincere and that she never deliberately tried to hurt her, she knew that she was just very impulsive and her passion was one of the reasons she loved her.

"I know but I still feel guilty. Anyway look I even brought ornaments, I had to order them a month ago." Jane explained trying to reassure Maura.

" These are truly beautiful ornaments, they must have cost you a fortune." Maura stated observing the ornaments Jane had spread on the table.

Jane didn't hesitate to buy lots of decorations, garlands, ribbons, electric lights, and baubles of different colors and size.

"Well I figured if we're going to use them for the next 50 Christmas I might as well buy the best ones right?"

"That is in fact the most logical thing to do." Maura acquiesced.

"There is something that I have that isn't expensive, but that is very special to me. I made it when I was like 5 and I remember my dad used to lift me up to help me put it on top of our tree. So I figured that until we have our own little Rizzoli to make us one we should use this star." Jane said taking the star out of a box.

"Oh Jane, this is really wonderful, you were already very handy when you were a kid." Maura said admiring the piece of art Jane had in her hands.

"I was, Frankie made one as well, but for a reason I still don't know he prefers to keep it for himself,which was good because we didn't have to fight on this. Are you still with me?"

"Yes, sorry, I was just…" Maura mumbled trying to come back to reality.

"Picturing me lifting up our kid to install it?" Jane finished reading her girlfriend 's mind.

"Yes, I'm sorry, it's just, you're giving me all I ever wanted and that includes a family , the one I never had, you and your parents and your brother have welcomed me in your clan even before we started dating."

"I know, they all love you, and one day I will give you a family of our own, it's ok to desire it and to dream about it, because it's going to happen." Jane assured leaning her forehead against Maura's.

"I know, it's just, I never felt this before, being part of a family and being able to dream, you know I never asked much as a kid, because I didn't want to get my hopes up and then being disappointed. But ever since I've met you, I started to hope again and to actually allow myself to want more."

" I told you Maura I will give you everything you want, all you have to do is ask."

"I don't need to ask, you always know what I want before I even want it. Thank you this is the best Christmas gift any body ever gave me." Maura whispered her eyes filled with tears.

"Wait, this is not your Christmas present." Jane clarified surprised that Maura would think this was her present.

"It's not, but…"Maura mumbled.

" But nothing, this is the start of our own family tradition , I have found the perfect gift for you don't worry." Jane proudly stated knowing that Maura would never be able to handle waiting for another week.

" Oh Jane, I'm sure you have found me the most romantic gift possible, but you don't have to I'm perfectly happy with this tree and … I'm going to stop arguing right now." Maura joked seeing the look on Jane's face.

" Good girl, the only thing I will tell you is that we will be leaving on the 23th and we be back in time for dinner on the 24th". Jane teased knowing by giving so little information Maura would be obsessing about it for the next 6 days.

" Are we going somewhere?" Maura probed knowing that she wouldn't get more information from Jane.

"Let's just say my gift isn't in Boston, but don't worry we will be back on time for the traditional Rizzoli Christmas dinner." Jane said kissing Maura's forehead.

"I presume that if I start doing this, it won't get me anywhere…." Maura seductively moaned as she slowly started to open her blouse.

"It might take you to heaven…" Jane joked starting to kiss Maura's neck…

**So guys, what do you think Jane's Christmas present will be?**

**I do have a very special gift in mind…romantic and spectacular..and you will never guess…but you can try :)**

**Go crazy on the reviews!**


	28. Merry Christmas: Jane's gift to Maura

**OK guys here we go for the big present..so as one of you said Maura is way too emotional, well I guess I'm the one that is hyper sensitive :) Anyway this gift is totally crazy... just go crazy on reviews and tell me what you thought :)**

**Merry Christmas:**

**Jane's gift to Maura:**

Today was the day before Christmas and the two women were getting ready to leave .

The past 6 days have been quite busy, the newly couple spent a fair amount of time decorated their house and their first tree. They also helped Jane's parents with their own decorations.

Maura was really nervous to spend her first Christmas with Jane's family, her future in laws, so she made sure to find them the best gifts possible. Maura even if she practiced yoga on weekly basis was a stressed woman and when she was nervous she shopped and that would drive Jane crazy, not to mention that they haven't made love in 6 days, which was eternity for Jane.

"Babe, are you ready?" Jane whispered gently kissing her girlfriend who was taking a nap.

"I m, where are we going?Please just tell me, please." Maura almost begged.

"Alright, I'm telling you because I don't want you to be all stressed up during the flight." Jane agreed.

"Flight?" Maura exclaimed surprised.

"Yes, I figured it's faster then the train. Have a look." Jane replied handing the tickets to Maura expecting a noisy reaction.

"Oh my God Jane these are two first class ticket to New York City." Maura yelled suddenly straightening up in their bed.

"Yes, my love, your Christmas present is in New York so get up and get dressed our plane leaves in two hours." Jane explained.

"This is way too much Jane, I don't need this…" Maura cried unable to believe how much money and effort Jane must have spent on this.

"But you deserve it. Please wear something comfortable things might get and before I forget your parents have an apartment there right?" Jane said kissing her girlfriend seeing the stars in her eyes.

"Yes they do on 5th avenue." Maura replied.

"Good, I knew we could have just go there early morning and come back before dinner time but I figured that a night in New York City would be really romantic and besides my gift shows off better at night." Jane bragged knowing the effect her gift would have on Maura.

"Alright, I will be happy to welcome you in my humble apartment then. Thank you for the thought, I would have expected you to book us an hotel room because you would feel uncomfortable in my parents's place."

Maura couldn't help but admiring the effort Jane put in their relationship. She was well aware that her money was an issue for Jane, she knew it made her uncomfortable and she knew that moving in her house was already a huge proof of her love and she was thankful .

"Well, I do like to arrange everything that is true and I also have some issues with you being so rich, but I think sometimes I have to put pride aside and do what 's best for you and besides the tickets cost me a leg anyway." Jane joked.

"Thank you for that. You'll see our apartment is lovely and you're right it's better then a hotel, it's more personal not to mention free."

"Exactly my point. Now shall we go my lady?"

"Absolutely."

A few hours later Jane and Maura landed at JFK international airport and went straight to Maura's parents' apartment .

"Welcome to my humble apartment." Maura said showing Jane around.

"Well this is certainly some apartment and the view…" Jane said amazed by the magnificent view they had on Central Park.

" So where is my gift?" Maura asked impatient.

"Well it is dark outside I think we can go now, it's not too far we can walk."

So the two women started to walk holding hands and admiring the beautiful lights of the city.

"OK now you have to close your eyes." Jane instructed.

"Alright then." Maura grinned.

After a few minutes Maura and Jane finally arrived to their destination.

"You can open your eyes now." Jane whispered holding Maura from behind waiting for her reaction.

"OH my god Jane, this is…" Maura mumbled unable to articulate.

And here it was : the famous Rockefeller center and its world known Christmas tree that was at least 20 feet tall and decorated with hundred of garlands, and probably thousand of electric lights. People would come from all around the world to see it.

"This is the Rockefeller Center. You told me your dad gave you ice skating shoes when you were 8 and that taught to you ice skate right here on this rink and that was the best Christmas you ever spent with your parents. So I figured you could show me some of your moves." Jane explained looking at her beautiful girlfriend, her eyes filled her with tears looking up at one of the biggest tree in the world.

For Maura the most touching part of this gift wasn't the expensive flight ticket or the huge Christmas see that was in front of her or even this rink, it was the fact that Jane gave her such a personal present , a present that reminded her of the best Christmas she ever had, until today. Jane knew that Christmas time was always a sad period for Maura, that it would bring back bad memories, the cold Christmas she spent in boarding school while her parents were skiing in europe or the impersonal presents they would send her. But Jane knew that Maura spent at least on perfect Christmas with her parents and she did her best to recreate it, so she wouldn't feel so sad and that was the most precious gift she could have given her.

Maura was well aware of the fact that she talked a lot, most of the time because she was nervous. She never expected Jane to remember all the informations she gave her, but she started to realize that not only Jane actually listen to her but also remembers each single word.

" I don't know what to say. I'm speechless and I don't like it. You have to stop surprising me like that." Maura giggled.

"Well I told you that all our first times would be special right?And besides it was this or proposing." Jane joked.

"Jane…I…" Jane muttered burying her head on Jane's chest.

"I know babe, you're not ready yet. It's Okay I will wait until you are." Jane said reassured combing her hair with her fingers and kissing the back of her head.

"I know…" Maura whispered resting her head.

"Come on, let's go I want you to show me what you can do on the ice." Jane suddenly said trying to stop Maura for over analyzing this moment.

The two women skated for about 2 hours, Maura proudly showing Jane the moves her dad had taught her . Jane couldn't help but marveling before such grace.

Around 10 O clock both were exhausted and decided to go back to Maura's apartment.

"I think you can have one of your presents now." Maura teased opening her shirt.

"Oh I see, well I expected you to give me my gift on Christmas morning, traditional as you are…" Jane mocked.

"Well your real present is hidden at home and you will have it on Christmas day morning. And before you object our kids will open their presents at 6 am on Christmas morning not at midnight like I'm sure you did in your family, no offense and this is not negotiable."

"You're right , our parents tried that but we would go nuts and they would eventually give up, but we're teach our kids to restrain and to behave themselves." Jane grinned.

"Good we agree on this."

"Yeah, now let's unwrap my present." Jane asked unbuttoning the rest of Maura's shirt.

"Wait here, I have to put it on first." Maura replied taking off her shirt knowing the effect it would have on Jane.

"Alright but be quick, I'm starving." Jane joked watching her girlfriend walk away half naked.

A few minutes later Maura finally asked Jane to join her in the bedroom. When Jane opened the door Maura was on the bed wearing nothing more then a Santa costume.

"God I love Christmas." Jane exclaimed jumping on the bed ready to unwrap her present...

**So guys what do you think?Was it spectacular and romantic enough?**

**Next chapter: edit: Next chapter will be Christmas dinner at the Rizzolis...**


	29. Christmas at the Rizzolis

**Well guys, considering the lack of interest for my last Christmas chapter I will just make this one quick and painful and move forwards with the story in the next chapter.**

**PS: Thanks to AlexandriaVE**** who gave me my 200th review! I still can't believe how awesome you guys are! You rocl!**

**Chapter 29 : Christmas at the Rizzolis :**

"So did you enjoy your present?" Maura joked trying to catch her breath.

"Yes I did, you actually just realized one of my fantasy…thank you."

"You're welcome, but this wasn't your present." Maura teased holding her girlfriend close to her.

"It wasn't?" Jane asked looking up to Maura.

"No, well there is still a present waiting for you hidden somewhere home, that you will open on Christmas morning. This was just a little something to keep you waiting."

"Alright then, I certainly appreciate the gesture , and just so you know I also have another present for you to open on Christmas day."

" I know, anyway tell me Jane is there anything I need to know before spending Christmas with your family?" Maura ask ready to take any advice Jane might give her.

"Well the most important thing would be to stop eating right now. I mean you do have a fairly small stomach and if you were sick eating my mom's lasagnas trust me you won't survive Christmas dinner." Jane joked.

"That is very comforting Jane. Well if you think I should restrain from eating in order to keep my stomach empty then I will do it. I certainly don't want to embarrass myself or you for that matter in front of your family."

"Oh babe you won't, but if you want to be part of my family I guess you 're going to have to start to train your stomach. But what I would really want you to do is relax alright? Stop over analyzing this. My family loves you and I can assure you that Christmas is going to be fun, trust me."

"I trust you, do you think they're going to like the presents we got them?"

"I think my dad is going to faint and my brother is going to ask you to adopt him, as for my mom she's going to require that I never let you go."

"I'm sure it's going to be fun. I'm excited. I haven't been excited about Christmas for so long, thank you."

"No, thank you, every year my mother gives me a lecture on how I should find a good guy to marry and to have kids with. thanks to you I won't to endure that anymore."

"You do realize that she's going to divert her attention on Frankie Jr now, right?"

"Oh yes I'm well aware of that, and I'm grateful I won't have to endure the " When I was your age, your father and I…." speech. Anyway you know the good thing about Christmas is that we get to spend the night at my parents' house and sleep in my old bedroom." Jane said imitating her mother's voice.

"Oh I see where this is going, and we are not having sex in your parents' house and even less in your childhood bedroom."

"Oh yes we are and that my dear is not negotiable. Remember a few days ago you told me you will make it up to me anyway I wanted for dragging me all over town for your Christmas, well here is your chance."

Jane and Maura spent most of the next day in bed enjoying their time together. It was only the second time they got to really be alone together. When they were home there was always the possibly of either Jane's mom paying them a surprise visit or being call on a crime scene. Even when they were off they were still technically on call which made it very hard for them to totally relax.

Soon enough it was Christmas dinner time. The couple arrived around 6 pm at the Rizzoli's.

"Crap, I forgot my cell in the car, would you mind getting it for me?" Jane swore as they were about to make their entrance.

"Of course, but you promise me that one of your new years resolution will be to stop swearing." Maura required before going back to the car.

"Ma, Pop, we're here." Jane shouted as she entered her parents' house.

"Finally, you're here, where is Maura?" Angela asked giving her daughter a warm and long hug.

"She's getting something is the car, look guys, there is something I need to ask you before she comes back." Jane seriously stated as she hugged her dad.

"What is it sweetheart?" Frankie Sr asked seeing the worried look on his daughter's face.

"Well I would like you not to talk about me and Maura getting married or having kids, please." Jane almost begged.

"Well doesn't she want to get married ?"Angela asked almost shocked.

"Yes she doe Ma don't worry, she's not just ready yet and I don't want her to feel pressured because she feels like my whole family is waiting for her be ready. So please guys, I'm serious restrain yourself."

"Alright sis, we will behave, don't worry." Frankie Jr replied.

"Did I miss anything ?" Maura suddenly asked standing in the middle of the living room, a little worried to see the worried look on Jane's face.

"No, Jane was just asking her to go easy on you if you pass out before dessert." Frankie Jr joked.

"Well that's very thoughtful of her but I think I will be fine, I haven't eaten since last night and my belly is completely empty."

Dinner went smoothly, Jane's family restrained themselves from saying the "M" word and Maura was having fun.

Then midnight came and it was time to unwrap the present.

"I would like to say that once Jane and I have kids we will start to open presents at 6 am on Christmas morning and that is not negotiable." Maura stated as she settled down in the living room with the rest of the family.

"No we know who the guy is..." Frankie Jr mumbled making fun of Jane's submission in that matter.

"So you want to have kids?" Angela asked waiting for Jane disapproving look.

"Of course I do, well not now, I still want to focus on my career, publish more papers but then when the time comes Jane and I will give you a grand child. I think we enjoy this symbiotic relationship of ours too much to consider it at the moment anyway."

"Exactly, I do not want to have to share you at least for another 5 years minimum." Jane agreed .

"Anyway, this one is for you Maura it's from Jane's dad and I." Angela said handing the fairly large gift to her future daughter in law.

"It's a recipes book…" Maura said surprised.

"It's not a random cooking book, it's a book my grand mother started, then my mother continued to fill it up with her own recipes and so did I. It's been in our family for 3 generations." Angela explained.

"Wow, I don't know what to say, this is too much I…" Maura muttered.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're a Rizzoli now and I want you to have it, God knows that Jane wouldn't have a clue what to do with it."

"Thanks Ma." Jane replied raising her eyebrows at her mom.

"You're welcome darling. What I meant to say is that if you want to spend the rest of your life with my daughter it's important that you learn to cook her favorite meals and desserts until one day it's time to pass it on to your own daughter."

"Thank you Angela, I promise to keep it safe and to do my best to add new recipes."

"Open your present Ma." Jane said seeing her girlfriend getting a little too emotional.

"Alright, oh girls, you shouldn't have…." Angela said opening the envelope containing her present.

"What is it?" Frankie Jr asked.

"It's 3 days and 3 nights at the Hilton resort. " Maura proudly stated.

"Yes ma, you always say you would love to take some vacations away from us, you deserve it, you do so much for us, you deserve to relax, and actually it's for two people so you can bring a friend."

"I would like Maura to come with me then." Angela stated without hesitating for a second.

"Really"?Maura asked surprised.

"Yes, I mean I would like to spend more time alone with you and the fact is that every time you visit us, Jane is with you and I would like to know more about my future daughter in law."

"I understand that when Jane is with me it can me hard or even impossible to ask me any questions , I will be happy to come." Maura accepted touched that Angela was eager to know more about her.

"I' m only trying to protect you, you know that's why I try to keep them from asking you too many questions."

"I know and I love you for that but I would like to spend some quality time with your mother if you see no objection."

"Alright then , if it makes you happy." Jane joked kissing her girlfriend knowing that Maura would have gone even without her consent.

"That' s date." Angela screamed over excited to finally spend some quality time with Maura.

The rest of the distribution went well, Maura and Jane gave Frankie and his dad season tickets to their favorite baseball team which caused Frankie Jr to, as Jane had predicted it, ask Maura to adopt him.

"Alright guys, it's time for some eggnog ." Frankie Jr announced his hands full.

"That's what I talking about, taste that babe, after drinking my Mom's eggnog trust me there is nothing you won't be able to refuse me anything." Jane joked.

"Are you trying to get me drunk in order to receive sexual favors from me?" Maura yelled loud enough so the rest of the family could hear it.

"Maura, that's not what I mean, well maybe…" Jane mumbled embarrassed.

"Jane my dear you're sleeping either on the couch on with your brother tonight." Angela ordered.

"Ma!" Jane objected.

"It's oak Mrs Rizzoli, I actually have a high tolerance to alcohol and besides Jane would never take advantage of me or ask me to do something I don't want , right honey." Maura joked squeezing Jane's thigh.

"Of course not baby, let's drink now and eat some of these delicious cookies."

Everything went smoothly, and around 2 am it was time for the small family to finally go to bed.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't want to embarrassed you." Maura apologized crawling in bed.

"You didn't, actually the more time passes the more you act like a Rizzoli, I like that. Well expect for the fact that my family is going to think that I make you do all sorts of dirty things…" Jane grinned pulling her girlfriend against her.

"When in reality you're always the one putting my desires before your own."

"I didn't mean it like that…" Jane replied.

"I know babe, so anyway do you have any fantasies?" Maura asked….

**Yeah I know, you hate me! It's been a while since the last time I teased you right?**

**I hope this wasn't to painful…**


	30. Taking about fantasies

**Thank you guys for the reviews on the last chapter, I promise you the chapter between Maura and Angela will be full of surprises.**

**Chapter 30 :**

**Talking about fantasies:**

"Are you asking me if I have sexual fantasies?" Jane shyly asked well aware that it was the case.

"Yes, do you have sexual fantasies that you would like to realize with me?" Maura seductively asked.

"I guess I do. I really loved the Santa outfit and I would love to see in you in again or in another outfit actually…." Jane grinned.

"So you're into sexy outfits?" Maura asked trying to point out what would make her girlfriend go mad in bed.

"When you're the one wearing them, absolutely. How about you, any fantasies?" Jane probed knowing that no matter what Maura would ask her she would eventually give it to her.

"Well speaking of sexy outfits…I would love to see you in your uniform." Maura replied bitting her per lip.

"Really?You never saw me wearing it?"

"No, never and you know what I would really make me happy and horny…" Maura teased slowly sliding her hand under Jane's top tank.

"Oh I see where this is going…You want a strip tease…." Jane guessed foreseeing the trouble coming at her.

"Yes, I would very much fancy seeing you stripping down out off your uniform." Maura confessed starting to softly draw circles on Jane's breath.

The effect that Maura had on Jane wasn't a secret for either of them. Maura was well aware that she could virtually make her do anything or get away with almost anything. All she needed to do was to put her sad, or even her cute face on and Jane would just wouldn't fight her. The second thing she often did , when she knew that Jane was willing to play was to seduce her and when once they started to play there was no way back and Jane always ended up giving Maura exactly what she wanted.

"Have you ever seen me dancing?I have no rhythm." Jane objected.

"Come on Jane I will let you use your handcuffs on me." Maura murmured slowly caressing Jane's right nipple with her finger tip.

"I think I might need them right now to keep you from trying to bribe me into …oh Lord…" Jane grunted as she felt Maura pinching her nipple.

"Please Jane, you always said you would make all my dreams come true..And beside I rarely take no as an answer. I'm willing to use all the extend of my power of persuasion to get what I want." Maura continued as she slowly move her hand inside Jane's boxers.

"I thought you didn't want to have sex in my parents' house." Jane smirked.

"The end justifies the meaning right?" Maura grinned.

"Alright I will do it, but please stop, you were right it's highly inappropriate to have sex in my old bedroom…" Jane moaned giving up.

"Oh, are you afraid they might here us?"

"Not us, ME, god knows the effect you have on me, now please I'm begging you stop." Jane implored knowing that she wouldn't be able to take it any longer.

"Alright, now that I have what I want, I objectively don't see the point in continuing to torture you any longer, you're safe detective, for now at least." Maura replied pulling her hand of Jane's underwear.

"How is it that we always end up doing what YOU want?" Jane groaned.

"That my dear is simply because you can not resist me." Maura joked squeezing Jane's check.

"Well I thought it was because I was I madly in love with you and that I would cut myself in half to make you happy…"

"Yeah that two…"

"Anyway, you enjoyed yourself tonight?"

"Yes, I did indeed, thank you…You know being here with your family helped me realize that this what I wanted for the rest of my life and that I had no reason to be scared or anxious about it. Being around your family for Christmas has been the most natural thing I ever done."

"You're a natural baby, you didn't even flinch when Ma called you a Rizzoli…" Jane joked trying to make sure that she understood what Maura was trying to say.

"Well, I am a Rizzoli aren't I?Not officially yet but who knows maybe I will become an official member of the Rizzoli clan soon." Maura replied pointing Jane towards the right direction to make her own conclusions.

"Well you certainly passed the Christmas dinner test with flying colors, how is your stomach by the way?" Jane asked understanding Maura's message clearly but trying not to push Maura to hard.

"My stomach is fine thank you, but I do need my beauty sleep, good night my faithful night." Maura whispered giving Jane a good night kiss knowing that Jane had understood the message.

"Good night my princess." Jane murmured kissing her girlfriend good night.

Obviously Jane didn't sleep that night . She couldn't stop thinking about what Maura said. She knew her enough to know that she never said things lightly even with a little bit of alcohol in her veins…Jane felt like what Maura said about becoming a member of her clan soon was clearly a message.

Of course Maura was to well educated to ask Jane to propose to her, it wasn't a style . And also as modern as she was Maura was a romantic at heart and had always dreamed of a romantic proposal, which she was sure Jane was going to give her. After all she promised to make all her dreams come true . And for Jane it wasn't a problem at all, she already had the perfect proposal in mind… Jane fell asleep quite amazed that Christmas with her parents actually helped Maura and made her feel more confident. In fact she expected Maura to feel a bit overwhelmed by having to spend Christmas with them after only 4 months of being together.

Little she knew it had the opposite effect on her…


	31. Maura's gift to Jane

**Chapter 31:**

**Maura's gift to Jane.**

The next morning was Christmas morning and Jane was the first to get up, not because she was eager to see what present Maura had gotten her but because she needed time alone to think.

She needed time to think about what Maura said the night before. So she went outside to breath some fresh air.

"Jane, what are you doing here at that time of the day it's freezing?" Jane's dad asked surprised to see his daughter.

"I'm ok dad, I just needed to think…" Jane replied.

"I can see that, care to share with your old man?" Frankie Sr offered.

"It's just something Maura said." Jane explained.

"Can you tell me the exact words she used." Mr Rizzoli asked trying to to be to intrusive.

"Well I was teasing her saying that she didn't even flinch when Ma called her a Rizzoli . She replied that she was a Rizzoli, even if it wasn't official yet but that maybe she'd be an official member of our clan soon. She also said that spending Christmas with you guys made her realize that this was what she wanted for the rest of her life . She also said that she knew now that there was nothing to be anxious about." Jane replied scratching her head.

"Well you're a smart girl and I think the message is pretty obvious."

"I know, if you interpret literally what she said, she wants me to propose, I think she's ready dad…"

"Aren't you?"

"I am, it's just that we talked about it on Thanksgiving and she said that she wasn't ready but that she trusted me to know when she'd be ready. Also when we were in New York , I joked saying that I hesitated between taking her there or proposing and by the look on her face it was clear she wasn't ready, how can she change her mind in one day?"

"That my dear is a mystery, you women, no offense, have this ability to change your mind almost on daily drives us men crazy but we learn to just accept it and to go with the flow…"

"That's your advice?Go with the flow?"

"My advice is to listen to what Maura told you and act accordingly. Do you love her ?"

"Of course I do and I want to marry her, oh god I think it's the first time I say it out loud."

"Then you're ready . I think what Maura and you have is rare. People spend their life looking for what you two share."

"I know, you know I never thought I would meet someone like her, I mean someone who accepts me as I am, who stands by me who just loves me you know. I don't know if I'm good enough for her, but she makes me want to be a better person and I know I want to spend the rest of my life doing everything in my power to make her happy." Jane confessed to her old man .

"Does she knows that?Because if she does trust me she's going to take your words for it." Frankie Sr grinned.

"Trust me she does…" Jane confirmed letting out a big laugh .

"Then don't fight her, how do you think I survived 35 years with your mother?"

"By doing everything she asks?" Jane smirked..

"Yeah, well sometimes you still have to show her who the man is , I mean, you know who's in charge , and besides a little argument is always good challenging each other sometimes can be a good thing keep the flame alive you know."

"Well Maura and I only had one big argument, well it was actually a real crisis, I thought she would never forgive me and that she was going to break up with me."

"But she didn't it means that she knows the real you, and that this was just a mistake. Now take a deep breath and relax. Of course if you need any help with the ring you will have to ask your mother."

"I think I might ask Frankie, he's going a little gay these past few weeks…And besides I don't want Ma to talk, she just can't keep her mouth shut and even if she does if would be written all over her face anyway and I still want to surprise Maura."

"Alright then your secret is safe with do you have any idea when you're going to propose?"

"Well not now, that's for sure, we're still taking our time you know…"

"I see, but I mean, I'm sorry to ask you that, but are you going down on one knee?I mean I don't know how this work for you…"

"Lesbians dad, you can say it." Jane joked.

"Well I was looking for the most appropriate word."

"Lesbian is fine, well we work as any other couple and yes, I'm going to go down on one knee and ask her to marry me. You know Maura is very traditional, and I want to do things right."

"I know darling, I know and I'm very happy for you ."

"Thank you dad, for supporting us like that, I know this wasn't probably easy for you, I mean me switching teams."

"I have to admit that if it was for someone else, I would have been difficult to understand, but you and Maura, it was meant to be, you were probably the last one to see it."

"Well let's just say that I saw and but refused to accept it, but now things are just the way they were supposed to be."

"I know sweet heart." Frankie Sr said his arm around his daughter's shoulder.

"Excuse me Sir, I think Mrs Rizzoli is asking for you inside." Maura shyly said not wanting to interrupt.

"I know I heard her the first time she called but I chose to ignore her. And please call me Pop, unless you want to offend me."

"I'm very sorry Pop." Maura smiled.

"And don't call Ma Mrs Rizzoli it makes her think about grand ma each time someone calls her like that." Jane joked.

"Alright then, but I like that name. What do you think of Dr Maura Rizzoli?" Maura asked sitting right behind Jane wrapping her warms around her waist.

" I think that it suits you very well and that I'm madly in love with you." Jane replied.

"Would you like to see your present now?" Maura asked.

"Of course, let's go back inside." Jane offered standing up.

"Yes your gift is in your bedroom, follow me." Maura instructed dragging Jane towards her bedroom.

"Alright boss…"

"Can you please lock the door?" Maura asked taking off her pants.

"What are you doing?My parents are expecting us to come back any minute now." Jane protested .

"I'm giving you your present, look." Maura replied pointed towards her lower belly.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jane asked coming closer.

"It depends on what you think it is." Maura joked biting her lower lip.

Jane slowly moved closer and took a careful look at Maura' s lower belly.

"Is that my name written on your…."

"The word you're looking for is pelvis. Yes it is, do you like it?"

"Fuck Maura, this is a real tattoo." Jane hissed in stupor as she was trying to erase it rubbing it with her wet thumb.

"Of course it is…" Maura confirmed.

"God woman what did you do?" Jane rasped.

"I got your name permanently inked on my pelvis." Maura proudly stated.

**Alright people I hope you like that chapter…yeah small cliffangher, do you think it's a real tattoo?**

**I don't want to brag but next chapter is exceptional, you wanted dirty sex…You're going to be satisfied , on word: Handcuffs :)**

**Please go crazy on the reviews(unlike last chapter)!**


	32. Punishment

**OK guys, thank you for the excellent reviews, but where are my usual reviewers for the past two chapters: kitten in the rainbow, alexandriave, heatwave, miss nowhere, gsrcsilvr25**

** where are you guys?**

**Chapter 32 : Punishment:**

"Are you freaking insane, you got my name tattooed on your ….pelvis!" Jane yelled.

"I am well aware of what I did Jane and I think I'm perfectly capable of making a well thought decision thank you." Maura objected.

"This is permanent Maura, a tattoo isn't some stamp you get at a night club, it's permanent." Jane frowned, trying to breath.

"Well so are we right?You and I we are permanent right?"

"Of course we are."

"Then what is the problem? I always said that I belonged to you, heart, body and soul, so I figured it was an appropriate way of showing it."

"By marking my name on your skin like…cattle?"

"I certainly do not appreciate the analogy Jane, I thought it was romantic, that you would appreciate the gesture, I guess I was wrong.." Maura mumbled.

"Oh babe, I'm sorry, of course I like it, it's a bit extravagant, but I like it, thank you." Jane said kissing Maura's forehead.

"Really?"

"Of course, but wait a minute, we spent the past two days in bed naked and I didn't see it…" Jane pointed out.

"Very expensive water proof make up my dear, that and obscurity…"

"You're crazy you know that?"

"Crazy about you…Now let's go back downstairs."

"Yeah sure, I just need a minute to get over it." Jane said shaking her head trying to put herself together.

A few minutes later Jane and Maura were sitting at the family table when:

"So Jane, how did you like your present, a real piece of art right?" Frankie Jr.

"How the hell do you know …Maura, you told him?" Maura frowned looking at her girlfriend.

"Well I needed his advice." Maura replied trying to justify herself.

"And you let her do that?" Jane yelled feeling that her blood pressure and heart beat were rising.

"Well you know how I always say that she has a "I belong to Jane" sign on her forehead, well now she literrally does, expect it's a bit lower."

"What are talking about?" Angela interrupted.

"Maura got herself Jane's name tattooed on her…"

"Pelvis, the correct word is pelvis." Maura interrupted trying to keep Frankie to use some inappropriate word.

"Is that right Jane?" Angela asked.

"Yes Ma' ." Jane shamefully confessed burying her face in her hands.

"The only thing I forgot to mention was that It wasn't permanent ink…"

"What?You just told me it was permanent ink." Jane exclaimed rising her head.

"Yes, I just wanted to see the look of your face. Do not worry it's temporary, it will last for about a month."

"Jesus fucking Christ, why in hell would you scare me like that for?" Jane screamed her heart about to pop out of her chest.

"You remember the time you said you said you thought you loved me and then said you wanted to recant your statement?"

"God woman that was months ago. You're still mad at me for that?" Jane frowned.

"You did make my heart stop beating for a second."

"I told you she would go ballistic." Frankie Jr bragged.

"You, you , I 'm going to…" Jane mumbled pointed her finger at her younger brother.

"That's for the time you….you know annoyed me by being such a great big sister."

"That is not funny, ok guys you got me, I admit it, it was well done. Actually I found it quite sexy." Jane whispered kissing her girlfriend gently biting her lip.

"Don't worry you will have plenty of time to admire it later.." Maura teased giving Jane a very seductive look.

"Not under my roof." Angela promptly interrupted.

"Of course not ma'am , Jane and I would never do such a disrespectful thing." Maura apologized.

"She's joking darling." Frankie Sr said his hand on Maura's.

"Actually Jane, your gift is right here." Maura said taking off a small square package from the chair next to her.

"Well how nice, your gift is right here as well. Open it first." Jane replied handing her gift to her annoying girlfriend.

"Oh Jane, this is a first edition of Le petit Prince by Antoine de Saint Exupery." Maura articulated in her best french.

"Well I know it's your favorite book and you have the first edition in English but not in french so I figured…"

"You're spooling me , really…" Maura said kissing Jane to thank her.

"I know a guy who knows a guy…Let's open my present." Jane proposed unwrapping her own present eager to see what Maura had gotten her.

"It's a Cartier vintage watch." Maura stated as Jane was opening the box.

"Oh babe, it's gorgeous, thank you." Jane replied impressed that Maura actually picked up a man's watch.

"You're welcome, it's water proof and extra resistant, in you line of work I figure resistance was a must."

"And you always figures things right, what do you say we go home now?"

"Yes please take me home."

"Alright let's go." Jane strongly said hugging her family.

Jane and Maura drove her in silent, Maura still wearing that satisfied look on her face. Revenge was always better served cold and she was certainly appreciating her victory.

As they were entering their house Jane suddenly pulled Maura towards her.

" Even if I love that watch you still deserve to be punished for what you did, I hope you know that."

"I agree, and I'm willing to plead guilty of all charges punish me, I deserve it.."

"Alright then, Maura Isles you're under arrest for seriously scaring the shit out of me, you have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be hold against you in a court of law. If you…"

"I waved my right to have an attorney present, I'm guilty please just give me my punishment now." Maura begged already aroused.

"Alright then let's take you upstairs for a full body search." Jane replied as she gently handcuffed her girlfriend well aware that Maura was already excited.

The couple rapidly moved towards their bedroom . Maura's hand tied behind her back.

"Lay down and stay still." Jane ordered taking off the handcuffs.

"Yes Detective, I will be quiet I promise." Maura whispered starting to enjoy this game.

"I know you will be, but just in case I'm going to handcuff you right here." Jane replied handcuffing her girlfriend's right hand to the structure of their bed.

"Oh god Jane…" Maura moaned as she felt her lover's body on top of her.

"Is it alright, is it hurting you?" Jane asked making sure that she wasn't hurting her.

"It's alright babe, just punish be. I deserve it."

"Alright then, let see what kind of evidence we have here." Jane hissed as the suddenly open Maura's pants to reveal the object of the crime committed.

Seeing in Maura eyes that she was highly enjoying this Jane made her way towards Maura's pelvis and started kissing it softly.

Feeling Jane's warm lips on her skin immediately raised Maura's arousal.

"Jane, I need you to start that body search right now." Maura mumbled.

" Alright then Dr you earned your self a full body search." Jane said as she slowly moved towards Maura to face her.

As she slowly inserted a finger inside Maura's fold Jane started to kiss Maura's most sensitive spot, right on her neck.

"Good lord…." Maura gasped.

"I see you're being very corporative , good girl." Jane whispered as she rapidly and easily inserted a second then a third finger inside Maura's swollen folds.

"Yes I'm Detective, but I have been very bad, I need to be punished harder." Maura requested bucking her hips against Jane's hand.

Jane didn't complained and was more happy to obey and started to thrust in and out of Maura as hard and fast as she could, accompanying each thrust with her hips that make the entire bed squeaked and shook moving slightly on the hardwood floor with each of her intense movements.

"Oh, oh, oh..I …you…Jane…" Maura panted training the fingers of her free hand under Jane's tops digging her fingers nails into Jane's skin.

"Oh Maura." Jane poured out as she felt her girlfriend nails penetrating her skin.

The surprised of such a passionate gesture didn't stop Jane's, to the contrary it made her accelerate her movement, going deeper inside Maura.

As Jane was plunging inside and out of her, Maura continued to trail her fingers nails on Jane's back slowly moving towards Jane back side.

As she felt that Jane was slowing down, Maura gently slid her hand inside Jane's pant and firmly press her butt to instruct her to penetrate her deeper and faster.

"Oh God, I …oh…" Jane heavily breathed as she felt Maura's hand moving from her back side to her…pelvis.

" I did not give you permission to do that." Jane groaned repositioning her hand on her back.

Jane knew what if she let Maura touch her she wouldn't be able to hold it any longer and as the selfless lover she was she wanted Maura to come first.

"I'm sorry Detective." Maura murmured.

"Show me how sorry you are." Jane instructed giving Maura permission to continue to scratch her back.

Jane found herself extremely aroused by Maura's touch, feeling her fingers nails ripping her skin like that intensified her arousal and made her thrust inside her lover even harder.

Jane realized that Maura was about to make her come without even reaching her private parts.

"Oh Jane I'm going to come just don't stop.." Maura implored as she felt her climax approaching…

"I'm going to come too, don't stopped either." Jane begged as she felt spasms going through her body.

A few seconds later, as an ending to this perfectly synced ballet the two women finally climaxed together: Maura's inner's muscles tightening around Jane's fingers and Jane's shivering under Maura's nails.

After about a minute Jane pulled out her fingers from her girlfriend's literally collapsing on her.

"Here 's the key." Jane mumbled unable to say anything else.

"Thank you Detective." Maura replied kissing her forehead while releasing herself.

"God, how can you manage to make me come harder each time we have sex and without even touching me. " Jane asked trying to catch her breath.

"It's probably because we love each other a little bit more each time we make love, babe." Maura explained gently rubbing Jane's back to see if she had left any marks.

"Ouch, that hurt." Jane complained.

"Oh darling I made you bleed." Maura's observed looking at her bloody finger.

"Let me bleed to death, I don't care, I'd die a very satisfy woman." Jane gasped.

"It's very unlikely that you would bleed to death as there are no majors arteries on your back." Maura stated.

"I know, it's a figure of speech."

"I know but let me take a look. I let you be the Detective now let me be the Doctor, no not that kind of Doctor." Maura corrected seeing the dirty look on Jane's face.

"Alright Doctor." Jane laughed taking of her shirt and bra and lying do next to Maura.

"Ouch I think I went a bit hard on you, let me get my first aid kit, I need to clean this cuts." Maura said getting out of bed.

A few minutes later Maura came back with some pads and disinfectant.

"This might burn a little." Maura explained as Jane was silently lying on her belly half naked.

"Alright Doc, just do what you have to do."

So Maura started to clean Jane's cut and to her big surprise she didn't flinch.

Sometimes Maura almost forgot that Hoyt actually impaled both her hands with scalpels, so obviously this was like a small pinch for her.

"You're all set, it wasn't deep, shouldn't leave any scar." Maura whispered slowly leaning towards Jane.

"It was worth it. I love you babe."

"I love you too and in case you're still wondering, you didn't misinterpret what I said last night. I 'm ready Jane, I'm ready to be your wife." Maura whispered as she slowly pressed her all body against Jane's.

The two women stay in that position for a while: Jane on her belly and Maura on top of her her head buried in her lover's neck.

**I don't know what got into me guys...liked it? I think I do feel more and more comfortable writing sex scene now...I also started to write another Rizzles story called "My heart is bleeding, it's a bit dark then this one but it's good stuff:) read and review!**


	33. Happy new year my love

**ok guys, thank you for the reviews, this is a short transitional chapter :)**

**Chapter 33:**

**"Happy New year my love"**

When Jane woke up a couple of hours later she was still lying on her belly, Maura still lying on her back. She slowly tried to turn over without waking her up.

"You're going to make me pay by making me wait right?" Maura mumbled still half asleep.

"I have now idea what you're talking about." Jane replied combing Maura's hair away from her face.

"For what Frankie and I did, you're going to make me pay by making me wait aren't you?"Maura asked stretching up a bit.

"I'm going to make you a deal, how about we don't talk about marriage ever again until I actually decide to pop the question. Let me surprise you alright?" Jane offered.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal." Maura acquiesced.

"Perfect, now could we please move a bit, I don't know if you noticed but I'm shirtless and It's a bit cold." Jane complained.

"I can see that." Maura replied still sitting on Jane as she looked down at Jane's nipples.

"Let me grab my top." Jane said bending over to grab it.

"So did you enjoy our little…role play earlier?" Maura shyly asked.

Maura really enjoyed being rough with Jane like that, it wasn't inflicting pain that aroused her, it was losing control. Most of her life Maura has shown restrain and always acted like a good "daddy girl" never making a fuss, never complaining. I n some situation it had been frustrating. For years she wished that she would have meet someone who would help her to lose control, emotionally and sexually. She was tired of being the wealthily, well educated and well behaved Doctor,. Sometimes all she wanted was just to let her most primitive almost animal instincts take over her brain and her body. Jane was actually the first person she felt enough confident and comfortable with to actually let herself go totally.

"Yes I did , actually I enjoyed it very much." Jane replied seeing the need of reassurance in her girlfriend's eyes.

The dynamic of their relationship, emotional or sexual was complex but natural at the same time. Some people would say that Jane was the more dominant one because she was always taking control in the bedroom. Some other observers would say that Maura was the one leading their relationship as she was very instructive and as Jane would always literally crawl at her feet or would cut herself in two to please her.

Maura didn't care if people thought she was over controlling with Jane and capricious just like Jane didn't care if people thought she was the submissive one.

Their relationship worked, they were different and complementary at the same time.

Actually it worked because they never asked them selves those questions, they were inside the relationship, living it every day knowing when to make comprises and what to do to make the other happy and it was all that matter.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't like the scratching part." Maura joked.

"Oh I did, trust me, actually I'm you know how much I liked it." Jane smiled rolling on top of Maura.

"Yes, I think I felt it , the hardest I scratched , the deeper inside me you went." Maura murmured.

"Stop talking dirty to me like that or I'm going to lose it." Jane murmured as she slowly started to to unbutton Maura's jeans.

"Yes my love, I know that but remember we're going back to work tomorrow, we should save our energy. You know as well as I do that the week between Christmas and new year is always busy."

"I know, we will be lucky if we get to have lunch even once. Come here." Jane sighed as she rolled next to Maura realizing that It might be days before she could hold her girlfriend in her arms like that.

And the next week was in fact really busy, they caught 2 murders, and one attempted murder . They actually didn't even have time to have lunch together.

Both women were on call on New Year but the evening was exceptionally quiet.

"Hey there." Jane said entering Maura's office a bottle of champagne in her hand.

"Hey you, I see you brought some comfort." Maura replied .

"Well, it's going to be midnight in a few minutes and I'm officially off duty so I figured…" Jane explained wrapping her arms around her.

"That getting me drunk would help me sleep, how nice of you." Maura joked resting her head on Jane's chest.

"Something like that. So are you ready to go home and sleep for 3 days straight." Jane asked.

"I have this thing with your mother remember?"

"Yes, the spa thing, so after not seeing you for a week, I won't see you for another 3 days?" Jane frowned.

"Yes I'm sorry, your mom is very excited to spend time with me."

"And I can't imagine two women more deserving of a nice vacation." Jane whispered kissing her forehead.

"Thank you darling, I hope you will find time to get some rest as well."

"I will try…Hey it's midnight?Wanna say something?" Jane offered opening the bottle of champagne.

"Well happy new year my love, I would like to say the last year was probably the best year of my life, especially the last 5 months. I learned a lot about myself and about you, I laughed, I cried and I finally found myself when I found you. I hope the coming year will be as instructive and as fulfilling as the last . I love you." Maura said kissing her future fiancee.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I still can't believe everything that happened last year .I started it broken,lost and in pain and I finish it almost engaged to the most gorgeous, smart and caring woman on earth. Last year was the year of my re birth. I hope this coming year will be as good. With all the projects that we have together I'm sure it will be exceptional, I promise I'm going to take of you. I love you babe. Now let's go home, trust me you'll need some rest before spending 3 days with the tornado that Ma is."Jane continued rising her glass.

"Alright then, but first let's drink a couple of glasses of that very expensive champagne." Maura asked serving them a glass.

**I know this chapter is short and not really fun but I wanted to separate from the next one...And I didn't want to make a fuss about new year..**

**Next chapter will be the holidays …Maura and Angela alone for 3 days is going to bring some surprises….**


	34. Maura's spa holiday with Angela

**OK guys, my faithful readers, what's wrong?You've been MIA for the past 2 chapters, what's going on?Aren't you liking my story anymore?If it's the case just tell me...Come guys wake up and review!**

Chapter 34:

Maura's Spa holiday with Angela

The next morning:

"What are you doing down there?" Maura stirred and mumbled, hazel eyes opening gradually.

"Nothing I was just admiring your tattoo." Jane replied moving up to kiss her girlfriend.

"You like it, admit it." Maura joked.

"Alright I admit it. I found it extremely sexy that you have my name tattooed down there."

" Do you really need me to walk around with your name stamped on me to be reassured that I belong to you?"

"Not really, I mean nobody can see it, but I know, it's like a private joked you know , only you and me and Frankie know. When I see a guy flirting with you I say to myself : if only he knew…It makes me smile you know…"

"I can do it again you know, after the inks disappear , I can have a refill." Maura offered.

" You mean until I put a ring on this finger?" Jane said starting to lick Maura's finger tips.

"Yeah something like that…Oh Jane we shouldn't be doing this your mother will be here soon." Maura moaned.

"Well maybe if she catches us it will teach her to ring before intruding into our house." Jane continued gently kissing Maura's jaw line while discretely moving her hand under Maura's top.

Jane slowly continued to kiss Maura's cheek all the way down to her neck was gently stroking her erected nipple.

It didn't take long to Maura to start enjoying Jane's touch and to totally forget that Angela might barge it.

Lucky for her reality was about to kick in.

"Oh good Lord." A familiar voice shouted entering the bedroom.

"Oh my god, Angela." Maura screamed pushing Jane so hard that she fell off the bed.

"I'm going to wait downstairs." Angela shyly said through the door.

"God woman." Jane swore her hand on her nose.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry baby, does it hurt?" Maura apologized reaching down to her wounded girlfriend.

"Yes, I'm alright I think I hit my face on the night table." Jane replied trying to stand up.

"It doesn't look broken , let's go downstairs and get some ice on it." Maura offered helping her to stand up.

"Well now I'm sure she won't barge in like that again." Jane joked.

"You planned all this right?" Maura groaned .

"Yeah sort of, she called a few minutes before you woke up, I'm sorry it was too tempting and besides, after the tattoo thing it's only fair."

"Alright let's join your mother downstairs."

"Ma' good morning, you're ready for your vacation?" Jane asked her mom kissing her like if nothing happened.

"Yes I'm." Angela replied to embarrassed to bring up the subject.

About an hour Later the two women arrived at the Hilton resort.

"Good morning ladies, how may I help you.?" The receptionist professionally asked.

"We have a reservation under Rizzoli and Isles." Maura stated.

"Well soon it's going to be Rizzoli-isles. She marrying my daughter." Angela proudly corrected.

"We're not there yet Angela." Maura mumbled.

"Congratulations in advance Miss, I see your reservation, 2 suites with our best view, number 223 and 224, right this way." The hostess explained.

A valet took the two woman to their suites.

"How about we meet downstair next to the pool in a few minutes?"Angela offered.

"Absolutely." Maura agreed.

A few minutes later Maura joined her future mother in law at the pool.

"It took you long enough." Angela joked.

"Yes, I needed to unpack my clothes and to fix my hair." Maura mumbled.

The truth was Maura was a bit anxious, she knew that Jane's mom would ask her all sort of things. Not to intimate her like her dad did with Jane, but to know more about her because she truly cared about her.

"So about what you saw earlier…" Maura started taking a deep breath.

"It's alright darling, Jane and you love each other I 'm not naive I know you're not saving yourselves for marriage. And besides you had your clothes on so I didn't saw anything, don't worry." Angela joked.

"Well 5 minutes later and I can assure you that it would have been a very awkward week end." Maura smirked entering the pool.

" Well I did catch Frankie Jr in the bathroom when he was 13, I think he was never so early to go to school then during the next 6 months." Angela remembered laughing as hard as she could.

"I can imagine that."

" So anyway Maura tell me, you happy with my daughter?" Angela asked changing her tone from laughing to serious.

"Happy doesn't begin to describe how I've been feeling since I started dating your daughter. She makes me incredibly happy in every possible way : emotionally , intellectually and well obviously sexually. She takes such good care of me, she always puts my desires first, sometimes her love and support are so unconditional that it's…"

"Overwhelming?"

"Yes,maybe Jane told you but I never had the kind of relation you and Jane have with my own mother. And I have always unintentionally been looking for someone to take care of me, and Jane does, not because she feels she has to because I have abandonment issues but just because she wants it. That's why I love her so much : she truly means every she does and says, it's not a facade or something she forces herself to do because she wants me to love her or because she feels the need to impress me, that's just the way she is."

"I know darling, she 's my daughter. I was actually worried that she would never show that sides of her personality to anybody expect us you know. She always acts like she's some kind of super cop who doesn't mind being alone and who wants to lead her life her own way. But at the end of the day she was all alone. After what happened to her, you know what Hoyt did to her I was scared that she might never recover and never open to anybody. Well that was until she met you. I mean not only you succeeded to make her let you go behind the surface but you also help her to deal with what happened to her. You saved her life, thank you."

"Don't thank me , she saved me too. Before I met her, I was also wearing a mask, refusing and unable to connect with other human being. "

"Are you planning on marrying her?"

" Yes I am, well until very recently I wasn't ready, but I am now . "

"Have you told her that? I mean she asked us not to talk about marriage during Christmas dinner because you weren't ready to take that step."

"Actually I told her on Christmas morning well technically I made some allusions right after dinner the night before. "

"What made you change your mind?"

"I think spending Christmas with you actually helped me realize that there was nothing to be scared of. So now I'm waiting for her to propose. And I know I'm going to have to wait for a while because knowing Jane she probably has some big romantic plan and she needs to find the perfect set up.

" Are you complaining?"

"Of course not, it's just that I really really want to marry her, do you think we're rushing into this?" I mean we've only been dating for about 5 months."

"No, I think you both love each other , actually we all knew a long time ago that you were meant to be together. "

"So did we realized it a long time ago but for some reason we just wouldn't admit it to ourselves."

"You just took your time, nothing wrong with that, maybe if you had rushed into this it wouldn't have worked. Wanting something and being ready are to different things and neither of you were ready."

"I know and looking back I'm happy we took our time and I'm proud of our history."

"So am I, and I have to say that I loved the trick you put on Jane for Christmas, that was hilarious."

"Thank you, actually Frankie had the idea and you know Jane and I like to tease each other. You know I hope we won't lose that by getting married. I mean our friendship is important to me, she's my best friend."

"Do you feel your relationship changed? I mean do you still do the same thing you used to do, I mean fun things not couple stuff?"

"Well yeah, you saw it we still play practical jokes on each other and she's still the first person I want to call when I have a problem or when I see something funny you know…"

"Don't worry both of you are going to be ok, being friends is actually a good thing."

"Were you and pop friends before you got married?"

"Well actually we grew up in the same street , we we best friends and we started to date senior year of high school. It took him 3 years to propose."

"3 years?"

"Yes, he respected my dad a lot and he knew he wouldn't have his consent to marry me unless he was able to provide for me, for us and our future family. So right after high school he started his own business,. Thank god after 2 years the business became quite profitable and he proposed."

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Yes my dear he's the only man I've ever been with. We didn't wait we got married , but we actually waited a year before taking the next step."

"You weren't' sure?"

"Oh I was, but my frankie, was, still is a romantic, he wanted to prove his love and loyalty and he wanted it to be perfect, and it was.."

"I know where Jane got her romanticism from."

"Oh yeah definitely from her dad. So Maura, may I ask you if you've been with other women before?"

"I did flirt with a girl at boarding school when I was 15, but we never passed first base. Jane is the first woman I ever loved and gave myself to and I know for a fact that's she's going to stay the only one."

"So you're not wondering if you're going to be curious at some point?"

"Of course not, I know that I want to be with Jane. I mean nobody is perfect but I know that she satisfies me in every possible way. There is nothing missing in our relationship that I might want to look for else where. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her and that I won't ever need anyone else."

"I know sweetheart. What you two have is rare, cherish it."

"I most certainly will."

The rest of the week end went great and was relaxing for both women. The two women enjoyed the spa, massage, restaurant that the resort offered. The conversations were less formal and Angela didn't continued to interrogate Maura, she didn't need to...

**So guys, go crazy on reviews please..I can see a proposal coming...**

**By the way is there anyone who would like to be my beta?I would need someone to correct my mistakes but also to talk to about my ideas and god knows I really have a lot of ideas..PM if you want to help me:)**


	35. I need permission to marry your daughter

**Chapter 35:**

**I need your permission to marry your daughter:**

At the same time at the other side of town Jane was having breakfast .

She couldn't help but thinking about Thanksgiving dinner and that promise she mad to Maura's dad: She promised him to formally asked him his daughter hand first, out of respect.

_"Oh my god, I totally forgot, I'm supposed to ask Maura's hand to her dad. That should be fun. I might as well do it now and get this over with._" Jane said to herself.

So she jumped into her car and drove to the Isles mansion. She knew that they weren't in town very often and that it might be her only chance do this .

As she was about to ring the bell at the gate she found herself shaking, her hands were wet and trembling.

_"Calm on Rizzoli, this is not like if you were going to ask him for a kidney. It's actually worse, you're going to ask him to give his daughter to you. Come on just breath, dads are like dogs, show them no fear and you're going to be fine."_

After a few minutes of trying to put herself together Jane finally rang the best and drove towards the front of the house.

_"Come Jane , you can do this."_ Jane said to herself one last time.

As she was knocking on the door Jane realized that she didn't prepare a speech,well she didn't need to, all she needed was to be sincere and hopefully Mr Isles would see it.

"Mrs Isles, good morning." Jane said as the door opened.

"Detective Rizzoli, what a pleasure to see you again. Please come in. Is everything alright?" Maura's mom asked a bit worried seeing that Jane was nervous.

"Thank you, everything is fine Maura is at the Hilton Resort with my mom." Jane explained closing the door behind her.

"Good, good. Is there anything I can do for you ?"

"Well actually I came to see your husband." Jane mumbled biting her lower lip.

"Alright then. Honey, Detective Rizzoli is here to ask for our daughter's hand." Maura's mom shouted towards her husband's office.

"Send her to my office please." Maura's dad shouted back with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Right this way Detective, speak from your heart and don't avoid eye contact and you should be fine." Maura's mom said trying to comfort Jane.

"I…I… Thank you. But how did you know ?" Jane tried to articulate.

"Well there are only two reasons that you would make come to our house by yourself. The first would be if something happened to Maura, which isn't the case. And the second would be to ask my husband permission to propose, which I appreciate. Now breath and go." Maura's mom replied rubbing Jane's back to encourage her.

"Thank you." Jane whispered while pushing the door of her future father in law office.

"Good morning Sir, I'm sorry to bother you. " Jane politely said entering the room.

"You're not bothering me I was just cleaning my knife collection." Alexander Isles smirked standing up to shake Jane's hand.

"I can see that, It's a very impression collection." Jane replied trying to stay calm.

"It's actually a collection of military knives from all around the world. So Jane is my wife right?Are you here to ask my permission to marry my daughter? Maura's dad asked going straight to the point.

"That's correct Sir, Maura told me you were in town for some charity dinner and that you might not be here until next summer, so I figured it was the perfect opportunity for me."

"Does Maura know you're here?"

"No she doesn't she's with my mom, enjoying a nice week end at the Hilton Resort."

"So I suppose she doesn't know you're going to propose ."

"No she doesn't well she know I'm going to but she doesn't know when or how."

"So you talked about this?"

"Yes we have. Well actually we've been talking about it for a while but Maura wasn't ready."

"What make you think she is now?" Maura' dad asked continuing to wipe his knives without looking at Jane. He didn't need to look at her to know if she was sincere, the tone of her voice was a good indicator of how she felt.

"She told me so on Christmas morning, that she was ready to be my wife. I told her we shouldn't discuss it any further because I wanted to surprise her. Not to mention I needed to talk to you first."

"I certainly appreciate that you're keeping your promise. Do you have a ring?"

"Yes I do, I bought it when we where in New York the day before Christmas." Jane replied opening her jacket and taking out the blue box that she's been preciously keeping for the past 3 weeks.

"This ring is gorgeous, it must have cost you a small fortune." Alexander replied his eyes wide opened.

"Actually, it did, but it doesn't matter, I want to give her the best and I know she has this fantasy of having a princess wedding and I'm going to give it to her. It doesn't matter how much overtime I need to work, she will have the wedding and also the marriage she deserves, Sir." Jane promised with determination in her voice and stars in her eyes.

"Alright, you seem sincere and I know how much you love my daughter. Actually Maura told us what Christmas Present you gave her. I'm very impressed by how much you know my daughter and how much you listen to her."

"That is not an easy task, Maura talks a lot, but part of my job is to remember things. And everything Maura tells me is important Sir, so I try to pay attention."

"You know ever since she brought you in for Thanksgiving she can't stop talking about you, about all the surprises you give her. I'm impressed that you're trying to hard to make her happy and to impress her. But do you realize that a marriage is a long term effort. What I mean is it's easy to fall and love and get married, but making a marriage work is hard, really hard. "

" You're scared I'm going to get comfortable once we get married?That I will say to myself : Good she married me, now I can relax and let thing go their own way?"

"Well, most people thing getting married is the end of the road."

"I don't actually I consider marriage to be the start of the road, I know I will still have to prove my self to Maura every single day. I know I'm not perfect and that I will never be but I love your daughter. I know being married is a hard work but what Maura and I have is special, we talk a lot and we always solve our issues even when we were best friend. I know you probably expected your daughter to marry some rich guy from wall street. Just know that I love Maura and that I 'm going to make her happy. So please Sir, I'm asking you for your blessing."

"Alright you have my blessing, but I have to make sure to protect my daughter, you know, In case and I'm sure it won't happen thing wouldn't go as planned."

"You're talking about a prenup aren't you?" Jane smirked.

"Yes, I have to act in Maura's best interest , as you know not only she has a substantial trust fund but she's also the sole heir of our fortune."

"I understand that, and trust me I couldn't care less about your money or her money, if she wants me to sign a prenup, I will. Im very sorry to say that Sir but I will only do it if Maura wants me to, even if I want to do things right by you, what Maura wants comes first."

"Alright then, I think I have no other chance then to welcome you into the family, I hope you know that If you hurt my daughter in any ways I will use all my power to make you suffer and I'm a very powerful man." Alexander replied squeezing Jane's hand as hard as he could keeping eye contact.

"I can assure you that won't be necessary Sir." Jane replied feeling her heart beating faster and faster.

"So Jane, may I call you Jane."

"Yes Sir."

"So Jane, tell me more about this proposal, do you have anything planned?"

**So guys, what do you think?Where is Jane going to propose?It's someplace symbolic that's all I'm gonna say...come on try to guess :)**


	36. The proposal

**Ok guys, so thanks for the suggestions but none of you guess right!Anyway I put my heart in this chapter to review like crazy!**

**Chapter 36:**

**The proposal:**

It was monday morning and Angela and Maura had checked out early because Maura was eager to go back home to Jane.

Neither women were working on that day so they could spend some time together after 10 days without barely seeing each other.

When Maura finally got home she found Jane sleeping on the couch with Bass next to her.

She couldn't bring herself to wake her up. She knew that she must have been exhausted to pass out on the couch like that.

Watching her sleep, gently caressing her cheek Maura couldn't help but picturing her future life together : their wedding, the whole process of having a child together. Thinking about the future always scared Maura, because every time she tried to picture what her life might be in 30 years , she always imagined it lonely filled up with work and social events.

But ever since she started dating Jane, her dreams about her future were filled up with laughs, adventure, children.

She simply started to live like anybody else and allow herself to dream and hope and that was the best feeling in the world.

"Maura?You're back?What time is it?" Jane mumbled as she opened her eyes.

"It's almost 10, I came back a few minutes ago." Maura replied leaning over.

"I missed you so much….." Jane confessed pulling her girlfriend towards her.

"I missed you too, but I see my Bass kept you company."

" I think you can start calling him our Bass. I spent the last 3 nights on the couch because he would wake me up at night trying to climb the stairs." Jane explained.

"Really? You should have called me." Maura said scratching Bass's head.

"He's ok, the vet came and said he was just missing you, so I tried to come back early from home and I slept with him."

"You called the vet, Oh babe, thank you, well I usually don't let him alone for so long, but he was in good hands with you."

"Sure he was. I think that after all this time he finally accepted me."

"So do we have plans for today?" Maura asked hoping that Jane would just rip her clothes off right here right now on the living room's floor.

It had been 10 days since Christmas, meaning 10 days since they had sex and that was a record for them.

"Come on let's go I have a place I want to take you." Jane said out of the couch.

"Really, I was expecting us to spend the day at home with you…you know quiet day in bed," Maura groaned a little disappointed.

"Don't worry this won't take long and when we get home I will…well that's a surprise too. Come on." Jane insisted dragging Maura towards the door.

After about 30 minutes of driving Maura finally spoke:

"Can you tell where you taking me?" Maura asked .

"Yes, we my dear are going to the aquarium , I figured after all the Christmas Craziness we could use a quiet time in a quiet place you know." Jane explained trying to breath and not show how nervous she was. She wanted to surprise Maura.

"And I certainly appreciate the thought, I have to admit that even if I enjoyed spending 3 days with your mother it was a bit stressful for me."

"She gave you a hard time?"

"No, of course not, she just asked me many questions but she also gave me great advice. You mother is a wonderful woman. "

A few minutes later the two women arrived to the place where it all started for them.

"Do you remember the first I took you here?" Jane innocently asked while leading Maura to "their spot".

"Of course, it was on our second date. It was the first time you told me about your nightmares , you finally opened up to me that night, not to mention …."

"That I kissed you for the first time that night…" Jane finished wrapping her arms around Maura.

"Yes, I might be too romantic but this place means a lot to me."

"It does to me too. I remember rehearsing for hours to find the proper way to say what I wanted to say to you. Obviously nothing went as planned but I opened up to you that night it's all that matters right?"

"Of course I didn't want or need to hear a well prepared speech, I wanted to hear you speak from your heart and that's what you gave me."

"I know and trust me I was scared to death and I remember saying to myself "Please god make her stay until the end…"You know I was scared that you might freak out and decide that you didn't want to be with someone as damaged as me. But you didn't, you held my hand told me everything would be ok and you took me home with you. "

"I meant what I said Jane, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere without you." Maura whispered turning around to face her wonderful girlfriend.

"I know, as crazy as it sounds I knew from that moment that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you for the better or for worse until death do us part."

"Oh Jane…" Maura murmured foreseeing what was going to happen.

"What I m trying to say..." Jane mumbled kneeling in front her girlfriend and taking out a small box of her jacket.

"Oh Jane…" Maura said tears already filling up her eyes.

"I love you Maura , I always have and I always will. I love you so much that I don't even have words to express it. Maybe we're soul mates or maybe we were already in love in previous lives. All I know is that when I met you I was damaged, I was dead inside, but you brought me back to life. You took care of me, you loved me unconditionally you accepted me with all my flows and insecurities, you forgave me when I screwed up. I owe you my life, you saved me in more ways you can possibly imagine. I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms and watch you sleep and I want to go to bed next to you every night for the rest of my life. Doctor Maura Isles would you…."

"Yes …" Maura screamed without letting Jane finish.

"Really Maura?Oh god woman, just let me finish.." Jane groaned.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Maura apologized.

"Where was I?" Jane nervously mumbled.

"You were about to ask me to marry you…"

"Was I?" Jane teased knowing she was driving Maura crazy.

"Jane please…"Maura begged tears running on her cheeks.

"Alright then... Doctor Maura Isles would you marry me?" Jane finally asked opening the box .

"Yes, Detective I would be honored to become your god Jane, what took you so long?" Maura replied kneeling in front of her girlfriend kissing her passionately.

"I don't know maybe it's payback for driving me crazy." Jane joked putting the ring on Maura's finger.

"Fair enough." Maura agreed, clearly in no condition to argue.

The two woman spent the next hour or so sitting on that bench where everything started dreaming of their future life together.

What was happening here was destiny. Those two women were meant to be together. It didn't matter that they came from two different backgrounds, received two different type of education. They loved each other that all mattered.

People spend their life trying to make their relationships work, but maybe the best way to make it work is simply to unconditionally love each other. It was simple but true .

At that moment as they were hold each other they knew that this was the first minute of the rest of their lives together and that no serial killer, no over protective parents, no natural disaster could ever pull them apart. They would make sure of that.

**so guys did you like it?Was it romantic enough?Review like crazy!**


	37. The announcement

**ok, guys, for those who read the author's note I posted earlier, I stand by what I said, if you have 10 minutes to read you have 30 seconds to review :)**

**To the guys who said that good stories always bring good reviews , not necessarily I see great story with little reviews, I know people like my story because I still have more and more people reading my chapters and people read my old chapters which mean they discover the story and read it from the start. If the story was bad no one would read it.**

**I know I'm a bitch and that I should write for myself not for the reviews, it's true. If I start thinking like that then there is no need to publish it here, I might as well just write for my myself. So I appreciate it if you would take a few seconds to review even to trash my bad grammar and poor spelling! I' m sorry but If I don't feel that my work is appreciated I will simply stop writing. Thank you guys! Reviews aren't here to flatter our ego, but to let you tell us what you want, suggestions...**

**Chapter 37 :**

**The announcement:**

After about an hour of cuddling and dreaming the newly engaged couple decided to go back home.

" You have to stop admiring that ring or your eyes are going to fall off ." Jane joked trying to focus on the road instead of admiring her beautiful bride to be.

"It's just so gorgeous, and I know about jewelry , it must have cost you a small fortune." Maura replied admiring that ring on her finger that symbolized their eternal love.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter, I wanted to give you the most perfect engagement ring possible."

"You bought it in New-York right?"

"How do you know that?" Jane asked rising her eye brows.

"Well, I know there is only one place that sales engagement rings that perfect and expensive, Tiffany in New York."

"You're right. I went while you were sleeping, good thing your parents' apartment is only a few minutes away from the store. I just went inside and here it was, like if it was waiting for me."

"And it fits perfectly, just like you, perfect fit." Maura smiled unable to keep her eyes from her engagement ring.

Maura knew about jewelry and she was well aware that Jane probably spent her life savings on that ring, just because she wanted her to have the best. She was touched and embarrassed as well. She knew that Jane wanted her to have the best and that she was willing to work hard for it and even if she found it quite charming she was also a bit embarrassed.

"You know you didn't have to get me a ring that big, I mean…"

"Don't even think about it ok? I was saving to buy an apartment, but since I live at your place for free I figured this was a good investment."

"You're cute, you know that? Thank God we're finally home. "Maura said as the car stopped in front of their house.

"Hey why don't you go upstair an get comfortable, and by that I mean completely naked. I'm going to feed Bass in the mean time." Jane instructed her fiancee knowing that if she looked at her right now they would never make it to the bedroom.

"Alright I'll be waiting for you upstairs." Maura whispered opening her shirt.

A few minutes later Jane started to walk towards their bedroom following a trail off Maura's clothes.

.

"What took you so long? Just get your sexy ass here" Maura ordered lying on the bed, only wearing her engagement ring.

"Yes Mam." Jane obeyed taking off her clothes.

"Good girl." Maura replied pulling her in bed.

The soon to be married couple made love, it tasted different because they were engaged. It was like all their fears went away. They felt like after fighting so hard for so long to be together this was it: the moment they have been waiting for all their lives. Suddenly all the pain, all the fight they endured seemed insignificant because it lead them to this moment, this perfect moment.

"So now that I'm too exhausted to fight, and too satisfied to refuse you anything , do you have any plans regarding our wedding?" Jane joked gently stroking her fiancee's shoulder holding her tight.

"Actually I have a clear idea of what I would like how special day to be. But we have to make all the decisions together." Maura replied her head buried in her fiancee's chest.

"Alright then, tell me what you have in mind. How about the location?" Jane asked worried that Maura had planned a big wedding with 300 hundreds guest at a very fancy place.

" That my love was the easiest part." Maura grinned.

"The lake?" Jane prompted reading her lover's mind.

"Yes, don't you think it makes perfect sense?I mean the place is gorgeous and the surroundings are certainly vast enough to set everything up. Plus we get to spend our wedding night in the same bed we made love for the first time."

"You're right, it would be gorgeous, but you do realize that it only makes sense to us.?We're going to have to explain to people why we chose that place over any other fancy place we could have chosen. And I can't picture myself telling your father that I made love to you for the first time in that cabin."

"Well we can find a more appropriate explanation , for instance we can tell people that we spend our first vacation here and that this place is important for you because you used to spend all your summers here as a child."

"Yeah, as if people are going to believe that crap."Jane joked.

"Language!" Maura frowned.

"I'm sorry babe. So anyway how many guests are we talking about, 200, 300? On my side it will probably be 15." Jane joked.

"Well, probably around 20 people from my side, family and close friends only." Maura stated.

"Are you sure?I thought you would invite all your family friends." Jane replied surprised.

"Well my parents have a lot a acquaintances but there are only a few of their friends I really know and appreciate. I don't particularly care if they want me to invite the entire Boston high society . This is our wedding and I intend to have it the way we want it." Maura firmly stated.

"I thought you always had this dream of having a princess wedding?"

"I do, and I know it will be because I'm marrying my faithful knight. I want this wedding to be warm and full of joy, not some social event my parents would have organized to show off their success and money. I only want people who we truly care about to be present."

"Alright then, small and intimate wedding it will be. You can't imagine how happy you just made me. I was a bit scared you would want an extravagant wedding that would take months to plan."

"Well I don't know if it's going to take months to plan, but I certainly have ideas, about the cake, the flowers, the music and my dress. It's not because we're having a small wedding that it can't be memorable." Maura lectured Jane.

"Exactly and I won't fight , I will give you everything you want, the only thing I'm organizing on my own is the honey moon."

"Alright I trust you with that. I'm sure things are going to be perfect. But wait a minute, the first thing we should set up is a date." Maura mumbled, feeling stupid that she didn't think about picking a date first.

"Valentine's day." Jane offered.

"That' s in 5 weeks Jane, you're being very romantic but not realistic." Maura objected touched by Jane's romanticism but shocked by how little Jane knew about wedding planning.

"I'm aware it's in 5 weeks, so what? I will be here to help you and I know my mom will be here too as for Frankie, well he'll do what I tell him to do. "

"I know I can count on your family 's support, but a wedding is very complex to organize, you have know idea." Maura mumbled a bit panicked.

"Maura look at me. I know you want things to be perfect and I'm also aware that we don't have the same definition of perfection. I mean I would be happy to marry you tomorrow at city all, but I know you want our wedding to be like in fairy tales and I promise you it will be. If you're worried the planning is going to be to much to take we can hire a wedding planner." Jane offered trying to calm Maura down.

She knew too well how Maura was when she was worried or stressed and she knew wouldn't be able to handle her all stressed up for the next 5 weeks.

"Are you serious?" Maura asked her eyes filled up with stars again.

"Of course I am, anything for you babe. You have the governor on speed dial on I'm sure you have a wedding planner in your address book." Jane mocked.

"Actually I do. Alright I think we can manage to organize this wedding in 5 weeks. But I prefer to be honest with you and tell you right now, that I might be a …"

"Pain in my butt for the next 5 weeks?" Jane mocked.

"That's not what I was going to say but yes, I might be a bit of challenging for you to handle.."

"Alright then, there is just one thing that is not negotiable." Jane firmly stated.

"Let me guess , you won't be wearing a dress?"

"No, I don't wear dresses in general and if you want this wedding to reflect both of us I can't wear a dress I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, even if I found you extremely attractive when you're wearing a dress, I think a tuxedo might actually be very sexy on you."

"Thank god we agree on this." Jane smiled.

"So, Jane tell me, how did my father react when you asked for his blessing?"

"How do you know that I asked for his blessing?"

"You promised him you would, and I never saw you break a promise."

"Well, I think that is going to be a good story to tell our kids. When I came into his office he was cleaning his knives." Jane replied remembering one of the scariest moment of her life.

"Did he know you were coming?"

"No he didn't. He tried to impressed me, but I stayed calm and we talked and he gave me his blessing and your mom as well."

"I'm very happy to hear that."

"Actually the funny is when you mom saw me she knew why I was here the minute I said I wanted to talk to your dad."

"Well it was the most logical deduction after seeing you nervous as you must have been, either you were there to tell them something had happened to me, which wasn't the case of to ask for their blessing. I'm very happy that you and my dad talked it's unfortunate they're already back in europe, they won't be here for the announcement."

"Well you can call them and we will have them for dinner when they come back for the wedding. So do you want us to tell my family and our friends right away or do you prefer to enjoy it for while?

"As much as I would like to enjoy this feeling for a while, I'm going back to work tomorrow and I have no intention of leaving this ring at home, so I think we might as well invite every body tonight and tell them."

"Alright babe, anything you want."

So that night Jane and Maura invited Jane's parents along with Korsak and Frost to tell them they were going to get married. Of course Jane was well aware that they would all guess why they were invited the minute they see that every one was invited. But Maura was well a bit more nervous and incline to surprise them.

"Are you going to keep your hand in your pocket like that all night?" Jane mocked .

"Until we make the announcement yes, Maybe I should just wear longer sleeves, good idea, stay here." Maura mumbled.

"No time babe. They're already here. " Jane said pointing the window.

"Oh great and they're all here at the same time." Maura replied panicked.

"Come on Maura grow a pair, I had to face your dad alone remember." Jane ordered rubbing her back to encourage her.

"That is a very inappropriate thing to say to me, but you're right."

"Anybody home?" Angela shouted as she let herself and the others in.

"We're here Ma." Jane hissed.

"Breathe and please let me talk." Jane ordered Maura knowing that she was nervous.

"Hello, sweet heart, how are things going. Maura nice to see you so soon." Angela said hugging her two girls.

After a few minutes of formalities and serving drinks to their guess the two women were ready to make the announcement.

Jane stood up took Maura hands and started.

"So guys if we asked you to come tonight it's because we have an announcement to make." Jane stated taking a deep breath.

"Which of you is pregnant?" Korsak laughed.

"That's very funny Detective. For you information that would be me, or will be me but that's not why we asked you to come." Maura replied looking at Jane for support.

"Not, it's not actually this morning I asked Maura to marry me and she was insane enough to say yes." Jane proudly announced squeezing her fiancee's hand.

"Oh girls this this amazing, congratulations." Angela said standing up hugging the two girls again.

"Darling, I'm so happy for you, I really thought this day would never come." Frankie Sr said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Thanks, pop I guess." Jane replied holding her old man.

The two ladies spent the next few minutes hugging and receives their friends and family best wishes until.

"Wait a minute, have you set up a date yet?" Frankie Jr asked.

"Yes we did, Jane suggested Valentines day, which is in 5 weeks and I was worried at first because I thought organizing a wedding in5 weeks was impossible but then your sister suggested that we hired a wedding planner so I said yes, let's get married on Valentines day." Maura explained holding her breath

"I knew it, girls you're two are so cliche, really." Frankie Jr mocked.

"Come on you guys, don't tell us you bet on our wedding day." Jane groaned .

"No we didn't, we tried but we all came up with the same date." Angela replied.

"Yeah but we bet on the fact that Jane wouldn't be wearing a dress, did I got that right Sis?"

"Maura, don't say anything. Little brother, you 're going to have to stop betting on my wife and I , it was funny the first time now it's getting old. Please get a life." Jane ordered.

"Your wife?" Maura smirked.

"Yeah…" Jane mumbled.

"I like the sound of that." Maura said leaning against Jane.

"You two are just…enduring." Korsak jeered.

"You're just jealous because you've been married 3 times and you're exes all left you. Come on Doc show us the ring." Frost said.

"Yes, it's absolutely gorgeous, Jane purchased it when we where in New- York when I was sleeping so I wouldn't know about it, isn't it romantic?" Maura explained stars in her eyes.

"Yes it is darling, this ring must have cost a small fortune." Angela said examining the ring closely.

"Yes, Jane has always been so generous."

"Thank you by the way for not telling me about this." Angela complained.

"I knew you wouldn't keep your mouth shut."

"It hurts Jane really, I'm you're mother i'm entitled to know about theses things."

"What is it gonna take to make you forgive me." Jane asked knowing where this was going.

"I don't know maybe letting me prepare the wedding would be a good start."

"Of course Angela, that has always been the plan, God know I can't count on Jane."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Jane objected.

"Nothing, just that you're very busy at work." Maura mumbled .

"I would be honored to help you girls, really." Angela stated.

The group spend the rest of the night celebrating Jane and Maura's engagement, talking about the wedding, the place , the flowers, the cake, which drove Korsak and Frankie Jr crazy.

**I know kinda transitional chapter…so does the lake make sense? Do you think Maura is going to be a pain in Jane's ass for the next 5 weeks? How about some drama?**

**By the way I know you all love Bass and don't worry he will be there at the wedding!**


	38. Control

**Alright guys, thanks for the massive reviews on the last chapter…I went a little ballistic, sorry I was in a bad mood but I still expect reviews for each chapter ! You guys rock anyway…**

**So most of you agree that Maura is going got be a pain in Jane's ass, and yes she will. The thing is I don't want to reveal too much of the wedding and going through the planning in details would reveal, the dress, the flowers etc…so I will have to find a way to include the planning in the story without revealing…Challenge accepted!**

**Chapter 38 :**

**Control:**

The next morning Jane woke up to an empty bed.

The only thing she found next to her was a note Maura had left her.

_"I didn't want to wake you up, I had to go to the morgue early today. Come and see me when you're available. I love you._ Maura Rizzoli MD"

Jane couldn't help but giggling seeing Maura's name next to her family name, she liked the sound of that.

So Jane took a quick shower, ate some breakfast and went to work. She was eager to see Maura, but unfortunately she was a little behind with her paperwork.

Around lunch time she was finally almost finished and she decided to go down at the morgue.

"Maura?"Jane shouted entering the morgue…

"Dr Isles isn't here at the moment." A shy voice replied.

"And you are?" Jane asked not recognizing that face.

"I'm Emily, Dr Isles' new intern, you must be Detective Rizzoli?"

"Yes, nice to meet you. Where is my wife?" Jane asked again making sure that the new intern new who she was talking to.

"I'm right here Jane." Maura replied entering the morgue, her heart bumping out off her chest as she heard Jane using the word "wife."

"Hey there, I missed you so much."Jane said reaching out to kiss her fiancee.

"So did I. Did you have some rest?"Maura replied trying to keep things professional in front of the intern.

"Yes, I did. Care for some lunch?"Jane offered trying not to be offended.

"I'm sorry Jane, but I'm busy…"

"Come on I have been working my ass off to finish my paper work to be able to have lunch with you. You left me a note on your pillow requesting that I come to see you remember? "Jane said wrapping he arms around Maura unwilling to hide their relationship.

"I'm sorry Jane I don't really have time, I still need to work on this autopsy report." Maura replied trying to escape Jane's embrace.

" You have an intern so delegate some of your work." Jane politely advices Maura not wanting to tell her how to do her job.

"How about we go into my office?" Maura finally offered seeing that Jane wasn't about to let go.

Most of the time she loved how passionate and latin Jane was, it made her very sexy and bold and an incredible lover but sometimes that stubborness just too much to handle for Maura.

"What was that all about?" Jane asked.

"Nothing I'm just trying to keep things professional while we are at work that's all."

"Maura, the whole department knows we're engaged and your intern probably knows as well considering there are several pictures of us on your desk."

"I know, look she's only going to be here for a month and I would like to teach her something including professionalism."

"It's not like we 're screwing around Maura, we're engaged, by the way you're not wearing your ring?" Jane remarked.

"No I can't wear it while I'm very my gloves, it's not comfortable , but I'm wearing it don't worry." Maura said pulling out a chain out of her top with her engagement ring on it.

"Good, because I want everybody to know that you're mind and unlike the tattoo this is something everybody can see. About your intern maybe you should teach her to take time to do something else the then studying, she looks like she need to get laid." Jane jeered.

"Language!" Maura gurgled.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm sure she's eager to learn a lot from you, by the way she looks at you …"

"Oh Jane, would you stop it please, don't tell me you're jealous of a 22 year old intern." Maura mocked.

" Hot , you forgot to mention she's hot and she was clearly checking you out earlier."

"Come Jane, stop this non sense, I'm marrying you and I truly couldn't care less if some intern fancies me. Now let's go out for lunch." Maura replied taking off her scrubs.

" Let me guess we need to talk about the weeding." Jane grinned knowing this was the beginning of the most enduring 5 weeks of her life.

"Yes indeed we do . We have a limited amount of time to organize it. And I have a special thing I would like to talk to you about."

"Alright, picnic in the park ?" Jane offered knowing that Maura was probably going to ask her something extravagant.

"Perfect, shall we go." Maura said grabbing her purse.

"Yes we shall." Jane replied .

As they were walking towards the elevator Jane made sure to hold Maura's hand as thigh as she could so the new hot intern would see it.

As they were settling at their favorite spot in the park next the the station Jane couldn't help but noticing that Maura was a bit nervous.

"Babe, what's going on you look nervous?" Jane said trying to reassure her fiance by gently rubbing her back.

"It's just I don't know how to ask you this. I don't want to embarrass myself or hurt you."

"Well I'm not sure about embarrassing yourself but I know you could never hurt me, come on, since when Maura Isles has issues expressing what's on her mind?"

"Alright, well I was hoping that we could how can I say this?" Maura paused. "Restrain from any sexual interaction until our wedding night." Maura finished without even turning around to face Jane and biting her lips waiting for her reaction.

"Excuse me?" Jane rasped.

"Yes, I think it would make our wedding night even more special." Maura explained.

"Oh babe, look at me, I know you want everything to be perfect but I don't need to restrain myself for 5 freaking weeks to make our wedding night special. What is going to make it special is that I will get to make love to my soul mate,to the woman who saved my life and who I love more then life itself. And besides our relationship isn't about sex, it's much more and the most perfect moment of that day, won't be us having sex for the first time as a married couple. It will be the next day when I finally get to wake up for the first time with you as my wife ." Jane replied not taking her fiancee seriously.

"Oh Jane, I know, I'm sorry it's a stupid idea I got." Maura nervously apologized flipping her ring around her finger with her thumb.

"It's not stupid, trust me . Look I know you, no offense, have a tendency to over analyze thing as a result you get nervous."

"And you're going to tell me that sex is a good way of relieving stress." Maura joked.

"Yes, but what I was going to say it that I will do anything in my power to make the planning of our wedding easier on you. I will do anything chores you ask me to do alright. I will go meet the caterer, I will help with flower arrangement , I will taste as much wedding cakes as necessary until we found the perfect one. I will do anything. I promise you our special day is going to be perfect." Jane said leaning her forehead against Maura's.

"You would do anything to avoid restraning from sex for 5 weeks." Maura smirked leaning her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Yes I would, but more importantly I would do anything for you. If saving yourselves for the big day is important to you, then I will do it."

"Really?" Maura replied rising her head.

"As much as it's going to be painful and enduring for me yes, but I'd rather you trust me . I know how to make our wedding night special alright."

"I know I should trust you, overtime I do things turn out perfectly. It's just I'm scared that something is going to happen to ruin our special day. God knows 100 things could go wrong. I thought that at least we could make the only thing we can control special : our wedding night."

"I see, tell me what do you think can go wrong?"

"I don't know, it's february, so it can rain or snow. The cake can be compromised during transportation as well as the flowers. I don't know my dad can still object or Hoyt, Hoyt could escape, I don't know there are so many thing we can not control." Maura mumbled panicked.

"Alright babe, breath …About the cake and the flowers, we re going to hire professionals and they know what's they're doing. About your dad we have his blessing unless I screw up which won't happen. As for Hoyt he's well guarded in jail and trust me he won't escape again . I will never let him hurt you ok?" Jane whispered trying to reassure Maura.

" I know you would never let him touch me. But there are so many things that can go wrong."Maura repeated.

"How about you just relax and wait until we meet with the wedding planner . I'm sure that as soon as you see that she has the situation under control you will stop worrying." Jane offered kissing her fiancee forehead.

"Alright, but if after meeting her I still feel powerless will you consider…"

"Yes darling if it can make you feel better to know that you can at least control our wedding night ."

"Thank you Jane, I'm sorry for loosing my mind like that."

" I know, I know, I like being your faithful knight rescuing you anyway. So when do I get to meet the woman who's going to make my life easier ?"

"Tonight, she's coming tonight for dinner, so please do your best to come home at a reasonable hour, 8 should be perfect."

"Alright then I will be there, now eat your salad, we don't want you to pass out in front of your new intern who I'm sure would be happy to do CPR."

"You're sexy when you're jealous." Maura mocked.

" I know." Jane replied taking a bit at her sandwich.

**next chapter : meeting with the wedding planer of course doesn't go as planned :)**

**Don't forget guys to review, it took me hours to write this and it takes only 30 seconds to review :)**

**By the way any body from the uk here or london?I feel like every body is from the USA, come on londoners show yourselves :)**


	39. Meeting with the wedding planner

**I know guys 2 chapters in one day Im spoiling you :) but you totally rock and deserve it :) And besides I'm so excited over next chapter that...**

**OK guys I know what you're going to say : I'm going away from the show… May I remind you this is a fiction, so I can arrange things a bit. Plus if I had sticked to the show they wouldn't even been together. Some of you said they wanted Maura to screw up for once so here she comes…Hurricane Maura.**

**Ps: GSRCSILVR25 you gave me my 300th review thanks again!**

**Chapter 39 :**

**Meeting the wedding planner:**

Jane came home night on time that night, well almost on time.

"I'm sorry , I got caught up with Korsak he was a bit depressed." Jane explained kissing Maura.

"I guess seeing us getting married is hard considering he failed his 3 marriages." Maura nodded.

"Yes, I guess, he just needed to talk for a while." Jane continued following Maura into the living room.

"Don't worry, I we got ourselves busy going through Maura's ideas, I'm Jessica nice to meet you."

"I'm Jane nice to meet you and again I apologized for leaving you alone with Maura, she can be challenging sometimes." Jane joked shaking the hand of her woman who hopefully will help her to have sex on regular basis for the next 5 weeks.

"Don't listen to her, I'm not challenging I know what I want."

" And that will make things easier for me, so before you joined us we were talking about the guest list, you wouldn't happen to have yours?"

"Actually I do, the afternoon was quiet to I had time, see Maura told you 20 people including my parents, grand parents, few family members, colleagues and a few high school friends."

"So all together, we have 50 guests, perfect." Jessica remarqued going through Jane's list.

"Maura has only 30 guests?That is great I hope your parents won't be disappointed."

"About that sweetheart, my father and I had a nice conversation when I announced him that you proposed." Maura nervously started to explain.

"And?"

"He offered to pay for the wedding."

"No way, I won't let your dad pay for our wedding." Jane objected.

"Why not ?"

"Because it's our wedding we, or actually I should pay for it. This is not negotiable, your dad isn't opening his wallet."

"Jane, please stop being so stubborn , you know I usually found it attractive but this time it's out of place."

"You think?You're going to be my wife so I should pay for the damn wedding, we're already living in a house he paid for I don't want a wedding he paid for as well."

"Look sweetheart I know you have your pride and I accept it but you know it's a tradition to let the father of the bride pay for the wedding , besides it would make him happy to do this for his little girl ."

"Well if he wants to do something for his little girl how about a nice toast or some marital advice ? You always complained that your parents always showed you their affection with money. So here's your chance to show him that it's not what you want, that you would rather want something more personal."

"I want him to pay Jane, if he pays it means that he accepted you and our relationship , it's important to me. And besides it's the least you can do. He did give you his consent to marry me."

"The least I can do?Are you saying that I should accept his money because he's allowing me to marry you and I should be grateful?Thanks for pointing out the honor it is for me to be with you. Yes I have a pride and you just step on it Maura, Jessica it was a pleasure." Jane politely said shaking Jessica's hand trying to hide her pain.

"Jane wait." Maura begged trying to grab Jane's arm.

Jane didn't let Maura touched her and stormed out of the living room . She didn't want to confront Maura and argue with her in front of a stranger.

"Jessica I'm so sorry, I guess this time I went a little too far, would you please excuse me I have to go apologize."

"Don't worry Ill let myself out and I will call you tomorrow."

"Thank you." Maura said shaking her hand.

Maura slowly joined Jane in their bedroom knowing that she hurt Jane's pride and not knowing how to fix it.

"Can we talk about this?" Maura said through the opened door not daring to enter the room.

"What is there to talk about Maura? I took a lot since I have known you and ever more since we started dating. I never refused you anything, I cut myself in pieces to try to satisfy you. I even put my pride aside when moving into this house with you because it was important to you. You drive me crazy days and nights but I swallow my pride and deal with it because I love you. But I won' t accept this. Not only it's disrespectful but it's hurtful. I know that you're so much better then me and that I should feel grateful that you're with me and that you accepted to marry me and that I should even feel more grateful that your dad agreed to let me mary you but this is too much. I'm telling you right now if you want this wedding to happen you will refuse your dad's offer." Jane roared.

"I'm so sorry you took it the wrong way, I'm the one who should feel honored to be your fiancee, you're so much better then I deserve and that I could have ever imagine . I will decline my father's offer but please don't leave me." Maura squirmed wrapping her arms around Jane to keep her from moving.

"Maura please don't do this."

"I 'm truly sorry, I said that we would make all the wedding decisions together and I accepted my dad's offer without telling you. Actually I knew how you felt about it but I still accepted I'm sorry. You know I don't have the warmest relationship with my parents but this morning we talked about the weeding and they look truly interested. I felt like the center of attention . For the first time in years I felt like their little girl again." Maura confessed burying her head in Jane's chest.

"I know and I'm sorry for over reacting, but I won't change my mind . This is our wedding, our lives and I won't let your dad interfere if he wants to be a part of this wedding he will have to find another way."

"I know , I'm sorry I will talk to him and I will do all the compromises you want. I would be honored to marry you this week end at city all, no fuss. I just want to be your wife."

"Why do you always have to be so dramatic?"

"Because I'm in love with you and I can't possibly imagine my life without you. You're right I have to stand up to my dad and tell him that we don' t need his money and try to find a way to connect with him ."

"And I will be here to help you connect with him."

"I know, now can we just have hot make up sex so I can apologize properly?"

"How about saving ourselves for the big day?"

"That won't be necessary, after talking with Jessica I found that you were right, she has everything under control." Maura seductively moaned trying to open Jane's pants.

"I think I'm just gonna jump in the shower ad then crash on the couch and watch the game, I'm exhausted." Jane replied pushing Maura's hand away.

"Do you want some company?" Maura offered in a last attempt to seduce her fiancee.

"No, I'm good." Jane replied as she walked away towards the bathroom.

It was the first time Jane refused to make love with Maura. Even when she was exhausted after a long day of work she always find the energy to spend some quality time with her. Maura knew that moment that she hurt Jane. Of course they argued over work or at home but never to the point where Jane would reject her like that. Maura went to bed alone that night and waited for Jane to join her, but she never did.

The next morning when Maura got up and when to the living room to check on Jane she found her asleep on the couch Jo Friday on her lap and Bass at her feet.

It broke her heart to see Jane like that. A long time ago Maura promised Jane that they would never spend a night apart . Last night Jane made the choice not to go sleep with her fiancee. She made that choice because she was hurt and Maura would never forgive herself for that.

"Jane, wake up." Maura whispered gently rubbing Jane's shoulder.

"What time is it?"

"Half past seven."

"Thank you I should get ready for work." Jane mumbled trying to straighten up.

"Can we at least talk about it?"

"Just give me some time, alright. Just go ahead with Jessica I will step in and when I'm ready."

"You still want to marry me?"

"Of course I do baby, I love you I just need some time ok?" Jane asked jumping off the couch.

"Alright then , I will give you time to forgive me, I will call my dad and tell him that I decided to decline his offer."

"Thank you."Jane simply replied leaving her fiancee behind.

Maura sat on that couch for a while thinking about what she did, she couldn't believe how much Jane must have loved her. She hurt her but she was still willing to marry her. She needed to fix them right now. She didn't know what to do she decided to turn to the only person who knew Jane as well as she did.

"Maura what are you doing here?" Angela asked surprise to see Maura at that time of the day.

"I think I hurt Jane." Maura replied her eyes filled up with tears.

"Oh sweetheart, come here I'm sure you didn't. Tell me what happened."

"Yesterday we had a meeting with our wedding planner and when the money issue came up I said that my dad offered to pay for the wedding and Jane took it personally."

"I think Jane wanted to pay for the wedding her self you know how uncomfortable she can be regarding your money and how proud she can me sometimes."

"I know that's not when I hurt her. I told her that it would make my dad happy to pay for our wedding and that it was the least she could do considering that he gave her his consent to marry me."

"And that's what she took personally ."

"Yes she thought I was trying to say that she should be grateful that I accepted to marry her and that my dad gave his permission because I was so much better then her."

"I'm sure she didn't take it like that."

"She did, she told me. Oh Ma what am I gonna do?"

"Was that what you meant?"

"Of course not, I'm the one who's not good enough for her not the other way around. I was just trying to say that we should be grateful that my father gave because it meant that he accepted our relationship . My dad has always been protective over me you know and also very conservative that's why I said that she should be grateful."

"Have you tried to apologize and to explain that to her?

"I did and she responded by sleeping on the couch. I don't know I just wanted my dad to be a part of our wedding"

"There are so many ways for your father to help for the wedding without hurting your fiancee's feelings."

"I know but the only thing my parents know is money they never hold me or told me they were proud of me expect when I graduated from med school and even then they bought me a house to celebrate."

"I know you Maura , you're not like other rich people I have met in my life. Jane knows that."

"Well I certainly didn't act differently I insinuated she should accept my dad's money and be grateful my dad allowed her to marry me, how stupid can I be?"

"You're not stupid darling, give her sometime she'll come around."

"Because she loves me and because she's a more understanding and forgiving person then I will ever be. She even told me to go ahead with the wedding that she just needed time."

"See just give her some time and I bet you in a week you will be planning the wedding together again."

"The wedding, what wedding? The fairy tale wedding I'm planning and that Jane is going to give me because she loves me…not the wedding she wants."

"What kind of wedding does she want?"

"A simple wedding…that' s why she suggested valentines day, she knew the less time we would have to prepare the smaller it would be. She told me she would be happy to marry at city hall with our friends and family present. She's doing this my way because as always she's compromising and is trying to give me the wedding I want . That's the way she does things : the way I want them and dreamed them not the way she wants them."

"Would you mind compromising a bit?" Angela asked.

"Of course not I don't need all that fuss I just want to marry her you know.." Maura replied.

"Alright then I might have an idea for you." Angela smiled rubbing Maura's back.

Yes Angela had an idea, an idea that would make things better between her two daughters. Better for ever.

**Now I'm going to shut the hell up, just be prepared guys.. next chapter is going to rock your world…**

**Of course remember it took me a long time to write to write but it takes only 30 seconds to review…**

**Feel free to guess what angela idea might me...**


	40. The wedding

**I apologize in advance, this is a very long chapter. I know I said I hated long chapters but there was no way I could have written it any other way and I figured I couldn't give you a cliffhanger, you guys deserve better then be teased on this, enjoy!**

**Chapter 40 :**

**Maura's surprise wedding:**

It has been a week since Jane and Maura had this argument about who should pay for the wedding. Maura didn't dare talk about the wedding, she knew Jane needed some time to forget what happened. Angela and Maura worked hard the entire week to come up with a plan that would make Jane forget all about this incident and Frankie Jr was helping.

It was sunday and Frankie Jr decided to take his older sister someplace she knew would cheer her up.

"Would you mind telling me where we are now?" Jane ordered exasperated to be dragged across town by her brother.

"Not yet, just stay in the car it's only going to take a minute." Frankie Jr instructed as he parked the car.

"I'm going to kill you after that .This thing is scratching and I can't see a thing." Jane complained.

"That' s what a blind fold is for sis, now shut up and wait." Frankie Jr instructed as she closed the door behind him.

A few seconds later Jane heard the door opening again.

"God damn it Frankie where were you? I swear to God, I'm going to kill you." Jane grumbled.

"You can take that off now." Maura said freeing Jane from the blind fold.

"Maura, what are you doing here?where are we?" Jane asked looking around.

"We're where you told me you loved me for the first time." Maura smiled.

"The batting cages.."

"Yes."

"Look Maura if I'm sorry for being an ass these past few days I was mad at you. How about we forget it ever happened and we continue to organize our wedding?" Jane offered holding Maura's hand in a attempt to make the worried look of her face disappear.

" We can't just go back the way things were, I hurt you and I swore to myself that I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know don't worry people make mistake I know you didn't mean to."

"Then marry me." Maura finally let out feeling her courage rising .

"Of course babe, I will marry you."

"I mean marry me right here right now." Maura finally let out.

"What?" Jane grunted not understanding what was happening,

This precise moment was critical for Maura. She was about to ask Jane to marry her right here on the spot where they first professed their love to each other.

She knew that Jane wouldn't say no. She wasn't anxious at all. Maura has always been so nervous when it came to make a speech and have serious talk about her feelings because up until today she never knew how to express them.

But ever since she met Jane, she learned to open up to her more easily and now she could talk about her feelings without shaking or being scared that Jane might reject her. People might see marriage as a big jump, something unknown we trow ourselves in without having a clue about what is going to happen. Maura didn't feel that way at all. She didn't fell like she was going to take a jump but rather a simple move. Marrying Jane was just the next logical move in their relationship, she wasn't panicking because she knew exactly in what she was getting herself into and who she was about to spend the rest of her life with. The thought of marrying Jane wasn't scary, it was reassuring.

"I love you more then you can ever imagine. I know I would never found someone who loves me so unconditionally and respects me like you do and quite frankly I wouldn't want any other woman. I know that I'm enduring to live with , but I love you. Our families and friends are here waiting for us, so Jane Rizzoli would you marry me? Maura asked opening a box revealing a splendid engagement ring.

"How about your fairy tale wedding?" Jane mumbled .

"This will be my fairy tale wedding because I'm marrying you, I don't need a gigantic tent next to a lake to marry you. I realize that money almost broke us up twice, once when you were investigating Garrett's family and a few days ago, I won't let my money come between us ever again I swear ."

"God woman." Jane replied shaking her head and rising her eyebrows at her future wife. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Everything I need is right here right now, our friends our family including my parents and you, you' re here so marry me. "

"We can't get married dressed like that." Jane pointed out looking at what they were both wearing.

"Don't worry your brother brought your uniform and I have the most perfect dress and your mother cooked and we also have a gorgeous cake, all that's missing is you."

At that precise moment Jane saw the stars in her fiancee's eyes. She saw the love, the emotion and all the courage it took to put something like that together in a few days. As she was carefully observing her she could see that Maura was shivering and that her breathing was irregular. She had no doubt that Maura was made for her, like a dream she never dare to make but always hope would come true. That woman sitting in front of her was about to give herself for her for the rest of her life. Jane didn't need to think about it, she knew in her guts that was what she wanted.

"Let's get married then." Jane finally replied leaning over to kiss her future wife.

"Thank you god."Maura let out putting the ring on Jane's finger.

"I love you so much." Jane cried kissing the top of Maura's hand.

"I love you two and before you ask I have wedding bands as well everything is prepare so dress up and wait for Frankie to come get you." Maura instructed strangely calm.

A few minutes later Frankie Jr came back at the car ready to lead his big sister to the the alter.

"Are you visible?"

"Yes come in." Jane replied her voice still shaking.

"So you're getting married today."

"Looks like it, you knew about this?"

"Yes, we all did .Organizing a wedding in a few days was a challenge but what Maura wants…"

"Maura gets , tell me about it. Fuck, I'm nervous." Jane let out looking at her shaking hands.

" You're getting married it's perfectly natural to be nervous but relax alright, you made the right choice Maura loves you and you love her, you're truly meant to be together any blind guy could see that."

"I know, I can't believe she did all that for me."

"She knew you didn't want a big wedding and she felt you were always the one compromising so she figured this time not only she should be the one compromising but she should also to surprise you for once."

"Have you seen the dress?"

"Yes and before she's officially family and before it sounds gross I'm going to say this: I would… do her anytime in that dress." Frankie Jr laughed in an attempt to make Jane relax.

" Watch your mouth young man that s my wife you're talking about."

" Soon to be, come on let's get you married."

So Frankie took her sister to the spot where she first told Maura she loved her.

Everything was beautifully set up and their families were here as well all dressed up. As Jane was walking on the aisle towards the alter she took a quick look at every person that was standing here. Her parents were here , her mom was of course crying unable to hide her happiness. Maura's parents were here as well. Jane knew that they could never understand Maura's decision to get married here instead of having a very fancy and expensive wedding. She knew that her parents would appreciate the symbolic of the place and she hoped that her in laws would some day be able to understand it as well. Frost was here as well, all dressed up along with Korsak.

"Korsak what are you doing up here?" Jane asked as she finally reached the alter.

"I will be officiating today." Korsak proudly explained.

"I don't wanna know." Jane smiled.

Korsak insisted to be the one to marry Jane and Maura. He knew Jane since she graduated from the academy and requested to be her partner when she got her Detective shield. He witnessed her grow and mature as a cop but also as a woman. He remembers all the fridays nights they spent together drinking beers. He would ask her about her private life if she had a boyfriend and she would tell him to piss off and mind his own business. Of course Korsak enjoyed Jane's company but he always hoped that someday she would meet someone who would help her relax and maybe get off her shell. Then Maura came along and at first he thought that they would never be able to work together because they were clearly as different as two human being could possibly be. But after only a few weeks he could actually notice that the two women became best friends . They would go out and have fun together : Jane finally had a friend and was learning how to relax and that was all matters for Korsak. Little he knew he was the the first row to notice the birth of a great love story, the love story of a life time.

"And here come the bride." Frankie Jr. said seeing Maura arriving at her dad's arm.

Jane couldn't believe how gorgeous Maura was. God she was gorgeous in everything she was wearing, a simple towel or a couture dress. But this was different as Maura was approaching this alter Jane realized that this dress was indeed very familiar to her : It was her mother's wedding dress. It was a very simple right dress that her mother made herself. She remembered her mother telling her about how she met her dad and about how he wanted to buy her a gorgeous dress but that she preferred to make it herself so it had more meaning. She also remember her mother telling her that one day that would be hers. She could clearly pictured herself telling her mother that she would never wear a dress like that, that dresses were for girls and that boys sucked anyway.

"You look wonderful in my mother's wedding dress. I love you." Jane whispered as Maura naturally positioned herself next to her.

"I told you I found the perfect dress. I love you too." Maura replied deeply captured by the smile on Jane face and the stars in her eyes.

"Now ladies if you don't mind we should start." Korsak interrupted.

" Yes, sorry." Maura apologized trying to keep her eyes away from Jane which was impossible even for a second.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here tonight to celebrate the union of this two women. Women that's sounds odd. When I was born it was illegal for a white woman to marry a black guy. And now here we are. As you all know I was married 3 times, which doesn't really make me an expert on love. The only thing I know is that this two women are meant to be together. Everyone who spent time with them on daily basis know how much they love each other and how enduring it is for the rest of us. Jane I have known you ever since you came out the academy. You were a fearless , reckless young cop and you still are. I love you like a daughter and I'm very happy to see that you finally found someone to share your life with, god knows you deserve it. Maura, you're something else, at first I really had problem understanding you but after a while I discovered that not only you were the best at your job but also that you got through to Jane which was more then anybody could claim. I know I kept Hoyt from killing her but you're the one that saved her life thank you." Korsak said unable to hide his emotion.

"You're welcome." Maura replied trembling her heart beating faster and faster.

"Thank you Vincent." Jane added grabbing her fiancee's hand.

"Now ladies , where are the rings?"

"Right here, Bass come here, sorry he's a bit shy." Maura explained reaching out to Bass who was hiding behind Frankie jr.

"That is the cutest thing I ever seen in my life." Jane said seeing Bass, a little ruben on his head attached to a small box probably containing the rings.

"Well he wanted to participate. he's family too."

"I know and he does look cute." Jane said kneeling to scratch his little head.

That what Korsak meant when he mentioned how enduring it was to watch them together : When they were in their bubble together it was like the whole world disappeared, nothing or nobody else mattered, even today on their wedding day.

" Ladies when you're finished, Maura I think you prepared something you wanted to say." Korsak interrupted trying to put the ceremony back on track.

"Jane, I love you, I always have. Actually I can't remember a day when I wasn't madly in love with you. I know with certainty that I will continue to love you until my last breath. You're my best friend, the first real friend I have ever had. You accept me like nobody else does, you do not judge me on my smart talk or my money, you never tried to change me. You love me the way I am even if I'm sure it can be challenging. When I was a little girl I dreamed about the day my prince charming would come and rescue me and take me to his castle and we would live happily ever after. Then I grew up and realized that there was no such thing as a prince charming, until I met you. You made me believe in fairy tales and love again. Before I met you I was resigned to finish my life alone so I focused on my career. Now the only thing I want is to spend the rest of my life with you and be your wife and carry your child, that's the only thing that matters to me. So by marrying you today I promise, to cherish you, to honor you, to stay loyal to you in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better and for worse until death do us part." Maura professed putting the ring on Jane's finger trying her best to control her hands from shaking.

"Jane, would you like to say something?" Korsak asked seeing that Jane was lost in Maura's eyes.

"I should have gone first… How Am I supposed to find anything smart to say after that?" Jane joked which made the assembly laugh.

"Maura, I love you and I always have. I also can't remember a day when I didn't love you. It didn't take me long to realize it but it took me for ever to accept it. But you waited because you knew I wasn't ready . That's what I love more about you : you're the strongest person I know. No matter what happens, no matter how hard I screw up you stand by my side and you support me. You trust me more then anybody ever had, God knows I don't even trust myself sometimes. You never doubted me or us for a second . You're so stubborn sometimes, it drives me nuts. That confidence that I had lost a long time ago and that you gave back to me by trusting me like that is the most precious gift that you could have given me. After what happened with Hoyt I just lost it. I was barely alive, of course every body could see I was faking being better, but you never saw me as damaged or broken. You saw me as someone who survived something terrible and somehow you extracted that strength I used to survive him and showed it to me. You made me see that If I survived Hoyt it was because t I was strong and that I could use that strength to put myself together. Korsak was right you saved my life . I never pictured myself married with children not because I didn't wanted it but because I never thought I had it in me to make someone happy and to take care of a family. You changed all that not only you made me want a family but you helped me trust myself in making it work. By marrying you today I promise to cherish you, to honor you, to stay loyal to you in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better and for worse until death do us part." Jane professed putting the ring on Maura finger.

"Ladies by the powers given to me by the state of Massachusetts I now pronounce you … Jane you're the guy right?"

" Vincent!" Maura objected.

"No time to joke man, the woman waited long enough so just say it please."

" Yes, sorry, I now pronounce you as officially married, congratulations Jane, you might kiss your wife."

And Jane did kiss Maura. She kissed her as passionately she could her hand on her hips drawing her curves of her body. She couldn't believe that they were finally married. After all they have been through together they were finally officially married. Strangely Jane wasn't scared , it was quite the opposite she never felt so sure and strong of her life.

As Maura was kissing Jane she couldn't help but thinking that finally after all the patience that she showed and all they've been through together she was finally Mrs Rizzoli or was she going to keep her name?She didn't know yet . All she knew is that her destiny was finally sealed to Jane's .

"Babe?" Jane interrupted.

"Yes love?" Maura replied .

" I think you should stop trying to open my shirt like that, we have people around." Jane joked tears streaming down on her face.

" Sorry I was having a flash back of the last time we were here." Maura smiled.

As they received every body congratulations the two women sticked together : they wouldn't lead go of each other's hand even for a second.

After a few minutes seeing that the two women where stuck Angela decided to intervene :

"How about if we all regain our cars now. Shall we, the reception is waiting for us." Angela offered trying to separate everybody.

"Thank you Ma, so you organized all this hum?"

"Yes I did, now just go to your car with your wife and take your take alright?"

"Thank you Ma." Jane said hugging her mother, showing her all her gratitude.

"Thank you Angela. Thank you for everything."

The two women quickly moved towards their car knowing that this quick trip to their house would probably the last occasion they'd have to be alone until the next day.

"Am I forgiven now?" Maura asked looking her beautiful wife.

"Oh Maura, you did all that because you thought I wouldn't forgive you?"

"Actually I did it because I knew you would. I couldn't believe you still wanted to marry you after the way I treated you. I'm not like other rich people you met in your life . But for a minute I acted like an over privileged spoiled kid and I don't like it. I swear I won't ever make you feel like you don't deserve me ever again." Maura swore leaning her head on Jane's shoulder.

"I know sweat heart. I know you 're not the presumptuous spoiled brat you were for that minute. I love you and I wouldn't have married you if I thought otherwise." Jane reassured drawing circles on the back of Maura's neck with her thumb.

" Please do not touch me or I might just rip off your uniform right now." Maura joked.

"You know if you wanted me to wear my uniform all you had to do it ask."

"I know, how about we join our guest home so we can go through that reception as rapidly as possible so you and I can go to bed?"

"I like the way you think." Jane replied turning the ignition on.

"So anyway about our honey moon…"

"Don't worry everything is planned well was planned but for next month, but I can change the dates." Jane explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah, well every is planned but I haven't made reservations yet or anything so we can either go in a couple days or we can wait for valentine's day so we get to celebrate our 6 month anniversary at the same time, you chose."

"I would prefer if we go on our honey moon right now I actually have plans for us for Valentines day ."

"Alright then I will arrange everything tomorrow, now let's go home and let's eat, I'm starving."

**What did you think?I know this was a total surprise and it was for me too, I never planned it, it just hit me that for once Maura had to compromise and show her love…. I hope you don't feel betrayed, I just followed my guts on this...**

**The story isn't over, I have a lot of plans for our two ladies but If you want me to stop tell me or if you want me to continue review and tell me!**

**This is the most important chapter of my story so don't disappoint me and review review review! As I always say it took me a long time to write but it only takes 30 seconds to review :)**


	41. The reception

**So guys I just wanted to thank you for the massive response and reviews for last chapter, I'm happy you all liked the surprise wedding…The reception will be a bit boring it's more like a transitional chapter...**

**Chapter 41:**

**The reception:**

About half an hour later the newly married couple arrived at their house.

"Are you ready Mrs Rizzoli?" Jane asked holding her wife's hand tight as they were in front of their house.

"I suppose I am." Maura replied looking up straight into her wife's big brown eyes.

"Alright then, let's make our entrance." Jane said taking a deep breath opening the door.

As soon as they entered the house they were welcome by their family and friends congratulating them, again.

"Come on let those to breath…" Angela ordered as she once again rescued the two women.

As Jane entered the living room she immediately felt overwhelmed by what she saw. Their furniture was missing and instead a huge banquet table was set with flowers and various decorations including pictures on them, flowers including lilies, Maura's favorite and yellow roses, Jane's favorite. Everything was perfect.

"Do you like it?" Maura asked.

"I do, it's absolutely gorgeous, thank you." Jane replied wrapping her arms around her shoulder.

"You're welcome, and wait until you see the cake, it's huge, actually your mom insisted on cooking the whole dinner but the cake was let to a professional and trust me you're going to like it." Maura stated as she felt an immense pride seeing how happy and touched Jane was by everything she organized.

"I trust you." Jane replied wandering her eyes on the table, admiring all the pictures of them together.

"Excuse me." A strong voice suddenly interrupted.

"Dad." Maura said turning around.

"Sir." Jane added.

"Congratulations Detective I think you just made my little girl very happy." Alexander Isles said offering his hand to Jane.

"Thank you, she made me very happy too." Jane replied shaking his hand.

"Shall we step aside for a minute, don't worry darling I will not try to intimidate your wife." He joked.

"I know, but she's perfectly capable of defending herself, you have your gun right?" Maura grinned.

"I do, Sir, shall we step outside for a minute?" Jane proposed showing him the way.

"Yes I will love to."

So Jane and her now father in law stepped aside and strangely Jane wasn't nervous at all. She knew she had his blessing and that he obviously didn't change his mind after the all money fiasco , he wouldn't be here otherwise.

"So Jane, how do you feel, nervous?"

"I felt nervous went I was changing in my car before the ceremony . Now I think I never felt so relaxed and sure of my life. I love your daughter I truly do and I intend to keep each single of my vows." Jane solemnly swore.

"I know, I think I actually never saw my daughter so happy and it's all thanks to you. I'm sorry if my financial offer almost compromised this wedding."

"Don't apologize, I actually expected you to offer to pay. You just have to understand why I chose to decline your offer and stood by my choice even after Maura and I argued about it."

"I understand that you have your pride Detective and that you're already living in a house I provided for my daughter and that you wanted to do things yourselves . I actually admire that you stood up to me like that and that you encourage Maura to do the same. I think if I hadn't been reasonable I would have lost her."

"My intentions were never to cause any trouble between Maura and you and I wouldn't have married her if it meant that you weren't not talking because of that money situation Sir."

"I know, I think I admire you a bit and I certainly respect you." Mr Isles admitted.

"Why is that?" Jane asked amused.

"Well you did come to my house to ask my daughter's hand and you didn't loose your nerves even if I was cleaning my knives in front of you. You stayed focused. You know most people are impressed when they see me and I actually do every thing I can to intimate them. I have to admit that I was a bit disappointed that nothing worked on you."

"You know, I'm a cop I face criminals on daily basis, I also survived being abducted and tortured by a serial killer, so no offense but there is nothing you can do to scare me."

"I know and I feel better knowing that my daughter has found sometimes so strong to take care of her. You know her mother and I love her very much but we weren't the most present or warmest parents. Maura has always been a very discrete child who never asked for much, but I can see that now she has all the love and the support that she needs and knowing that you're going to take care of her like you've been doing makes me feel better."

"Thank you Sir, I will take care of her until my last day, don't worry about that. Maura and I are a family and nothing is more important then my family."

"Does that include a grand child?"

"Of course, well Maura and I want to have children but we are going to enjoy being married for a few years before decide to start thinking about it."

"You're absolutely right, you're still young, you have time. It's really important to enjoy yourselves as a couple and as women if you want to be good parents. "

"I know. I can't believe we're actually married. I can't wait for us to go on our honey moon."

"Is every organized?Maura told me that was your prerogative to organize your honeymoon"

"Well every thing was prepared for next month, the place and accommodation. But I haven't made any reservations yet but I will take care of it tomorrow so we can leave in a couple of days."

"May I offer my help as a wedding present?"

"Absolutely, do you have any suggestions?"

"Well I'm sure you have find the perfect place and that you have every thing under control . What I can offer you though is transportation."

"Plane tickets, that's very generous Sir, I appreciate it Sir." Jane replied knowing that it was time for her to put her pride aside and accept that gift.

"I wasn't talking about plane tickets. I'm offering you to provide a plane."

"A plane, that I can not accept Sir, it's too much."

"Don't be ridiculous, my wife and I are staying in town for a few weeks so we won't use the jet, so it's at your entire disposal."

"Oh, you have your own jet?"

"Of course we do, we bought it years ago, it comes pretty handy, and I will not take no for an answer this time. How about if we go back inside? I can hear your mother from here." Mr Isles said not giving much choice to Jane but to accept.

"Thank you very much Sir, a private jet, how rich are you exactly?" Jane replied as they joined the family in the living room.

" You're family now you will find out soon enough. Just give me a call a few hours before you want to leave so the pilot can prepare the plane."

"Yes sir, thank you."

"So how was it ?I see you're in one piece."Maura joked.

"Good, your dad just offered to lend us his plane for our honey moon."

"He did?"

"Yes don't worry I accepted, I figured it was the smartest thing to do."

"Thank you babe." Maura said kissing her wife.

"You're welcome, but one day you're going to have to tell me ho rich your family is worth exactly."

"Trust me you don't want to know, now let's get join our guests."

Dinner went well, the family and friends were very happy to share memories, embarrassing one for most of them As every one was enjoying the spending 3 chocolates with cream, helzelnuts and strawberries cake the time came to make a toast.

And the one people will remember would be Angela's.

"Maura darling, what can I say that I haven't said already? You are like a daughter to me. Ever since the first time we met, I knew that you were going to play a big part in my daughter's life. At first she couldn't stop complaining on how crazy you drove her especially when refusing to call blood ,blood. But after a few weeks we saw how good friends you became, going out, having dinners together. Her dad and I were happy that Jane finally find a friend, and I have to say you're the first friend that she ever brought home. Even when she was little she was very discreet with her friends, guys for most of them. That's when I began to realize that your relationship was different and more then friendship. I mean the way you look at her, no woman looks at her best friend like you do with such adoration and devotion. And no woman touches or is overprotective with her best friend like Jane is. You're two are meant to be together and I can't wait for the day you decide to give us a grand child. Jane I suggest you take good care of her you will never find such a perfect fit ever again." Angela said rising her glass.

"I know Ma thank you." Jane replied standing up and giving her a warm and well deserve hug.

Then came Frankie Jr's turn.

"Jane, Jane, Jane, what can I say that hasn't been said already? You're the big sister every person would dream to have. You always protected me and helped me. That's what you do you protect and you care for people you love and I have no doubts that Maura and you are going to be really happy together. I just hope that you will still have time for me when you have 3 kids because I would miss you too much. Maura you're already like a sister to me. Every body knows how you helped Jane after Hoyt hurt her and I have to thank you for that. I 'm very proud to welcome you to our family sister." Frankie Jr said leaning over to hang his sister in law.

"Thank you Frankie, Angela. Jane and I would like to thank you all for being here tonight. The past week had been quite challenging for all of you and I will be for ever in your debt for the help you provided to make sure the surprise was perfect. I'm very flattered and honored to be an official part of the Rizzoli clan. "

"Are you going to take our name?" Frankie Jr asked.

"Frankie, close your mouth that's not the kind of question you should ask Maura." Jane objected.

"It's a legitimate question. Well actually I think Doctor Maura Rizzoli sounds quite good." Maura replied

"Or Doctor Maura Isles Rizzoli sounds as a good compromise as well." Jane replied looking at her father in law.

"I think we should discuss that later, but I really like Rizzoli , no offense dad." Maura insisted.

"Non taken, It doesn't matter if your name is Isles or Rizzoli or even Isles - Rizzoli you will alway be my little girl."

"Why wouldn't Jane take Maura's name?" Maura's mom suddenly asked.

"Because Jane is the guy." Korsak and Frankie Jr reply at the same time.

"That's very funny guys, well actually I wouldn't see any objection in taking Maura's name, but know that our children will have both our names. I understand Maura is the last member of your family to use your name and I wouldn't want it do disappear."

"It's true being an only child and having no family left, Maura is the last of our kind, it means a lot to know that our name won't disappear. Thank you darling." Alexander asked said genuinely touched by Jane.

"Now if you would excuse us Jane and I have a place where we need to be." Maura explained.

"We do?" Jane frowned.

"Have you forgotten where we wanted to spend our wedding night?"

"You didn't…" Jane smiled.

"Yes I did, a car should be here in a a few minutes to take us there and we can stay until we go to our honey moon, we better finish packing."

After packing their bags for their wedding night and their honey moon the two ladies said goodbye to their family and friends and jumped into the limo that was about to drive them to that place so important to them…

**I know guys, that might be a bit short but I couldn't go through every one's toast it would have been boring…**

**My question is simple: Do you want a fast forward a few years to the moment they decide to have kids?Of course I have the honey moon planned and a few chapters after that but I figured I shouldn't spend 20 chapters telling their lives together so once the wedding stuff is over do you want a fast forward?thank you.**

**next chapter….wedding night, should be hot sexy and steamy …**


	42. The wedding night

**Chapter 42:**

**The wedding night** :

After two hours the limo finally arrived at the lake house.

"Wait a minute." Jane ordered her wife as she grabbed her and left her from her feet.

"Jane, just put me down." Maura begged.

"It's tradition, remember?I'm going to carry you from that door until we reach the bedroom just put your arms around me and you'll be fine." Jane instructed as she crossed the door.

"I know, I trust your strong arms." Maura said trying not to glow too much.

"Here we are, see it wasn't that bad." Jane smiled releasing Maura .

"It was indeed quite exciting." Maura replied staring at her wife like she was going to eat her, which was actually exactly what she had planned.

"So what now?Tell me you brought something to drink…A drink that's what I need." Jane nervously muttered.

"Are you nervous?" Maura asked wondering why would Jane be nervous.

"Me nervous, why?Would I be nervous?"

"I don't know maybe because we are about to make love for the first time as a married couple and knowing you I'm quite sure you want things to be perfect."

"I do wants things to be perfect, there is nothing to be scared or nervous about, you're right, so Mrs Rizzoli what you have in mind?" Jane asked pulling Maura towards her.

"What makes you think I have something in mind?" Maura innocently asked as she slowing moved her hands towards Jane's ass.

"Well you did have someone lit all those candles not to mention you have this look on you face ."

"What look?"

"The look you have on your face when you're about to ask me something you know I will refuse to do but will end up doing anyway."

"You're right I do have something that might spice things up a bit tonight." Maura pouted.

"Alright, show me." Jane hesitated hoping it wasn't something to kinky like S&M.

"Alright but you have to keep an open mind alright?" Maura requested as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I promise, I love you I want to please you, so just ask me." Jane asked worried.

"First of all, I want you to know, that I love you so much and that I don't want to have sex with anybody else until the day I die and certainly not a man…" Maura tried to articulate.

"But you would fancy using sex toys, is that what you're trying to say?" Jane naturally continued seeing that her wife was struggling.

"Yes, it has nothing to do with me missing men. It's just that even if you're a great lover unfortunately there is just some limitations anatomically speaking you know…"

"Alright I get it, even if I have fairly long fingers there are just some spots I can't reach, and some movements I can't execute with only the strength of my hand . I think using a dildo I would to satisfy you more, to go deeper and harder inside you…" Jane whispered as she slowly leaning over her wife to give her a reassuring kiss on her shoulder.

"Yes and considering that you're very skilled using your hips, I'm sure a strapon would help you satisfy me more not to mention you'd have both of your hands free." Maura added swallowing hard her heart beating faster in her chest.

"Harder , rougher…God I love when you talk dirty to me." Jane gasped slowly wandering he tongue on Maura's shoulder all the way to her neck.

"Would you like to try now?" Maura suddenly let out.

"Alright let see what you got."Jane accepted surprised that Maura even owned such a toy.

"Don't act so surprised, I was single for a long time before being with you, and because of my busy schedule I barely had time to date, but I'm a human being I have needs. Actually self stimulation is a very health way of satisfying yourself and of learning how your body works."

"Well I don't need toys for that I certainly want to try."

"Are you sure?I bought this one for us, for tonight."

"Yes, why not ?I told you I'm opened and I love you enough to understand it has nothing to do with you missing men. It will be me at the other end of that thing. It will be my hips guiding it inside you."

"Strapon, would be the correct word,well actually it's a dildo with a separate belt, very fancy you will see." Maura said jumping out of bed and reaching out to one of her bags.

After a few second of going through the bag Maura finally found the box she was looking for and slowly handed it to her wife.

"Alright let see what we got here." Jane said opening the long black box.

Jane opened the box that contained a long pink silicone dildo that was fairly sick with deep ridges that swirled their way u to the tip.

"That thing is massive, so you really do like big cocks hum?" Jane observed as she was bending the dildo to see how flexible it was.

"I never particularly cared for the size of my partner's genital organs, but this is different. It's you that is at the other end and I want to feel it deep inside me."Maura explained licking her lips in anticipation.

"Have you ever slept with a guy that well…equiped? I know I never did, I'm not sure I would be able to handle it."

"No I never met a man with such an impressive penis and I think if I had I probably would have run away. But it's you who's going to make love to me, I know you're going to be gentle and that you won't hurt me."Maura replied trying to reassure Jane.

"Alright if you trust me then, I think I should put this on, let me guess, under my uniform?"

"Yes…Please be quick…"

"I will." Jane promised walking towards the bathroom.

Jane stood there in that bathroom for a couple of minutes .

_"Good Lord that is some impressive toy,what if I hurt her?This is supposed to be the second most wonderful night of our lives, if I hurt her she will remembered it for the rest our marriage. Not to mentioned that she will probably never let me try again .._" Jane to herself.

Jane knew she wouldn't hurt Maura, she loved her and was always so gentle when they made love, but something Maura liked it rough, she just needed to find the perfect balance.

So Jane tightened the strapon around her hips and buckled it on the side.

As she was putting her pants back on she took a deep breath before opening the door.

When she finally came out she found her wife quietly laying on the bed , still wearing her wedding dress.

"God, you're so beautiful." Jane said joining her wife in bed naturally positioning herself on top her.

" I love you Jane Rizzoli for ever and always until death do us part." Maura whimpered as she slowly place her hand between Jane's legs.

"I love you two Maura Isles Rizzoli." Jane replied leaning closer to her wife.

"You can take the dress off, I unzipped it already."

"Alright."Jane replied taking Maura's dress before delicately folding it and putting it on the chair that was let next to the bed.

As soon as her mother's wedding was safe jane repositioned herself on top Maura and gently started kissing her massaging her lips, licking them from time to time with the tip of her tongue.

As she slowly started to draw circles on Maura's left nipple Jane started to slowly wander her tongue on Maura's jaw all the way to her neck.

"I think it was a really good idea to make both of your hands available." Maura cooed feeling her desire rise exponentially.

"I know right?" Jane murmured as gently dragged her tongue on Maura's collar bone.

As she continued her path towards Maura's right breast Jane Slowly started to slid her her fingers on Maura's belly feeling her shivering under her finger tips.

As she felt Jane's approaching her thighs Maura started to open her legs.

"Not so fast, we're not there yet." Jane grinned .

As she slowly started to lick her wife's right erected nipple Jane felt that Maura was trying to open her shirt.

"I thought you wanted me to wear that uniform?" Jane said amused.

"You're are so sexy in your uniform,but I need to feel your skin against mine, so take the top of please." Maura pleaded.

"Alright then." Jane said taking of her shirt and the top tank she was wearing .

"God, those abs." Maura whimpered as she dragged her fingers on Jane's belly.

"Right back at you." Jane replied her hand on Maura's tummy.

As she continued to wander her lips on Maura's breast Jane felt her partner's arousal rising so much that she felt it was time to take the next step.

As she slowly started to make her way towards Maura's panties, one hand on her left breast she felt her heart beating faster and faster.

Maura was exciting by the anticipation of what was coming but she was obviously nervous. So Jane stopped and made her way up to face her wife her right hand on her stomach.

"I would never hurt you, I love you ." Jane whispered looking her wife straight in the eye.

"I know, I trust you, I love you." Maura replied kissing her to show her that she indeed trusted her.

"Alright then." Jane concluded as she slowly moved back towards Maura's thighs.

As she slowly took on Maura's wet panties Jane started to wander her lips on her lower belly moving slowly until she reached Maura's thighs.

"Oh sweet Jesus." Maura let out as she spread her legs to give Jane access.

As she was kissing Maura's thighs she could see how wet and aroused she was and decided it would be cruel even criminal to make her wait any longer. So Jane started gently lick the entrance of Maura's fold which immediately cause her to moan.

Every flick of her tongue made Maura moaned and shiver.

Encourage by her wife cries Jane decided to slowly thrust the tip of her tongue inside her core pressing on her swollen lit at the same time.

After several minutes feeling her wife's tongue thrusting inside and outside of her Maura felt that Jane needed some encouragement.

Instead of telling her and knowing Jane would understand Maura bucked her hips against Jane's mouth who indeed understood instantly .

"Alright baby." Jane said moving up again to face her wife.

As she started to kiss her wife Jane started to caress the entrance of her fold with the tip of the dildo until she felt that she was sure that Maura was lubricated enough to welcome the whole thing.

Maura was indeed ready so Jane slowly inserted the tip of the dildo inside Maura's core guiding it with her hand.

"Oh God, do not stop." Maura begged.

Satisfied by her wife's reaction Jane continued to thrust the dildo further in her folds using her hips this time. As half the dildo was now inside Maura , Jane wanted make sure she wasn't hurting her.

"Is this ok?" She whispered waiting for approval to continue.

Seeing that Jane was hesitant and scared of hurting her Maura suddenly bucked her hips so hard the dildo disappeared deep into her folds.

"Oh God." Maura let out as she felt the long and thick object inside of her.

As she saw the satisfaction in her eyes Jane started to thrust inside of her wife, gently at first while still kissing her.

Maura kept her hands busy gently wandering her fingers on Jane's naked back.

Feeling Jane's hips moving against hers and the dildo pushing inside and out of her Maura felt her whole body trembling and instinctively wrapped her left leg around Jane's pressing against her to make her feel she wanted her hard and deeper.

As usual Jane understood the message clearly and started to thrust faster and harder inside of her wife creating a steady rhythm with Maura's undulating hips.

As she felt Jane deeper inside her Maura started to dig her nails deeper into Jane's skin wandering them across her back.

As she felt the dildo pressing against her swollen clit every time Jane would penetrate her Maura knew she wouldn't be able to hold it longer so she decided to move things a little bit.

"Jane." Maura whispered.

"Yes, love tell me what you want." Jane replied while still pushing inside her.

"I want this." Maura replied as she suddenly pushed Jane aside while rolling on top of her.

"Alright if you want to do it this way." Jane smirked excited by the fact that Maura was taking over.

Jane was now lying on her back Maura literally sitting on top of her, the dildo still inside of her. Jane couldn't believe how beautiful the view was : she had an entire view on Maura's entire body.

"You like what you see Detective?" Maura asked amused.

"Yes, and you Doctor to you like this?" Jane asked giving Maura rapid hips movement that pushed the dildo deeper inside of her.

"Do not move." Maura ordered as she leaned over to kiss her.

"Alright I won't." Jane agreed kissing her and caressing her back.

As she was leaning over to kiss her Maura started to move her hips forwards and backward to re initiate the thrusts of the dildo inside of her.

"Oh God." Maura breathed out as she accelerated the hips movements while burying her head in Jane's neck.

Executing her wife's order Jane's didn't move until she felt a movement that wasn't one Maura's hip movement but a spasm. She was close, close to climax.

In fact Maura was going to explode so she suddenly straightened up and started rocking her hips faster and faster waving her entire body.

As Jane felt that her wife was intensifying the movements she suddenly grabbed her hips encouraging her by accompanying the movements with her hands.

"Oh Jane, I 'm going to…." Maura screamed moving faster and faster on top of Jane.

As she felt that her wife was indeed going to climax Jane straightened up as well to face her wife who immediately wrapped her legs around her.

"Here I got you." Jane whispered .

As she felt her wife breathing faster and faster and her heart bumping off her chest Jane also felt that Maura was slowing the movement. So to encourage her to let go she started pushing and pulling Maura's hips with her hands faster and faster .

"Let go for me baby, come on." Jane encouraged while sliding her tongue between Maura's breasts swallowing the drops of sweat that were streaming down her chest.

"Oh Jane." Maura finally let out as a powerful orgasm send her body over the edge making her shivering in Jane's arms.

As she felt her wife finally climaxing Jane gently pressed Maura's ass to increase her pleasure.

The wave of shivering over it took several moments to Maura who 's head was buried in Jane's neck to be able to talk.

"That's exactly why I married you." Maura joked as she looked deep inside her wife's eyes while gently removing the dildo from her folds.

"I know." Jane smiled as she unbuckled the strapon and dropped it on the floor.

Maura was still breathing heavily and slightly shaking.

"I can't believe you're my wife." Jane smirked as she slowly pulled Maura back with her against the pillow behind her.

"Me neither." Maura replied relaxing on her wife's chest.

**So guys, as usual review please. I need you on this, the more time passes the more comfortable I feel about writing sexual chapters, but I need your feedback, what did you exactly liked in that chapter?Remember the more reviews I get the more sexy chapters I will write. On the other hand if I don't receive enough reviews I will feel like you didn't like it and stop writing sexy chapters!It's up to you to show me the way!Tell me exactly what you liked so I can give it to you again!**


	43. Let's buy a house

**Chapter 43 : Let's buy a house.**

The two women were laying down in bed, naked a mix of excitement and a desire of not wanting this day to end was keeping them awake.

"Can you believe it?" Jane asked still unable to believe that Maura and her were finally married.

"Well those rings on my finger certainly help me believing in it" Maura replied smiling.

"If someone had told me 6 months ago that by january 14th I would be married to you I would have slapped him or her in the face."Jane joked.

"I wouldn't have believed it either. I feel like I waited for so long for us to be together actually I feel like I have owaited my whole life to finally meet you." Maura confessed.

"I know babe, I feel the same but it was worth the wait , you're my wife now and I'm going to spend the next 50 years showing you how grateful I'm that you waited for me." Jane promised kissing the crown of her wife's head drawing small circles with her thumb on her shoulder.

"I think you just did, but I don't want to compliment you, I don't want you to stop your efforts just because we're married."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to enter the old couple routine right?"

"Exactly I know being married is a work in constant progress and I intend to do everything I can to maintain the passion and to always try to surprise you and make sure you're never bored with me."

"Oh babe if there is one thing I know will never happen is me being bored with you, unfortunately." Jane mocked.

"Very funny Detective."

"It's true, you bring something new to my life every day Maura, you entertain me so much that I know I will never get bored with you, but you're right I know being married is work and I will work hard to keep you happy."

"I know." Maura sighed.

"So now that we're married you can tell me, were you fantasizing about me when we were friends?Were you having wet dreams about me?" Jane asked.

"Jane!That's not an appropriate question for you to ask me." Maura objected.

"Why?" Jane frowned.

"Because…I …I plead the fifth." Maura mumbled.

"You can't plead the 5th . You're my wife now remember?There is nothing you could say that would be incriminating in my eyes." Jane replied combing Maura's hair with her fingers.

"Maybe not incriminating but embarrassing maybe."

"Alright, I'm going to answer to my own question first. I never had any wet dreams about you ,not that I can remember but I did dream about you a lot."

"You did?" Maura replied rising her head.

"Yes every single time you went on a date with a new hot guy, I would stay up late being jealous and hating the guy's guts. And then when I finally would fall asleep iI would just dream about the day I would finally grow a pair and tell you how I feel."

"And then you woke up…"

"Yes I would wake up realizing that there was no way I would even have a chance with you ."

"So that's why you were so grumpy sometimes?Because you dreamed about me and because you were jealous?"

"Yes, you know people say that dreams are the reflections of our hidden desires, of things we don't dare to wish when we're awake. Sometimes I would dream of you and the waking up and go back to reality was too painful."

"And during that whole time I was dying for you to ask me out, dreaming of you at night and sometimes…"

"Sometimes…You can say it, I won't feel betrayed."

"Really?You won't feel like I pretended to be your friend only to seduce you?"

"No but if it were the case I would be flattered."

"Alright, I sometimes dreamed that you would grab me and kiss me and passionately make love to me."

"Well now I'm here an I can make all your dreams come true."

"There is something I would want actually."

"Alright, I know you to well to miss out that you actually want to talk about something serious."

"Well it's actually something we haven't really discussed yet, or actually we did and you chose to make a compromise." Maura said getting off bed and looking for her purse.

"Come on come back to bed…." Jane begged.

"I'm coming just give me a minute, here I 've found it." Maura said handing her present to Jane.

"It's a business card." Jane replied rising her eye brows.

"Yes, it belongs to my family's realtor , we have been working with her for years." Maura explained.

"I'm glad to hear that, but we already have a house remember?" Jane pointed out.

"I have a house, you moved in, it's not the same. "Maura objected.

"Well I feel quite comfortable in your house."

"You're sweet trying to spare me, I know you found it way too big and too impersonal ." Maura replied cupping her wife's face with her hands.

"Maybe a little, but I 'm with you and it all that matters, you love that house and so do I."

" I know that moving into my house was a huge sacrifice for you that you made because you love me, you put your pride aside."

"Well let's just say that living in a place I don't pay for is… hard for me but , I can't always be the guy right?" Jane joked.

" I know it's hard for you and I don't want my money to be a problem between us."

"It's not, what happened before the wedding is in the past alright?And besides as long as you don't try to pay for everything, I'm fine, being in a relationship is about making compromises right?"

"I know and I appreciate the sacrifice you have made for me. But it's not enough. I want us to have our own house, a house we both would have chosen, that would reflect both our personalities and tastes. I want this house to be charming and warm with a little garden and a white fence. I want it to be a quiet place, in a quiet neighborhood where we can raise our children. I want our house to be like your parents' house ." Maura suddenly realized as she was describing her dream house to Jane.

"Alright, it seems like you really though this through. So are you saying that you're willing to leave your fancy place to go move to the suburbs with me?"

"I did, you know I never make such an important decision without thinking about it carefully. And I want his Jane, I really do. I want us to buy a house where we can raise our children and that we can both offered only on our salaries not my family's money."

"Alright, you know I love you and that I want what's best for you and if you think that is best for you then I will be happy to buy a house with you. But if you changed your mind I won't hold it against you."

"I won't, I think it's time I stop living on my family 's trust fund and that I make my own decisions and more importantly it's time I start stop thinking like a single woman. We're married now and I almost lost you because of my inability to compromise. I have to start thinking about our family and that is what's best for us."

"Alright then the only I'm asking is that we stay as far as we can from my parents." Jane joked.

"I understand. You want us to have our privacy and even if we live at the other side of town and your mom visits us on weekly basis and and you 're afraid that living close to her would encourage her to come visit more often." Maura agreed.

"Exactly, you know even if she caught us making out, I'm fairly certain that she will barge it on us again."

"Probably I hope I didn't traumatized her too much."

"Don't worry she will be fine. So anyway do you have any houses in mind?I mean you clearly came prepared ."

"I think we should talk to our bank first and see how much we could borrow…"

"So you're really not going to use your money on this, you really want to go to a bank and take a loan like regular people?" Jane mocked.

"It's not funny Jane, I'm trying to do the responsible thing here and being in a relationship is all about equality right?"

"Oh right darling what ever, I 'll buy you a house. I will work overtime but I'm being you your dream house."

"We Jane, we are buying our dream house." Maura corrected.

"Alright , we can start looking when we come back from our honey moon which is still a secret so don't even ask."

"Alright then, I'm to exhausted to fight you on this."

After discussing their dream house the two women fell quickly asleep still unable to believe that they were finally married.

The next morning Maura woke up to an empty bed and immediately thought that Jane was probably making her breakfast.

"Hey Mrs Rizzoli , slept well?" Jane asked as she entered the room?

"Yes I did, but I really disliked waking up to an empty bed." Maura pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry babe, I was on the phone with your dad's pilot organizing our flight." Jane replied crawling in bed next to her wife.

"Alright then you're excused, you know last night we talk about our dream house but we never got to talk about what happened."

"You mean how you rode that dildo like a cowboy?" Jane joked.

"Yes, it was….incredible." Maura mumbled her head on Jane's chest.

"It was. I didn't know you had such interesting moves in you, babe." Jane joked sliding her fingers on her still exhausted wife's back.

"You have that effect on me, you reveal the animal in me."

"So it didn't hurt you?" Jane asked.

"No it didn't , I might be unable to walk straight for a while, but no, you were as expected perfectly gentle and affectionate . " Maura whispered.

"Good, because that thing is huge."

"Are you saying that you wouldn't let me use it on you?"

"I don't know, I'm just…" Jane paused.

"Really tight?"

"You think I'm tight?Because you are, don't get me wrong I love that you are but I don't know what I am, I never asked myself that question actually."

"Well my dear, you are tight too...but that's what foreplay is for right?Are you afraid I won't excite and arouse you enough to allow the painless insertion of such an object?"

"Of course not you know how wet you make me, I know you would excite me enough it's just…" Jane said unable to tell Maura the real reason behind her refusal.

"You like to be the guy right?" Maura finally said.

"Yes I do, no offense, I love the way you make love to me, that tongue of yours should be considered as a deadly weapon. I swear you could make me have a heart attack going down on me and those hands, let's just said you're so talented with them you should have become a surgeon. I do not need you to use anything else other then your own body. And yes I like to be the guy, I'm sorry."

"Alright I will let you be the guy. I guess I like when you take charge in bed. But right now I really really want to reciprocate and give you as much pleasure was you did last night." Maura said starting to kiss Jane's chest.

"How about we take a small break, yesterday was quite tiring for me, and we barely slept , can just give me a minute alright?" Jane asked.

"Where is my passionate italian lover who once promised to make love to me until my heart stops beating?" Maura tease trying to touch Jane's pride.

Gathering her remaining strength Jane gently pushed Maura aside and rolled on top of her.

"I thought you were going to let me reciprocate?" Maura contested.

"Oh no, not so fast, you challenged me to make love to you until you heart stop beating, challenge accepted." Jane loudly said.

"Alright, then, if you insist, I just wanted to make you as happy as you just did last night."

"You just gave me the best day of my life Maura, now I just want to show you how much I love you and how much I appreciate everything you have done for me. So shut up and enjoy the ride ." Jane replied as she slowly started to massage her wife's breasts.

"I want you to use your hands, babe just your hands." Maura requested.

The truth was Jane was a selfless lover, always pleasuring Maura first. And Maura certainly loved it, but even when she was the one initiating the sex Jane always ended up being the first to pleasure her. Sometimes like now Jane would actually not even let Maura reciprocate. That's why Maura requested that Jane would just use her hands because she knew that when she's on top of her she could touch and pleasure her as well, thing that was impossible when Jane was going down on her.

**So guys what did you think?I wrote this a while ago and I never knew where to bring the whole house situation, also I wanted to make them have a little chat on the whole dildo thing, some of you asked if Jane would let Maura use it on her, I wanted to reply to that question. Obviously Jane is always the guy, Maura takes control quite often when they make love like when she rode Jane but Jane is well trying too much to be selfless and it might cause some issues in the future...**

**Next : The honey moon :)**

**As always review guys, try to guess where they're going for their honeymoon, as alway it's symbolic :)**


	44. The honey moon part 1

**Chapter 44 :**

**The honey moon :**

Around noon it was time for the newly married couple to leave their lake house to go on their honeymoon. Even with the little time she had Jane managed to organize everything : She had confirmed the destination and departure time with the pilot and made hotel reservations, everything was prepared.

A limo was scheduled to drop them off at the airport and as the driver was putting their bags inside the limo:

"How about we come here every year our anniversary?" Jane offered wrapping her arms around her wife who seemed sad to leave the place that meant so much to them.

"I think it would be a great idea." Maura agreed.

"Ladies, when you're ready." The driver interrupted knowing there was at least 2hours of driving to reach the airport.

"Yes, we're coming." Jane replied.

"So I suppose you're not telling me where we are going?" Maura attempted knowing that Jane would never give out.

"I love how persistent you are, but you know me well enough to know that I'm not going to tell you anything." Jane joked.

"Alright, then I think I might want to take a nap, you my dear Italian wife won your challenge." Maura joked leaning over to put her head on Jane's lap.

"Never attack an Italian's pride." Jane laughed.

2 and a half hours later, the limo finally arrived at the airport.

"Sweet Jesus, that is some plane." Jane let out as they came out of the limo.

"It's a gulfstream g 4, seats 13 people ." Maura stated as naturally as she would have given her date of birth.

"I see." Jane replied speechless.

As they boarded inside the plane they were greeted by the pilot and and hostess.

"Mrs Isles, how lovely to see you again, congratulations." The pilot said.

"Tom, it's nice to see you again, this is my wife." Maura proudly said.

"Yes Detective Rizzoli and I talked over the phone, congratulations." He replied shaking Jane's hand.

"Thank you , and thank you for taking us on such short notice."

"That's his job Jane don't worry." Maura explained.

"Yes sorry, I'm not used to have a pilot and a plane at my disposal." Jane grinned.

As they were getting comfortable Jane couldn't help but admiring the magnificence of that plane.

"I think it's time we talk about my family's money? " Maura offered.

"You know what darling?I absolutely don't care about how much your family is worth, or how much you're worth. You're my wife, I love you, the sexy, smart Medical Examiner. I know that being an rich heiress is part of who you are and I'm not rejecting that part of you, but I couldn't care less. So if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine by me."

"I know you love me for you I really am. You were right when you told me I didn't need the job. But I want to continue to doing it. I have always tried to live my life independently from my money and my family . I'm not denying my parent's money, it would be stupid of me, considering all the good causes we support, and the lifestyle it allows me to have but I can assure you that the charities are the only things that interest me. "

"So you never take part in the business?" Jane asked.

"No I don't, I have a seat on the board, but I never vote, my mother does it on my behalf. I do not know or want to know how much the company or my shares are worth."

"How about when you mother dies?"

"Well I will do what my mother does now, I will let the board and the CEO take care of the company. Or I might just sell."

"You would do that?Your great great father built that company."

"I know but, I'm not a business woman and even if I don't take active part in running the company it's still a lot of work, I can't just live my life, cash on the profits and forget the company exists it would be hypocritical."

"I see, I know, you have no interest in running that company and when in 40 years you mother passes I will be here to help you and what ever you decide to do with it I will support you." Jane said rubbing the top of Maura's hand with her thumb. She felt like it was hard for Maura to talk about that money who almost broke them up twice.

"I know, you know I want my life to have meaning, I want to continue to be a medical examiner, to catch bad guys with you. But most importantly I want to be your wife and a mother, it's all that matters."

"I know we have the same views and priorities, but when we're old and retired and the kids are all grown up , I really see you running the family foundation helping people in need." Jane said trying to put a smile on Maura's face.

"You're saying that because you think you might not be able to handle me at home all day long." Maura frowned.

"Yes, to tell you the truth yes, I know you're a very active person and you like to help people in need so yes running your foundation seems the most appropriate way to occupy your retirement. And if it keeps you from driving me crazy at home, it's even better." Jane teased.

"I was naive to think that we would spend our retirement having sex on a beach in Saint Barth, my bad, we can stay in Boston so I can help people."

"We'll do what ever you want. How about we never talk your family money ever again until it's time to worry about it alright?"

"Alright, but it won't keep you from attending our charity events, you know that right?"

"I know babe, don't worry, so anyway about our honey moon."

"Yes, not that we took off you can tell me where you're taking me." Maura pouted.

"I'm taking you to Paris."

"Oh, Jane, really? I haven't been there in quite some time."

"Well our first date was a french restaurant remember, I figured it was quite appropriate."

"Have I told you how much I love you recently?"

"Not, really, but you can make it up to me by speaking in french with that sexy accent of yours."

"I do not have an accent when I speak french.I'm actually fluent."

"I know, your voice changes when you speak french it is so hot..Actually do you know what I would really enjoy?"

"That I speak dirty french to you while we're in bed?"

"Yes."

"D'accord tes désirs sont des ordres." Maura whispered leaning over Jane.(_ Your wishes are orders to me._)"

"God I have no ideas what you just said but that was hot."

8 hours later they arrived at Le Bourget Airport where another limo was waiting for them to take them to their hotel.

"Oh Jane, this is the Plaza Athenee." Maura said as they arrived in front of their hotel.

"Your father told me you usually come here when you're in Paris, No need to say that I booked us the honey moon suite." Jane said as they entered the palace.

"Welcome to the Plaza Athenee , how can I help you?" The receptionist said in a perfect well articulate english

"Wow, is it that obvious that we are americans?" Jane joked.

"No, but you do have your passport in your hand darling."

"Right." Jane sighed.

"Bonsoir, nous avons une réservation pour deux semaines au nom de Rizzoli, c'est notre lune de miel." Maura explained to the receptionist .( _Good evening we have reservations under Rizzoli, it's our honeymoon.)_

"Oui, je vois que vous avez réservez notre suite nuptiale jusqu'à 29. Suivez moi le maitre d'hôtel va vous indiquer votre chambre." (_Yes I see you have a reservation for the honeymoon suite until the 29th, follow me the valet will take you to your room._)

"You're not lifting me again."Maura said before it even crossed Jane's mind.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't it's 7 am here, but it's 11 pm for us babe." Jane moaned exhausted.

"I know, well,maybe it's because I'm used to travel, time difference doesn't really affect the 7 hours flat plus the time change I can see why you look like you do."

"Thanks, I guess."

"I meant exhausted, you look hot even when you're exhausted. Come on let's take you to bed."

"Let me enjoy the view for a minute. Fuck the Eiffel tower, we're so going at the top tomorrow." Jane enthusiastically said.

"It is gorgeous especially at that time of day. You will see you're going to love Paris." Maura said wrapping her arms around her.

"Yes, France is ok, french are weird, but france is alright I guess." Jane joked.

As they were looking towards the Eiffel tower Maura couldn't help but noticing the way Jane was admiring at the city : Like a child admiring a Christmas Tree, her eyes wide opened and filled with stars. Of course for Maura Paris was nothing exceptional, it was actually quite routine for her to be here, well expect this time it was different : She was in the most romantic city in the world with her wife, could things get any better?

**So guys, Paris, I know it's a cliche, at first I wanted to take them to Italy, but my italian is rusty, plus we don't know if Jane actually speaks italian and as some readers complained that I'm already too far from the show..**

**Anyway Paris makes sense since they're first date was in a french restaurant, and it gives me the opportunity to write a bit in my beloved mother tongue.(Don't worry I will translate.)**

**Also I thought it was important to talk about Maura's money, I mean I can't board them on a private jet and not talk about it right?**

**Next chapter will bring some answers on the whole : Jane is the guy thing!yes my dear readers, there is a reason why she needs to be the guy!**

**As I always say : it took me a long time to write this, so if you want me to continue, review,otherwise I might just stop here:)**


	45. I need you to need me

**Chapter 45:**

**I need you to need me:**

Later that day the two women woke up in Paris. Maura was the first to be wake up which was unusual. She spent a couple of hours watching her wife sleep thinking about the whole" I'm the guy situation." Maura loved Jane and she loved her protectiveness and the way she took care of her but sometimes she wishes Jane would let her take car of her.

"I must be dreaming." Jane mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes to see Maura above her.

"You think so?." Maura husked down her ear starting to lick her ear lobe.

"Well if I look at my left I can see the Eiffel Tower and I look at my right I see you, plus those rings imply we're married, so I'm either death and in paradise or I'm dreaming."

"Then maybe I need to wake you up or to bring you to life." Maura murmured sliding her hand below Jane's top.

"Are we talking CPR?" Jane managed to whimper between two moans.

" I was thinking about sometimes a little bit more exciting."

"Alright Doctor I'm listening." Jane said licking her lips in anticipation.

"I want to use the dildo on you." Maura let out.

Maura Rizzoli Isles had many qualities but diplomacy wasn't one of them. She always spoke her mind without filtrating herself.

"Babe…" Jane sighed pulling Maura's hand off under her top and nicely pushing her aside.

"No, you don't get to refuse it, I know that you don't always act like you're the guy because you want to dominate or control me. I love you and I need to know why." Maura implored.

"Of course I'm not trying to control you, I just..."

"Jane, you're the most selfless lover I have ever had in my life and you can't imagine how great it feels to make to with you. But I want you to let me the guy for once, I want to pleasure you and to make you come until your hearts stops beating. I know that letting me be the guy would make you feel vulnerable but there is nothing wrong with being vulnerable."

"I don't like being vulnerable, if I like to be the guy it's not to dominate you or control you, it's to have a purpose, If I don't have that purpose I'm afraid I would lose myself again, like I was before I met you and I don't like it. I know I promised you to totally let myself go when we make love, and that's what I'm doing .But If I lie down on that bed and let you fuck me with that dildo, I have no doubt I'm going to love it, but I'm afraid that by letting go that much I will loose focus." Jane explained avoiding eye contact.

"What do you mean by you're going to loose yourself?"

"I have one purpose in life : making you happy. That's what keeps me on track. When I feel like I'm loosing it, I think about you, about us and our future family and it helps me refocus. "

"And you're afraid that If I take charge I won't need you anymore?"

At that moment Maura understood why Jane needed to be the guy and to be in charge. It wasn't because she needed to control her or the way they made love, it was because by letting her take charge Jane was afraid that Maura wouldn't need her anymore.

"Yes, It's stupid. I need you to need me. I need to do things for you, when I you happy, I know that I'm not totally screwed up."

"You mean because of Hoyt?" Maura asked starting to understand.

"Yes, sometimes I close my eyes and he's there and sometimes I feel like I can't function properly but being with you, doing things for you gives me a purpose , it brought me back to life. Feeling that you need me makes me feel useful and strong ."

"Oh Jane, you're my faithful knight, I need you. I always try to appear strong and independent but the truth is that before I met you I was barely living, I was surviving, I was lost and I found myself when I found you. I need you more then you can imagine . I need you every time my car doesn't want to start, I need you when I can't reach something because you're taller then me. I need you to hold me when I'm sad. I need to see your face every morning when I wake up and to kiss me to show me I'm not dreaming. You're my better half, you own half my heart and if you weren't here to make it beat, I would die."

" Oh Maura, don't say that."

"That's how I feel, I'm on only child, I spent my whole life alone, I never had anybody to hold me when I'm scared and the truth is I'm scared. We just got married and I'm scared I won't make you happy enough, God I'm scared to death not to be able to give you a child. But when I think about it for one minute I know that everything is going to be alright because you're going to be with me every day for the rest of my life."

"Of course I will, I will always be there for you , until the day I die."

"And I will need you every single day until the day I die. I would be lost without you, so trust me when I say that letting me be the guy once in a while won't make me need you less."

" I just don't don't think I would feel comfortable lying down and just let you used that thing."

"What the difference between using it and when I use my fingers, you would be in the same position and I never said you had to lay down and not move."

"I know, but, I don't know it's not the same when you use your fingers, I love when you're on top of me and you fuck me, God I love it when you roll over me and take charge, but using the dildo is a different thing."

"Would you just trust me please?You can not bear our marriage on your shoulders, you need to let me do some of the lifting."

"By letting you fucking me with that dildo?"

"It's just a thing among others, it's a start. Look we're in Paris on our honey moon and I love you, let me do something for you for once. When we move into our new house I will let you pack and lift all the heavy boxes and I will let you build our child's crib alright?But right now let me be the guy." Maura pouted.

"Alright, alright, I guess marriage is about equality right?"

Jane was finally giving up, not because she couldn't refuse Maura anything, but because she was ready. For the first time in their relationship she was ready to let Maura take of her without feeling useless.

"Yes it is. No just shut up and enjoy the ride." Maura joked as she took of the top she was wearing.

_"Oh God I can't believe I'm letting her do that, I must be out of my mind. Come on Jane you know you're going to love this and besides, that's what Maura wants, you can't always be the guy, you being strong isn't what she needs right now, she needs to know that you love her and that you trust her."_ Jane said to herself as she took her clothes off.

"My faithful knight." Maura husked down Jane's her as she let her fingers tips graze against Jane's firm stomach.

"My princess." Jane replied looking her straight in the eyes.

So Jane closed her eyes and let herself go completely as she felt Maura's tongue stroking her erected nipples.

Maura seeing that Jane was starting to slightly relax so continued to draw small circles around Jane's nipple feeling Jane's chest rising and falling in perfect rhythm with her stokes.

Then Maura slowly slid her tongue between Jane's breast all the way down to her belly button.

"God Maura, I need you now." Jane pleaded.

"Alright babe." Maura replied as she parted Jane's legs wide open.

As she started licking Jane's clit , Maura couldn't help but noticing how aroused and wet Jane already was. God she loved everything about Jane's folds, the taste, the smell, the way it felt under her tongue.

As she could hear Jane humming with pleasure Maura started to draw circles around Jane's clit while gently thrusting one, then two fingers inside of her.

"Oh fuck, Maura, don't stop." Jane croaked arching he back asking for more.

As she felt Jane's juice escaping from her fold Maura pulled out her fingers and started lapping her and swallowing the divine juice.

Maura was enjoying herself, seeing Jane that relaxed and trusting under her mouth was a great feeling. It was the first time Jane would allow her to make love to her first. She realized something : It wasn't about the dildo, it was about Jane putting her own pleasure before hers for the first time and she didn't need a dildo to satisfy her.

So Maura slowly made her way up and made Jane's taste her own juice by kissing her roughly without even asking for permission .

"God, I love you Maura, don't stop." Jane panted.

"Do you like that ?" Maura asked as she spread Jane's legs wider and started rubbing her leg against Jane's entrance.

"Yes, don't stop." Jane begged closing her legs around Maura's to intensify the pressure on her clit.

As Maura continued to rub her leg against Jane's swollen vagina she continued to kiss her passionately, their tongue dancing together in perfect rhythm without fighting for dominance.

"Oh God, babe, I'm close , Oh fuck don't move." Jane cried out as she felt she was closed to climaxing.

Maura was more then happy to obey and stop the rubbing, instead she pressed her knee against Jane's clit.

"I love you." Maura whispered as she grabbed Jane's hands and squeezed them tights as she felt her wife's fold contracting against her knee.

After a few seconds Maura , as she felt Jane's muscles relaxing finally let go of Jane's hands.

"Good Lord Maura, that incredible, but you didn't used it." Jane gasped trying to catch her breath.

"I didn't need to, you let me be the guy by letting me take care of you first, that's all I wanted and I don't need a strapon for that." Maura explained as slid next to her wife snaking her waist.

The rest of the honey moon went well, Maura took Jane to her favorites, spots : Le musee d'orsay, le louvre, the eiffel tower, Montmartre. Being together in the most romantic city in the world made their love stronger then ever, they trusted each other, they talked about their future. From that moment they knew that nothing would never be able to tear them apart.

**Alright guys, what diid you think?Of course this chapter was about sex but it was also about knowing and understanding why Jane always needs to be the guy. It's because she needs Maura to need her, she needs to do things for her so she feels alive again.**

**I know, you're disappointed, but I just can't picture Jane being fucked by a dildo , I just can't and I can't picture Maura wearing one either. The whole thing wasn't about Jane letting Maura fuck her with it but it was about letting her being the guy, being in charge for once… I wanted Jane to let Maura make love to her first and think about there own pleasure for once.**

**Next chapter is a fast forward 2 years : what do you think of little Rizzles babies?**

**As always this chapter took me a long time so if you want more, show your appreciation by reviewing..**


	46. The Ex Factor

**Chapter 45:**

**The ex- factor:**

Maura and Jane have now been married for a little more then two years. A few months after they got married they moved into their new house. It was a house like Maura always dreamed of : 3 bedrooms with wooden floor, a garden where Bass and Jo friday could play and a little white fence.

Everything was running smoothly Maura was still Medical Examiner and after discussing it they decided there was no reason for them to stop working together, that way they would see each other all the time. At first they thought it might be a little overwhelming to work so closely with each other and then go home together. Many people would be scared of not having their own space and would feel trapped but they didn't. But even after almost 3 years of being together Maura and Jane still had this visceral need of being together all the time. After two years of being married they still never slept apart unless absolutely necessary. They always had this symbiotic relationship and getting married didn't changed that. Of course they argued sometimes like any couple, especially when Jane would come home late or would miss a social of family function she promised Maura to go to. But in general things were good.

Until that one phone call.

Jane was in bed, ready to go to sleep after a hard day at work, exhausted after closing a triple murder case.

A few minutes earlier Maura had received a phone call.

"Who was it?" Jane asked as her wife entered their bedroom.

"It was Ingrid." Maura replied her face looking pale.

"Who?" Jane asked not knowing who Maura was talking about.

"My friend from boarding school, the one I told you about."

"You mean your ex girlfriend?" Jane frowned.

"Yes, she's a trauma surgeon and she's in boston for a saw my name in the paper and wanted to check if I was the Maura Isles she knew from boarding school." Maura said siting on the bed.

"And?" Jane requested.

"Well I confirmed her suspicions."

"So she called just to know if it was you?"

"Yes, she had some doubts because of the Article mentioned me as Dr Rizzoli-Isles."

"I hope you told her that your name was different because you were married and you were using my name since we got married."

"Of course I did. Actually she invited me to have drinks tomorrow." Maura shyly said without looking at her wife knowing what kind of reaction to expect.

"Yeah right, as if that's going to happen." Jane smiled.

"It is happening. I said yes, we're having drinks tomorrow night." Maura said.

"Why in hell would you accept?" Jane hissed jumping out of bed.

"I accepted because she's an old friend whom I haven't seen in 20 years. I don't see what the problem is." Maura replied obviously annoyed by Jane's attitude.

"The problem is she's obviously still in love with you." Jane groaned her hands on both side of her hips.

"Can you please be reasonable , we were teenagers, there was never love."

"Well you certainly left an impression on her if she still remembers your name 20 years later." Jane pointed out raising her eyebrows.

"Are you jealous?"

"No I'm not , there is nothing to discuss you're not having dinner or even drinks with her."

"Oh and since when do you think you're allowed to forbid me to do what ever I want and see who ever I want?" Maura objected.

"I don't know, since a accepted to marry me maybe, you're my wife Maura , It would be really inappropriate for you to go see her." Jane replied feeling her pulse rising.

"Oh so because we're married I'm not allowed to see who I ever what ?If I had wanted to feel restricted like that I would have married a guy, stop acting like one."

"I thought you enjoyed that I acted like the guy?"

"Yes I like the chivalry and the protectiveness but I certainly do not appreciate you treating me like I belong to you."

"Oh suddenly you don't belong to me?That's not what you say every time we fuck." Jane chucked.

"Jane, stop it, I belong to you but I'm still my own person and I can make decisions for myself." Maura tried to argue knowing there was no way Jane would let this go away.

"Not when it affects us."

"How can having dinner with an old friend can affect us?"

"God woman, if you can't see it, I don't even see the point of talking about it "Jane said moving towards the door.

"Do not turn your back on me like that, you promised you would never walk away from me remember? Look I love you can you please tell me what's really going on?"

"Maybe you don't love me enough if you feel the need to go meet her."

"I don't feel the need to see her, I'm just curious that's all."

"Yes you do because you're wondering what your life would have been if it had worked out with her. " Jane let out turning around to face Maura.

Maura stood there unable to talk.

She was a very rational person and for her there was no reason not to go have dinner with Ingrid, she was a friend nothing more.

She was such a strong and logical character that sometimes she refused to see things through Jane's eyes , maybe this time she needed to.

Jane spent the night in the guest room trying to understand what just got into her. She trusted Maura and she knew she loved her so why did she feel so insecure?There was nothing to be scared of, that woman was just on old fling, nothing more. Who was she kidding she was important, she was Maura's first and Jane didn't like that. She didn't like the idea of some woman touching her kissing her, it was more then she could handle. She knew Maura would never let anybody touch her unless she had feelings for that person. But on the other hand she was 15, and teenager don't really think rationally, who was she kidding of course 15 year old Maura was already rational and knew exactly what she was doing.

The next morning Jane decided to take a shower but needed to go to their bedroom to get a new set of clothes. She came inside as quietly as possible not ready to wake up Maura and face her.

"I'm not asleep." Maura mumbled.

"You were meditating?" Jane joked sitting on their bed.

"Actually yes, oh Jane baby I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings I never meant to, you know that I'm so in love with you, she doesn't mean anything. " Maura whimpered, begging for forgiveness.

" I know , I'm sorry If I acted like a jerk." Jane said joining her wife in bed wrapping herself around her.

"I know it's not like you. You have to stop having these insecurities. I'm with you and I have no intention of leaving you." Maura promised cupping Jane's face in her hand as she gently rubbed her cheek bone with her thumb.

"She was your first, I resent her for that I mean she kissed you, she touched you." Jane said with discuss.

She knew that Maura was't a virgin when they met , neither was she. But guys were different. The thought of another woman touching her, arousing her was more then she could handle.

"And if she hadn't maybe I would have never opened myself to have a relationship with a woman."

"Exactly my point : she's the one who made you realized that you might be gay not me."

"Look Jane I love you, only you and I wish I had met you 20 years ago , but I still consider you as my first, you're the first person I ever fell in love with. It doesn't matter that I flirted with her. Yes she made me realize that I was attracted to women, but you're the one who helped me accept it and who made me fall in love so hard."

"I just feel like you have been distant for the past few months, I don't know maybe I work to hard and I neglect you. "

"No you don't I understand your job is important and sometimes keeps you from coming home early, we work together I know and I understand. And even if I felt neglected I would never look for affection by cheating on you especially with an old flame from 20 years ago."

"I know I'm sorry, look I know you love me and I know that I make you happy but these past few months, ever since our second anniversary I feel like you're not 100% happy with me anymore. I feel there is something missing, that I'm not giving you. The worse part is you're not telling me and that's what worries me, we always tell each other when something is wrong. That why our marriage works because we're honest with each other."

"I'm sorry Jane, you're right there is something missing . I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I thought you would know, that you would feel it . I thought you would bring up the subject after our anniversary but you didn't, I guess I got a little mad at you for not seeing it." Maura admitted.

"I know I usually read your mind and I'm sorry I didn't on this one, please you're killing me, tell me what you want." Jane begged.

"Can't you guess?" Maura teased taking Jane's hand and putting it on her belly.

"Are you serious?" Jane whimpered looking her wife in the eye trying not to cry.

That was it. Jane finally figured out what Maura wanted. She finally knew why she had been so distant over the past few months. How could she have been so blind?Maura and her always said they would at least wait a couple of years before thinking about it, and as she should have predicted it, Maura took it literally. They were married for two years and she started wanting it.

"Of course I'm , so what do you say Detective, would you have a baby with me?" Maura proposed unable to hide her emotion.

"Of course babe, of course I would love to have a baby with you." Jane cried out kissing her wife passionately.

"I was worried you had changed your mind and that's why you didn't mentioned it after our second anniversary…" Maura confessed.

"Of course not . I remember that we always said we would wait a couple of years before starting a family . I should have known that you would take that time frame literally."

"Yes, but I don't want a baby because we said we would start thinking about it after two years. I want a baby because I'm ready, because I'm so happy with you . "

"I'm so happy with you too and what's makes me happier is that the first person we're going to tell the good news is your old girlfriend." Jane laughed

"I won't argue with that, come with me tonight, so you can see there is nothing to be worried about, and if you still worry we will tell her that we're having a child."

"You got yourself a deal, mom." Jane smiled rubbing her wife's belly.

So that night Maura and Jane went to have drinks with that Ingrid.

"Maura, it's very nice to see you again." Ingrid said immediately hugging her without even paying attention to Jane.

"It's very nice to see you too. This is my wife, Jane." Maura replied feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli, it's a pleasure to see you." Jane ironically said shaking her hand.

Jane always introduced herself as Detective, just like Maura always introduced herself as Doctor. Jane wanted to make sure that Ingrid knew she was a cop and there fore had a gun, with a permit to use it and by shaking her hand firmly she made clear she would use her skills on who ever would threaten her family.

"So guys, how long have you two been married?" Ingrid asked looking at Jane almost defying her.

"2 years, 3 months and 2 days." Maura proudly stated, her hand on Jane's thigh.

"Yes, more or less." Jane joked.

"No sweetheart not more less it's been exactly 2 years 3 months and 3 days, but we were best friend for a long time before that." Maura continued.

"So Jane, may I call you Jane?"

"Yes, you may." Jane politely replied wanting to tell her" not it's detective for you dick head ". But she promised Maura to be on her best behavior.

"So let me guess you were straight until you met Maura right?"

"Yes I was, I think I still am, not that I would go back to men tough. I'm just completely and totally in love with my wife, but I'm not attracted to other women, never been and never will be." Jane replied emphasizing the word wife.

"I think Jane is right, we just found each other and it was just a perfect match in heaven." Maura completed .

"Well expect that you were already attracted to women when you met Jane, you have some experience in that field if my memory isn't failing."

"Well I wouldn't call making out when i was 15 a valuable experience, I was so hormonal at that age that I could have just as easily flirted with any nice guy that would have tried to seduce me . You just happened to be there." Maura stroke back knowing exactly what Ingrid was trying to do.

"If you say so…"

"Well I'm happy I experimented a bit with you but my first and only love is Jane, she treats me better then any body ever has before. She, unlike you my dear never tried to frenetically grab my breasts after our first kiss. She loves my soul and my heart before my body and that's why I married her. "

Jane behaved herself during the rest of the evening and didn't make a scene. Even if it was clear that Ingrid had still feelings for Maura, she didn't reacted, because it was obvious that it would never have worked between them. That Ingrid was, well a surgeon, she was arrogant and bragging about her professional success. She totally lacked modesty and humanity, not Maura's type at all. And besides Maura didn't like blondes.

Later that night:

"So what did you think of her?" Maura asked amused as they were entering their bedroom.

"Well I certainly understand why you would be attracted to her, she' s gorgeous and pushy. But I also see and understand that it would have never worked between you too, she's such a…"

"Surgeon." Maura finished wrapping her arms around her wife.

'Yes, exactly, she has an ego bigger than her car, and she seems to be interested in her job only for the challenge and the money and the thrill . You remember what I told you during hour wedding night?"

"That I should have become a surgeon?"

"Well I would like to withdraw that, I would have never fell in love with you if you were like her."

"Well I think she was like that before she became a surgeon you know, it's not being a surgeon that makes you so arrogant and self centered, even if playing God like that certainly flatters your ego." Maura explained.

"Well I love you just the way you are. " Jane whispered snaking her hand around her waist.

"Will you still love me when I'm 50 pounds heavier, unable to see my feet and driving you crazy?"

"You won't be fat, you're going to be pregnant, I'm sure you're going to be gorgeous plus you already drive me crazy dear. I can't not wait to feel our baby kicking inside of you."Jane said stars in her eyes.

"So we are really doing this?" Maura whispered unbuckling Jane's pants.

"Yes Maura, we're having a baby." Jane replied leaning her head against Maura's.

**So guys, what did you think? I can promise you if you liked my story so far, you're going to love it even more, I have great plans for the pregnancy!I have a precise idea of where this is going and trust me you're going to love it!**

**As always it took me a while to write this so please read and review!**


	47. I want your eggs

**Alright guys the next few chapter might be a bit technical, but I figured Maura would be one is cute. I don't work in the medical field so there might be some errors but i tried to be as accurate as possible..**

**Chapter 47:**

**I want your eggs:**

It has been 3 weeks since the two ladies decided to have a baby, and they strangely didn't talk about it much. Maura needed to do some research before making any decisions. The only thing they agreed was that thy would conceive their child by using IVF.

Jane knew that Maura needed to do some research about it because she was worried . Her wonderful wife was worried because this was her first pregnancy and even if she was a Doctor there was things she didn't know . So she frenetically collected data. Jane didn't complain, she knew it was Maura's way to gain control of a situation she actually had no control over.

It was the beginning of june and Jane was overwhelmed at work.

In other circumstances she would have do everything to be home early, but she knew Maura needed time to do her research and not only she didn't want to be home while she was doing so but she knew Maura needed space.

Around 10 pm that night Jane finally came home and painfully made her way up the their bedroom only to find Maura, lying on the bed, meditating.

"What are you thinking about?" Jane asked taking off her shoes before joining her.

"Our future baby…"

"Is that so?" Jane replied knowing that she wouldn't been having sex tonight.

"Yes and as you know I have been collecting data on both In Vitro fertilization and Artificial insemination."

"Yes and we decided that IVF was the best technique because it had a highest chance of succeeding on the first try."

"Exactly and I have to say I have been a bit nervous about it and researching it certainly didn't help." Maura whined.

"I think being educated is well but be over prepared can be confusing even it you're a Doctor. But It's alright baby, I'm here and I will be there every step of the way, you know we haven't been to consult your OBGYN yet so just relax." Jane replied rubbing Maura's belly to try to make her relax.

"I know that, I wanted to be fully prepared before seeing her and after readers dozens of articles about IVF, ovarian hyper stimulation, egg retrieval, trust me I'm practically an expert."

"Ovarian what?" Jane frowned, actually knowing what Maura was talking about.

Sometimes Jane would do that, act like she didn't know what Maura was talking about because she knew how much her wife loved impressing her with her vast knowledge. The truth was Jane had read every single articles Maura collected but never told her.

"It's part of the IVF process, it's when you take fertility medication resulting in super ovulation , in english it means a larger then normal number of eggs. It's usually done after the third day of menstruation."

"Yeah I get it so you release several eggs instead of one…So you can fertilize several eggs and then transfer several embryos to increase the chance of success or freeze them."

"Jane Rizzoli I'm very proud of you…"

"Well I read some of your magazines I'm also practically an expert, the only thing is the more embryos you transfer the more chances you have of having twins or triplets."

"Yes but if you implant only one embryo and it doesn't work you have to go through the all transfer procedure again, not that it's painful but quite inconvenient."

"You know what ? I'm sure that it will work on the first try don't worry…"

"I know , over the past week I have been neurotically obsessing about it and I came to the conclusion that there is only one thing that would help me to feel more confident and you're the only one who can give it to me." Maura nervously said.

" Maura, look at me, you can ask me anything, tell me what you need and it's yours." Jane said wrapping herself around her wife.

"I want your eggs." Maura finally let out.

"You want what?" Jane mumbled.

"You heard me, I want us to use your eggs, I would be caring our child but the child would be genetically yours." Maura explained.

"I don't…I don't know what to say… I thought having a child of your own was important to you." Jane replied confused.

"This child will be mine Jane, even if he's not biologically mine. I was adopted I know genes don't matter. My parents love me the same as if I were their own flesh and blood."

"I know babe, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that . Of course this child will be as much yours as it will be mine no matters whose eggs we use."

"Exactly , all I want is to carry your child.I know this is the right thing to do . I want this child to have your genes. I do not need to have DNA in common with him or her . I will be carrying this child for 9 months so I'm not afraid about bounding ."

"Are you asking me to do this because you're afraid I might not feel a strong enough bond with that child because I wont be carrying it?"

"Of course not, I know you're going to be a great mother, carrying, patient and loving. Look Jane, you know that even if I always appear to be strong and in control , I'm actually scared to death most of the time. I'm scared to death of this. But I know things are going to be ok because you're going to be by my side every day. "

"And you would feel a little less scared if you had a little Rizzoli growing inside of you..."Jane asked feeling her pride rise.

"Yes, I know it's stupid but knowing that I would literally be caring your child would make me feel better. I know for a fact that if I had a little part of you growing inside of me, things could never go wrong. I'm a scientist I know I shouldn't make such simplistic assemptions. There are so many factors that would help or compromise a pregnancy…"

" Maura, stop and relax. No it's not stupid. It's actually the most wonderful thing you ever told me : I make you feel safe and you think that carrying my baby would make you feel safe as well, there is nothing stupid about that." Jane smiled.

"So are you saying yes?I mean just so you know the ovarian hyper stimulation is a process that requires a treatment of 10 days of injections."

"That is not an issue, told you I would endure anything for our child. "

"Also you have to know that the egg collection involves the insertion of a needle in your vagina." Maura added trying to discourage her.

"That is disgusting but I will do it, I'm actually quite happy to put some effort in it. I mean you're the one who is going to suffer through 9 months of pregnancy, so that's the least I can do for our child. So yes I will be happy to give you my eggs, but on one condition .Well it's not a condition it's something that goes without saying."

"Let me guess, we will have to name the child Rizzoli- Isles?"

"Yes, and that is not negotiable, well that has always been the plan right, Mrs Rizzoli…"

"Of course, anything you want.."

"Do you feel better now?" Jane asked feeling overwhelmed by what her wife just asked her.

"Yes, thank you." Maura replied smiling, obviously relaxed.

"No thank you, you're about to give me the most priceless gift a woman can give and on top of that you're doing the most selfless thing you could have done by asking me to use my eggs, I love you." Jane replied pulling Maura closer to her, god she wanted her right now.

"I love you two. So can we make an appointment with the OBGYN so you can start the treatment as soon as possible.?"

"Of course, 10 injections ?" Jane grinned.

"Yes I will do it myself don't worry."

"Not because you don't want a nurse to hurt me but because you don't want any other woman to see my butt…"

"Nothing wrong with that, you're my wife and I'm the only one who should be able to see or touch that part of your anatomy."

"You do realize that the Doctor will have to see my.."

"Don't even say it…I'm not please, but she's a Doctor so I can accept that she touches you there."

"Trust me I'm quite certain I won't be enjoying myself. You know I know that I always said that I was the guy but still, I'm in shock can you imagine that in a few months you will have a little Rizzoli growing in your belly?"

"Uterus, the child will grow in my uterus."Maura gently corrected.

"You know what I mean…" Jane said her hand on Maura's belly.

Maura couldn't help but seeing the stars in Jane's eyes : That was pride. She knew that by asking her to use her eggs she made her the proudest future mother of the world. She already knew that Jane would be a caring and attentive parent but she knew that by making that child genetically hers she will be even prouder to be a mother.

"I know, and please tell me that we won't be calling him or her little Rizzoli."

"You bet we are."

"That is exactly why we will chose a name right while entering the second trimester."

"Alright, we will do as you see it best." Jane replied not willing to argue.

**So guys what do you think?I don't know what crossed my mind but I figured it would be a wonderful gesture from Maura's part..**

**Go crazy on the reviews.**


	48. Getting Pregnant

**First of all thank you guys for the encouragements and great reviews, I just wanted to let you know that I chose a stupid name for their obgyn, but I can't help it I'm so in love with that doctor...**

**I hope I wont disappoint you the next chapters will focus on Maura's pregnancy and then later on their lives as a family, you know baby first steps, first words….I won't tell you more.**

**I hope you won't be disappointed by the way Im going to paint the two girls. Most people see Maura as grumpy so you wont be surprised and of course Jane as the perfect partner, patient, carrying an helpful, yes you might be tired of my writing Jane as being perfect but to me she is so, get over it!**

**Chapter 48**

**Getting pregnant:**

About a week later Maura booked an appointment with her obygn who also happened to have a fellowship in Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility. She knew her for years and trusted her and hopefully so will Jane.

"Are you nervous?" Maura asked .

"Why would I be nervous?" Jane denied.

"I don't know, this is our first appointment and even if we're sure about what we want and well prepared, this is still scary. Don't try to hide it , you're biting your lower lip and you're playing with your wedding ring." Maura pointed out.

"Alright I'm nervous, I hate Doctors, well I mean,you know."

"I know. You're going to like her , she's very competent and very human as well."

"Don't ask me to like someone who you know touches you down there on regular basis."

"She's a Doctor, it's not like that, what should I say about your obgyn?"

"She's 64!It's not the same, but you're right, she's going to help us have a baby after all."

'Exactly."

A few minutes later the Doctor was ready to see them.

"Doctor Isles, nice to see you again." Dr Montgomery said shaking Maura's hand.

"It's very nice to see you too Doctor, Jane." Maura replied introducing Jane.

"Detective, it's nice to finally meet you I have heard so much about you." Dr Montgomery said shaking Jane's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you and to know that Maura talks about me when you're…you know."

"Well you're my favorite topic, darling you should know that." Maura replied.

"And we all know how talkative you have. So What can I do for you today?"Dr Montgomery joked.

"Well , we've been happily married for a little more then 2 years now and we feel ready to start a family." Jane proudly explained squeezing Maura's hand.

"Congratulations, have you discussed who would be carrying the child and which type of conception would you like to go with?"

"Actually we have discussed it and we have decided that I would be carrying the child which makes perfect sense when we know how dangerous Jane's line of work can be." Maura explained.

"Yes, what my wife is trying to say is that I'm reckless sometimes, even stupid when it comes to chasing after suspects and we don't want to take any risks."

"I think that is a very reasonable decision. Having job that is physically and emotionally demanding can compromise this pregnancy." Dr Montgomery said shaking her head in approval.

"And we wouldn't want that. But there is something we would like to ask you." Maura shyly asked.

"You can ask me anything you want." Dr Montgomery replied seeing that Maura was a bit nervous.

"What Maura is trying to say is that she wants to use my eggs, it that's possible."

"I think that is a great idea, but may I ask if Dr Isles if there is any particular reason that would make you prefer using Jane's eggs.?"

"Actually I just want our child to have Jane's genes. I'm lucky enough to be married to the most selfless , generous, carrying person I know and I just want our child to share her heroic genes. I know that environmental factors are as much to consider as genetics when it comes to determine a child personality, but I figured having half of Jane's genes would give him or her a certain advantage at birth."

"What Maura is trying to say is that she wants our baby to inherit 50% of my awesomeness who Am I to say know?" Jane joked.

"I see ." Dr Montgomery replied laughing as hard as Jane.

"Yes, I' m lucky enough that have married my best friend". Maura replied.

"Yes we were actually best friends for years before we started dating. And trust me when I say that I don't want my child to inherit some of her genetic characteristics."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you know babe you can be quite challenging sometimes especially when you turn a simple sentence into an expose no one can understand. I wouldn't mind having a genius but you know. That over active brain of yours can be very sexy but also quite challenging."

"See how much I must love her to want to spent the next 18 year living raising her child?Not to mention the rest of my life with her." Maura grinned.

" I see you two love each other very much. I'm sure this child is going to be raised in the most loving environment. What you're doing is certainly an immense proof of love. I think you're two are going to be great parents, your marriage seem to be solid ."

"Solid as a rock." Jane confirmed.

"So I suspect you to be fully documented on the IVF procedure?"

"Actually I consider my self over documented, I read all Maura's documentation and I know everything about ovarian hyperstimulation , egg retrieval, fertilization and embryo transfer. And that trust me is a proof of love." Jane joked.

"Have you considered multiple pregnancies?"

"Yes, and we would prefer a single embryo transfer, we prefer to try several times then risking multiple pregnancies. " Maura explained.

"I can imagine that easily, having twins or triplets for a first pregnancy can be challenging."

"Yes, we do want to have at least 2 children, I was an only child and I was quite lonely as a we would prefer have them one at the time."

"I understand I was an only child too. So when you want us to start?"

"How soon can you start?" Maura asked.

"Well Jane tell me when where your last period?"

"Actually last week the first day was the 14th."

"Are you regulated like clockwork?"

"Yes I am."

"What we can do is take your blood right now and run some tests to check your hormones levels and also I can do a complete physical exam to both of you. After that we can schedule an appointment for the 17th of next month to start you on the treatment."

"I can not wait for the 10 injections. Lucky my wife is a doctor."

"Yes you are indeed very lucky and very well informed that makes my job easier. I suppose Dr Isles will be performing the injections?'

"Absolutely."

"Alright then I guess I will give you your first FSH shot and then I will see you again for your HGG injection which will help the follicles to mature and about 36 hours days after that I will be able to retrieve your eggs."

"By inserting a neddle inside of me, God I hate doctors…" Jane groaned.

"And yet you married one darling."

"And I love you very much but you have to admit it's a bit scary . Can you imagine that in a month you could have a little Rizzoli growing inside of you?"

"Im a Dr sweetheart , procreation is the most natural thing for me . But yes I found bit a bit scary. I do have a vast knowledge on human gestation and birth but the only important thing I need to know is that I'm going to carry your child and that you're going to be with me every single day, nothing can go wrong because with that."

"I know sweetheart, you know I will there for the two of you. But I' m happy you're a Doctor, it make things easier. So anyway exactly how long after that can we transfer the embryos?" Jane asked knowing that this would be her favorite part.

"Well usually 2 or 3 days after fertilization . I'm sure you're both aware of the risks."

"Yes were are doctor, you can not imagine my wife's ability to accumulate informations and annoying me with it's. It's almost a gift ."

"I just want to be prepare,d you're a cop you go with your guts, I'm a doctor I use my knowledge."

"God thing our child will have my genes then…"

Later that day Jane was enjoying a nice sun bath with Bass and Jo.

"What are you thinking about?" Maura asked as she joined Jane in their garden.

"Nothing in particular."

"Really?So you're not worrying about becoming a mother?" Maura said joining Jane on the long chair positioning herself on top of her.

"Well yes, I don't know.." Jane said snaking her arms around her wife.

"Are you having cold feet?I mean seeing the Doctor made things real.I would understand if…"

"I haven't changed my mind, I still want to have a baby with you . But you're right seeing the Doctor made things real. It made me realize how much I wanted this, don't worry."

"Alright. You know you're a born mother Jane, things are going to be okay."

"You're a born mother too what ever comes to us we will face it as a team, as always."

About a month later it was finally the big day : Maura made an appointment to do the embryo transfer.

The egg collection process went smoothly, Jane barely complained about the numerous injections or the egg collection process. A few days later everything was set up and the only thing missing was Jane…

"I'm very sorry Doctor she should be here any minute." Maura apologized her legs in the air wide opened.

A few minutes later Jane finally arrived.

"I'm so sorry babe, I had to go back home to pick up something. But I do like what I see." Jane joked as she entered the room only to have a direct view on Maura.

"It's alright Detective. Come in and take a sit next to your wife."

"Thank you Doctor, how do you feel baby?" Jane asked kissing the crown of Maura's head before settling next to her.

"I feel good thank you. What do you have in that bag?" Maura asked.

"I brought you this, knowing that you would have to stay still for a few hours after the procedure." Jane replied handing Maura the little attention she brought with her.

"What is it?" Doctor Montgomery asked as she put her gloves on.

"A french first edition of "Le petit Prince."Jane gave it to me on our first Christmas."

"I know it's your favorite book, so I figured you could read it to the baby today." Jane replied kissing the top of Maura's hand.

"That's why I married you, thank you babe…"

"So are we ready to start?"Dr Montgomery asked putting her gloves.

"Yes Doctor we're ready." Jane replied looking into her wife's eyes holding her hand tight.

"Alright Maura, I'm going to insert the speculum now to allow me to see your cervix, you should feel a bit of discomfort but it shouldn't hurt." Doctor Montgomery explained not really to Maura, but to Jane.

As Dr Montgomery was inserted the Speculum Jane was still holding her wife's hand talking to her.

"Have I told you how much I love you for doing this?" Jane smiled kissing Maura's hand again.

"You have and I love you too, we're going to be great parents." Maura replied.

"Alright now while I will insert the catheter in your uterus Claire is going to perform a trans abdominal ultra sound to help me guide the caterer to the right spot." The Dr said admiring the two love birds.

Helping couple to get pregnant has been her job for over 10 years and she rarely met a couple that was so in love and so supportive of each other. She knew that IVF was created for these kind of terrific couples who were born to be parents but couldn't do it naturally.

"Alright Maura you're all set. So stay quiet for the next two hours, I will come back and check on you before you get discharged. Do you have any questions?"

"How soon will we know?" Jane impatiently asked.

"Well usually we wait until the 14th days after the transfer so the HCG received before the egg retrieval could clear off your system .In our case as Maura didn't receive any HGG injections you can take a test in about 5 days. You can either come do a blood test here to check your HGG level or do a home pregnancy test and come to see me if it's positive."

"Alright, these are going to be the longest 5 days of our lives , babe you're still with us?" Jane asked seeing that her wife was somewhere else.

"How about intercourse?" Maura asked.

" Well, I wouldn't recommend intercourse until the pregnancy is confirmed by the test . "

"Well 5 days sounds reasonable." Jane agreed.

"Well each Doctor will give you a different advice on what's best but I wouldn't recommend intercourse at all until we can locate a heart beat."

" How long does that take?" Jane asked worried.

"Usually between 6 and 8 weeks. Of course you're the one who decide just be aware that having a orgasm cause uterine contraction which could potentially expel a recently transferred embryo and cause a miscarriage. "

"Do you have a percentage do give us?" Maura asked.

"No, I don't. Of course the chances of that happening are thin but I have seen it. I have seen couple loosing their child after 5 weeks because they had intercourses and it caused such a violent contraction that the mother lost the baby. Of course In 99 % of cases couple have sex without doing any harm to the baby."

"Well thank you for your advice. I guess we won't be having sex for the next 8 weeks then." Jane concluded.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I Am, even if the chances are slim I'm not taking any chances when it comes to my baby." Jane assured sliding her fingers through Maura's hair.

"Your baby?" Maura frowned.

"I mean our baby, I know we Rizzolis are strong but I don't want to do anything that would hurt you or our baby, period."

"Alright then, we will follow your advice Doctor, thank you."

"Well I will come see you in a couple of hours."

"I love you, you know that?" Jane asked kissing the mother of her baby.

"I love you too babe."

So for the next 5 days Jane took care of Maura. Even if the Doctor only recommend a bed rest of 24 hours after the procedure Jane didn't let Maura go back to work or even get out of bed for other things then going to the bathroom.

"Jane would you please stop, I'm not an invalid." Maura yelled.

"No, you might be pregnant. I don't want you to take any chances." Jane retorted.

"I'm a Medical Doctor, I know that it's perfectly safe for me to move after 5 days alright?" Maura objected.

"I'm sorry babe, I'm just doing what's best for you and our baby. By the way today is the 5th day do you want to take a test now?" Jane asked worried.

"I don't know, I'm a bit anxious." Maura confessed bitting her lower lip.

"It's ok sweetheart, if you're not pregnant we will try again. But you haven't had your period since the transfer. And besides we're talking Rizzoli egg here there is no way you're not pregnant."

"Sometimes this ego of yours is…fairly charming and comforting thank you." Maura said walking towards the bathroom.

After a few minutes of walking around like an animal in a cage Jane started to worry.

"Do you need any help?" Jane asked through the door.

"No I can pee by myself thank you." Maura joked.

The truth was she was a bit nervous, what if she wasn't pregnant?Jane put so much effort in taking care of her, building the best environment for her that she didn't want to disappoint her.

About 5 minutes later Maura came out of the bathroom.

"So?"

"Well we have to wait 3 minutes." Maura said sitting on the edge of their bed.

"Alright then ." Jane quietly replied kneeling in front of her bed.

As they were waited Maura instinctively lean over to press her forehead against Jane's.

"I love you more and more every day, and I'm going to love that baby so much ." Jane whispered.

About 3 minutes later it was time to read the result.

"Are you ready?" Maura said as she turned the test over her eyes still closed.

"Yes I am." Jane replied slowly opening her eyes to read the results : ….

**I know you hate me so much right now. I figured it has been a while since I gave you a cliffhanger….:)**

**I tried to insert some humor during the consultation. I can totally picture Jane teasing Maura like that!**

**The question is : will Maura get pregnant on the first try?**

** As usual I spent a lot of time doing this especially to be accurate, review if you want more, don't review and I will think you want me to stop!It's your call guys!Show me your interest!**


	49. We're having a baby

**Chapter 49:**

**We're having a baby.**

The two women opened their eyes looked down at the test at the same time.

"Oh my god, we're pregnant." Jane cried unable to believe it.

"We're pregnant, I….I love you." Maura mumbled.

"I love you too, both of you." Jane replied leaning over to kiss Maura's belly.

"Don't do that please. It's been a week since we had sex. You could make me come just by kissing my belly like that."

"And we wouldn't to hurt our little Rizzoli right?" Jane joked gently pushing Maura on their bed.

"No we wouldn't want that, would be?"Maura replied checking the test a second time.

"You're pregnant, I can not believe you're actually carrying our child. When do you think she will be able to hear me?Don't answer that, I'm going to talk to her everyday until she's born." Jane said her head gently resting on Maura's belly.

"Her? So we're having a girl." Maura grinned combing Jane's hair with her fingers.

"Yes we are. I can feel it, it's going to be a girl ."

"Well if you say so, I trust you. So do you want us to make an announcement or should we wait until the 8th week's ultrasound?"

"I don't want to wait. I think we should tell every one as soon as we got the blood test results. "

"Alright then."

Jane spend the rest of the afternoon resting on her wife's belly. She couldn't believe that Maura was actually pregnant, that an actual little human being was growing inside of her.

The next day they went to see Dr Montgomery to have a blood test and confirm the pregnancy.

"Well it seems that you're pregnant congratulations, Of course we would need to do regular follow up to make sure your baby is healthy ."

"Do you think there might be any issues?" Jane asked.

"Well there is always a risk of miscarriage like in any other pregnancy. The good point is unlike other IVF you didn't choose that option because of fertility or physical issues, Maura is perfectly healthy so this pregnancy should be considered as any other pregnancy. I see no reason to hope for a perfectly easy and normal pregnancy."Dr Montgomery explained seeing the worried look on Jane's face

"Thank you Doctor. I guess we will see you in a few weeks for follow up." Maura said seeing the proud look on Jane's face.

The next day the couple invited Jane's parents, Frankie Jr , frost and Korsak to tell them the good news.

"Alright if we asked you to come tonight it's because we have something to tell you." Jane mumbled looking at her pregnant wife.

"I'm pregnant." Maura let out unable to hide her enthusiasm.

"God woman, you never hear of built up?" Jane complained.

"You're pregnant? How is that even possible?" Frank asked.

"Through In Vitro Fertilization." Maura replied.

"Of course, I'm so happy for your, congratulations." Jane's dad said obviously touched to be a grand father.

"How far are you?" Angela asked not without holding Maura thight.

"About a week now , we did the procedure last friday. And we took a pregnancy test yesterday and confirmed with a blood test this morning." Maura explained seeing the stars in her family's eyes.

"And you want to know the best part? Can I tell them?"Jane pouted looking for approval .

"Yes, you may."

"We used my eggs."Jane proudly stated.

"Does that mean you're the biological mother of this child?"Angela asked.

"Yes, the OBGYN extracted my eggs and then fertilized them and then transferred the embryo into Maura's uterus."

"It was my idea and Jane was a little shocked at first but she immediately accepted. "

"Does that mean you have a little Rizzoli growing inside of you?"Frankie Jr asked reaching Maura's belly.

"I told you my family would call her like that babe, sorry."

"I know, I know I have to get used to it I guess."

"You know we would have called him or her little Rizzoli even if he or she didn't have Jane's genes, this child is a Rizzoli no matter what DNA says." Angela says.

"I know, genes don't matter for me either, but I wanted our child to be born with the best chances and having the Rizzoli's genes was certainly giving him or her a certain advantage in life. And besides now Jane has a reason to call the baby my child and not our child." Maura joked.

"Very funny, anyway we need to take things easy until the first ultrasound in about 8 weeks well 7 weeks actually." Jane explained.

"Is there a risk of miscarriage?" Angela asked worried.

"Well any pregnancy has its risk, but I'm healthy and the embryo were of excellent quality so our Doctor is quite confident that we won't encounter any major issues during the pregnancy. But of course I will be on regular monitoring."

"What Maura is trying to say is that she's going to be careful but that there is high chances that we will have a perfectly healthy baby."

The happy family celebrated the announcement, Angela of course being worried about the pregnancy and Frankie Jr being more then thrilled to become a cool uncle.

Surrounded by her family in law Maura couldn't help but to be grateful, not only she married a fantastic woman but she married a fantastic family too. She knew her parents wouldn't be of much help during the pregnancy because they were in europe, but she wasn't worried . Maura knew that she would have her in laws unconditional support. The thing she was worried about was her wife. She knew Jane would be carrying and protective, over protective actually that she would try to take care of everything, and that wouldn't be easy every day.

A few weeks later:

Even if Jane wasn't particularly thrilled about it Maura returned to work the day after the announcement , she was now about 8 weeks pregnant and hormonal, very hormonal.

"So are are things doing at home?" Korsak asked seeing that Jane was a bit preoccupied.

"Let's just say that I can't wait for the mornings sickness to be over." Jane sighed.

"That bad?"

"It's just that she doesn't have it only on then on mornings, it's all day. And after she throws up she usually feels like crap, she doesn't want me to touch her , not that I'm actually allowed to but you know…"Jane complained feeling frustrated not to be able to touch her and make love to her.

"Well you still have 7 months to go,trust me after the vomiting is over the hormones take over and that's when the troubles start, knowing Maura, I admire you for accepting to go through all that."

"Well what can I do?I love her and besides I'm sure she will be less stressed once we have the first ultra sound and we hear the heart beat."

"Should be any day now right?"

"Actually we have an appointment tomorrow."

"Speaking of the devil." Korsak laughed as he saw Maura coming out of the elevator.

"What are you doing here?" Maura asked.

"We just got back from questioning several eye witnesses why?" Jane replied knowing by the tone of her voice that her wife was going to cause a scene.

"Because I told you I would have the autopsy report ready at 10 am today, it's noon." Maura hissed waiting for an explanation.

"I didn't have time to come to see you but it was my next move."

"Well I thought catching a killer was a priority so I rushed, which I don't particularly appreciate and on top of that you make me wait for 2 hours and I had to come all the way up here."

"Maura calm down, I send you a message to tell you that we would go to see the witness and then I would come to see you for the autopsy report."Jane pleaded.

"I received your message but you made me wait." Maura rasped.

"I know and I'm sorry but we have to make a little detour to get you this." Jane said handing a lunch bag to Maura.

"Oh Jane, this is my favorite cheese cake, from that little french bakery." Maura pouted.

"Yes, I know you're a bit nervous about the ultra sound so I figured this might cheer you up a little bit, the bakery is at the other side of town that's why I'm late, I'm sorry." Jane quietly said wrapping her arms around her wife.

"I'm sorry, it's just those hormones and I have been feeling a bit dizzy all day." Maura apologized feeling stupid for oever reacting like that and for being unable to control herself.

"Well just go home alright. I will have someone drive you." Jane offered.

"Thank you, I would actually like to lay down for a little while, thank you."

"You're welcome, and you little Rizzoli monster you give your mommy a break alright." Jane joked her hand on Maura's belly.

"Thank you. I will be waiting downstairs." Maura mumbled before going back to the morgue.

"And that is why my friend when you were married 3 times I will only be married once." Jane jeered looking at Korsak.

Later that night Jane came home with a nice bouquet of lilies hoping that Maura was a little better. Maura was hormonal, very hormonal, sometimes Jane would come home at night hoping that she didn't laid a dirty cup on the table or do something that would make Maura mad. The thing with these hormones was that they multiplied Maura's emotions by 10, so a thing that would usually just bother her a little bit would make her mad, really mad.

Jane did her best not to provoke those hormones,but she wasn't perfect and sometimes Maura was mad with her,but she didn't complain, she said to herself that it was only a matter of months.

"Maura babe, where are you?" Jane yelled as she entered their house.

"I'm in the living room." Maura answered.

"What are you doing here , why aren't you upstairs?" Jane said settling on the couch next to her.

"Our bedroom is a bit hot, it's september and it's still so warm."

"I know, the summer was hot, lucky for you weren't 8 months pregnant, that would have been uncomfortable for you . Can I do anything?" Jane offered sitting next to her.

"Just stay here with me for a little while." Maura request as she slowly rested her head on Jane's shoulder.

"I can install a bed down here if you want." Jane gently offered trying to make her wife more comfortable.

"I'm fine, I'm just worried about tomorrow."

"Our daughter is fine, you did everything the Doctor told you to do, you're in perfect health, do not worry."

"Would you be disappointed if it we were having a boy?"

"Of course not, I love the idea of teaching him to play ball and ride his bike, you know guys stuff. Actually when I think about it , a boy would be better, God know what could happen if we had a girl who would inherit your taste for fashion, that would be excruciating for me,but as long as the baby is healthy I don't really care. How about you?"

"I think I would be over the moon if we had either a girl or a boy, you're right as long as the child is healthy it doesn't matter." Maura cooed, comfortably buried in her wife's warm arms.

The next day was a very important day, the future parents had scheduled an ultra sound, that would let them hear the heart beat of their child for the first time, confirming that Maura was really pregnant.

"Alright ladies how are we feeling today?"

"Hormonal…"Jane joked.

"What my wife is trying to say is that, I have been feeling a bit nauseous and subject to mood swings and vomiting as well which are perfectly normal during the first trimester."

"Absolutely, have been experiencing any cramps or bleeding?"

"No, thank god no."

"I think we can proceed to the ultra sound now if you're ready." Dr Montgomery said pointed out the table to Maura.

"Alright babe, just relax."

"I'm perfectly fine Jane, don't worry."

"Alright Maura this might feel a little bit cold."Dr Montgomery explained as she spread the gel on Maura's belly. "Alright let me see…so here is your baby…" Dr M pointed out on the screen.

"That little peanut?" Jane asked amazed her eyes wide opened.

"Yes, let me try to see if I can find a heart beat…here it is…." Dr Montgomery said showing off the screen .

"Oh my god is that the baby's heart?" Jane asked tears running down her face.

"Yes it is, really regular and strong heart."

"She's a Rizzoli of course her heart is strong." Maura replied holding Jane's hand.

"Oh my God, we are having a baby." Jane suddenly realized .

Jane suddenly realized that Maura and her were going to have a baby. In about 7 months she would hold her child, a little human being whose life will depend on the decisions she makes.

She knew for about 2months that Maura was pregnant, but wasn't really worried about it, she thought that she would have time to prepare herself. But then when she heard her child's heart beat and it became real : they were going to have a baby in a few months, and she couldn't have been happier.

But suddenly she realized that she had so many things to do : they had to buy furniture, a car seat, paint the nursery, and they only had 7 months to do all that.

"Jane, baby, are you alright?" Maura said noticing that her wife 's face was turning pale.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Jane let out before brutally letting go of Maura' s and falling on the floor.

"Jane…" Maura let out trying to straighten up on the table.

"I got her." Dr Montgomery said kneeling next Jane to pick her up.

"Babe are you with us?" Maura begged worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what happened?"Jane mumbled opening her eyes.

"You passed out, but it doesn't look like you hit your head. Please sit down." Dr Montgomery instructed.

"We don't have a crib or a car seat." Jane said trying to sit down next to Maura.

"Oh sweetheart we have 7 months to get every ready." Maura said cupping Jane's face.

"I know, I'm sorry, did I just pass out?" Jane asked finally putting herself together.

"Yes , you did." Maura pouted.

"Oh, I feel stupid now." Jane squirmed hold her head.

"Don't worry Jane, you're not the first parent who passes out on me like that. Hearing your baby's heart beating for the first time is quite an event, it makes things real and it can be overwhelming "

"Exactly when I heard her heart beat I realized that I had so many things to take care off. I guess I felt a bit overwhelmed, but don't worry babe, I 'll manage."

"We Jane, we'll manage, we're a team remember?"

"I know but I don't want you to do any heavy lifting."

"Alright I will just supervise and give you orders."

"Alright, now can we please go home?We need to frame this." Jane said looking at the very first picture of their baby.

**Alright guys, I know this chapter contained a lot of stuff, from now one I'm going to take things slow..I just wanted to established that Maura was pregnant …do not worry you will see plenty of Maura is a pain is Jane's butt stuff :) next chapter will cover the pregnancy from this moment until the 5 th month :) including how Jane will set up the nursery prepare yourselves it's going to be cute.**

**As always if you want me to continue tell me by reviewing, I was disappointed by the lack of interest with the last chapter!**

**ps: yes Jane passed out, get over it :)**


	50. The nursery

**First of all thank you to Candace who is going to be my beta for the rest of the story! You rock!**

**Chapter 50 :**

**The nursery.**

After the ultra sound, the two women went home in silence both dreaming about the future months to come and still unable to believe it.

For the past two months, they knew that Maura was pregnant because she didn't have her period and experienced all the classic symptoms of a pregnancy but seeing their little baby on the monitor made things real, for both of them.

"Let me take a shower and then we can celebrate, it's been too long." Maura smirked as she took her shoes off .

"Yeah sure.", Jane agreed not realizing what Maura meant by celebrating.

A few minutes later, Maura came back and she found Jane sitting on the floor in the middle of the nursery.

"What are you doing here?", Maura asked kneeling behind her and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I was thinking light yellow or green. Maybe I could chose a theme, like the jungle or something like that.", Jane replied her eyes fixating on the walls.

"Oh babe, that's sweet but we have 7 months before the baby is here alright?", Maura replied kissing the top of her head.

"I know. I'm sorry for passing out on you like that, it won't happen again."

"It's perfectly natural. You just realized that you're going to be a mother and…"

"That I have so little time to prepare everything for our baby."

"Alright how about we make a list of things we need to do and we will do but keep in mind that we still have 7 months?", Maura offered in an attempt to reassure Jane.

Usually Maura takes her time to prepare for everything. When they go on the vacations, she always makes military schedule almost precisely or even when they go shopping, she always makes a list . However, this time was different for Maura. She felt relaxed and she was not worried about not having enough time to prepare.

"Alright sounds good. I just want everything to be perfect."

"But you can't do everything by yourself you know.."

" I don't want you to have to worry about anything, you know. You take care of yourself and our baby and I will take care of the logistics. Alright?"

"I don't need you to do everything, alright we're a team."

"Yes I know but I feel like you're doing the most part you know."

"Because I'm carrying the baby?"

"Yes. I mean, you're one who throws up every day and has the mood swings. Soon you're going to put on some weight and deliver the baby. God, that's not easy. I just feel like no matter what I do, it won't do as much for this baby as you do."

"You're doing more than you can imagine. I mean you work hard long hours and on top of that you come home you take care of me .You deal with my mood swings and you never complain, but most importantly you talk to the baby every day. I'm sure that she will recognize your voice at the moment she sees you. You're doing more than I could have hoped for.."

"Alright I guess I can't control everything. Just let me take care of the nursery but I want it to be a surprise. Alright? "

"Alright the nursery will be your little project if you want. Since we don't know our baby's sex, just remember to be neutral choosing the colors. Alright?"

"Alright thank you for letting me do this." Jane said turning around to rush her lips against Maura's .

"But first, you're going to come with me to our bedroom and you're going to make love with me until my heart stops beating.", Maura ordered unzipping Jane's pant.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Jane objected.

"Yes it is. What wouldn't be safe is for you to make me wait another minute so join me now. ", Maura ordered as she stood up and walked toward their bedroom.

"I think I might learn to appreciate those hormones after all." Jane joked as Maura pushed her on the bed before crawling on top of her.

"Alright, alright." Jane said before gently pushing Maura aside to roll on top of her.

"God Jane, it's been 9 weeks, I need to feel you inside me." Maura moaned.

"Alright then." Jane smiled.

Jane suddenly realized that those hormones might actually have some good sides and she rarely saw Maura so excited. So she started kissing her neck and gently sliding her tongue on her shivering skin while opening Maura's pants with one hand and her shirt with the other.

"God your boobs already look bigger." Jane hummed starting to slide her tongue between her wife's large breasts.

"Oh God, don't stop." Maura squirmed her desire rising fast.

As she continued to make her way towards Maura's folds, Jane, without warning dragged her hand into Maura's pants, immediately feeling her wetness .

"Look like you're already excited, babe.", Jane moaned.

"I need you inside me now.", Maura croaked unable to hold it anymore.

"Patience, my love we'll get there, soon." Jane reassured withdrawing her hand of her wife's underwear.

"No, I need you now." Maura firmly objected grabbing Jane's hand to keep it between her legs.

"Alright babe, don't bite me. I'm giving you what you want.", Jane agreed as she suddenly inserted one then two fingers inside her pregnant wife.

"Oh god, more, more…." Maura panted.

As she felt her wife needed more, Jane didn't complain and she knew it was better to give her what she wanted rather than taking her time and facing her disapproving hormones. So without hurting her, she gently inserted a third finger and started thrusting in and our of her.

"Oh God Jane, harder, I'm close." Maura moaned matching her back pressing her breast harder against Jane's lips and tongue.

"How can she be close I barely started?" Jane said to herself.

Jane was well aware of the effect she had on Maura. She knew she could practically make her come by kissing her but she certainly never expected her to be on the edge of coming so soon.

"Oh God.", Maura whimpered as she felt her inner muscles contracted around Jane's fingers….

"God Maura, that was….fast.", Jane sighed pulling out her fingers.

"Wait, stay inside.", Maura requested.

"You want me to stay inside of you?", Jane questioned.

"Yeah just give me a minute. I will be ready for the round 2." Maura whimpered.

"Alright anything for you baby." Jane acquiesced eager to satisfy her wife but also disconcerted.

So Jane gave Maura what she wanted, a second, third time until she couldn't take it anymore. Of course, she loves that Maura wanted it so much but she felt a bit uncomfortable making love with her like that. She felt like she was scratching a itchy part of her body rather than making love with her. Of course, Jane didn't complain. She knew Maura was full of hormones and she needed to please her. It was safer for her to please her what she wanted instead of refusing her and facing her anger.

Next few weeks later, she was very busy between her work and preparing the nursery. Jane had put a lot of efforts on her little project. She would spend all of her free time, evenings, weekends on decorating the nursery. She actually wanted to surprise Maura by showing her the room just before they had their 20 weeks ultrasound that would reveal the sex of the baby.

After the weeks of her hard work, everything was finally ready. Jane had found the perfect neutral theme for the walls but the only one missing thing was the crib. She knew exactly where to find the perfect one.

"Maura, what are you doing in front of the nursery?", Jane asked wrapping her arms around her very very pregnant wife.

"Asking myself why it's actually locked."

"It's locked because I know you too well and I know you would never resist the urge of seeing it before it's ready."

"It's just so hard for me to restrain myself. I want to see, please.", Maura pouted.

"No, I'm sorry but don't worry I won't keep you waiting long .", Jane replied.

"Why are you doing this? I just want to see.", Maura cried out.

"Oh God, again with those hormones.", Jane thought to herself.

Maura was now about 20 weeks pregnant and the good news was that the morning sickness were over but the mood swings weren't. Last week Maura burst into tears because she couldn't find her car keys.

"Oh babe, it's going to be ok. I promise I will show you tomorrow. I just need to pick up the master piece.", Jane said rubbing her wife's neck with her thumb.

"The crib?", Maura asked rising her head.

"Yes, it shouldn't take long, you'll be alright?", Jane asked kissing her forehead.

"I think. Please go before I start crying again.", Maura smirked well aware of her condition.

"Alright I will see you in a couple of hours. I love you, and I love you too little Rizzoli please take care of your mommy for me.", Jane said kneeling to gently kiss Maura's belly.

About an half hour later, Jane arrived at her parents' house.

"Pop, where are you?", Jane shouted as she entered the house.

"I'm here , what's up.", Frank Sr said coming out of the kitchen.

"Well, I have something to ask you."

"Maura driving you crazy?"

"Actually, she does. She's very hormonal, just before I left the house she cried because I wouldn't let her see the nursery, and the other day she cried because she couldn't find her car keys."

"Your mother was crying all the time when she was pregnant with your brother. The only secret is to remember that no matter what you do you're doing it wrong. And no matter how understanding you are. You will never be able to understand the pain and changing she's going through."

"You're saying I have to suck it up and take it?"

"Yes, you do. No matter what happens, you're wrong and she's right, well actually this goes not only for when she's pregnant but for the rest of your marriage."

"I remember you told me that when I first brought her on Christmas. I'm following your advice, especially since she's pregnant. I give her anything she wants and try to surprise her, show her that I care.."

"And I know you do, you spent a lot time on that nursery, don't worry she's grateful."

"I know I hope she's going to like it. Well I hope both of them are going to like it."

"I'm sure that she will. I can't believe you're going to be a mom."

"Tell me about it. I can't believe it myself. If you had told me 4 years ago that I would be married to Maura and that she would be 5 months pregnant I wouldn't have believed it."

"Time flies, soon your daughter will be going to pre school, begging you not to leave her alone. Well if you're having a girl, men in our family don't cry." Jane's dad joked.

"I know, I intend to be there for my child just like mom and you were, you're best example I could have had."

"We did our best and looking at you and your brother. So anyway, you don't tell me you came here only to have my advice on how to deal with your pregnant wife?"

"Actually I was wondering if you still had my old crib?"

"Of course, It's in the garage come with me."

"I can't believe you kept it after all these years.", Jane said surprised as they stepped into the garage.

"You can not imagine what we kept, every little shoe, little dresses, every paintings, your mother kept everything. Here it is." Jane's dad said pulling the thick sheet that was covering it.

"It needs a good painting but it's still perfect. So can I have it?" Jane asked marveling at the beauty of her old crib her dad made with his own hands.

"Aren't you buying one of those fancy ones?"

"Actually I'm in charge of the nursery and I want this one that you made it yourself. It would mean a lot to me and I'm sure to Maura if our child could have it."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm flattered, of course you can have it." Jane's dad replied genuinely touched.

"I thought men in our family didn't cry?", Jane joked hugging her old man.

"They don't. It's so dusty in here.", Frank Sr said wiping the tear of his eye.

About an hour later, Jane was back home and found Maura sleeping on the couch. Another symptoms of the pregnancy : She would sleep a lot, too much actually.

"Maura sweetheart, wake up.", Jane said shaking her slightly.

"I wasn't sleeping. Where were you?"

"I was picking up the crib remember?"

"Yes, sorry."

"Do you want to see it?"

"Can I?"

"Of course, it's in the garage"

"Thank you again, for everything you're doing."

"Stop thanking me.", Jane said as she uncovered the crib.

"It's my crib. It needs a good painting but I wanted to finish the nursery before taking care of it.", Jane explained.

"It's gorgeous. Did your dad make it?", Maura asked running her finger on the wood.

"Yes he did. If you don't like it, I can buy a fancy one…"

"Of course not, I love it. It was made with love and it's exactly the kind of environment I want our child to grow up in, thank you."

"Would you like to see the nursery?"

"I thought you wanted me to wait until we know the sex of the baby?"

"Well our appointment is tomorrow so I figured, what's a day if it can make you happy?"

"You're a charmer, you know that?"

"I know, that's why you married me right?"

"Among other things."

A few minutes later :

"Alright you have to close your eyes.", Jane instructed covering Maura's eyes with her right hand.

"Alright. I won't cheat.", Maura said her hand on the handle.

"Alright then." Jane replied pushing the door.

"It smells great.", Maura pointed out as she entered the nursery her eyes still covered.

"Alright you can, open your eyes now." Jane said uncovering her eyes and snaking her arms around her waist.

When Maura opened her eyes she couldn't believe it that the room was gorgeous. Jane had painted the wall in a light yellow, neutral color that would suit a boy or a girl and she had painted several pictures on the walls , each representing a moment in their lives. The pictures of their families and friends were on the walls, stuffed animal everywhere, educational toys.

"Do you like it?", Jane asked biting her lower lip.

"If I like it, I love it and all those drawings are gorgeous.."

"You like it. These are obviously a baseball, glove and bat representing the place where I first told you I love you and we got married. This is the Eiffel tower representing where we spent our first date and honeymoon. At last, my favorite is those fishes representing the aquarium where we first kiss.", Jane explained guiding Maura though the room still wrapped around her.

"Jane, you're so …", Maura mumbled letting a tear streaming on her face.

"Adorable? I know. I figured that one day we would be telling her how we fell in love and that this would help."

"It will. Thank you so much. I love you.", Maura said turning around to gently kiss her wife.

"How about you little Rizzoli , how do you like your room?", Jane asked her hand on Maura's belly.

"She loves it.", Maura replied.

"Oh my God, you felt that?", Jane asked as she felt the baby kicking for the first time.

"I did, it seems like she really loves that nursery.", Maura replied her hand on Jane's.

"Oh God, she's kicking like crazy. Is it the first time?", Jane asked moving her hands trying to feel her moving.

"It is, here she's moving.", Maura replied guiding Jane's hand.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, she usually doesn't move a lot. I can barely feel her. Well until now, it looks like your surprise woke her up.", Maura smirked.

"Looks like it, you decided to show yourself just the day before we find if you're a little guy or a little girl hum?", Jane mumbled as she kneeled before her wife and put her ear against Maura's belly.

The couple stayed there for a while feeling the baby moving, Jane's at Maura's feet her head on her belly….

**So as always guys, review if you want more, I spent a lot of time on this, so did Candace my beta and it only takes 30 seconds to review!**


	51. Sympathetic pregnancy

**Chapter 51 : Sympathetic pregnancy :**

Today was the big day. Maura and Jane had schedule an appointment for the 20th week's ultrasound that will hopefully reveal the sex of their baby.

"Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick again." Jane burped running towards the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" Maura asked following her wife in the bathroom.

"I'm fine. I have been puking all week though. I'm probably nervous about the ultrasound you know, but I promise I won't pass out on you this time." Jane said cleaning up herself.

"I noticed that. I'm the pregnant one but you're the one vomiting on daily basis." Maura pointed out.

"Yeah, how fair is that?"

"Are you feeling nauseous? Do you have headaches? Have you noticed a change in your appetite?" Maura demanded.

"Well yeah, I know I gained a few pounds but it's all your fault you spend your days eating. If I don't play along, you feel like you're overeating and then you complain that you can't see your feet. I'm just trying to be supportive."

"I know, don't worry about it. You barely gained 5 pounds, do you trust me as a doctor?"

"You know I do."

"Good because think I know what your problem is…" Maura replied biting her lower lip.

"So do I, it may be stress because of the ultrasound or maybe stomach flew."

"No,it's not. Would you trust me and pee on this please?" Maura said handing a pregnancy

test to her.

"You want me to take a pregnancy test?" Jane replied rising her eye brows.

"Yes, I will explain afterwards alright, just do it please."

"Alright, but I would like some privacy please." Jane demanded.

A few moment later, Jane and Maura find themselves in the same position where they were 5 months ago.

"It's been almost 5 minutes so I think we can look." Maura impatiently said.

"I really don't see the point, but yeah, let's take a look." Jane agreed as she turned the test over.

"It's positive." Maura quietly stated.

"What the fuck? Oh baby, I swear I didn't…" Jane mumbled.

"I know babe. I know, I think you might suffer from sympathetic pregnancy." Maura explained cupping Jane's face in her hands to try to reassure her.

"What the hell is that?" Jane hissed.

"Well it's actually it's quite a common phenomenon. It happens to men whose wives are pregnant or to women who have a high desire of having a child. In the first case, the father would suffer the same symptoms as the mother." Maura explained.

"That fucked up. Why does that happen?"

"Well actually we don't really know. Some specialists argue that it's an expression of the anxiety, stress and fear associated with impending fatherhood, feelings of ambivalence about fatherhood, pseudo-sibling rivalry, or identification with the fetus. While still others believe that it is a display of guilt for having impregnated a partner, an assertion of paternity, jealousy of the mother's ability to carry a child and her birth experience, or empathy with the mother's discomfort."

"And in my case?"

"I think you love me and our baby so much and you're invested that your body reacted that way. You told me yourself you felt like you weren't doing as much as I did for this baby because you weren't carrying it."

"Yeah I think understand the term sympathetic pregnancy."

"I think it's wonderful because you're so invested in my pregnancy and you want to share this experience with me as much as possible…It's adorable."

"I feel terrible… If I agreed that you carried our child, it is because I didn't want to get pregnant and feel like crap like that…how do I end this?" Jane implored admiring how Maura could handle all this. She had only been experiencing the symptoms for a week but she already wanted to get rid of them.

"Well the symptoms usually disappear after the birth."

"It's another 4 months."

"Yes, there is something you should know, there is a chance that you might have contractions."

"What?" Jane frowned about to pass out again.

"Yes, the men with that condition often experience abdominal pain while their partners are in labor…"

"That is terrific. Do you hear that little monster what I'm going through for you?"

"Maybe you should stop worrying so much about not being able to handle everything. You might be a super cop but you're not Superwoman. You can not do everything or being there each second of my pregnancy."

"I know and I'm actually thankful that I was there when she kicked you for the first time. I just want to be here with you two so I don't want to miss anything."

"I'm sorry to say that but you will. You might miss her first step or her first word, or maybe I will, you know."

"I know, I can only do my best to be here but I also have to accept my limits."

"Exactly, we are grateful and we love you very much, you have to know that."

"I love you two, both of you, now let's go your appointment in an half hour." Jane said kissing Maura's belly before standing up.

Later that day in Dr. Montgomery's office.

"Alright Jane, how are your feeling today?" Dr. Montgomery asked noticing the worried look on Jane's face.

"I'm good. I ate before coming here so I won't pass out."

"Maura, how about you lay down on that examination table so we can see how the baby is doing."

"Alright." Maura agreed helping herself on the examination table.

"So do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Montgomery asked while spreading the cold gel on Maura's belly.

"Yes we do, Maura, you can open your eyes. Don't you want to see the baby?" Jane asked.

"If I open my eyes, I will immediately see if it's boy or a girl." Maura squirmed her eyes closed.

"And you don't want to know?" Jane replied gently rubbing the top of her hand with her thumb.

" I do, alright alright." Maura said peeking at the screen.

"Do you want to tell her?" Dr. Montgomery offered seeing the smile on Maura's face.

"Yes, thank you ,we're having a girl." Maura said looking straight and deep into her wife's big brown eyes.

"We are?" Jane mumbled squeezing Maura's hand.

"Yes…"

"I told you so. Since the first day, I knew we would have a little girl." Jane joked kissing the top of Maura's head.

"Do you want a 3D ultrasound? It will allow you to see the baby in more details." Dr. Montgomery said.

"You bet, I'm sure she already looks like me. Thank you Doctor."

"Alright give me just a few minutes."

"I love you so much and I never thought I could be happier than the day we got married but I'm now . Today is officially the best day of my life, thank you." Jane mumbled.

"I'm happier and happier every day too."

"Here we go, here is your baby girl."

"Holy molly, it's so clear it looks like a picture." Jane said her face almost stuck to the screen.

"I will burn you a few DVDs for you and your parents." Dr. Montgomery said.

"She has my nose, right?" Jane asked looking at Maura.

"Yes she does, look at her, she's gorgeous." Maura agreed marveling at the beauty they both created.

"Do you have a name in mind?" Dr. Montgomery asked not wanting to interrupt this precious moment.

"Yes, her name is Jane Rizzoli-Isles." Maura replied without even thinking about it.

"Maura…" Jane objected.

"Do not fight with a pregnant woman, babe." Maura advised Jane rising her eyes brows.

"Alright, we'll talk about this later." Jane agreed unable to move away from the screen.

The two parents spent a few minutes admiring their daughter.

"Doctor, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jane shyly asked.

"Sure."

"I will be in the waiting room. Take your time." Maura said leaning over to kiss her forehead.

Maura knew exactly why Jane needed to talk to Dr. Montgomery and it was ok. She didn't feel bad because she needed another medical opinion and actually she was proud of her for seeking help.

"Jane, how are you feeling today? I can tell there is something bugging you" Dr. Montgomery seeing the preoccupied look on Jane's face.

"Well, emotionally I'm great. I'm so happy that we're having a girl, not that I would have mind having a boy, you know. My problem is actually physical."

"Alright, you know what ever you tell me is confidential even from Maura."

"I know, she's aware of the problem. How I can say this? About a week ago, I started to have nausea and headaches. Actually I started to have all the symptoms Maura had at the beginning of her pregnancy, including weight gain, well not much just 3 lbs."

"I see. Maura made you take a pregnancy test?"

"Yes she did, and it turned out positive. Well since last time I had sex with a man was years ago. You can understand that I freaked out a bit. But Maura told me that I was suffering from sympathetic pregnancy . She told me sometimes actually very often future dads experience various pregnancy symptoms during their wives' pregnancies."

"Absolutely it's also called couvade syndrome. It can also happen to any woman whose female partner being pregnant or who just really want a baby."

"So you saw this before in a lesbian couple?"

"Yes, absolutely I saw it several times. Scientists can't really explain but I think it's a mix of anxiety, true desire to bond with the child and desire to understand the mother better. I personally think it's a sign that you truly invested in that pregnancy."

"Well I try to be. I try to come to every single appointment Maura has with you, I go to all these parenting classes and I bring her to the acupuncturist."

"Maura told me you talk to the baby a lot."

"Well yes, you know Maura is with her all day long and God knows she talks a lot. So when I'm home, I like to talk to my daughter. She can hear us right?"

"Yes, she can and it's important that she knows both of your voices. You can be sure she will recognize them when she comes out and will feel more comfortable."

"I know, that's why I'm talking to her but sometimes I just feel like I'm missing things you know. I would like to be here for each kick she gives Maura. I try to come down to the morgue as much as I can but sometimes I don't see them for an entire day."

"Well, you feel that you're not doing enough and having this desire to be more invested in this pregnancy. It can certainly explain why you develop that syndrome. But Jane, let me tell you that I see different couples every day. I see straight, gay, old, young, interracial couples and I rarely see a partner as invested as you are. Well actually you're more into this pregnancy than most pregnant women I see."

"Thank you Doctor. I'm just trying to make things easier for Maura and I want this baby to feel that I'm here. I mean before I met Maura, I was lost. I found myself again when she found me. Yes she saved me and I just want to make her happy and to take care of her and our baby. I just want to give her as much as she gives me. I can't wait for that little girl to come out." Jane confessed.

"Is Maura considering going on maternity leave soon?"

"Actually no, people actually think she's going to give birth at the morgue."

"Well she would be surrounded by the doctors." Dr. Montgomery joked.

"That will not happen. I won't let someone who touches dead people all day touch my daughter with the same hands."

"Have you tried to convince her to stop working?"

"I have but I think that she would be bored being at home all day, alone. Besides, you're right if she goes into labor, at least she will be surrounded by the doctors. I don't want her water to break when she's at home alone you know."

"Well as long as she takes it easy, she should be fine."

"Trust me she does. She hasn't opened a body in 3 weeks. Thank God it makes her sick. She mainly does the administrative work and labs. I go to see her as much as I can and I'm prepared if her water breaks."

"Well you seemed to be well prepared. You went to all the classes and you talked to your wife. The communication is very important and things are going to be ok. But you have to accept that you can't be with them 24/7 and that you can't control everything."

"I know, but I'm anxious. I mean I know you're one of the top gynecologists in the country and I'm sure you're going to do everything as you can do by delivering this baby safely, but you know there are so many things that can go wrong.."

"I'm sure you wished that Maura was everything but you need a doctor right now."

"Yes, she has this almost pathological needs of compiling data, that reassures her, but it has

the opposite effect on me. However I'm sure everything is going to be ok. I'm more worried about what's going to happen after the baby is born."

"You have nothing to worry about. You obviously love that child and your wife, as soon as you hold her in your arms you will know what to do."

"And if I don't?"

"Babies are quite simple, don't worry she will tell you what she needs. It's perfectly normal to feel a little overwhelmed at first but you two have obviously a very strong relationship and a great mother instinct. You're going to be fine."

"Thank you Doctor. I should go now. Maura doesn't do well with waiting these days." Jane mocked as she shook Dr. Montgomery's hand.

Later that day, the two women were home watching the DVD of the ultrasound Dr. Montgomery had burned them.

"Can you believe that's our daughter?" Jane asked her eyes fixating the screen.

"Actually I don't, it's a little surreal to me. I feel her growing inside of me and moving. I see her on the screen but it feels so unreal." Maura replied.

"Well, in about 4 months its going to be a reality. Are you scared of giving birth?"

"Actually I am. I've seen a lot of women giving birth during my OB rotation, but it's different when you're the one experiencing it."

"Well don't worry about a thing. I will be there holding your hand and help you breath alright?"

"I know and that makes me feel better. Thank you."

The two women spent about an hour looking at the ultrasound and admiring their daughter moving. Jane was still a bit embarrassed about what was happening to her but she decided not to worry about it and to try to accept the fact that she couldn't control everything.

**So guys what did you think?Of course this syndrome I'm talking about is actually real..**

**If you want me to continue as always review, it took me a while to write it and to candace to correct it so review it only takes 30 seconds!**


	52. The delivery

**Thanks to Candace CaptainStone who helped me with correct this chapter !You rock girl!**

**Chapter 52:**

**The birth:**

Maura was now 32 weeks pregnant. She agreed to take her maternity leave and Jane took hers as well so she can stay home with her.

After talking to Dr Montgomery Jane understood that she suffered from the "couvade Syndrome" simply because she felt like she was missing part of Maura's pregnancy, and being with Maura all day certainly helped reassuring her and feeling her baby more.

"Jane wake up." Maura demanded squeezing her.

"Is the baby alright?" Jane mumbled trying to open her eyes.

"Yes she's sleeping, but I can't."

"Have you tried readying a book or a magazine?"Jane asked rubbing her face with her hands trying to wake up.

"It doesn't work."

"What do you want from me?" Jane let out.

The truth was that Jane loved being home with her wife but Maura was very difficult to satisfy. When she didn't need Jane to her some water or to rub her feet, she was bored and was expecting Jane to entertain her.

"Nothing, I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep and for being such a burden." Maura said trying to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry babe, come back to bed." Jane ordered pulling her wife back in bed.

"I can't even get out of bed alone."

"It won' t be long alright only 2 more weeks, in the mean time I'm here to help, what do you need?" Jane offered readjusting her voice tone .

"I was hoping we could talk for a little while…" Jane pouted.

"Alright, let's talk ."

"I'm sorry for being so much trouble."

"You're not of any trouble babe, you're pregnant. I feel like the closer we get from your due date the more anxious you are."

"Well, I'm a Doctor, I know that even if giving birth is something women have been doing for thousand of years, there are still risks."

"Maura, we talked about this : you have to stop thinking like a Doctor ."

"I know, actually I started thinking like a mother and there are some things we need to discuss, just in case." Maura explained knowing that Jane wouldn't let her talk about the worse case scenario.

"Would it make you feel better?" Jane asked rubbing her belly.

"Yes, can you grab my bag please."

"Sure." Jane replied getting out of bed.

"Alright, so I talked to my lawyer."

"Oh Maura, come on." Jane said handing her her purse.

"Just listen please. So I contacted our attorney, and obviously as we're legally married, if anything happens to me you will be in charge of taking any medical decisions."

"Alright."

"I decided not to sign a Do Not Resuscitate order, I trust you to make the most appropriate decision in case …"

"Maura, please don't do this nothing is going to happen to you or our baby, I promise."

"Well it would make me feel better if you would stop interrupting me and just listen."

"I'm sorry, so yes you can trust me to make the best decision for you and for our baby."

"Alright. So if anything happens to me as we're legally married you will of course be the sole beneficiary of my estate, which includes, my properties, cash, investments, share in my family business, everything. I also managed a trust fund for our daughter, so you won't have to worry about it."

"You know as long as I have Bass's custody I'm happy." Jane joked .

"I'm serious Jane." Maura said rising her eyebrows.

"I know , please continue."

"If the choice comes to save me or our daughter I want you to choose to save our daughter, I know it's very unlikely to happen, but I want you to chose her."

"How can you ask me that?" Jane objected shocked that Maura could ask her such a thing.

"Because we are parents now and we have to put our child first, always."

"I know that, but don't ask me to chose to live without you, it's horrible for me to say this, but we an have another child, but I couldn't live without you alright?I'm a parent yes, but you come first I'm sorry."

"I know, it's not terrible for you to say this. I love you too."

About a week later:

Babe, wake up.", Maura whispered shaking.

"Hey babe, is there something wrong?", Jane replied seeing the look on her wife's face.

"The baby is coming."

"What? You're not due for another 2 weeks.", Jane said jumping out of bed.

"Well, the baby is fully formed you know and she wants to come out now."

"Are you having close contractions?", Jane mumbled trying to get dressed.

"Yes every 5 minutes for the last hour and I'm about 5 centimeters."

"5 minutes? Why didn't you wake me up earlier."

"I didn't want to alarm you. I had contraction yesterday but it was a false alarm. Can we please go now?"

"Alright let's go, breathe ok? I will call Doctor Montgomery from the car.", Jane said helping her wife to painfully reach their car.

When they arrived at the hospital, Dr. Montgomery was waiting for them with a wheelchair.

"How do you feel?", Dr. Montgomery asked.

"I'm fine. Contractions every 4 minutes now and I'm about 5 centimeters."

"All right, you heard the doctor, let's get her to obstetrics."

When Maura arrived in obstetrics, she and the baby were placed on heart monitoring so the doctor can follow the baby's heartbeats and see any abnormalities.

"How long is it going to take?", Jane asked as she helped Maura to get more comfortable.

"Well that doesn't depend on us, everything is in the baby's hand. It can take an hour or 48 hours."

"She better come out fast. I won't take those contractions any longer.", Maura painfully hissed .

"It's alright baby just breath and squeeze my hand every time you have a contraction alright.", Jane offered.

"I don't want to break it.", Maura smiled touched by the gesture.

"They've seen worse. You're doing great. I'm so proud of you.", Jane said gently rubbing her wife's belly trying to feel the baby moving.

"All you can do now is wait. I will be checking on you regularly just ring if you need me alright?", Dr. Montgomery offered.

"We will. Thank you Doctor."

"Promise me you won't leave.", Maura almost begged.

"Of course, babe I won't leave you or our daughter. I'm going to stay right here and hold your hand until our daughter is born, I promise. Alright little Rizzoli I'm going to stay with you ok.", Jane promised her hand on Maura's belly trying to feel the baby moving.

And Jane kept her promise. She stayed by her side, holding her hand and talking to her for 4 long hours.

"Oh god." Maura screamed a violent pain was running through her body.

"Baby, what's wrong are you having another contraction?", Jane said holding her hand tight.

"No, just call Doctor Montgomery."

"Alright, alright.", Jane replied as she press the button near the bed.

A few seconds later, Doctor Montgomery arrived in the room.

"Alright Maura, tell me how you feel. Did you have another contraction?", Dr. Montgomery asked preparing the ultrasound.

"Breech presentation.", Maura barely mumbled while holding her belly.

"What's happening?"

"The baby is showing his feet first.", Dr. Montgomery explained as she checked the baby on the monitor.

"What happened? Was she in normal position last time you checked?"

"She just decided she wanted to come feet first. She's a Rizzoli and she can't do things like anybody else.", Maura joked still in pain.

"Alright Maura, both of your heartbeats are increasing.", Dr. Montgomery said with a concerned look on her face.

"Is she in tachycardia?"

"Not yet, but if you want to avoid this, we need to deliver this baby now."

"You want to do a C section?", Jane asked trying to stay calm.

"Yes, the baby is in distress and her heart is beating faster. We need to get her out now.", Dr. Montgomery replied.

"Is that why she changed position? Because she's in distressed?", Jane asked trying to understand.

"Yes, we don't know why yet. We have to get them into the OR now.", Dr. Montgomery said as she started to move the bed towards the door.

"Alright babe, I'm going to be with you. I'm not leaving you.", Jane said following the medical staff towards the OR still holding Maura's hand.

"Can it be placental abruption?", Maura asked.

"Maura, listen to me. You have to stop thinking like a doctor. Your daughter is going to be alright, you're not bleeding and your BP is fine. Just let me be the doctor today."

"Yes, stop google talking like that you're worrying me.", Jane joked trying to hide her anxiety.

"Alright, Jane we have to stop here. She needs to be prepared, would you like to come? If you do, you will need to be prepared too.", Dr. Montgomery explained as she stopped in front of the OR.

"Of course, I want to come. I'm not leaving my family . Give me one minute so I can call my mother."

"Alright the nurse will prep you. I will see you in a few minutes. I will tell Maura that you're coming."

Jane needed her mother to be here and she needed her family support. The truth was she was petrified by what could happen to her two girls.

"Ma, it's me. We're at the hospital. Maura had contractions and the baby is in distress. She needs to have a C section, can you please come? I need you.", Jane mumbled.

"We're coming right away. Everything is going to be ok, I promise." Angela said trying to reassure her daughter.

A few minutes later, Jane was ready to go inside the OR.

"How is she Doctor?"

"She's fine. Her heart beat is slowing down and she's still not bleeding. But I want you to be prepared alright."

"Prepared for what?"

"The baby is in distress. I'm going to take her out as fast as I can but there might be some bleeding and the baby might not cry right away."

"Do what you have to do. Doctor, we trust you. But if things get bad and if you have to make a choice, please save my wife."

"I hope we won't have to make you choose, come on let's go meet your daughter."

"Hey sweetheart how are you doing?", Jane asked instinctively taking Maura's hand.

"I'm fine, thank god for epidural anesthesia.", Maura smiled.

"I promise everything is going to be alright, I promise.", Jane whispered kissing the crown of Maura's head.

"You called your parents?"

"Yes, they're coming. I'm sure they called Frankie Jr. as well and I will call your parents as soon as the baby is born."

"Alright Maura, I just made the incisions. Please try to relax the baby is coming.", Dr. Montgomery instructed.

"You hear that baby. Our daughter is coming.", Jane cried out unable to hide her emotions.

A few minutes their daughter was finally out, crying.

"Oh baby, can you see her she's beautiful.", Jane replied kissing the top of Maura's hand.

"The nurse is going to check her out and you will be able to hold her in a few minutes. Don't worry."

"Thank you Jane.", Maura let out painfully.

"Doctor, what's wrong?", Jane asked seeing the worried look on Dr. Montgomery's face.

"The uterus is bleeding. Just relax Maura alright.", Dr. Montgomery said as she looked at Maura knowing that for once her patient was well aware of what was going on.

"I want you to go with our daughter.", Maura asked not wanting Jane to stay here with her watching her bleed out.

"I'm not leaving you here. You're bleeding and you need me."

"Our daughter needs you more. She doesn't know those nurses, just go. I'm going to be fine."

"Do you want to see the baby Maura?", a nurse suddenly asked.

"Yes, please I want to see my daughter."

So the nurse brought the baby who was in a little incubator.

"See, babe, this is our daughter. She's beautiful.", Jane said pulling the incubator closer so Maura could touch her.

"She is. She has your nose.", Maura gasped as she gently rub the baby's belly with her thumb.

"I know.. But she has your eyes."

"Now please just go be with our little Jane.", Maura ordered.

"Oh Maura…"

"Don't argue. Her name is Jane Rizzoli Isles."

"Alright I know there is no argument. I love you.", Jane said as she gently kissed her wife.

As Jane was moving away with their daughter, Maura felt a bit relieved because she could actually talk to the Doctor without worrying her more.

" Am I in DIC?", Maura asked as soon as Jane was out of sight.

"Yes, your blood isn't clotting properly and the uterus is hemorrhaging. The FFP should reverse it."

"Do what you have to do, Doctor.", Maura asked knowing that Dr. Montgomery would understand.

"I will do everything I can to avoid this. Just relax."

A few minutes later, Jane found herself in front of the nursery watching her daughter. Her heart was split in two. On one hand, it was the most beautiful day of her life and she was over the moon, but on other hand, her wife was still in surgery and she had no idea how she was doing. Jane wanted to go back in that OR but she knew that Maura wanted her to be with the baby.

"Jane…", a distant voice called.

"Ma.", Jane let out rushing in her mother's arms.

"How are they?", Angela asked.

"Maura is still in the surgery. When I left, she was bleeding. I didn't want to leave her but she wanted me to stay with the baby.", Jane explained .

"I'm sure everything is going to be alright. You got yourself the best doctor in the country. Which one is our granddaughter?", Angela asked trying to refocus Jane's attention on the baby instead of worrying about Maura.

"Let me bring her to you.", Jane offered.

A few minutes later, Jane came out of the nursery with her daughter in her arms. Angela and Frank couldn't help but noticing how pride their daughter looked holding their granddaughter like that.

"Ma, Pop meet your granddaughter.", Jane said carefully holding her daughter.

"Oh, Jane. She's gorgeous. She has your nose.", Angela said gently holding the baby's little hand.

"That's what Maura said when she saw her.", Jane proudly replied.

"Does she have a name yet?", Frank asked.

"Maura wants to name her after me, Jane Rizzoli Isles."

"Just what the world needs another Jane Rizzoli.", Angela smirked unable to move her eyes away from her granddaughter.

"I don't know. I mean you named Frankie after pop, but…"

"There is no but, after all these years you still don't know that you can't talk Maura out of doing something?"

"You're right. Here's Dr. Montgomery.", Jane said pointing at the doctor who was walking towards them.

"How is she?", Jane nervously asked.

"Maura is doing fine. I was able to stop the bleeding and she's in recovery."

"Thank God, she's alright.", Angela let out.

Over the past 3 years, Angela and Maura had developed their very strong mother and daughter relationship. If anything had happened to her today, Angela would have had been devastated as if it were for Jane.

"So you didn't have to perform an hysterectomy?", Jane asked.

"No, I didn't have to come to that I controlled the bleeding. Maura will be able to have other children. But how did you know?"

"Well, I might not be a doctor but I married one. I wasn't kidding when I mentioned that she was over informing me. I know she asked me to leave because she didn't want me to see it if you had to perform one."

"That's correct. Maura was anxious and she didn't want to worry you, but everything is alright. You can go see her now."

"Alright little Rizzoli, it's time for you to meet your mom.", Jane whispered kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Did you have time to take Maura's bag?"

"No, I totally forgot It's right next to the door. Do you mind going there and bring it back?", Jane asked.

"Of course not, We will see you later. Your brother was on call tonight but he will should be here soon.", Angela replied kissing both her daughter and granddaughter.

"Thank you Ma."

When Jane arrived in the room, Maura was still sleeping.

"Looks like mommy is sleeping. You gave us a big scare you know and now she's tired. How about we sit here and wait for her to wake up?", Jane said as she carefully settled down.

About an hour later, Maura was still sleeping. Jane didn't worry because she looked so peaceful. She always loved to watch her sleep ever since the first night they spent together. Now she was hold her daughter in her arms and she never felt so complete. After her years of feeling broken and damaged, Jane finally felt like a whole person again.

"Mrs. Rizzoli, I brought you the incubator thinking you might want to give your arms some rest.", the new nurse offered knowing that Jane had been holding her daughter for over an hour and knowing that her arms must have been a little numb.

"My arms are fine but thank you. I'm keeping my daughter in my arms.", Jane politely said.

"Alright then, I brought you the birth certificate to fill out as you can see since gay marriage and adoption have been legalized. This document provides two boxes on one labeled "mother/parent" and the other "father/parent.'', the nurse explained.

"I can't believe that a few year ago, I wouldn't have been able to put my name of my own daughter's birth certificate."

"Well now it's not a problem. I wish you all the best. I will be back in a little while with a bottle so you can feed her."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later, Maura woke up and saw Jane sitting in a chair next to her holding their daughter in one hand and trying to fill out the birth certificate with her other.

"Try not to drop her.", Maura joked as she tried to straight up a bit.

"Hey baby, how do you feel?", Jane asked putting the paper aside.

"I feel good, look how gorgeous she is.", Maura said.

"You want to hold her?"

"Yes please."

"Alright hold her head. Here you go." Jane instructed as she slowly put her daughter in her wife's arms.

"I love you, both of you.", Maura whispered as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"We love you too baby.", Jane murmured leaning her forehead against Maura's.

A few minutes later, as promised, the nurse came back with a bottle of milk.

"Here you go, don't worry you will be able to breast feed her in a few days.", the nurse explained as she handed the bottle to Jane.

"I hope so but for now my nipples are swelling."

"I don't think we need to hear the details, babe.", Jane joked.

"I know, sorry, would you like to feed her?", Maura offered seeing that Jane couldn't stop staring at the daughter.

"No thanks, after what you went through today, you deserve it. I will have the plenty of time to feed her.", Jane replied as she handed the bottle to Maura.

"Does that mean you're going to wake up to feed her at night?"

"Of course, you need to rest for the next 6 weeks consider me as your humble servant."

"Alright then, here you go little Jane.", Maura replied gently presenting the tip of the bottle to her baby.

Jane stood there marveling at the beauty of what was going on in front of her. She couldn't believe that she had a daughter. Suddenly, she wasn't scared anymore and the fear she experienced during Maura's pregnancy was replaced by a feeling of pride and love. She knew she was going to love this baby more then life itself and that she would always be there for her and for Maura.

"Was it the birth certificate you were filling out?", Maura asked.

"Yes, I managed to fill it out completely and just need your signature. See instead of two father/mother boxes now there are a mother/parent and a father/ parent boxes, for gay couple or in the cases of adoption. God bless our beloved state of Massachusetts .

"Jane, you put my name in the mother's box and your name in second the parent box…", Maura pointed out.

"Yes so?"

"The mother box is for the biological mother's name."

"I don't care what DNA says, you carried her for 9 months and you almost bleed out giving birth to her. Your name is right where it's supposed to be. Alright?"

"Alright I won't fight you on this. I like the name you put though…"

"Well after saying it out loud a hundred times. I figured Jane Rizzoli Isles sounded good."

"Yes it does. See I told you as long as I have a Jane Rizzoli with me nothing can go wrong."

"And now you have two of them to take care of you."" Jane replied kissing her wife's forehead unable to keep her eyes away from her two ladies.

She knew this was the beginning of something great but also important. From now on she couldn't afford to be reckless at work and chase suspect like if she didn't have any responsibilities. Now not only she had a wife who counted on her but she was also responsible for the well being of another human being who could only depend on her. As much as she loved her job Jane knew that her family had to be her priority and it wasn't even a compromise for her, she wanted this, she wanted to be home with her wife and her daughter , it was all that mattered for her.

The new family spent a few more minutes together enjoying each other, knowing that soon families and friends would come and that they wouldn't have a minute for themselves.

**Alright what did you think?The story isn't finished yet of course if you want more you have to review, remember I worked hard on this and it only takes 30 seconds to review so go crazy!**


	53. Taking the baby home

**Chapter 53 :**

**Taking the baby home :**

Shorter after little Jane had finished eating the entire Rizzoli Clan arrived eager to spend some time with their newest member.

"Can we come in?" Angela shyly asked her head half way through the door.

"Yes Ma, come in." Maura replied.

"Oh sweetheart you scared us, don't ever to that again." Angela said leaning over to wrapping her arms around her daughter in law's neck.

"I promise, next time Jane will carry the baby." Maura teased knowing that Jane wouldn't consent to that.

"Or we can also consider adoption." Jane frowned.

"Congratulations, sis, can I hold her?" Frankie Jr suddenly pouted.

"Have you washed your hands?" Jane demanded.

"Come on Jane, let me hold my niece for a minute."

"Go to the bathroom and wash your hands first, you're not touching my daughter with your dirty hands." Jane protested refusing to let go of her beautiful baby.

"Alright,alright, I will go." Frankie Jr agreed.

"What?She will be exposed to germs soon enough." Jane replied still holding little Jane in her arms.

"We brought you every thing you might need, clothes for the 3 of you, but we couldn't locate the car seat." Frank explained.

"It's already set up in our car, I had that prepared at least."

"Oh baby, don't be so modest, you painted the entire nursery, you took care of all the furniture and you fixed up your old crib,you did a great job, thank you." Maura said.

"Well I wanted her to feel home from the first night, you know."

"Alright now that my hands are clean can I hold her?"

"Yes, but be careful, hold her head, gently…" Jane instructed as she put her little girl in her brother's arms.

"Don't worry I got her, ma was right she has your nose, not sure if that's a good thing though."

"So how long are you going to stay here?" Angela asked trying not to intrude.

"About a week or so, we still have to make sure there is no bleeding, but I should be fine. The recovery should take about 6 weeks though, no heavy lifting, no work out…"

"No sex…" Frankie Jr smiled.

"Frankie, I swear to God if you weren't holding my daughter I would slap you." Jane objecting rising her eye brows.

"I'm sorry, I dated a girl who just had a baby once and I have to say it can be quite challenging."

"And that is not of your business, give her back now please." Jane ordered her brother.

"Frankie is right Jane, total recovery after birth is usually 6 weeks , 8 or even more after a C - section. Intercourse can be quite painful even traumatic if intended before complete healing." Maura stated.

"Can we please not discuss our sex life in front of my family please?" Jane asked embarrassed.

"Alright ladies, I think we should leave you alone, it's late you 've been up since the middle of the night you both deserve some rest." Angela said before kissing both her daughters.

"Your mother is right, it's 8 pm, you've been up since 5 am ."

"I will sleep later, I'm going to stay here with you until you're discharged. Remember we're not supposed to spent a night apart." Jane said slightly jiggling the baby form side to side.

"Alright I guess my bed is big enough for both of us, if you hold me tight."

"I can sleep on that chair, don't worry."

"I would rather if you crawl in bed with me. " Maura pouted.

"Alright if the Doctor says it's safe, I will. Can you believe we actually gave birth to something so perfect?"

"Yes, I do, but you know you can put her in her incubator now."

"You're right, I just want to use any opportunity I have to hold her, you know pretty soon she will forbid us to even kiss her in public." Jane said gently laying her daughter down in her incubator.

"I know, look there is something we need to talk about .Iit's about what happened in surgery today."

"I know what happened, actually I know what could have 't worry about it." Jane reassuringly said sitting on the edge of Maura's bed,

"Dr Montgomery told you?" Maura asked surprise.

"She confirmed it. I knew already, you know that I payed attention when you tried to feed my with all your medical data. I know that uterine bleeding if not stopped can lead to an hysterectomy, but thank god the bleeding was stopped."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't ask you to leave without telling what was going on, I just didn't want to scare you."

"I know that's why I didn't complain, don't worry, I trusted Dr Montgomery to do the best she could ."

"And how about if she didn't have any other choice but to perform the hysterectomy , how would you have reacted?"

"I would have been grateful that you were alive, it's all that matters."

"Would one child have been enough?"

"Oh Maura, of course, I love you, I can not imagine my life without you, if having you around for the rest of my life means that we'll have only one child , I'm happy with that. I told you I never needed to have a child, I wanted one but I could have easily live without, but I could never ever live without you alright?"

"l know, well I'm happy things turned out fine, but you know Frankie was right, recovering from giving birth especially after a C-section can be long."

"You should know by now that waiting is not a problem, it doesn't matter how long it takes for you to heal. If it takes 8 weeks, I will wait and if you're still in pain or if you're not ready I will wait another 8 weeks Okay?We'll do things as gently and slowly as you want."

"I know babe, I remember how painful it was for you for the 8 weeks after the embryo transfer."

"That was because you were so hormonal, you were provoking me."

"I was not."

"Yes you were,but it's ok, I don't mind, it will make things more special when we start making love again. And besides I think we'll be quite busy." Jane said crawling in bed next to her wife.

"I know, thank you." Maura whispered snaking her arms around Jane's shoulder kissing the top of her head.

As promised Jane didn't leave Maura's side for the next 6 days and nights, she would eat with her, sleep in the same bed, she would also feed their daughter, change her, bath her. Her whole life soon started to evolve around her two ladies.

On the 6th morning, Dr Montgomery came early to check on them.

"Jane." She quietly whispered shaking her shoulder.

"Dr, is everything ok?" Jane mumbled trying to get of bed.

"Everything is perfect, the nurse took the baby to give her, her morning bottle.

"I gave her last one around 4 am, she's like Maura, regulated as a clock."

"Let's pray that she stays that way. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, a bit tired I guess."

"That's because you didn't leave that room for the past 6 days and because you woke up every night to feed little Jane."

"That's the least I can do Maura is still in pain and she's exhausted. And besides a long time ago Maura and I promised to each other that we would never spend a night apart. Even when I'm on night call I always try to come home before she wakes up."

" I must say you two have the most symbiotic relationship I have ever seen ."

"Thank you, trust me sometimes it's not easy because I'm a bit jealous and sometimes Maura has to travel for her work and it's hard for us to be separated but most of the time we're together 24/4 and we love it. Now that we have a child I guess we will have to learn to compromise."

"I'm sure you're going to be fine, so I just signed the discharged paper, the 3 of you can leave when you're ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Well I can re examine Maura if you want but she's fine, you can go home."

"That won't be necessary, I feel fine." Maura mumbled.

"Babe, you're awake."

"Barely, can we please just go home now, no offense but I don't want to spend another morning in this room, I need to be in my own bed."

"Alright then, I will see you in 8 weeks don't hesitate to come see me or call if you need anything ."

"We will Doctor, again thank you for everything."Jane said before hugging the Woman who not only gave her a child but also saved her wife's life.

"You're welcome take care."

About two hours later the little family arrived the perfect knight that she was Jane insisted to carry the baby and the bags.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Maura asked as she could see Jane was struggling to open the door.

"No, I got it." Jane said as she opened the door.

"Home sweet home, I can't wait to finally sleep in my own bed and take a bath."

"How about you go lay down, I will put her to bed."

"Thank you. I have to say I m exhausted." Maura replied.

A few minutes later little Jane was sleeping so Jane could finally join Maura in bed.

"How do you feel?" Jane asked as she crawled in bed wrapping herself around her wife.

"I'm more then ok, thanks to you, I don't know if i thanked you enough for everything you did for us since the first day we decided to have a child."

"I did what I had to you know."

"No you didn't .`You did what you wanted to do, you know most of the time people do things out of responsibility but don't really mean it, but you, you're like a bear : you took care of us every single day and night, I know I wasn't easy pregnant but you never even flinched, you always did your best to make things easier for me. I love you for that thank you."

"I love you, both of you I will continue to take care of you alright, actually there is a hot bath waiting for you when you're ready."

"Oh Jane, thank you having to wash myself with a sponge for a week was enduring."

"I know, I added some of those bubbles you love so on, let's send you to paradise." Jane said pulling Maura off bed.

When Maura entered in the bathroom, her heart almost melt : not only Jane had drawn her a bath but she also took the time to lit her favorite perfumed candles.

"Oh Jane…"

"You deserve it baby." Jane whispered kissing the back of Maura's neck and snaking her arms around her.

"Would you mind giving a little time by myself here?" Maura shyly requested.

"I was kind of hoping I could join you…"

"I'm sorry Jane, it's too soon, I can't let you see me naked yet." Maura replied her head down.

"Maura, look at me, you're gorgeous, I do know care about your scar or about your baby weight. You are the most beautiful woman I ever met in my life, you're my wife , I love you." Jane whispered her hand on Maura's chin trying to make her look at her.

"I know, I'm just not ready to let you see me yet."

"Alright, take as much time as you need, I'll wait." Jane said kissing Maura's forehead.

The truth was that even if she wouldn't admit it, Maura was in pain, first she didn't recognize her body, she still had 10 kilos of baby weight to lose, she had a scar on her abdomen and her nipples were swelling, not to mention she was in pain, from the inside. She was a Doctor, she knew that especially after C section and the amount of blood she lost her uterus and vagina would be painful, but she didn't expect the pain to be that intense .

When Maura finally felt ready to come out the bathtub she went into the nursery expecting to find Jane with the baby but she didn't. Went she came back to their bedroom, Jane was laying down in bed, sleeping.

At that moment Maura realized how exhausting the past must have been for Jane, she barely slept, woke up every night to feed the baby, she deserved some rest.

So Maura did the only thing she knew would make them feel better: She joined her wife in bed and snaked herself around her.

**Don't forget to review, only takes 30 seconds :)**


	54. Like a virgin

**Alright guys, first of all I wanted to apologise for whining about reviews,I love reviews I admit it...:( but I think that the fact that more and more people read each chapter is also a good indicator that my story is good. I don't ask for review to have a high numbers of them but because I'm never sure if what I write is correct that's why I ask for your opinion. If you want to give your opinion with a PM I'm also fine with that, a lot of you guys send me message I to point some things out, some incoherence or things that seems out of place.(like when heatwave pointed out that Maura wouldn't believe in 6th sense or someone else pointed out that Jane's dad was frank not frankie Sr) That's what I'm looking for , I'm not looking for this story to have 600 reviews or so, I just want feedback that's all..Thank you, I stay humble and I thank you guys, I never expected this story to have that success I hope I'm not disappointing you...I love you all :)**

**So this chapter is long, I know I always said I hated long chapter but this one is good and it's important and I didn't know where to cut it , so please read until the end :)**

**Chapter 54 :**

**Like a virgin:**

Little Jane was now 8 weeks old. Jane went back to work after a 4 weeks maternity leave but Maura decided to stay home with the baby. Ever since she was born until she was old enough to go to boarding school Maura had been taken care of by nannies . She didn't know much about raising a child but what she knew was that she wouldn't let any body raise her child. Of course Maura knew that she would have to go back to work eventually but for now she just wanted to be a stay home mom and Jane didn't complain. Jane actually would have loved to stay home longer but after 4 weeks of watching her daughter sleep she felt like it was time to give her and her wife some space.

Maura was quite amazed by how natural Jane was with their daughter. Of course as a perfect knight Jane was the one waking up in the middle of the night to feed her and change her, she didn't mind, she wasn't here during the day to feed her so it was the opportunity to take some quality time with her daughter.

"How are things going?" Maura asked admiring her wife and daughter.

"Well the little monster is changed, fed and almost asleep." Jane replied sitting in a rocking chair her daughter in her arms.

"God I love seeing you with her, you're a born mom." Maura sighed.

"Well it's not difficult , she's quite easy, how about you go lay down I will put her to bed?" Jane offered.

"Alright, but I have no intention of sleeping." Maura teased but obviously Jane wasn't paying too much attention.

"I will be with you in a minute."

About half an hour later Jane finally joined Maura in their bedroom.

"I'm sorry babe, she's so cute when she sleeps I couldn't resist." Jane apologized as she entered their bedroom only to see her wife laying down on their bed only wearing a blue silk robe.

"Why don't you join me and show me how sorry you really are." Maura shyly asked.

Maura was a bit nervous because they hadn't had sex since their daughter was born. Dr Montgomery strictly recommend not to have sex until the post birth check up 8 weeks after their baby is born. Maura had a C section , she needed time to heal. Of course both women were impatient to make love again.

"You don't need to do this." Jane replied joining her.

"I know but I want to , I miss it, your hands, your mouth, your tongue, I miss you." Maura murmured as she was opening her robe.

"I miss you two, but remember what the Doctor said, to wait until your post birth check up." Jane objected keeping her from opening her robe.

"I know but I'm a Doctor, I'm telling you I'm fine and besides it's been 8 weeks and my appointment is next week. "

"Then I will wait another week. I don't want to take the risk to hurt you."

"I know, but we don't have to be rough, we can just start with nice and gentle foreplay .You know if you don't penetrate me you won't hurt me or make me bleed."

"I know babe , I would just rather wait until the Doctor says it's ok."

"But I m a Doctor and I say it's ok." Maura insisted rising her voice.

"Calm down alright, tell me what's wrong, it's not about sex isn't it?"

"I thought that's what you wanted. I mean I know what 8 weeks of abstinence can do to you, I remember how horny you were after the embryo transfer."

"Of course I want it but when you're both emotionally and physically ready."

"Is it the scar?Are you disgusted by the scar?"

"Of course not, you had that scar giving birth to our daughter. Every time I see it it reminds me of the wonderful gift you gave me that day. It's not disgusting it's beautiful."

"Then is it the baby weight I haven't lost yet?"

"No, of course not, you look fantastic, I couldn't care less if you never loose that extra weight, god I think I never wanted you more then when you were 9 months pregnant."

"Then what is it, I know you must be horny, but you still don't touch me, I feel there is a void between us and I don't like it."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I just don't know how to touch, you I don' t want to hurt you you know.."

"You wont hurt me by holding me.."

"I know…"Jane whispered wrapping herself around her wife her head on her chest.

"Ever since our daughter was born you, I mean I know you love her and I love how you take care of her …"

"But you would want me to take care of you more.."

"Yes, I know I shouldn't be jealous of her, God knows I love her more then life itself but I don't want to lose you."

The truth was Maura was a little jealous. Before they had the baby when Jane came home at night she would go straight to kiss Maura and they would just lay down in bed and talk about their day. But ever since the Baby was born, the first thing Jane does when she comes back home is check on her. Sometimes she can spend an hour with her, holding her cuddling her before actually going to see Maura.

"Oh babe, you're not going to loose me, I'm sorry it's true that I spend a lot of time with her. I just love I her so much, but I love you too, you're my better half. I'm sorry. Please don't think don't want you because I do. Every night when I go to bed next to you I want to hold you to touch you but I know I wouldn't be able to restrain my self if I start touching you.."

"Oh Jane, I just want you to stop treating me as the mother of your child but as your wife again you know."

"You're right we can't forget we're married just because we have a child. How about we wait until your appointment and after that you and I go on a romantic week end?"

"Just the two of us?"

"Yes I m sure Ma will be happy to baby sit."

The following week Jane took Maura to the obgyn office to have her checked out.

"So how are we doing today?" Dr Montgomery asked.

"We're fine and the baby is fine too." Jane replied.

"Is she sleeping well, eating properly?"

"Actually she's sleeping a lot sometimes I have to wake her up to feed her, she's a angel, she barely cries, she took after Maura I think, I know I was a difficult baby."

"Well I think each baby is different, enjoy it when it last trust me when she's starting to pull her teeth you wont get any sleep."

"We know…."Jane sighed shaking her head in approval.

"So Maura how are you feeling, any pains, bleedings?"

" Jane would you mind give us a minute here?" Maura asked.

"Why?What ever you have to say, I can hear it you know."

"I know, you're always so strong and understanding right?"

"Alright babe, tell me what's going on, you have to tell me."Jane begged not knowing what she had done wrong to deserve being treated like this.

" I'm tired of you reminding me how patient and understanding you are alright?Why do you need to know?"

"I don't know maybe because I love you and I'm worried about you."

"I don't need you to be worried or patient or understanding, I'm sick and tired of you treating me like I'm an invalid."

"Is this because I refused to have sex with you the other day?" Jane asked realizing that Maura was still mad at her .

"What do you think?"Maura chucked without even looking at her.

"I just didn't want to hurt you." Jane whimpered, hurt that Maura wouldn't understand.

"How do you know you would have hurt me?"

"You think I'm blind?You think I don't know in how much pain you still are?You still I don't noticed that every time you come on the bathroom you're pale, and that sometimes you can't even stand up without feeling dizzy. Do you really think I could miss out of the fact that you're in excruciating pain almost every time you you pick up our daughter in your arms."

"You knew?" Maura pouted looking at her wife, tears in her eyes.

"Of course babe, I pay attention, when it comes to you or our daughter I always pay attention, you don't have to hide or to be ashamed or scared to tell me anything alright. I love you. Now please tell Dr Montgomery what you wanted to tell her." Jane murmured reaching out to take her hand.

"Well I see you two are talking." Dr Montgomery let out.

"Sorry Doctor , sometimes I just ..you know need to let things come out.." Maura apologized not used to make a scene in public.

"It's perfectly normal, so tell Maura, how do you feel."

"Well the scar is healing well, it's not swollen or hitch, but the internal pain is still intense. It still hurt when I urinate, I have excruciating pain in my lover abdomen every time I pick up our daughter and Jane is right I feel dizzy if I try to stand up to fast." Maura finally admitted.

"Any bleeding?"

"No the bleeding stopped after the 4th week."

"That's good, how about I examine you ?"Dr Montgomery offered pointing out her table.

"Alright, Jane.."

"I'm staying."

"Alright, I won't fight you. I'm sorry about earlier ."Maura apologized while settling on the table.

"I know, it's just I can't stand seeing you in pain like that, I feel so powerless, I hate it."

"You're not powerless, you help me, you support me, you work hard all day, then you come home you take care of our daughter and you take care of me. You're my rock."

"Alright Maura just try to relax."Dr Montgomery instructed

"Hold my hand baby, everything is going to be fine." Jane said offering her hand to her wife.

"Oh God. " Maura let out as she felt the speculum inside of her.

"You're doing great babe, I love you."Jane said kissing Maura's hand.

"Alright I'm almost done."

"It burns…" Maura hissed trying not to move.

"Alright Maura you can relax now. So, it seems the cervix are almost fully closed which is good but you do have some swelling, your uterus isn't completely healed yet and your lower vagina is still sensitive. I'm going to run some test to rule out any infection."

"What should we do now?" Jane asked.

"You should still take it easy, no heavy lifting, no vacuuming, no swimming pool and no intercourse."

"I'm sorry Jane." Maura pouted.

"Don't be we have all the time in the world alright?I'm not going anywhere."

"I remember my OB rotation and for some patients sex was still be painful after 6 months or a year after giving birth."

"Then I will wait a year, look Maura we've been together for almost 4 years now, you should know that I do not care about waiting .Of course I miss it every day, but my priority is you and our daughter. I love you and I will do anything to help you get better, Thank you Dr."

About a month later:

"Is she sleeping?" Jane asked half way through the door.

"She is, you know she sleeps her mouth opened just like you." Maura smiled.

"I do not sleep my mouth opened." Jane objected snaking her arms around her wife .

"You do, but I found it quite sexy."

"You found every about me sexy." Jane pointed out.

"You know what is even more sexy in my eyes?" Maura asked turning around to look into her wife's big brown eyes.

"I could think of a million things." Jane joked.

"Well recently the sexiest thing you have done was the fact that you have been so patient with me." Maura confessed eating her with her eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Jane replied swallowing hard. She knew that look : Maura wanted her right now.

"I'm not really in any pain at the moment. I just want to give it a try." Maura replied dragging her into their bedroom.

"Alright but you have to tell me if I hurt you, promise?" Jane requested nervously bitting her lower lips.

The moment was crucial, Jane was afraid of two things : first she was scared of hurting Maura and second she was afraid that Maura wouldn't tell her that she was hurt. Thank God Jane knew Maura enough to know when she 's in pain.

"Trust me you'll know if I'm in pain." Maura said as she took her clothes of before crawling in bed.

"That body of yours should be illegal." Jane joked taking her clothes off as well and joining Maura in bed.

"Don't be shy come closer."

"Alright." Jane said as she slowly slid towards Maura resting her hand on her belly.

It was actually the first time Jane saw Maura naked since she gave birth to their daughter.

She knew she needed to hide her excitement because she didn't want Maura to think that she was craving for it. Jane as romantic as she was wanted to take her time and make things special.

So she started to gently kiss Maura while wandering her hands on her belly . As she reached Maura's scar she immediately felt her discomfort:

"It's alright babe, you're beautiful, I love you." Jane murmured gently kissing her jaw line and moving her hand away from the scar.

As she was gently kissing Maura's neck she felt that she was starting to relax and gently started to caress her breast knowing that they were sensitive because she was breast feeding.

"God Jane." Maura whimpered as she felt Jane's finger tips on her sensitive nipples.

As Jane was slowly but surely making her way down sliding her tongue on Maura's torso, she got interrupted.

"Babe, I want you to use your hands, you can't kiss me and talk to me if you're down there." Maura shyly let out.

What Maura needed at the moment was Jane to talk to her while touching her, she needed to be able to look into her eyes.

"Alright babe, if that's what you want." Jane replied starting to kiss her again.

Jane gave Maura was she wanted : she started slowly wander her right hand towards Maura's folds. Once she had reached her wife's entrance Maura instinctively opened her legs .

"I love you Maura." Jane whispered as she slowly starting to caress Maura's entrance with the tips on her fingers.

As she was gently caressing her wife's entrance Jane noticed that Maura wasn't wet, which was unusual because she was always so excited by the time she get down there.

Understanding that Maura was anxious to get hurt, Jane didn't felt discouraged. It was the opposite she was determined to be as gentle as possible to reassure her wife.

So Jane started to gently stroke Maura's lit with her thumb, while kissing her.

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked.

"It burns a little bit, But please continue." Maura murmured.

"Alright then." Jane agreed continuing to rub Maura's clit. After a little while when she felt that Maura was relaxed and wet enough Jane slowly inserted her middle finger inside Maura's folds.

"Oh my God Jane. Stop." Maura let our arching her back in pain.

"Alright baby, alright, I'm sorry." Jane said pulling out her finger and kissing her.

"No I'm sorry, I thought I was ready." Jane mumbled.

"Shhh,don't worry , how about we stay in bed and we cuddle like two teenagers?" Jane said taking off her hand from between Maura's legs.

"It's ok , don't stop, I'm sure It will get better soon."

"You're not ready Maura, but it's ok we have all the time in the world, I love you and I'm not going anywhere.." Jane said leaning her forehead again hers.

"I don't understand I went to the Doctor, she said I was fine, no infections, I'm completely healed internally. It shouldn't like that when you barely even touch it." Maura cried out.

"Then maybe you're not ready psychologically, and it's perfectly fine, we are going to talk about it and we are going to understand why alright?" Jane whispered as she gently snaked her naked body around her wife's.

The couple found asleep but never talked about it again. Jane tried to initiate the conversation but Maura always changed the subject.

Maura was ashamed of not being able to satisfy Jane, after all she has been doing for her since their daughter was born, she felt humiliated, and inadequate not be be able to let her touch her.

But what was worse was that she didn't even know why she got hurt when Jane touched her because the Doctor confirmed that she was completely healed plus she really wanted to make love. If there was something Dr Maura Rizzoli Isles didn't like was being unable to understand something.

Jane on the other hand was frustrated not only because she couldn't understand why Maura was hurt when she simply touched her but also frustrated because she refused to talk about it. The key to their happiness was that they always talked about everything, they always trusted each other and were always honest. Jane felt helpless and she didn't like it.

About a month later, it had been 3 months since Maura gave birth to little Jane. Things were difficult but not desperate. The couple had their moments of cuddling, usually at night while in bed. Jane quickly learned to appreciate those moments and to not talk about the elephant in the room.

"I won't be long alright?" Maura said kissing her daughter goodbye.

"Dental hygiene is important, don't worry little Jane is safe with me." Jane replied kissing her wife .

Maura did her best not to reject Jane too much, she knew what not having sex and not talking about it was hurting her enough .

Half an hour later…

**Jane's point of view:**

_"Come on Jane, stop feeling guilty about it, it's not like you're cheating on her. You have needs and right now they're not taking care of, if you want to be there for Maura and remain patient, you have to let some of that tension go._"Jane said to herself as she was sliding her hand in her boxer.

A few minutes later :

"Jane what are you still doing in bed?" Maura suddenly asked as she entered their bedroom.

"Maura what are you doing here?" Jane asked scared to death that Maura might have understood what she was doing.

"His assistant called to cancel, family emergency, you didn't answer my question why are you still in bed?" Maura asked again starting to be suspicious.

"I'm tired, it's only 9 am and little Jane woke me up twice last night." Jane replied.

"I know, but it didn't look like you were sleeping, oh my god were you masturbating in our bed?Maura hissed demanding an explanation.

"It's not what you think." Jane mumbled getting out of bed.

"You're not even denying it!" Maura hollered storming out of the room

"I'm sorry, I just felt a bit tensed and I didn't want you to think that I couldn't wait until you're ready." Jane explained following her.

"So you decided to self serve?Have you tried taking a cold shower?"

"I'm sorry babe, it's just I miss you, I miss talking to you, since the last time we tried we didn't even talk about it, please, just try to understand. I promise It won't happen again."

"Who were you thinking about?" Maura demanded.

"Nobody, iI barely started when you came in."

"Nobody?You touch yourself when I'm out and you don't even think about me?" Maura yelled.

"Maura listen to me ." Jane begged trying to grab her arm. I'm sorry, I miss sex, I do, I admit it, but I don't want to bother you with it I know you would feel guilty about it because you're not ready yet."

"Are you saying that you did that to spare me?"

"Are you mad because I was …you know…or because I wasn't thinking about you?Because actually I wasn't thinking about anything. I was actually feeling guilty for doing that to you, not being able to restrain my sexual impulses like that."

"I'm mad because it's disrespectful especially in our bed."

"Alright next time, I will do it in the shower." Jane let out without even thinking.

"Next time?" Maura let out feline her pulse rising.

"I'm sorry, there won't me a next time, look I feel bad enough, please Maura . Just tell me what to do."

"If you feel that horny I can arrange that" Maura offered sliding her hand inside Jane's pants

"What the hell are you doing?" Jane said pulling out Maura's hand.

"Well I might still be in excruciating pain and there fore unable to let you touch me but I can touch you, you seem to need it so much."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Well I can't punish you, it's not fair to you, because I can't have sex and be satisfied doesn't mean you can't."

"Yes it does , we're in this together. Now please stop it, look babe, it's only been 3 months, we need time to adjust, but I will not let anything come between us, not the fact that we're overwhelmed with the baby and certainly the lack of sex . I love you and I don't want to loose you or our daughter." Jane said desperately trying to come closer to Maura who was avoiding her touch.

" I know you're completely devoted to our family, it's scares me sometimes, that I'm not able to give that back to you." Maura confessed.

"Are you kidding me?You gave me a daughter, it's the greatest gift you could have given me, it doesn't matter if I'm a bit sexually frustrated or if I don't sleep well no matter what happens you gave me a daughter and I will never do anything to top that up."

"You broke your wows, you broke that promise you made to me."

"By masturbating?"

"No, by not talking to me, you lied to me, you said you were ok with waiting a bit longer, but obviously you're not."

"What was I suppose to do?Tell you how much I miss sex?You don't even want to talk about what happened when we tried, every time I try to talk about it you shut me down."

"You're blaming me now?I'm sorry Jane, I'm sorry that I went through hell, that I almost bleed out and almost had an hysterectomy giving birth to our daughter, I'm really sorry." Maura rasped letting tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not blaming you, I'm just saying you won't talk about it and we both know that if we don't talk about this the problem won't go away by itself especially when it's causes such a void between us."

"`What do you want me to do hum?" Maura mumbled.

"I don't know, maybe we should see a therapist." Jane proposed admitting her defeat.

For the first time since they met Jane didn't know how to help Maura and she hated it.

"You hate therapists."

"But I hate seeing you hurt more. "

"I don't need a therapist I need my wife, I promise I won't push you away again. We need to talk to understand why I'm still in pain when I'm physically fine. We can do this together, right?"

"Of course, we can do anything together. I love you and I won' t fail you again, I promise." Jane said pulling Maura against her.

"I love you too and I won't fail you again either." Maura whispered burying her face in Jane's chest.

The two women talked for a while without being able to point out what the problem was. They knew it might take a while to figure this our, but as long as they were honest and as long as they trusted each other they knew they could face it.

**OK guys, I know this is a bit unexpected but I wanted to show how hard it is for a couple to just be a couple after giving birth, physically and emotionally I don't know if any of you can relay to what I just wrote..Next chapter will reveal why Maura is still hurt..**

**As always take the 30 seconds to review!**


	55. Mama

**Chapter 55 :**

**Mama:**

For the next few months Maura and Jane talked over and over, trying to figure out why Maura was still in pain even if physically healed. Jane offered to see a shrink but Maura refused, she knew that no therapist could help her as Jane and besides she didn't want to emphasize Jane's feelings of helplessness by asking for advice somewhere else.

One sunday afternoon, the two women were enjoying a nap while their daughter was sleeping as well when Maura decided to finally talk to Jane about something that was bothering her.

"Can I ask you something?" Maura ask lying down in bed in Jane's arms.

"Of course, you can ask me anything." Jane replied.

"Were you ever tempted to cheat on me?"

"Of course not, you're the only one I want to be with you should know that."

"I know but sometimes I rejected you so badly that I would have understood if you were tempted to look for affection somewhere else, and I'm not talking about sex, I'm talking about simple human contact."

"You're right, sometimes I felt bad because you wouldn't talk to me or let me hug you. I'm only a human being I need affection so when I felt bad I would just hold our daughter and she reminded me how much I loved you and how much I wanted our marriage to work. I think holding our daughter helped me a lot. But know that even if I didn't have our little angel to comfort me I would never in a million year think about cheating on you. Never."

"How about officer Morales?She's clearly into you, the way she flirts with you is almost criminal."

"I do not care about Morales or any other woman for that matter, I love you, only you, you know you're my only love right?"

"I know it's just every single gay cop in this city fantasizes about you, I hate it."Maura groaned.

"Do you realize that every single man who looks at you wants to bang you after 30 seconds?"

"I understand what you're trying to say : I'm popular with men and you're popular with women…"

"Well women look at you as well, but look, it doesn't matter how bad things are between us, or how frustrated I am, I will never cheat on you, that's not who I am."

"I know you're the most loyal person I have ever met but attraction is attraction."

"Are you attracted to other people?" Jane demanded trying to read between the lines.

"Of course not."

"Well neither I am, don't worry about it alright?" Jane whispered kissing the back of Maura's head.

"I know. So do you think we're making progress?"

"Well we're talking, you let me in it's a good start."

"I'm still in pain, you know the other day, in the shower I tried to…you know and it still hurt."

"I'm sorry to hear that, understanding takes time alright, we'll figure this out I promise, in the mean time don't try again,don't want you to hurt yourself alright."

"Alright."

Little Jane was now about 7 months old, the couple was actually very happy. Their lives mostly evolved around their daughter, but they didn't forge they were a couple and always made sure to make time for themselves. Things were doing great, they talked, a lot like they used to when they first started dating and Jane wasn't ready to commit to Maura , expect this time Maura was the one who wasn't ready. The couple cuddled a lot, they even made out regularly but they still they still hadn't made love, but strangely things weren't that frustrating for Jane, she appreciated being physically close to her wife again even if it wasn't sexually.

It was a cold day of november and Maura was taking care of little Jane when something happened that required Jane's immediate presence.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry I can't really talk right now." Jane said as she picked up her phone in the middle of the interrogation room.

"It's ok, can you come home as soon as possible please, I need you ." Maura quietly replied trying not to scare her but unable to hide her enthusiasm.

"Is everything ok?" Jane asked worried.

" Every is fine just come home when you can."

"Alright Im coming." Jane said walking out of the room.

About half an hour later after burning every red light in the city Jane was finally home.

"Maura where are you?" Jane yelled as she entered the house.

"We're upstairs."

"What's going on babe, are you ok, is little Jane ok?" Jane said worried as she entered the nursery.

"We're fine, look who's here baby." Maura said pointing Jane out to their daughter.

"Mama, mama." Little Jane replied pointing out her mother.

"Did she just…call me mama?" Jane mumbled as she took her daughter in her arms, feeling the emotions invading her.

"Yes she did, I was showing her our wedding pictures and I said who is this while showing her a picture of you and she replied mama, mama." Maura replied admiring the proud look on her wife's face.

"And she hasn't said mommy yet?"

"No, but it's ok I can wait, I was so happy that I made her repeat 10 times to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

"Hey who is this, mommy, can you say mommy?" Jane said pointing out Maura trying to make her call mommy.

"Mama." Little Jane replied burying her head in her shoulder.

"It's ok Jane, it doesn't matter whose name she says first.I'm with her all day, she misses you that's why she said mama first." Maura replied kissing the back of little Jane's head.

"You're right, I'm sure she's going to take after you and be very very annoying soon, aren't you going to be a little google mouth like your mommy?" Jane joked slightly jiggling little Jane from side to side.

Maura stood there watching Jane playing with their daughter talking to her trying to make her say other words. She didn't feel betrayed because little Jane said Mama before mommy, she was actually happy for Jane who always felt guilty for being at work all day away from her.

later that night in bed:

"Ma told me that we would probably cry the first time she would call on of us mama or mommy, she was right, it's so precious." Jane said lying down in bed.

"I know, I cried when she first said it, I'm sorry you weren't there."

"It's alright, don't worry about it, it took me a while to admit it but I can't always be here, I will miss things that's for sure, but It's ok, I think."

"Jane." Maura whispered gathering all her courage.

"Yes sweetheart." Jane replied.

"I think I'm ready." Maura whispered sliding her hand under Jane's top.

"Are you sure?" Jane replied recognizing the look on her wife's face.

"Yes, I figured out why I wasn't ready."

"Do you want to share it with me?"

"Of course. I felt like a failure, I mean I almost die, I almost let you down, both of you. When I was on that table, I was praying that the bleeding would stop because I devastating it would be for you to lose me, I didn't want to cause you that kind of pain."Maura finally let out her voice shaking.

"Oh, baby, what happened wasn't your fault, nothing you did caused the bleeding and nothing could have prevented it ok, you're a Doctor, you should know that." Jane whispered holding her as tight as she could

"I do now, but at the time I saw everything you've done for us and I was failing you, but now I'm better. Seeing you with our daughter earlier, hearing her calling you mamma, I realized that everything was going to be ok. I almost died Jane, I almost died, I couldn't get over the fact that I almost let you down. " Maura finally let out.

"Oh babe, you never let us down, you fought like crazy to survive, it took a lot of strength to survive what you survived, I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you,now I realize that we have a daughter to raise and that I can't let guilt or my feelings of being inadequate get in my know I always doubted my ability o be a good mom because I never had a real mother figure at home, but seeing our daughter calling your name today and being so happy helped me realize that I'm a good mother."

"Of course you are, our daughter loves you."

"I know, I had a near death experience but now I'm alright, thanks to you and little Jane. I would have never made it without you, you supported me,you handled me, you were patient and you stood by me when anybody would have quit."

"I would never quit on us or quit on you, remember for better or for worse, we had so many good moments that maybe we needed a little worse to remind us how precious our relationship is and that we should not take it for granted."

"Maybe, we have been through some hard times, and we might again in the future but I know you love me and I love you and that we can overcome anything."

" I'm sorry about what happened a few months ago, I promised I never did again."

"I know, I shouldn't have over reacted like that, it was just painful for me not to be able to be close to you again I wanted it so badly you know."

"I know but all that matters is that you're completely healed and I'm not saying that because I want to have sex but because I hated seeing you in pain like that. I felt so helpless I hate not being able to help you."

"You did help me, I guess now we can refocus on our relationship, the past 7 months have been great but we have to start being a couple again instead of only focusing on our little angel."

"I know I think we find the balance between parents and being a couple." Jane agreed.

"Yes, now would you please just shut up and make love to me already?"

"Alright but this time we're doing things my way, and I want to take my time."

"Alright Jane, I'm all yours until my hearts stops beating."

So Jane made love to Maura, the way both of them loved it : slowly and nicely. Maura felt alive again, she didn't feel guilty about almost letting her family down. Actually she never felt so happy and grateful to be married to Jane , for the past 7 months, things have been hard, but Jane never gave up on her or on them, she supported them by talking to her, listening to her and being patient. Maura knew that if they survived this they could survive anything and that feeling comforted her that she made the right choice by marrying Jane.

**Alright you guys, I hope you're satisfied by the explanation I gave you, Maura felt guilty about what happened and about the fact that she almost let them down. I know that a near death experience can be traumatic…**

**Next few chapters should be quite short, like snaps shots of their family lives focused on little Jane's growing up and trust me there is going to be some action!**

**As always read and review! **


	56. Separation anxiety

**Chapter 57**

**Separation anxiety:**

As the two women were in bed naked enjoying the quiet nap when Maura realized something : she was ready to go back to work. As much as she enjoyed taking car of little Jane it was time for her to start seeing other adults. Jane was right : to be a good parent, she needed to be happy as a woman and that meant both in her marriage and professionally.

"I think I should go back to work." Maura let out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, at first I could just work part time, just the time to getting used to be away from little Jane and besides I don't want the separation to be to brutal."

"I know starting with a few hours a day might be a good idea, so you can both get used to be away from each other, trust me it's hard."

"I know but I think we're both ready, I miss work. I'm blessed of all the things I get to experience being home all day with her but.."

"You miss adult contact?"

"Yes, does that make me a terrible mother?"

"Of course not, you're not like your parents, I know our daughter comes first but to be a good parent we need to be happy as a couple and as women and your job is important for you."

"So you don't mind if I go back to work?"

"Of course not it's your choice, you know I miss you."

"I miss you too. Do you realize what this mean?"

"That we might have to hire a nanny?" Jane asked.

"Yes, you're going to enjoy this aren't you?"

"Enjoy what?"

"Scaring every single one of them until you find one you can trust?"

"Yes just like I m going to enjoy scaring the crap out of every single boy Jane brings us, I'm a cop that's my prerogative babe."

"Alright, how about I contact the agency my parents used with me, they have a lot of experienced nannies , with clear history."

"Let me take care of this alright, I don't want some uptime british old lady taking care of my baby."

"Your baby?"Maura frowned.

"Our baby." Jane sighed.

"Better, I understand if you prefer a young dynamic woman to take care of her."

"Alright then don't worry I will start on it later today, now not that I'm not enjoying this but I have to get to work."

"So you liked what happened last night?"Maura shyly asked.

" Oh babe, of course I did, it was magical."

"I was afraid I lost it you know…"

"No you didn't, it was worth the wait. Did you like it?"

"You really need to ask?" Maura teased knowing that Jane was well aware of how much she enjoyed herself last night.

"No I don't I know you loved it..I just don' t like to brag."

"Of course you don't…How about my body?I still have some stretch marks.."

"Stop right here, your body is as great as when I met you alright?Actually I found you even more attractive now that you gave birth to our daughter."

"That's because you love me more cause I gave you a daughter."

"You're right I love you more and more every day and that was already the case before you got pregnant. If you need me to tell you this every single day until the day I die I will : Your hot babe, you have a great body, period."

"I might need you to remind me of that, Now go to don't want to keep Officer Morales waiting."

"I'm sorry babe, you know Frost is still taking care of his mother, he should be back soon. If it makes you feel better after what happened last night I'm going to think about you all day…"

"I know."

Later that day :

"So how are things going home?" Detective Korsak asked.

"Great little Jane called me Mama for the first time yesterday." Jane proudly stated.

"Congratulations Detective, you must be proud." Officer Morales said.

"Yes I am."

"Speaking of the devil." Korsak suddenly said pointing out the elevator.

When Jane turned around here they were : Maura and little Jane.

"Maura, what are you doing here?Is everything ok?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I wanted to come and talk to the chief about my return to see what we can arrange."

"Mama." Little Jane yelled her arms wide opened.

"Come here sweetheart ." Jane whispered as she grabbed her daughter.

"Can you take care of her while I talk to the chief?" Maura asked not without sending a "this is my wife's and daughter" look to Morales.

"Of course, oh and I'm taking care of what we discussed this morning."

"I trust you.I will see you in a few minutes." Maura said kissing her wife.

"I know why you're here and I love you for it." Jane whispered at her wife's hear.

Of course Jane was well aware that Maura came by not only to talk to the chief but also to mark her territory . She knew that by coming with their daughter Officer Morales would have no choice but to see they were a family and that she had no chances of seducing Jane.

About an hour later, Maura finally came back from her interview with the Chief of the Department.

"How are things going here?" Maura asked.

"Fine, it's crazy, having her in my arms, she's like a magnet, half the department came by to see her." Jane complained not really found of people wanting to touch and her daughter like that.

"She is like a little magnet, aren't you?"

"So how did things go?"

"Well the chief agreed to let me come back part time and no night calls until I'm ready to come back full time."

"That's great, how soon are you coming back?"

"As soon as we find the perfect nanny, which according to your criterias might be impossible."

"Well, I want what's best for our daughter. I called my mom and she has this friends who runs an agency composed of young and dynamic nannies, students for most of them, so I called and we should be ready to do interviews soon."

"Alright then, we will see you at home tonight." Maura said grabbing little Jane from Jane's arms.

"You're right you should go before the other half of the department arrives." Jane joked hugging both her wife and daughter in front of Morales.

"Just so you know, I'm wearing the red stockings you got me for my birthday ." Maura whispered before leaving the precinct knowing that Jane would fantasize about her for the rest of the day

Later that day:

Jane came home early to get ready to interview nannies, plus she had some online shopping to do. When she arrived at their house, there was no signs of Maura or the baby. Jane didn't worry thinking they were probably at the park or at her parent's.

Around 8 pm Maura was finally home.

"Hey you." Jane said jumping of the couch to help Maura with her bags.

"You're home early." Maura said surprised.

"Well I had some things to take care off, where were you?" Jane said grabbing her daughter .

"We were with your mother, who baked the best apple pie I ever tasted."

"You really have to stop let my mother feed you like that or you won't be able to fit in those tight designer dresses you love so much." Jane joked.

"Are you saying that I'm fat?" Maura frowned rising her eye brows.

"No, of course not,you look great ." Jane mumbled knowing that teasing Maura about her body wasn't a good idea.

"Well I lost all my baby weight, and as soon as we get our hands on the perfect nanny I will start work out and go back to my yoga classes."

"Yoga is a good idea, but are you sure you're ready to work out?"

"Don't worry I'm fine, I'm not in any kind of pain anymore, actually I started some gentle exercises a few weeks ago and I feel fine."

"You know that after what happened last night I can guaranty that you do not need to work out." Jane said putting the baby in her park.

"Well I noticed you enjoyed my body, I'm flattered but it's a work in constant progress, anyway what were you working on?" Maura asked looking at Jane's laptop.

"I was buying some surveillance cameras, what do you think : one for the nursery, one in the living room and one in the kitchen?"

"Jane, don't you think it's a little extreme?"

"Do you think protecting our daughter is extreme? actually we should think about a security system."

"I agree a security system might be a good idea, but cameras to spy on our nanny is extreme. We're good judge of character I'm sure the young lady we're sure with be trust worthy."

"I know, I just don't like the idea of living our daughter with a complete stranger, you know. With those cameras we will be able to have an eye on both of them at any time via our cells or computers."

"Really?"

"Yes, the cameras are directly sending data on the internet , tell me you won't enjoy being able to have a look at our daughter during her nap?"

"Now you're trying to play on my guilt and my separation anxiety to make me agree with what you're doing."

"It's working right?" Jane smiled grabbing her wife the waist and pulling her against her.

"I know how protective you are with both of us and we love you for that but if we're going to do this we need to trust the person that we chose you know."

"I know, it's just I do not trust anybody with our baby that's all, I know too well what can happen."

"How about if we ask your mother?"

"Really?"

"Well little Jane loves her and her house is child proof and with your dad always working she looks a bit lonely."

"Do you think she would agree?"

"She's dying for us to ask her, when I was there earlier and I was talking about potential nannies, and what we were looking for, I could see in her eyes that she wanted me to ask her."

"I would certainly feel better knowing that way."

"Alright then we'll talk to your mom, do you feel better now?"

"A little, I just hate being away from you guys all day, I know we couldn't stay at home for ever, I know I would have driven you crazy staying at home. It's just hard, I miss you, both of you."

"Well , I will be working with you again soon…"

"Yes that makes me feel a bit better, you're right I can't be with our daughter 24/7 she would hate me after two days ."

The next day before going to work Jane went to see her mother to ask her if she would like to take care of little Jane.

"Ma, where are you?" Jane yelled as she entered the house.

"In the kitchen." Angela yelled.

"Hey Ma, how are you doing?"

"I'm good and you?Shouldn't you be at work, it's almost 9 o clock?"

"Actually I would need to ask you something." Jane replied biting her lower lip.

"You can ask me anything , sit."

"Well you know that Maura is going back to work soon we were wondering if you would agree to take care of little Jane when we're working?"

"I thought you were planning to hire a nanny…"

"We did, but I don't feel comfortable leaving her with a total stranger, Maura tried to convince me that we were great judge of characters, but I still doesn't trust any one but you ."

"I'm flattered.."

"You know it would only be for a few hours a day, Maura is going back to work part time at first, then when she gets to work full time we'll look for a nanny."

"Don't be ridiculous, I would love to take care of my grand daughter, part time of full time, what ever you need."

"Really?"

"Of course, I see no reasons not to do it, and I agree with you no woman on earth can be trusted with my little angel's life."

"Thank you Ma this means a lot to both of us."

A few days later it was Maura's first day back at work, Jane had dropped the baby at her mom's. When she came back home she found her wife in the nursery.

"I can't do this Jane." Maura cried out looking over her daughter's empty crib.

"Yes you can, look at me. I promise everything is going to be ok. We work together remember, if you feel like you miss her too much just call me and I will be right down ok?"

"I feel stupid, it's just that we have never been a day apart since she was born."

"I know, it was hard for me to remember?How many times have I called you the first day?"

"10 times maybe."

"Exactly, I know leaving her like that is painful, but she needs to be with other people you know plus you need to go back to work, it's important for your balance."

"I know, I want to be there for our daughter but I can't imagine being a stay home mom. How was she when you left her?"

"She was happy to see her grand mother, come on let's you I will drop you at the morgue alright." Jane offered dragging her off the nursery.

Half an hour later the couple arrived at work.

"Do you want me to stay with you for a little while?"

"No, I should be fine, you don't want to keep you know who waiting." Maura ironized.

"God woman, again with Morales?You know I could take you right here on that autopsy table just to remind you how much I love you." Jane proposed pushing Maura against the cold table.

"Well that would certainly help with my self confidence but it would keep her from looking at you the way she does." Maura replied.

"Well then we should invite her to watch, so she could see how much I love you, only you." Jane suggested starting to kiss Maura's neck.

"Would you like that?Invite a third party while we make love?"

"Of course not, I don't want any other women other then Dr Montgomery to see you naked and I certainly would never share you. It was a joke you know that right?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Alright because I'm fully satisfied with you Mrs Rizzoli and I do not need to bring a third party in bed , now go back to work." Jane said slapping Maura's ass.

"Alright boss I will see you later."

"Hi Detective how are you today?"Officer Morales politely asked as Jane entered the office.

"I'm good and please call me Jane."

"Alright, It's Dr Isles first day back today right?"

" Rizzoli, her name is Rizzoli, she took my name after we got married." Jane explained.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be a lot of people still call her Dr Isles, well actually her name is Rizzoli-Isles, Yes it's her first day back."

"I'm sure she's going to be fine, but if you need to spend time with her I can take over."

"That's very nice of you but we should be fine."

About 2 hours later.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Jane said picking up her phone.

"I know it's only been two hours but I don't feel so good and you said I could call you." Maura shyly mumbled.

"I will be right down." Jane said standing up and putting her jacket on.

"You don't need to come downstairs I just needed to hear your voice."

"It's alright, I want to see you too, how about if we go out for lunch?"

"That sound lovely , thank you."

"You're welcome , I will be right down. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry I going to have to let you on your own for a little while?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, Maura misses the baby that's all, I'm out for lunch, call me if anything comes up."

"I will don't worry."

A few minutes later at the morgue:

"Hey you, are you ready?"Jane asked entering the morgue.

"Yes I am you for coming down."

"I promised you I would come when was the last time I broke a promise, don't answer that." Jane mumbled well aware the she did broke a promise quite recently.

So the two women went to lunch at their favorite spot in the park next to the precinct.

"About what I said, that your broke your vows, I'm so sorry I said that."

"No you were right, I broke my vows, We promised each other to always tell the truth and never have secrets and I didn't lie to you but I hid something and I'm sorry."

"You were trying to spare me, I think I should stop taking everything literally.."

"Like when you asked me if I was serious about inviting Morales."'

"Yes, you know I admit I think I would actually enjoy to see the envy and jealous look on her face."

"Didn't you see that look when you showed up with our baby?"

"I did and I enjoyed it, I'm not insecure about us, I know you love me and that you're loyal, I just don't like her."

"She's not that bad, actually she's really a good cop. I'm just trying to teach her some stuff like Korsak did back in the day."

"And I'm sure you're a good teacher."

"Speaking of which, you remember our first fight?"

"Of course I did it was 3 weeks before our first christmas, you ran after an armed suspect and you got hurt."

"Yes, remember that I told you that I would quit my job if it meant not losing you?"

"Of course, I found it extremely romantic that you would scarify something that was so important for and you worked your life for."

"Well I would have done it in a heart because nothing is worth losing you or hurting you. Actually I still mean it."

"Are you considering leaving the force?"

"Well now that we have a child I have to be responsible and think about what's best for her you know. I'm quite sure being on the street risking my life everyday isn't what's best for our family."

"But you love that job."

"I do, but I love you guys more. You know if I was so reckless it 's because I had nothing to live for, but now that I have you and our daughter, I have everything to live for. The thrill of being a bad ass cop doesn't compete with the thrill of being your wife and little Jane's mom."

"Well I'm thankful for that, I am but you're a cop that's who you are, that's why I fell in love with you, you've been careful since that incident and I know that now that we have a baby you're going to keep on being careful I trust you."

"Would you love me if I wasn't a cop?"

"Of course."

"You said you loved me because I was a cop."

"What I meant was I love you for all the quality that make you a great detective, you're brave, compassionate, patient, smart. If you were a teacher, a doctor, or a sexy secretary I would have fell in love the same way, not that we would have met if that were the case. You know what I mean…"

"I do…So I guess we'll talk about my career option later …"

"Yes,and thank you for distracting me…"

"You're very welcome dear."

That night when Jane home late she found Maura on their bed with their daughter on her belly her arms strongly wrapped around her.

The proud mother spent a few minutes marveling at the beauty of the scene before deciding it was time for little Jane to join her crib.

"Come here sweetheart, let's put you to bed, not that your mom's breast don't make the perfect pillows though." Jane whispered gently liberating her baby from Maura's arms.

"I heard that." Maura mumbled.

"Go back to sleep I will put her to bed." Jane murmured.

After putting her daughter to bed, Jane took a quick shower and joined her wife in bed.

"How do you feel baby?" Jane asked crawling in bed .

"I feel terrible, I feel so guilty." Maura cried out .

"It will get better I promise." Jane reassured kissing Maura's forehead gently rubbing her shoulder with her thumb.

"I know, I know, thank you." Maura said falling asleep in her wife's warm and reassuring arms.

**Alright guys, this chapter sucks I know but Maura needs to go back to work..Thank you for the encouragements it means a lot. This chapter wasn't meant to be, I actually planned and wrote the remaining chapters and then this idea popped into my head, you inspire me guys, you have no idea :)**

**As always review please!**


	57. First Christmas as a family

**Chapter 57 :**

**First Christmas as a family: **

It was now mid december and it was the first Christmas Maura and Jane were going to spend as a family. They were both excited to spend their first Christmas holidays with their daughter. Every year Jane always tried to make things special and surprise Maura with something as spectacular as the gift she gave her on their first Christmas, and that wasn't easy.

As the tradition says, just a week before Christmas the little family went to the store to pick up the traditional tree that would stand in their living room.

"So what do you think of this one?" Jane asked her daughter holding her tight in her arms.

"Remind me again why you're the one picking up our tree?" Maura asked knowing that she would barely have a say in this.

"Because last time I let you chose it you spent 3 hours analyzing the smell, colors, shapes of each single tree in the store."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, your method is very scientific but it's enduring for me to watch. "

"Well at least I have a picking method , you always chose the biggest one, which isn't always the best one."

"I do not make my choice on the size of the tree, I follow my gut feeling, but this year is different, I have a little help, don't I ?" Jane giggled .

"So If I understand you properly our 9 months daughter as more influence then me on which tree is going to be in our living for the next month?"

"Yeah."

"That's not fair." Maura hissed.

"How do I say this without hurting your feeling and therefore punishing myself with a week of abstinence?…" Jane said looking for the appropriate way to tell Maura what she was thinking.

"You can be honest, I can take it."

"Let's just say that, you chose our house after only seeing two others : You looked at me and you said : this is the one. You're also the one choosing where we go on holidays, you're even always choosing which take out to order. I might be the guy in our marriage but you're the one wearing the pants if you know what I mean."

"Am I that bossy?"

"Yes you are, but you're all polite and nice when you are."

"Why are you still with me if I'm such a pain in your…."

"Because I love and because I would cut myself in half to make you happy alright." Jane replied letting her finger wander on her wife's face.

"Alright then you two can chose the tree, but just so you know, no intercourse until Christmas."

"Yeah right as if that was going to happen. " Jane laughed continuing to wander among the trees.

After about half an hour the family found the perfect tree, well Little Jane did.

"Mama, look." Little Jane yelled pointing a small but charming tree a few feet away from them.

"Are you sure?" Jane frowned disappointed that her daughter didn't share the same taste.

"Look, look." Little Jane kept on saying.

"Well looks like our daughter made her decision." Maura ironized seeing the disappointed look on Jane's face.

"Alright alright, if that's what my two princesses want it we'll pick this one." Jane pouted.

Back home Maura and Jane started to put the decorations Jane had bought 4 years ago.

"So can I have a hint on my gift?" Maura pouted wrapping her arms around Jane.

"You ask for a hint every year, and every year I tell you the same thing : be patient, but don't worry you're going to like your presents." Jane replied.

"It's not fair, I can't even guess."

"I'm a cop babe, you can't get any information out of me unless I want to give it to you. But I can tell you that one of the presents is home made, from me and our daughter."

"I'm sure I'm going to like your presents, just I'm sure you're to love mine."

The rest of the afternoon was entirely dedicated to the tree decoration.

"Do you think it's even?" Maura asked a bit septic.

"I think the left side might be a bit more furnished then the right side."Jane replied.

"Right, let me correct that. "

"So it's our first Christmas as a family." Jane whispered snaking her arms around her.

"Yes it is..I t feels great, spending Christmas with you and our daughter, I have never been happy. Not that I don't like spending Christmas with your parents but spending the first one just the three of us was a great idea."

"Me neither, my parents will get over it, as long as we spend Christmas Day afternoon with them."

"I know, so anyway now it looks even, there is only one thing missing." Maura smile knowing that Jane had been waiting for this moment for ever.

"Yes, you think she can install the star ?"

"If you help her I'm sure she can." Maura replied picking it up out of a box.

"Alright, Jane sweetheart come here." Jane said kneeling calling her daughter who was a few feet from her, expecting her to crawl towards her, but her big surprise little Jane didn't.

"Oh my god Maura, turn around." Jane said grabbing her arms.

"Why?" Maura asked still turning her back on them.

"Just turn around." Jane insisted pulling her sleeve.

"Oh my , she's walking…" Maura let out as she turned around to see her 9 months daughter walking helping herself with on hand the living room table.

"She is..come on sweetheart more step." Jane encouraged her daughter before taking her in her arms.

"Did you see that, looks like our daughter is a genius just like her mommy." Jane said proudly holding her daughter.

"Looks like it." Maura replied .

"Alright sweetheart how about we try to install this star, you know I made this in school when I was little and every year your grand father would lift me up at the top or our tree so I can install it. Now it's your turn to install it, don't worry it you drop it, I won't break." Jane explained as she handed the star to her daughter while lifting her all the way to the top of the three.

As Maura was watching Jane lifting their daughter to the top of their Christmas tree she couldn't help but seeing the joy and pride in Jane's eyes. She felt that extreme happiness as well. All those small moments : Jane first words, or her first step were actually huge moments for them, for her, those few moments helped her heal from the pain she had experience for a long time after the baby was born. It was worth it, the IVF treatment, her hormones going to the roof, the fact that she almost died. It was all worth it because it lead her to this moment.

As planned the little family spent Christmas eve together.

As they were all laying down next to the tree Maura felt it was time to open their presents.

"I think we should open our presents." Maura stated.

"I thought we were going to wait until tomorrow morning. You always said that when we have kids they would wait until Christmas morning." Jane replied surprised.

"Well it's her first Christmas I think she won't know the difference."

"Alright , you should start with our present, it's home made. It wasn't y idea." Jane joked handing a fairly large wrapped present to her.

"What is it?" Maura asked impatiently tearing the paper apart.

"It's a scrap book little Jane and I have been working on for a while now. We put pictures of us taken since she was born, pictures of you pregnant, and here's our little hand prints, god it took me an hour to remove the paint from her hands. Oh and here's the bracelet she was wearing at the hospital." Jane explained turning the pages.

"Oh Jane, this is just perfect." Maura mumbled tears streaming down your face.

" Well we are glad you liked it, I think we're going to make you a present every year now, aren't we little angel."Jane said her daughter on her lap.

"Do you want your gift?"

"Well why don't you open the the other present I got you." Jane said handing her another box, smaller this time.

"Oh Jane you shouldn't have."Maura said opening the box that contained a heart shaped necklace.

"See there is a picture of me and a picture off little Jane on the other side, so when you miss us well right here with you. Oh and I almost forgot this is my personal gift, to match your engagement ring." Jane explained giving a little box to Maura.

"Jane, you should stop spoiling me like that, both of you, those earrings are just gorgeous." Maura mumbled leaning over to give her wife and daughter a thank you kiss.

"Don't say that, you spent the whole year spoiling me, and besides I realized I never got you any diamonds after your engagement ring so."

"Well thank you, both of you, this Christmas is perfect, more than I could have dreamed off…"

"You remember the first gift you gave me?"

"The tattoo…" Maura remembered.

"I would have love to see Dr Montgomery's face if it had been a real tattoo." Jane smirked.

"I don't even want to think about how embarrassing it would have been, she already thinks we're like conjoint twins…"

"What's wrong with that?I think it's still great after 4 years hat we still love each and still can't stand being apart."

"I agree. So would you like us to have real tattoos?"

"Maybe, I don't know, I don't need to have your name tattooed on my skin to have you under my skin…" Jane joked.

"You're right, so do you want to see your gift?"Maura asked handing a large envelope to Jane.

"What is it?" Jane asked surprised.

"Read what's inside."

"It looks like a property title for…"

"The lake house…" Maura finished.

"You bought us the lake house?"

"Yes I did, we go there every year for our anniversary and every time we have to leave I just can't stop thinking that it's our place.I don't want anybody else then our family to live in it. And besides we need a vacation home don't you think?"

"I think you're totally insane but I still love you, thank you." Jane replied cupping Mara's face in her hands before kissing her.

"This place means so much to us, I mean we made love for the first time there, we spend our wedding night there as well and your family has been going there for year and I want to keep that tradition for our own family."

"I agree with you, we had so much fun there when I was a kid and I'm sure little Jane here will have great times too."

"So you're not mad that I spent so much money and that I bought us a house?"

"No I'm not you have the money and you're generous, I told you I wouldn't complain about your money anymore."

"Alright then, maybe we could go there for our anniversary and bring little Jane along.."

"I would love that."

The couple spent the rest of the evening together enjoying the snow and eating cookies and drinking egg nog while playing with their daughter, just like they always dreamed it. Jane was actually very happy that `Maura bought the lake house because she had a very special plan for the anniversary the next month…

So guys, just like last chapter this chapter wasn't planned at all…But first step and first Christmas seemed to be something important that I had to write about..

**What do you think Jane's plan for their anniversary is?I'm sure some of course can make an educated guess…:)**

**ps: yes the story is coming to an end soon, I just keep on having new ideas...sorry...**

**As always it only takes 30 seconds to review guys!thank you you rock!**


	58. JJ first day of pre school:

**Chapter 58 :**

**JJ first day of pre school:**

Little Jane was now 3 and a half and today was a big day : It was her first day in pre-school.

Maura and Jane felt it was time for her to be with other kids and learn to socialize and interact with other people other their family.

"Do you think she's ready?" Maura nervously asked.

"Well let go check on her, she's been in the bathroom for at least 30 minutes, she really is your daughter." Jane joked.

"Hey sweetheart are you ready to go?"Maura asked .

"Don't wanna go." Little Jane nervously objected tapping her foot on the floor.

"I don't want to go, sweetheart if you want to object you will have to do it in proper english." Maura corrected tying up her shoes.

"Alright Maura, we don't want to scare her." Jane said pulling her aside.

"I'm not trying to scare her, I'm just trying to educate her."

"Sweetheart she's 3 years old, she's going to paint and draw us nice pictures it's pre school not Yale alright?"

"I know,I'm just a bit nervous alright, it's the first time she's going to be with strangers you know…"

"I know, but she needs to be with other kids you're the one who told me sociability was important especially for an only child ."

"I know, it's just hard she's growing so fast soon she'll be in college.."

"Alright, just breath I'm going to talk to her, she needs to go there voluntarily otherwise it might be painful."

"Alright…" Maura sighed.

"Sweetheart come here will you." Jane said inviting her daughter to sit on her lap.

"But mama, I don't want to go there." Little Jane pouted.

"I know it's scary I remember my first day at pre school. I didn't want to leave my mommy either. But you're a big girl now right?"

"Yes, I'm not wearing diapers anymore." Little Jane proudly replied.

"Exactly, you're all grown up and it's time for you to meet other kids of your age and you know play with them, you're going to meet some new friends."

"But what if the other kids don't like me, what if I can't find someone who likes the same things as me?"

"Well sometimes it takes time to make friends, but it's ok, you're the smartest, funniest little girl I know, I'm sure you're going to make friends fast alright?"

"But what if I don't. What if I never find someone like me?"

"Oh sweetheart don't say that, you know mommy and I will always be here for you and your uncle Frankie, and your uncle Vince too remember, you have a lot of people who love you."

"I know…"

"You know I wasn't the most popular kid at school and your mom was a bit shy and neither of us had many friends growing up."

"But you had uncle Frankie to play with…"

"Yes I did, and when I got older, I started to have more friends and one day I met my best friend and years later she's still my best friend. "

"Is it mommy?"

"Yes, your mommy is the first best friend I have ever had, and she's still my best best friend. You see, the important thing isn't to be popular and to have many friends. What is important is to find one friend you will have for a long time, you understand?"

"Yes, quality is better then quantity."

"Absolutely… So, don't worry if you don't make a lot of friends right away. And remember, I'm just a phone call away, if you need me, just tell the teacher that your tummy hurts and she will call me alright?" Jane said gently rubbing he daughter's belly.

"Thank you mama, I have to make up my hair now."

"Alright then I will see you in a few minutes."

"Do you think I'm pretty in this dress?"

"Your dress is gorgeous and you're beautiful.."

"Thank you mama, it's Hermes you know."

"Of course it is…" Jane grinned.

She tried to fight Maura on buying her designer clothes, but as always it was an argument she didn't win.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Can you pleaseeeeeee stop calling me little Jane?" Little Jane begged.

"We have been calling you like that since you were born, so we don't get confused because we have the same name."

"But I'm to old to be called little. I love your name you know, I'm very proud of it, you and mommy gave it to me because you love me very much."

" Exactly, don't be shy how would you like to be called?"

"JJ ! Uncle Frankie says that we can't call a girl Junior but I like JJ for Jane Junior."

"I think its adorable, from now we will call you JJ."

"For real?"

"Of course, now go finish dressing up alright?"

"Yes mama."

"Did you just tell our daughter to lie?" Maura frowned.

"I gave her a little ruse so she feels better. and did you just buy her a Hermes dress?"

"It's her first day of pre school she wanted to make a good impression."

"Alright alright."

" You know I love the way you talk to her, she looks up to you, you know." Maura said wrapping her arms around Jane's waist admiring their daughter fixing her hair.

"Well she looks up to you too, look she's trying to fix her hair like you, she dresses like you she even tries to speak and move like you."

Later that day in front of the pre school.

"Have a good day sweetheart. We will pick you up tonight alright?" Jane said hugging her daughter.

"Alright, mommy, please do not cry, I'm going to learn new things and make new friends you know." JJ said trying to reassure Maura who was about to burst in tear,

" I know sweetheart, I just remember the day you were born, you were so little." Maura mumbled trying to hold the tears.

"Ma, can you please make her stop?" JJ frowned.

"Yes, I got her, now go see your teacher she's waiting for you."

"I know she's so cute, Am I to hard on her?" Maura asked.

"No you're not, I understand education is important for you, and I intend to push her to go to college and all but for no she's just a little girl who's scared to be by herself for the first time, just as scared as her mommy is to give her baby to a stranger." Jane said wrapping herself around her.

"We're making a great team don't you think?"

"I do, we make such great babies together that we should have another one." Jane offered.

"Right, How about we go home now before I go into that class room and take her back."

"Yes, she can't see that we re still here."

"Yes, she needs to see that"

A few hours later back home :

"Are you alright babe?" Jane asked worried to see Maura in their daughter's bedroom.

"Yes why?"

"I don't know you didn't say a word on the way home from school, you know she's going do be alright?"

"I know, I was just thinking about you said to me when she was born."

"I said a lot of things after she was born…"

"You said that in case I had the hysterectomy , one child would be enough, do you still mean it?"

"Of course, why?"

"I don't think I want another one."

"Oh…"

"I mean I love JJ she's great, I'm so proud of her you know but I don't think I can go through the pregnancy , the birth and especially the recovery again."

"I know, it still breaks my heart thinking about how much pain, you were in after wards."

"I know and you know I'm well aware of how much you love me but I thought I was going to lose you."

"But I'm still here babe alright and I'm not going anywhere without you." Jane whispered pulling Maura against her.

"Even if we don't have any other child, I mean no birth or adopted one."

"Of course, I'm perfectly happy the way things are."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and besides why mess with perfection?" Jane joked.

"I love you Detective Rizzoli, you have no idea how much I Iove you."

"l love you to Doctor Isles, now let's get out of that room alright."

Around 4 pm it was time to pick up JJ from school .

"Do you think she missed us?" Maura asked.

"Of course she did, see she's running towards us." Jane replied pointing their daughter who was running towards them.

"Mama, Mommy I missed you so so so much." JJ let out rushing into her mom's arms.

"We missed you too, did you have fun?" Maura asked.

"Yes, I made a friend, her name is Livia, she's nice, can I invite her over to play sometimes?" JJ pouted.

"I will have to talk to her parents but I think that could be arranged." Maura replied happy and relieved that she made a friend.

The next morning were much easier, JJ never complained abut having to wake up early and go to pre- school. Actually she was quite excited to go so she could spend time with her first friend : Olivia, a little girl who was just like her a bit shy and who had a physical disability that kept her a bit apart from other kids.

Maura and Jane were really proud that JJ made such a special friend and that she didn't care about her disability,

Every night it was the same ritual : Maura, then Jane would separately come into JJ 's bedroom at bed time and she would tell them about each and very single thing she did on that day.

About a week later:

"Is she finally asleep?" Jane joked.

"Yes, she told me every single thing she did today at school, and well let just say that the teacher keeps them busy." Maura sighed crawling in bed next to her.

"I know she told me everything when I gave her her bath. She takes after you, she talks a lot."

"The good thing is she's exhausted now so we can spend a little mommies quality time together." Maura whispered moving on top of Jane.

"I'm sorry babe, I have to wake up early tomorrow, I have court remember and I'm exhausted."

"Don't worry you won't have to move a finger."

"Really I'm sorry I'm too tired to either give or receive tonight. " Jane apologized gently pushing her away.

"It's been a week, last time we made love was the night before JJ 's day at school." Maura pointed out trying ti keep her voice down.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm swamped between work, and JJ and my mom who's going through an identity crisis again."

"Yeah right." Maura rasped ready to get out of bed

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know you Jane, you're disappointed because I told you I didn't want another child. Not wanting to have another baby make me undesirable in your eyes, I get it."

"The truth is yes Im a bit disappointed because we always said we would have at least 2 kids so JJ wouldn't be alone as you were as a child. But I understand why you don't want to carry a child again, after all you have been through the first time. Trust me I don't want to risk causing you so much pain again."

"But you know that I don't want to adopt either and that's what you don't understand. You can understand why I wouldn't want to carry another baby but you don't get why I don't even want to adopt."

"You're right I don't. I know another child would be a lot of work, but even with our busy careers we always managed with JJ, but if that's what you want I respect your choice. Come on babe, look at me, I love you and our life is just perfect the way it is. I do want another child but if you don't want to well I will accept your decision alright, just give me a little time to get over it ."

"Alright, I'm sorry, I know you love our life and I can't hold it against you to want more. I just want to focus on JJ and on you."

"Do you think having a second child would damage our marriage?"

"Well when JJ was born we focused 100% on her and we forgot we were a couple and we basically stopped taking care of each other. I was in pain but instead of talking to you I focused on JJ. Yes I'm scared that another child would drive us apart, it took us too long to find the perfect balance between being parents and a couple. I don't want to jeopardize this."

"I understand your point and I agree having a second child while having a 4 years old who requires as much attention as JJ could pul us apart. I know I can barely breath when we are apart for more then a few hours. So I get it, I love you."

"I love you too thank you for accepting my choice." Maura said crawling back in bed,

"Don't worry about it and the more I see our daughter talking the more I think we'll have our hands full with her anyway…." Jane ironized.

"Did she begged you to invite her friend Olivia again?"

"Yes she did, she was here last week end, looks like our daughter has her first best friend."

"Looks like it."

"Do you what happened to her, I mean to Olivia?"

"Her mother told me when she was here last time. They were in a car crash when she was about 7 months pregnant, she almost bleed out to death."

"Oh, wow, I had no idea that's what caused her you know leg problem?"

"Well the shock was so violent that it broke Olivia hip through her mother's belly and when they arrived at the ER she was in labor."

"So it was to late for a c section?"

"Yes and when the Doctor pulled Olivia out he made the fracture worse, of course he didn't know but it made things worse."

"Will she ever walk normally?"

"Well she goes to the physical therapist several times a week but she 's probably going to need surgeries several times . When she's an adult if she's still in pain she will have to go under hip replacement."

"Right, they can't replace her hips until she finished to grow."

"No, but with surgery and physical therapy she will get better and better . I'm so proud of our daughter, she's protecting her from other kids you know."

"Yeah that's what the teacher told me. Well we raised her well so far, now let's go to sleep I'm exhausted."

**Alright guys, I hope you like this chapter. I wanted to show little JJ wearing a designer clothes and being all scared and all. I also wanted to talk about Maura's refusal to have another kid which is understandable.**

**About little Olivia this girl will play a big part in JJ's life later and it was important to introduce her "disability" to understand the next chapters :)**

**As always it only takes 30 seconds to review!**


	59. Do the right thing

**Chapter 58 :**

**Do the right thing.**

JJ was now 14 years old. She was now in 9 grade and was a very bright teenager.

Observing her she ha taken after both her parents : she was as romantic and carrying as Jane and sometimes impulsive, but she was also very smart always asking questions about everything just like Maura. Even if she was quit impulsive sometimes JJ also shared Maura's rationality . JJ never caused any problems to her parents, she had good grades, was helping around at home, never asked for a tattoo or a piercing, never came back home after her bedtime. She was still best friend with Olivia, they were in the same class this year, just like every year since they were in preschool . Olivia's leg was actually better, she still had a small limp but she could do sports and being normal like any other kid. But sometimes kids can be cruel to each other. And if there was one thing JJ Rizzoli never accepted was cruelty or injustice.

"Why did you do that?We didn't raise you to use your fists to solve your problems." Maura yelled slamming the door behind her.

"I had my reasons, now can I please go to my room? I have a math test tomorrow."

"Yes, I will wait until your mother gets home to decide the proper punishment for you young lady."

"What ever." JJ grinned while moving towards her room.

Later that night:

"I'm so sorry for being late, what got stuck with a very very talkative witness." Jane apologized.

"Our daughter got into a fight at school." Maura let out.

"Did she win?"

"Jane!That's not the question!" Maura yelled.

"Alright I'm sorry, who did she fight with?"

"A boy from a class, much bigger than her actually."

"Well she's got some courage." Jane admitted admiring her daughter's courage.

"The more she grows up the more like you she becomes."

"And that would be so terrible right?" Jane frowned.

That's something Jane hated, when JJ had good grades and made them proud Maura always called her "My daughter" or say "she takes after me"But when she did something wrong she suddenly became "Your daughter " and "she takes after you."

"It's not what I meant, I'm glad she takes after you, except when it comes to your temper, sometimes she's as reckless as you are."

"Well I'm sure she had a good reason to fight with that guy, he probably assaulted her first and she only defended herself."

"Actually, the teacher witnessed the whole scene and Jane came out of the girls room and just attacked him, he was alone minding his own business and she attacked him."

"Did she got expelled?"

"Not yet, the director knows that she's not a trouble maker and wants to give her a chance to explain her behavior before taking any disciplinary actions."

"You want me to talk to her?"

"Yes please, I tried but she refused to tell me. There is something wrong with our daughter Jane and we need to find out why is it exactly."

"Don't worry I will use my best interrogation techniques if I need to."

"You won't need to, she refuses to talk to me but she always talks to you."

"Because she doesn't want to disappoint you when she does something wrong, she thinks you're perfect that you never made any mistakes as a child. But she knows I did some stupid stuff back in the days , that 's why she always talks to me. Our daughter loves you, don't forget that."

"I know, now go."

So Jane went to talk to her daughter to try to figure out why she fought with that much bigger boy,

"May I come in?" Jane asked her head halfway through the door.

"Yes you may,look if mom sent you to get me to talk…"

"Yes, she did, she's worried about you." Jane explained sitting on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"Why?"

"Because she knows it's not like you to fight with someone, so she thinks this boy must have done something to you or say something."

"No he didn't."

"Then he hurt someone you care about, I know I didn't raise you to use your fists to attack someone but to defend yourself or someone important for you."

"I hate that you're a cop sometimes." JJ sighed.

"I know, now spill it before I have to use one of my interrogation techniques on you."

"Alright, he was mean with JJ."

"Physically?"

"No, he was mean to her, he said some stuff because she has a limp you know…"

"What a prick."

"Yeah right?He would always whisper things when she would pass near by, of course when I' m not with her because he knows I wouldn't let him talk shit about her."

"Language!"

"I'm sorry, it's just it's not her fault if she has that limb, there was complication when she was born."

"I know, her mom told us a long time ago."

"It doesn't even keep her from running or swimming, she does the same things as I do, it just take her a little more time and she just walks differently. You always said it wasn't fair to judge or be mean with people who are different. "

"I know, we tried to raise you telling you what was wrong and right."

"And you also told me to stand up for myself and the people that I love right?"

"Yes, I understand Liv is your best friend, and you were right to stand up for her but…"

"There is no but, would you let anybody be mean to mom?She was your best friend before you got married."

"Actually I would have kicked his has, if some guy would have even look at her suspiciously.."

"Right, but I know violence isn't an answer, you know I told him to leave her alone several times, but he didn't listen, I had to do something, I had to protect Liv."

"I know, next time you come to talk to us and we will to go talk to Liv's parent and the principal alright?"

"Alright, I know I can trust you, so what's my punishment?"

"Well both our cars need a good wash, might take you the entire week end ."

"I will wash them, thank you ma." JJ promised relieved.

"You're welcome, now go study for that math test, we'll talk to the principal tomorrow."

A few minutes later:

"Did she tell you?" Maura asked as soon as Jane entered the living room.

"She did, turned out that boy was making fun of Olivia because of her leg."

"Oh…."

"Yes. JJ went to see him several times to ask him to stop but he didn't, he continued to insult her when she was alone. So JJ lost it, she was only defending her friend."

"Those kids, can be so cruel sometimes. Well I hope you gave her the " violence isn't a solution speech."

"Yes,and she's going to spend the week end washing both our cars as her punishment. The thing is, she doesn't really regret what she did, you're right, she's a lot like me : someone attacked her best friend and she lost it."

"Well I remember what you're capable of when someone attacks or threatens me…"

"Exactly, she said that she was only defended someone she cared about who was in trouble and unable to defend herself, just like we taught her, and to her defense, she did warmed him several times."

"You're proud of her aren't you?"

"I guess I am, I know you're quiet and that you think a lot, but I know that when someone talks or look at you in a inappropriate way, I just can't restrain myself. I spend hours in the Interrogation rooms with murderers and rapists . I control the urge of hitting the crap out of them, but when it comes to you I can't. I have this visceral need to protect you, so I understand how she feels."

"Well maybe you should try not to teach her to be like you. Standing for herself and for people she cares about is a good thing, but sometimes.."

"Are you saying I'm not teaching good values to our daughter?" Jane rasped feeling her pulse rising fast.

"I never said that."

"No that's exactly what you're saying. Every time she does something wrong,well more precisely something that's wrong in your book you put it out on me."

"That's not true!" Maura objecting her hands on booths hips.

"You're kidding me ? You told me earlier that the more she grows up the more she looks like me ."

"I was angry at her."

"And at me, I'm sick and tired of you pinning every bad decisions she makes on me and bragging that you raised her well when she does something good. It's like she takes after me when it comes to have poor judgement but she takes after you when she makes us proud."

"You're being unfair."

"No I'm not and you know what?I'm actually proud of my daughter, you're right she takes after me : She protected someone she loves who can't defend herself and she actually warned him on several occasions. I stand by her, she did what she had to do."

"And that's what you're going to say to the director tomorrow : that you stand by her because she defended her friend."

"Yes."

"She could have talked to us we would have contacted the boy's parents and try to work things out."

"Come on Maura you know how it is for teenagers, they don't trust adult and besides I'm sure she didn't want to embarrass Olivia. You know how she must feel being picked on because she's different, I'm sure she doesn't want to feel even weaker by telling her parents she couldn't deal with it."

"I know how she must feel I have been picked up as a kid as well because I was a little weird. But if things went bad I would always talk to a teacher."

"Yeah right because you're always playing by the rules."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well not every body is as perfect as you Maura alright?Some of us actually have feelings and use their heart instead of their heads to make decisions and solve their problem."

"I forgot I'm the cold one." Maura sighed her head down.

"Oh babe, I'm sorry it came out wrong." Jane apologized moving forward to reach out to her.

"Do not touch me." Maura ordered moving away from her.

"Stop fighting!" JJ suddenly yelled from the other end of the room.

"Oh sweetheart.." Jane sighed seeing the distress in her daughter's eyes.

"I don't want you to fight, you never fight, the only times you do is because of me. I'm what's wrong so please stop fighting." JJ cried out storming out of the room.

"JJ wait." Jane said following her.

"Wait, It's my fault I need to fix it." Maura mumbled.

"Tell me something Maura, why did you ask me to donate my egg if you didn't want her to inherit my temper?Hum?You're complaining she got all her bad sides from me but you're the one who wanted to use my eggs. You're right it's your fault if our daughter thinks she is a problem, now fix it." Jane let out storming out of the room as well.

"Jane, wait."

Maura knew that she did something wrong this time, not only she hurt her wife but she also hurt her daughter and that wasn't something she could live with.

Of course she never thought that JJ had any problem, she actually thought Jane and her raised the perfect daughter, she just had issues to express it.

"Hey sweet heart, can I come in?" Maura shyly asked.

"Go away!" JJ roared at the mom burying her head in her pillow.

"Look I know you hate me but I need to explain some things to you and after that if you're still mad I will leave you alone."

"What kind of things?"

"Well first of all there is nothing wrong with you : you're the smartest , funniest, carrying daughter I could have dreamed about and I'm proud of you every day of your life." Maura said sitting on the edge of JJ's bed.

"That's not what you said to Ma earlier, you said I inherited her bad temper." JJ mumbled trying to catch her breath.

"I know, I'm sorry. Do you remember when we told you how you were born?" Maura asked wiping the tears of her face.

"Yes, you took Ma's eggs and you fertilized it with an anonymous donor's sperm."

"Exactly, and do you know you know why I asked your mom if we could use her eggs instead of mine?"

"Because you had health problem?"

"No, I chose to use your Ma's eggs because I wanted you to be born with the best genetic advantages."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I wanted you to inherit your Ma's personality, I wanted you to inherit her intelligence, her carrying personality, her courage, and all the beautiful qualities that make me so in love with her even after 18 years."

"Then why did you blame her for what I did, you said I took after her and that's because I got into that fight."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have blamed her. Your mother is a great role model, I'm not talking about her DNA, I'm talking about the fact that she teaches you great moral values, and standing by your friends is one of them I'm sorry I just got scared."

"Why?"

"Let just say that even if I admire her courage and protectiveness sometimes it can put her in dangerous situations."

"What kind of situations?"

"We never told you about our first fight?"

"No, I thought you never fought before I was born."

"Well we had only two big fights before you were born . The first one occurred a little before mother was working on her murderer case and she got hurt."

"How bad?"

"A suspect cut her arm with a knife."

"Oh…"

"Yes, she chased him and he turned his weapon against her."

"She could have died."

"Exactly. The more you grow up, the more you look like her and it makes me so proud but it scares me as well."

"Why?Nothing is going to happen to me."

"I know, look I'm sorry, there is nothing wrong with you, please stop believing that."

"Yeah I'm sorry I over reacted. You know what strikes me?"

"Tell me?"

"The reasons you love mom so much are also the reasons that make you fight and worry about her."

"It's a paradox, I agree. I love your mother . Don't tell her I said that, but I think she's perfect and you inherited her perfection darling never forget that."

"You know I inherited a lot of things from you to. I mean Olivia is always complaining that I google talk just like you and Ma complains about my taste for fashion all the time, I'm as much your daughter as hers."

"I know sweetheart, and I couldn't have dreamed of a better daughter, believe me. But please next time just come talk to me and I will help you, you know you can trust me right?"

"I know I will come to you next time I'm sorry mommy, I just can't stand when someone hurt Liv." JJ grinned angry at the possibility that someone could hurt Liv.

"I know me neither." Maura said leaning over to take her daughter in her arms.

A few minutes later.

"Can I come it or you're ready to shoot me?" Maura whimpered not knowing if she should come into their bedroom or not.

"I heard what you said to her."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Maura pouted.

"Sort of…I'm sorry Maura."

"For what?"

"For being so reckless, I want to teach our daughter to be courageous but I realize I'm not courageous, I'm reckless."

"You take calculated risks."

"They're not always calculated most of the time I run towards danger, my head down. You were right I'm not setting the good example for our daughter. For now she's just a little bold, but she might become a lot more reckless if I continue to show her the bad example."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I think it's time for me to retire . You remember that supervisor position I got offered last year?"

"Yes…"

"I 'm going got take it. I don't want our daughter to continue seeing me takings risk like that and being physical and thinking it's the right way to do things."

"You don't need to do that. We will talk to her over and over until she gets it."

"Actually I do and I want to, our daughter needed me and I was interrogating a witness, I want to do it alright."

"Alright then, it might be a god idea, soon enough she will be in college so we'll have the house to ourselves if you know what I mean." Maura smirked slowly moving on top oh her wife."

"You know that after 18 years you still have that effect on me ." Jane sighed as she felt her wife's tongue on her skin.

"I know and I'm sorry for what I said, she does take after you, and that's exactly what I wanted when I ask you for your egg, no just shut up and enjoy the ride." Maura ordered pushing Jane against her pillow.

**Alright guys, I know I skipped several years and had some ideas,but it seems that you're not that interested about JJ 's life so… I initially wrote this chapter less dramatic but I figured that Jane would be mad at Maura for pinning bad things JJ does on her DNA...**

**I'm moving forward there are only 3 chapter left …:)**

**As always read and review!**


	60. JJ 's first love

**Just wanted to thank Heatwave16, man once again you read my mind on the next 2 chapters :)**

**Chapter 59 :**

**Little Jane first love:**

"Hey mama, can I come in?"

"Yes sure, I was just reading that book your mom asked my to read, I don't get half of it though."

"Why do you always do what mommy wants?"

"Because it makes her happy,and because seeing her happy makes me happy, and besides it's less painful to force myself sometimes then to face her."

"Tell me about it."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I have something to ask you, something private if you know what I mean." JJ explained.

"Oh god, really? god you're only 17!Are you sure you don't want your mommy for that, she's the doctor."

"I'm almost 18 mom, I'm old enough and besides you're the romantic one."

"Your mother is more romantic then she appears trust me, so anyway tell me what s on your mind."

"When did you know you where in love with mommy?"

"I think about 30 seconds after I met her. I remember complaining that she was late and all the sudden she arrived on the crime scene and I just lost it I could barely talk."

"Did she notice?"

"I'm sure she did…your mother never misses anything you know."

"But it took you a long time to ask her out right?"

"Well at first I didn't really opened myself to love especially with another woman, so I didn't really pay attention to my feelings and we became best friends."

"And one day she was tired of waiting so she confronted you…"

"Yes, she did and it's the best thing she ever did, at first it was hard for me because I thought I wasn't ready for a relationship with a man or a woman actually."

"But you asked her out right?What made you changed your mind?"

"Well I knew I had feelings for her, and I saw I was hurting her by not accepting them and I didn't want to hurt her you know. She was my best friend I knew she would never hurt me so I gave her a chance."

"You just took a leap of faith?"

"I guess so. I never doubted my feelings for your mom, I know I loved her since the moment I laid my eyes on her, I just thought I wasn't good enough for her."

"But you are, she can't stop saying how perfect you are, it's annoying sometimes."

"Well your mother is a very confident woman and, I mean she was my best friend I trusted her I knew she would never hurt me and besides when was the last time you saw your mother being wrong about something?"

"Never."

"Exactly…so I accepted her love and her help and 3 years later you were born."

"Were you scared that it would ruin your friend ship? I mean when you're with someone sometimes you tell her less then you tell your girlfriend right?"

"Well that's true that sometimes you tell your best friend more then your partner but in our case our relationship didn't change, she's still my best friend."

"Yeah but now you have sex."

"That's not a very romantic way of seeing it darling."

"I know sorry."

"So anyway why are you asking me all that?We told you a million times how we fell in love before."

"Well, I think I might be in love."

"Oh alright, what's his name?"

"Her name…"

"Her name?Are you…I mean..sure?"Jane mumbled.

"Well I don't know I'm asking you."

"Wait a minute are you talking about Olivia?"

"Yes, I don't know but lately I just I don't know , we're going to college next year and Im scare to leave her you know…"

"Well you've been best friends since pre school that's almost 13 years it's a long time, of course you're going to miss her."

"It's more then that, when I think about being away from her, I start crying you know."

"Oh darling, things are going to be ok, if you don't go to the same college you will visit her every holiday I promise."

"I know, but it's not that, you remember you told me that mommy was hurt when I was born and how hurt you were ?"

"Yes, for a minute I thought that I might have to live without her and my heart just stopped beating. The pain I felt was excruciating actually, but then I looked down and you were in my arms and I realized I had to be strong for you and have faith."

"That's exactly how I feel when I imagine myself being away from her, my heart hurts…I have been observing you and mom for a long time .The way you touched each other, the way mommy looks at you, the way you can't refuse her anything, and how sad you are when she's not around like a little piece of you is missing, that s exactly how I feel for her."

"Have you told her this?"

"Yes I have and she feels the same, she doesn't want to leave me. I feel like this is more then friendship ma."

"Are you attracted to her, I mean physically?" Jane mumbled.

"Well, she's beautiful."

"Yes she is, she very pretty, but have you ever had the desire to kiss her?"

"Well the other day we were eating ice cream and she had a bit of chocolate on her cheek and I reach out to you know wipe the chocolate off and for about a second I thought that I was going to kiss her."

"Why didn' t you?"

"I don't know, I don't even know if she feels the same, you know she told me she didn't want to leave me but maybe it's just she doesn't want to leave her best friend."

"Well the only way to know is to tell her how you really feel…"

"How am I suppose to say?I think I'm in love with you?"

"Why not?"

"Im going to make a fool of myself."

"No you won't, That what I did right before I kissed your mom for the first time I said : I think I'm in love with you. To what she replied : and I know I am."

"I know, but I'm not you, I mean, I don't know she's so….she's not into guys that's for sure but I don't know she can do so much better then me."

"That's what I used to say about your mother, give yourself some credit, and from the way she looks at you, trust me you wont make a fool of yourself."

"You think so?"

"Yes, you know at your last birthday party your grand ma told me that you looked at each other the same way your mother and I do."

"Oh…I don't know about that, sometimes I feel so stupid looking at her."

"You're not stupid, trust me you're not."

"Do you think I should ask her out?"

"I think you should just grow a pair and ask the girl out, you're my daughter right, no women can resist a Rizzoli trust me."

"You have only been with mom…"

"Yeah I know, but you know the Rizzoli charm can't be defeated, you think that I'm always doing what your mother wants but trust me she can't refuse me anything either."

"I know..thank you mommy. I will talk to her tomorrow."

"You re welcome now let's go to bed you have school tomorrow."

"Yes good night ma, oh and you can tell mom it's ok, I 'm sure you need her opinion on this."

"Thank you babe, good night."

Later that night:

"Hey there what's that look on your face?"

"I think our daughter is in love with her best friend."

"Olivia?"

"Yes."

"What makes you say that?"

"She just told me."

"What did she told you exactly?"

"That she didn't want to be way from her next year."

"Well they ve been best friends for since they were 4 it's understandable."

"It's more then that she told me that when she thinks about not being with her next year her heart hurt as much as mine when I thought I was going to live without you when she was born."

"Oh,wow alright, What did you tell her?"

"That she needed to tell her how she felt."

"What did she say?"

"She said she did tell her it would be painful to be away from her and that olivia said the same thing but she s afraid that it's only her best friend she's going to miss nothing more."

"Sometimes she's as pessimistic as you. Have you see how they look at each other?"

"Yes the way we look at each other. That's what Ma noticed during her last birthday party."

"Exactly. She looks at her the way you look at me."

"And Olivia looks at her the way you look at me.."Jane completed.

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she is your daughter ."

"What's that's supposed to mean?"Jane frowned.

"Would you let me go take a job at the other side of the country?"

"Of course the job was important for you I would come with you. "Jane replied

"Exactly…"

"They might want to go college together."

"You know sometimes when I look at them I see us years ago, when we were unsure on how we were going to make things work."

"But we knew we loved each other and that we would never let anything come between us." Jane continued.

"Yes we have to support her Jane, it's important."

"Even if it means that she won't go to Harvard? "Jane asked surprised.

"Well I want what's best for her and I want her to receive the best college education possible. but I want our daughter to be happy . Before I met you my career was all that matters but you made me see that love is more important.I know I wouldn't be happy thousands kilometers away from you."

"I know me neither, I think we should just let them figure things out and we ll act accordingly alright?"

"Alright."

The next day:

"Hey JJ what' s up ?" Olivia asked her head halfway through the door .

" Hey Liv, l wasn't expecting you so soon.."

" I know my dad had to go to work earlier. Are you ok?"

"Well I was just thinking about."

"About…"

"Stuff,college, us ,you know.".

"Don't talk to me about college , I don't know what I'm going do if I have to be away from you." Liv confessed.

"Maybe we won't have to be separated"Jane said.

"Have you decided where you wanna go yet?" Liv asked.

"No you?"

"Well you know I always wanted to be a kindergarten teacher sI i have to study early childhood education."

"I know..you know I don't want to go to college" Jane sighed.

"Let me guess you want to be a cop like your mom?"

"Actually yes, I do."

"I think your other mom will be disappointed she wants you to go to yale or harvard or some other fancy school."

"Well she loves me and she wants me to be happy . She ll get over it."

"I m sure she will…you know I could study here in boston."

"You would do that?"

"Of course Jane, I don't want to be away from you, you should know that."

"I know, I mean , I would go to any police academy if it means being in the same city as you, boston, NYC, LA, it doesn't matter.."

"Oh Jane."

"No really, I mean, god, I mean, i don't want to go to a school where i can't be with you, iIlove you olivia."

"Oh jane I love you too."

"No, I mean I'm in love with you."

"Oh Jane… I …."

"I know you don't feel the same, I know you re out of m league."

"I'm in love with you too now just shut up and kiss me." Liv said kissing JJ passionately.

The two teenager kiss, gently without forcing them selves, it was very nice and natural kiss.

"Oh fuck."Jane said as Liv finally broke the kiss.

"That bad?"

"Oh no, it's just."

"You didn't expect me to feel the same way?"Liv asked.

"No i didn't, I m like my mama sometimes I just don't see things.."

"Well I don't want to be away from you either."Liv confessed.

"How about if we go out for a while?"

"I would love that."

The two girls went downstairs hoping to escape Maura and Jane's questions, because they looked different and they was going to be some questioning :

"Where are you running like that young ladies…" Maura said before the girls could get out.

"We are going to the park Mrs Rizzoli."

"Alright try not to come back to late."

"We won't, mommy don't worry oh and while we're all here, I'm going the police academy right here in boston while olivia studies here as well."

"Yes hopefully I will be studying early childhood education to be a kindergarten teacher ."

"Sorry mommy I know you wanted me to go to harvard just like you but I don't want to be away form Liv and besides I want to be a cop just like mama." JJ said holding her new girlfriend hard and kissing her in front of her parents.

"It's alright sweetheart as long as you re happy."

"Wait a minute, you want to be a cop, like me?"Jane mumbled.

"Of course , you're my hero, growing up I always dreamed of being like you." JJ said running into her mother's arms.

"Oh, babe, I'm so proud of you today, you have no we will talk about this later alright." Jane offered wiping a tear off her face.

"I know mama, now please just let me go…"

"Yes sorry…"

"Did you see that ? Jane asked.

"She's kissed her…our daughter has a girlfriend."Maura teased.

"Not that part…She wants to be like me." Jane replied.

"Well you are my hero too, I can see why she would want to be like you, my faithful knight.."

"Are you sure, you're not disappointed that she doesn't want to be a doctor or a lawyer?"

"Of course not. she decided she wanted to be just like the most courageous, loyal and caring person I ever met, I couldn't be happier."

About an hour later JJ was back, alone.

"Not so fast young lady." Maura said before JJ had a chance to go in her room.

"Come on Maura give her a break."

"We have some things we need to discuss."

"Alright let me have it, college?"

"Well yeah for starters ."Maura replied

"Well I had time to think about it you know and I want to help people but I don't want to be some fancy uptight doctor or lawyer, no offense mommy."

"Non taken."

"I want my life to have meaning and I want to feel useful, you know I want to really help people."

"I can't hold it against you to want to be like the most courageous and bravest person I know really.I'm sure you took your time to consider all your options and if that's what you want we will support you."Maura reassured

"Oh mommy thank you so much, mama are you ok?"

"You want to be like me? "Jane asked

"OF course " want to be like you, you're my hero don't you know that?"

"Oh well if you're sure, I guess the only I can say is promise you to help you study for the exam."

"Thank you mama."

"About Olivia now."

"Maura, that's her private life, but yes, about Olivia."

"There is not much to say, I love liv I really do and we want to be together"

"You're only 17."Maura remarked.

"That doesn't mean anything love doesn't have any age, we have known each other since we were four. I don't need to be old like you guys to know what love is right? I see it every day when I look at you."

"You're think you're mature enough."Jane agreed.

"I mean it's you guys, you knew the first time you saw each other that you wanted to be together. It's the same for me. when I think about not being with her for the rest of my life I want to cry. I know I want to be with her and make her happy for ever you know.."

"Don't worry we know, you know I always said that I wished I had met your mother when I was your age that life would have been easier for me, so I'm just happy for you. "Jane confessed

"I know you are…can I go now?" I have homework to do."

"Yes you can darling, I will come to check on you later."

"Well what do you say detective we did good?"

"Yes we did and I think she might marry Liv some day."

"Come on they're 17."

"Mark my words, one day she's going to come to us and announce that she's marrying her. I knewI was going to marry you the first minute I met you."

"So did I.."

**So my dear readers, no I won't be doing a sequel, I wanted to do one but I think it's time to move on..Last night I wrote 5 chapters of my new story, I'm excited about it!**

**EDIT : THIS IS NOT THE END!I dont know why some of you thought is was but it's not there are two more chapters!**


	61. Talking about sex with a teenager

**Chapter 21:**

**Talking about sex with a teenager: **

A few months later….

"Have you checked on the girls?"Maura asked.

"They're studying why?"

"When was the last time you actually checked on them?" Maura insisted.

"I don't know when i came home 2 hours ago."Jane replied.

"I can't hear any music, actually I can't hear anything."

"They're studying."

"Or maybe they're doing a little bit more then studying."Maura suggested.

"Come on, you're seriously saying that our daughter is having sex in her room right now."

"Why not?She's 17 and she's in love."

"They have only been dating for 2 months come on Maura."

"How long did it take you after the first time we kissed to want to rip my clothes off?"

"About 10 seconds, but it's not the same she's a kid, she's only 17 and probably all hormonal ,oh crap you think I should check on them." Jane suddenly realized..

"Well if they are having sex and you catch them she will never be able to look at you again, let's wait until they come out of that room."

"You're right."Jane said.

About half an hour later JJ and her Olivia finally came out of her room.

"I will call you later tonight " JJ said gently kissing her .

"Alright I will be waiting."Liv answered blushing.

"I love you." JJ added.

"I love you too."

"They're so cute together." Jane pouted.

"Focus Jane, it's not because they're cute that they're not sexually active."

"Right right."Jane mumbled shaking her head.

"Sweetheart can we talked to you for a minute."Maura said as her daughter was about to go to her room.

"Yeah sure."

"Sit down will you."Maura said.

"OH God I'm in trouble."

"What make you say that? "Jane asked

"Because mommy has this look on her face, the look she has when she wants to talk about something serious and you have that look you have when you're actually not sure on how to handle things…"

"You're right young lady your mother and I would like to have a serious talk…"

"Yes, we couldn't help to notice that things are going great between olivia and you." Jane started.

"Well it's not hard we've been best friends for like ever you know, I know her well and she knows me."

"So you're not having any trouble with her?"Jane asked.

"Well she does drive me a little bit crazy, but nothing new or that can't handle. What is this really about?"

"Well it came to our attention that you spend long hours with her alone, in your room with the door locked . We don't want to scare you but we remember what it was like when we where 17 and our hormones we acting out you know."Maura said.

"Oh gross, you think we're having sex in my room?"

"You have to admit that you too are quite demonstrative."Jane pointed out.

"That's because we love each other. Mom and you are always touching each other even in public it's embarrassing sometimes." JJ pointed out.

"Well your mother and I are married. If you're in love it's even more important to talk about this, I know we talked about contraception and safe sex before, which obviously isn't an issue here , but if you have any question regarding intercourse itself,anatomic questions, we're here to answer them."Maura explained.

"Ew, gross. Ma would you make her stop please. "Jane said storming out of the living room.

"I just want you to be prepared darling, having sex isn't as easy as it's sound."

"I don't want to hear your advice alright?I 'm perfectly capable of taking care of my girlfriend without your advice." JJ said rushing in her room.

"Remind me again why we used your egg?" Maura asked.

" Because I'm smart, charming and sexy and you wanted our daughter to be like me?"

"I must have forgotten how stubborn you are when I asked you."

"You have to admit You went a little hard on her, you embushed her."

"I did not , I was only trying to help her."

"You can't talk to a teenager about sex this way so, technical, especially our daughter who's a dead romantic."

"Yeah again why did we use your eggs?"

"Look Im going to talk to her alright?"

"Why are you always the one talking sense to her?An I to severe with her?"

"You're great, we're perfect balance, when she needs to talk about school or politics or traveling or even fashion she talks to you .You know how much she respect your opinion, when the problem is more sentimental she comes to me. You can't always help her just like I can't always help her. We are a team and we both have our areas of expertise."

"I know, go help her."

A few minutes later, after considering the best way of talking about this Jane knocked at the daughter's bedroom.

"Can I come in?"

"You alone?"

"Yes."

"Why is she like that?"

"She just wants to help you, sometimes when she's nervous she gets all technical, you know that. And you're a lot like her when you're embarrassed you start google talking just like her."

"I know that's what Liv says that I'm like Mom, sometimes she's weird. I still remember the day I had the great idea of asking her how babies were made."

"Yes, that was embarrassing, even I didn't get half of it."

"I know she means well, but sometimes…"

"Don't' tell me we've been married 20 years. So anyway do you want to talk about Liv?"

"I don't know, if you promise not to tell me how to have sex with her."

"I won't, I'm sure you can figure that out by yourself.."

"I'm not so sure about that Ma…"

"So you've been thinking about it?'

"Well I guess, We've been kissing a lot you know…and touching but nothing serious we're talking our time."

"Well taking your time is good. I mean I know you too have been each other for ever but trust me making love with someone requires another kinds of knowing each other you know."

"I know, I love her you know I really do, and she expects me to know when the moment is right and to do things right you know and that scares me."

"I understand she's expecting to to step up and take care of her."

"And I'm happy to do it I just don't know if I will know when the moment is right ."

"Trust me you will know."

"How about if I make a move and she's not ready ?She's gonna think I'm a sexual freak."

"Of course not you know her more then anybody when you 're both ready you'll know."

"How did you know it was time for you and mom?"

"Well it didn't happen over night, I didn't look at her thinking : I'm ready, it was a process…and you know we went to the lake house and thing came out naturally we didn't think about it, it just happened.I was ready to commit to her both emotionally and physically. I wanted our first time to be special and to mean something, making love to her wasn't about sex it was really about committing myself to her you know."

"I know what you mean. I want to commit myself to her, I know we're only 17 but I know she's the one, she has been for the past 13 years…"

" I know sweet heart, I know, remember the most important is never to force yourself to do something you're not ready for, and never presume you know what she wants. You have to talk to her about it you know."

"Alright can you ask mom to come I have something to ask her."

"Alright I will ask her to come."

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."

A few minutes later.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry mom, I really I am."

"Don't be , your mom is right sometimes when I'm nervous I google talk as she always say."

"You're nervous when you talk to me?"

"Not in general but in this precise case , yes I am. Sometimes I feel like I'm saying the right things or that I'm not saying them the right way."

"But you are, you're always right, you always give me such smart and pertinent advice and I wouldn't want you to change."

"Really?"

"You're practical and that helps, when I feel like I'm going to loose it, I ask myself, what would mom do?And I analyze every possible option, and not only it calms me down but it usually gives me the right answer or solution."

"Alright, then thank you, I know the fact I'm very rational can be enduring sometimes and hard to get, especially when your mom always goes with her famous gut feelings."

"I try to take a little but of both of you, mom is great and she's always right as well, listening her gut feelings and instincts, but I prefer to rationalize because I'm not as confident as her, I think rationalizing helps me focus."

"I understand. Anyway, your mom said you had a question for me."

"Yes, it's about Olivia, about her leg."

"You're scare that you might hurt her, when thinGs get let say passionate between you two?"

"Yes, I mean her limp isn't as bad as it used to be when she was little actually you can barely see it."

"The physical therapy helped, that's for sure, is she still in any kind of pain?"

"I don't know, sometime when we sitting in class for too long I can see it hurts, but she doesn't talk about it much you know."

"She doesn't want to be different and she doesn't want to be a burden for you."

"She's not, I love her, I'm happy to help her climbbing the stairs if she needs or even carrying her bag you know…So is there something I should know before we…you know."

"Well I think the most important thing is to make sure she's comfortable both emotionnaly and physically ."

"But what do I avoid if I don't want to hurt her?"

"Well I think you should avoid to put pressure on the right side on her body, you know by leaning on her to hard."

"Alright…God this is embarrassing…"

"No it's not, asking for help is never embarrassing. Actually it proves that you love her very much."

"There is something else…I know she's uncomfortable with her scars, she never let me see them."

"I know how she feels, you know she what happen to her even if she doesn't remember the accident it's like carved into her, partially because of those scars."

"She must have been in such pain, I mean she was born with a broken hip, that's terrible especially when you're a baby right?"

"It is, her mother and her are lucky to be alive, a car accident that violent, plus the complication that came along during the delivery , she actually was lucky to only have a broken hip. But I understand that she had many surgeries through the years to repair the damages and that must have been painful."

"Well it was worth it, she like 90% fine probably she won't need hip replacement. But those scars, I think I never saw them actually."

"I understand how she feels, after you were born I had a scar for the c section, that plus the baby weight I felt really unattractive. I wouldn't let you mom see the scar or touch it."

"I'm sure it wasn't an issue for her, she always say you're the most beautiful woman she ever met even when you were 9 months pregnant."

"Well, your mother is like you she's very romantic and it didn't matter how grumpy or angry or fat I was. "

"What did she say to make you feel better?"

"She said that the scar wasn't ugly, that it was the reminder of the most incredible gift I ever gave her and that she found it beautiful."

"Talking about romantic…"

"Yes, your mom is romantic and somehow she always finds the right words to reassure me…"

"Or to drive you crazy…"

"Exactly, the thing I can advice you to do is to talk about it, let her know that you know what you're doing and there fore you won't hurt her. She also needs to know that you love her and you found her beautiful, but it has to be natural, speak from your heart."

"Yes, mom said that we should talk, well thank you I will follow your advice ."

"Well you could wait until you're married to have intercourse."

"Yeah right, we're not in the 1930's anymore mom, but don't worry we 're taking our time, I want it to be perfect, maybe we'll wait until this summer."

"If you wait until this summer, I will give you the keys to the lake house, so you can be alone ?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you don't want to risk being interrupted by us right?"

"No, but I'm not sure we can wait that long…But thank you mom.I love you."

"I love you too."

A few minutes later:

"So, how did it go?" Jane impatiently asked.

"Great, she was afraid of hurting her…"

"Because of her hip?"

"Yes, she was also concerned because she knows Liv isn't comfortable with her scars."

"Well I guess you gave her the best advice."

"I think I did I even offered her the lake house if they wanted until this summer."

"That's in 6 months, trust me she's not waiting that long."

"I know, I think we raised her well, she's very thoughtful and caring ."

"SHe is, and she trusts us with intimate stuff like that…I'm proud of her and of us.."

"So I am."

JJ decided to follow her parents' best advice by talking to Olivia about it.

She was a fraud of being a bit clumpy but she knew Liv always understood her perfectly.

"Hey babe can we talk about something serious." JJ shyly asked.

"If you want." Olivia replied resting her head on Jane's chest.

"You know I love you right?I mean I'm totally and completely in love with you and nothing that can happen or not change will ever change that."

"I know, I love you too, I feel safe with you and I know you're here to protect me and to care of me. "

"Right and I will always protect you until the day I die."

"I know…"

"We never really talk about…having sex you know…"

"No, I'm not ready for that yet. I know next year we will probably be living together and sleeping in the same bed and I hope I will be ready then."

"Stop right here. It's ok if you're not ready I understand. I want our first time to be special, you know I love you and I intend to do everything I can to help you being more comfortable."

"I know…"

"You need to know 3 things : First I will wait as long as you need, I will wait until our wedding night if that's what you want."

"Really?"

"Of course, I want you to be 100% sure and comfortable about it, I will never pressure you alright. "

"I know…"

"Secondly you're beautiful, I know you're embarrassed about your scars but to me they're beautiful, they're a part of you . They represent the strength it took you to survive what happened to you and all the surgeries you had after you should be proud of them."

"Jane please don't say that my scars aren't a sign of strength, please stop." Olivia said suddenly straightening up on Jane's bed.

"I'm sorry babe, I love you, all of you with your scars, you fears, you're beautiful for feet to head, you should never be afraid of showing those scars to me." Jane said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"I know you love me the way , I'm just no ready yet alright, I need more time."

"Then we will wait, I will not pressure you and the day you decide you're ready I will make this moment special. Do not worry I won't hurt you."

"Why would you hurt me?"

"Well you know leaning on you to hard, I could hurt you hip, but I won't I will be as gentle as possible."

"I know, I trust you."

"Then come back to bed." JJ ordered pulling her back against her.

"You would really wait until our wedding night?" Olivia shyly asked.

"Of course, we've been together since we were four, I know with certitude that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, so there is no rush, we have all the time in the world. " Jane whispered kissing her forehead.

**So guys what do you think?Only one chapter left with this story *sigh*...Alright maybe I will do a sequel after my new story is finished as I'm skipping a few years between each chapter I could do a "memories " sequel or prequel actually telling about the lives of Maura/Jane/ and JJ, the moments I never wrote in this story...Anyway thank you all for the support really I love you guys!**


	62. JJ's graduation

**I know 2 chapters in one day Im so spoiling you but I couldn't wait! I wanted to post my new story as well here's the link **

**w w w . fanfiction . net /s / 7013131 / 1/ ( Yes, the links are erased so I must use spaces you can check my profile too :)**

**Chapter 62:**

**JJ's graduation day:**

Today was a big day for the Rizzoli-Isles clan : JJ was graduating from High School with honors and was asked to give a speech in front of the entire school and their families.

The entire Rizzoli- Isles family was there : Angela, Frank, Maura's parents, Korsak, Frost and Frankie Junior.

As they were all sitting waiting for the ceremony to start .

"Can you believe that we did it?"Maura whispered her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Actually can, we did great and today our little girl is graduating with honors . See I told you everything would be alright when you married me. "Jane joked.

"Yes you did and you never broke a promise."

A few minutes later it was JJ's turn to make her speech.

"Ever since I was a little girl my mothers always emphasize on the importance of school and studying. They always solicited my desire of learning and exploring unknown things and I'm thankful for that. But when I think about it the place where I learned the most isn't school it was at home. People say that you learn the most important things in life while you're at school. Of course school teaches you history, biology, or english and it also teaches you some values. But what I learned at home is far more important: I learned, love, respect and tolerance.

Growing up I had two mommies and at first I found it a bit strange because none of my friends were raised by a same sex couple. But growing up I started to observe them, and to this day I think I never met a couple that was still so in love even after 20 years. See even after 20 years they can't bear the simple thought of being away from each for more then a few hours. Actually that's why I go to my grand parents' every year during the Medical Examiner convention , because I can not be with my mother when my other mother is away, she just walks around the house, whining on how much she misses her. It's enduring, cute but enduring.

My mothers were lucky enough that they married their best friend. Being raised by them, I discovered what unconditional love and support meant. I also know learned what justice and helping people meant and that's why I choose to go to the police academy and I hope I will be a great cop just like my mom and that I will get to help a lot of people. Most importunately I hope that I will be as happy with my Olivia as my mothers are with each other, because I think that great professional success is nothing if you don't have someone to share it with. That's the kind of values my mothers taught me. I intend to live my life as the person my mothers raised me to be. Thank you." JJ proudly said.

At that precise moment Jane and Maura's hearts were filled up with pride, pride to have raised such a smart, devoted and loving child.

"That's our daughter." Maura and Jane yelled clapping soon joined by the rest of the clan.

After several seconds of clapping the whole family decided they shouldn't embarrass her any longer and sat back on their chairs.

"Wait a minute , did she just said she was going to marry Olivia?"Maura asked scared.

"I think she did, she has guts, she just came out in front of the entire school."`Jane replied.

"I'm so proud of her." Maura whined tears streaming down her face.

"Oh babe, stop crying please." Jane joked whipping the tears off her face.

Just after the ceremony after Maura's tears were gone and her make up re-done JJ came to see her family.

"So you're really going to the academy…" Jane asked.

"Yes, actually Olivia and I talked about it and we're going to take an apartment off campus, I don't want her to live in a dorm, my little princess deserves better." JJ explained.

"Well it's your trust fund you can use it as you wish, we taught you well." Maura replied confident that she always taught her daughter to spend her money wisely.

"Well actually about that…I think I'd rather find a job to finance my time at the academy, Liv's got a full scholarship but I don't want to use our family money. I want to make it by myself you know."

"You shouldn't have said that, now your mom is going to cry." Jane joked.

"I'm proud of you baby that's all, your speech was brilliant." Maura replied wiping a tear off her face.

"Thank you, you were both my biggest inspiration. I meant what I said, I want to live by the values you taught me. I want to support myself and Liv, you know it's important that she knows that I can take care of her without your money."

"I know how you feel JJ trust me." Jane said winking at her daughter.

"About that nickname Ma, not that I don't like it, but I think I'm old enough to be called by the first name you gave me ."

"Alright Jane, but you know going to the academy won't be easy for you, being a Rizzoli and an Isles…"

"I know I have big shoes to fill, yours and uncle Frankie's, and mom's too. Being an Isles won't make things easy for me either, but I'm willing to work 't worry I will honor my family names, both of them."

"We know sweetheart but for the love of God do not choose narcotics." Maura begged.

"You think Liv would let me do that?"

"No she wouldn't, speaking of which she's waving at you, go be with her we'll see you at your grand parent's house later, Officer Rizzoli." Jane proudly said.

"Yeah see you guys later." Jane said kissing her parents.

"So did you just out us in front of the entire school and their families?" Olivia grinned wrapping her arms around her gorgeous girlfriend.

"Well, no, maybe, you know every body already knew about us, actually it's the most beautiful love declaration I could have wished for."

"Well you know, you 've always been a big part of my life, you know I meant what I said I want to be with you. I love you."

"I know I love you too, you know what I would love right now?"

"Tell me…"

"I want you to take me home so we can spend some quality time together, if you know what I mean. Everybody will be at your grandparents's so we have the house to ourselves." Liv whispered.

"Alright, are you sure you're ready, I mean, it's only been 6 months, I can wait." Jane mumbled swallowing hard .

"No I'm ready, I love you, now get us a car, I will be waiting."

"Alright, I got this, I think I do." Jane mumbled moving towards her mothers.

"Ma, can I talk to you ?" Jane asked nervously biting her lower lip.

"Are you alright?" Jane asked seeing the worried look on her face.

"I am, can I have your car please?"

"Yes, sure, where are you going, remember your graduation party will start soon at your grand parents'."

"Well, Liv wants us to spend some time together, you know we barely saw each other these past few days, tomorrow we have 2 different parties with her family."

"Alright, do you want me to cover for you?Your grand ma is going to be disappointed…"

"Well tell her I will be there as soon as I can that there are more important in life than eating cake until my belly explodes."

"Oh my god, you're going to….Oh my god?"

"Well maybe, she certainly wants to. I don't know, do you think I should?"

"I thought you already had done it. You have been dating for 6 months…."

"Well we haven't done it yet, she wasn't ready, but now she is, so could you please just give me your keys ."

"Yes sorry, well good luck, don't worry you're going to be ok, you're my daughter remember?"

"I love you to Ma.."

So Jane drove Liv home, in silence. Liv who knew Jane as well as she knew herself could see how nervous she was and find it quite cute and attractive . She knew JJ loved her very much.

Back home :

"Are you sure you're ready for this?I mean."

"I am, but I don't want to do it in the dark, I want you to see me unless you don't want to."

"Of course I do, you're beautiful , I love you, alright?"Jane whimpered kissing her forehead.

"I love you to Jane Rizzoli and I'm ready to make love to you." Olivia whispered opening her shirt.

And just like that little Jane took her first step into adult life.

She made love to her best friend, her soul mate. For a first time, it was wonderful, both girls knew each other so well that they knew exactly what to do.

At first Olivia was a bit shy to show her scars but without speaking Jane managed to reassure her. She kissed her, wandered her tongue and her mouth on every single millimeter of her scar, showing her how beautiful she was.

Jane as her mother recommended, tried not to lean on Olivia to much to avoid hurting her. They both spend several hours, exploring each other, touching kissing looking at every part of each other's body.

" I love you Liv, and one day I'm going to ask you to marry me." Jane whispered stroking her gorgeous girlfriend's hair with her fingers.

"When that day comes I'm going to say yes, I love you too, it was wonderful." Liv sighed exhausted but happy.

A few weeks later she moved into a nice apartment right outside Olivia's campus.

Jane had find a great tutor position and was supporting herself and her girlfriend by helping students to improve their grades.

Jane trained and studied hard to graduate from the police academy. Of course being the daughter of the legendary Detective Jane Rizzoli and the also quite well known Detective Frankie Rizzoli was not easy. People were expecting a lot from her. Jane never flinched, she worked out hard to be as strong as the guys, and study to pass her final exam. Before she or her parents realized it she was officially Officer Jane Rizzoli.

A few years later, Maura and Jane had finally retired and were taking advantage of every single minute of their newly found freedom:

"Mama where are you?"Jane yelled as she entered their family house.

"Right here in the garden."Jane reply surprised to hear her daughter.

"I see you're both enjoying your retirement." Jane said hugging her mothers who were sitting enjoying a nice sun bath.

"Yes we are , Liv it's good to see you too." Maura polity stated as she gave her future daughter in law a warm hug.

Yes Liv and Jane were still together, they were now both 23 and had been best friends since the were 4 and dating since they were 17.

"Nice to see you too Mrs Rizzoli." Olivia shyly replied.

Even after all these years of family dinners, Christmas and vacation with her future parents in law she was still a bit intimidated.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but why you here? " Jane mumbled.

"No we haven't, but we do have something to announce ."Jane proudly announced holding Liv's hand tight."

"We're getting married." Liv let out unable to hide her enthusiasm.

"God woman, haven't you heard of built up."Jane groaned shaking her head.

"Sorry babe, I have been holding it for two long." Olivia pouted.

"What Liv is trying to say I that I finally asked her to marry me and she said yes."

"Oh baby, That's great congratulations. "Jane said hugging her daughter and future daughter in law.

"Yes congratulations, you too were meant to be together .Liv, I have to say I admire your patience, I know I would have never waited 5 years for Jane to propose." Maura joked.

"Well Jane had this archaic idea that she needed to have a good job and be financially stable before marrying me."

"Yes and there is nothing wrong with that. Being responsible when you want to spend the rest of your life and start a family with someone is a good thing. Because you're giving us grand children right?" Jane asked.

"Well even if it kills Jane to wait I think I want to wait a few years before having children. I want to enjoy life, travel, and experience things you know . Besides I don't think we are mature enough to be parents to mention I'm not ready to share Jane with anybody for at least another 5 or 10 years." Liv stated knowing that they probably would have kids in the next two years anyway.

"Alright babe, we'll wait if that's what you want." Jane frowned.

Watching the two love birds together Maura and Jane could see themselves 20 years ago. They were arguing and teasing each other the same way they did.

"Come on Jane, give it to me, I know you want to." Maura groaned.

"Yes darling, let me enjoy this moment, 5 years ago I told you that our daughter was going to marry Olivia. So yes I can say it, I told you so." Jane teased.

"You're always right babe, that's why I married you."

"I thought you married me because I was giving you best orgasms of your life?"Jane teased.

"Yes that too and 20 years later you still drive me crazy, who said the honey moon phase and passion faded after a while ?"

"I can't believe she's marrying her best friend, can you believe it?They have been best friend since they were 5, 17 years of being best friend, that's an accomplishment." Jane pointed out.

"And 5 years of being together. Olivia is certainly very patient I wouldn't have waited 5 years to marry you."

"They 're still young they took their time. God I'm happy."

"So you don't have any regrets that we only had her?"

"Of course not looking back at the last 25 years of ours lives, I think we couldn't have done better, I love you Maura Rizzoli-Isles.

" I love you too Jane Rizzoli.."

Looking back on the past 25 years, the two women couldn't have hoped for a better life. They face adversities, fought battles but they always came through as a team .

Even after being for over 25 years Maura and Jane were still crazy about each other. Maura's would still feel spikes down her spine when Jane would wrap her arms around herself. Jane would still spend hours at the time watching her sleep telling her self that she had won the lottery.

The complicity was exactly the same if not stronger : they were still able to finish each other sentences and we still in excruciating pain when separated for more than a few hours at the time.

For most people watching them together , teasing each other was enduring.

They were still living in that bubble of love. After 25 years Jane was still looking at Maura like she was willing to kill or give up her life for her and Maura was still looking at her with total devotion ready to endure anything to be with her.

They were still best friends and the sexual passion never faded either. Jane could still make Maura come just by whispering dirty things into her hears. Just like Maura could drive Jane crazy by coming up with new fantasies to spice up their sex life.

When they met they were broken, damaged but somehow they manage to heal, fix each other by standing by each other' s side unconditionally no matter how hard the wind would blow against them .

Actually there was a song, they use to listen to when they first started dating, who quickly became their song. When ever they needed each other they would just text each other pieces of the song. It was their way of reminding each other that there was nothing they could do or say that would make them love each other less.

_I'll stand by you :_

_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_'Cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothin' you confess, could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_So, if you're mad, get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_

_Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_And don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_'Cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_

_[From: .net/read/p/pretenders-lyrics/i_]_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_And when, when the night falls on you, baby_

_You're feelin' all alone_

_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Yeah_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

**So guys, this story is finally over!When I first started it I was anxious. I didn't know if you would like it. You did, and I'm supported and encouraged me and gave me great ideas. Chapters after chapters I let my imagination go,sometimes going in crazy direction. This story was about,love, trust, family. I tried to include the humor we all love on the show. Also i tried to give some insight to to the characters minds. I'm like Maura sometimes i over analyze things and to me it was important to analyze what was happening. I enjoyed writing those few lines at the end of some chapter. Those POV's were very important for e.**

**Again thank you for the support.**

**PS: Yes I might do a sequel in a while, it would be able Maura's and Jane's life together. As I skipped time a lot there are things I haven't written about yet... But for now all the matters is my new story, please read and and review it!****It will be different from this one, of course it's a Rizzles story, love story, but the beginning will be hard, so please check it our, it's called " I almost lost you." And here's the link :**

**w w w . fanfiction . net /s / 7013131 / 1/ ( Yes, the links are erased so I must use spaces you can check my profile too :)**


End file.
